The Trainer
by srp2017
Summary: Wolf Taylor is tasked with trying to train a feisty police officer.
1. Chapter 1

**Different storyline for me; this one will center on Wolf. I like his character but decided to take some artistic license. Azima and the chemistry that she and Wolf had will not exist. I also am going to play with some ages further ahead. This will also have some of Mike in it too but will be Wolfe's POV, mostly. Please enjoy and review! Very AU.**

 **The Trainer**

Chapter 1

It had been seven years since the Red Flu had killed millions and just shy of five since the Red Rust almost caused the world to starve. Wolfe Taylor had never gone home to Australia. His home had become the United States and he had become a citizen, and joined the Navy. He had a small house that was close to several of his friends from the Nathan James and when he wasn't deployed with the crew from the Nathan James, he helped with training the new recruits. It was easy and fulfilling for him. Admiral Slattery had tasked him with helping with the hand to hand combat portion of the training. He was in charge of the training facility and Wolfe enjoyed serving with him. He had been called into a meeting with him and so Wolfe was waiting in his office. As he looked around; he focused on the one picture of his "first family" that Mike had sitting on the cabinet behind his desk.

Mike had found out soon after they returned with the seeds that his wife, Christine had died from the Red Flu, but could not find anything on his two daughters. About two years later; everyone was shocked when he and Andrea Garnett invited everyone over for a barbeque. No one even knew they were dating and a Justice of Peace was there and officiated their very simple wedding vows. Six months later; Andrea gave birth to twins. A boy and girl, Tommy and Annika were now just shy of two years old and had their dad wrapped completely around their little fingers. Andrea was now expecting their third child; another girl that had already been named Lauren. Mike rarely mentioned his first wife and never spoke of the three kids everyone knew he missed terribly. He had several pictures of the twins and Andrea and even an ultrasound photo of Lauren tucked in the corner of a picture frame. Wolfe was shocked he even had a photo displayed of Christine, Willow, Hannah and Lucas. Mike finally breezed in and sat behind his desk.

"Okay, so, the President really put the screw to us here. We have been tasked with training new police officers. Apparently St. Louis is having trouble recruiting and training and the commissioner and President Baker are poker buddies. They seem to think since I was a cop ions ago; I will have a sense of the training they need. This isn't so much a matter of going into the academy and training them as it is, training officers that have already been on the street. I am not even sure what it is that you are supposed to be doing but you were specifically named. You will be doing ride alongs with a female officer who they seem to think has a death wish or something. Try and train her to stay alive, I guess. She is stationed out of the 13th Precinct. I guess, just do your best to stay alive." Mike said as he stretched out in his desk chair, put his feet up on the desk and lit a cigar. Wolfe actually enjoyed how relaxed Mike was compared to Tom Chandler. Tom tended to be a bit uptight.

"Yes, sir. Do you have a name?" Wolfe asked as he took the address of the precinct out of Mike's hand.

"Nope. I was told for you to ask the desk sergeant. I do want a report back. If this officer is too crazy; I don't want her endangering you." Mike told him as he sat back up, obviously dismissing Wolfe. Wolfe could see some sadness behind Mike's smile.

"Understood, sir. How's Captain Garnett and the little ones?" Wolfe asked, hoping all was well with Andrea's pregnancy.

"Good, just waiting on Lauren. She already has a mind of her own. Will be like her big sister, that one." Mike smiled as he said it.

"Annika?" Wolfe questioned.

"No, my oldest, Willow. Willow didn't show up until two weeks after her due date. I think Christine, my first wife, thought she was going to be pregnant forever. That's where Andrea is now." Mike said with a sad smile.

"You don't speak much of them." Wolfe stated. He really wanted to get off the subject because he didn't want to cause Mike any further pain but it was like a moth to a flame.

"No, not much to say. Willow was fifteen and Hannah was ten. Without Christine, they wouldn't have survived. I just have to hope they didn't suffer. I know Andrea is miserable but I really hope she doesn't go into labor today with Lauren as its Willow's twenty second birthday." Mike seemed to be getting pensive and Wolfe decided to make his exit so the man could grieve for his lost daughter. He couldn't even imagine the pain that he was going through.

"Well, if that is all? What time do I need to be there?" Wolfe asked as he stood up.

"She starts work at four. Report to me tomorrow and best of luck." Mike told him quietly. He seemed to be in another time mentally and Wolfe nodded at him and quickly left the office. He was pretty sure he heard the door locked behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trainer**

Chapter 2

Wolf walked into the police precinct, totally uncertain of what he was supposed to do. He had never been a cop and had no experience in anything even similar. He was aware that the St. Louis Police Department and several other departments across the U.S. had had issues recruiting and retaining officers since the Red Flu and were dependent on the military to help police the communities. He waited at the front desk for the desk sergeant to come back and heard his phone beep. It was a text from Mike Slattery.

 _"I am going to be out of the office but I still want updates. Andrea is in labor and we just got to the hospital. Don't get killed." Wolf smiled at the text because of how direct Mike was, and then remembered why Mike hadn't wanted Andrea to go into labor on that particular day._

 _"Best of luck, sir. Please, let me know when Lauren makes her appearance. As much as I would like Captain Garnett to have a fast labor, maybe she'll wait until after midnight?"_

 _"I could hope but I doubt it. Hard to believe, I was doing this exact same thing, exactly twenty two years ago. Willow came at 9:23 pm. I will have a heart attack if Lauren makes her grand entrance then too. Will let you know."_

Wolf put his cellphone in his pocket when the sergeant walked up. He explained who he was and why he was there. The desk sergeant gave him a very odd and sympathetic look.

"If you don't have a beneficiary for your life insurance, I will volunteer. Willie is a loose cannon. Her last two partners were killed in the line of duty and she had one that quit two days after becoming her partner. Not just being her partner, but quit the force altogether." The desk sergeant had hit a button and told the Captain that Wolf was there. He was ushered into an office with an older looking man sitting behind a desk who gestured for him to sit.

"Admiral Slattery speaks highly of you. Willie is quite the cop and normally we would have already gotten rid of her but she is well liked in the community and she has the highest arrest record. She is young. Just twenty one…no, twenty two now. The commissioner thinks she has a death wish but I don't think so. She does have a sense of self preservation. Plus, she's responsible for her younger siblings. She takes that responsibility very seriously. I would personally like to see her become a detective but right now; she needs to learn some skills." The Captain told Wolf. He got the feeling that the older man liked the young cop and knew a lot more about her.

"Sir, I have never been a cop. I really know nothing about police work. I respect the job and position but I am not sure I can really teach this cop anything." Wolf was still not sure of himself.

"She needs to learn hand to hand combat and better gun skills. Admiral Slattery was very adamant that you were the person to teach her those things. Willie will be here pretty soon. She had to drop the kids off at the house." Captain Jennings told Wolf firmly and just then a loud voice was heard by the front desk. Captain Jennings pointed towards the door and they both stood up.

"What's her last name? And is Willie a nickname or something?" Wolf asked Captain Jennings.

"Just call her Willie." Captain Jennings led Wolf to a young woman who barely stood five foot tall, with wild brown hair and big blue eyes. There was something familiar about her but Wolf wasn't sure what. He had probably seen her on the news at some point.

"Willie, this is Wolf Taylor. You and I spoke about him last night. You will behave yourself. No heroics. Did you get the kids situated?" Captain Jennings asked the young officer. He had noticed that the man almost seemed fatherly towards her.

"Nice to meet you. Yeah, Hannah is okay. Asthma attack really got her. Then she had a seizure. MJ told me he would call if anything else happened. I am going to stay close to the apartment in case I need to go back if that is okay? I will call you." Willie told Captain Jennings quietly. She had a look of pain on her face and appeared to have the world on her shoulders.

"I'll have Maryann check on them, take dinner over. New medicine isn't working?" Captain Jennings told Willie gently. Wolf felt like he was intruding on the conversation.

"Thank you. Hannah won't let me pay for it. The co-pay is high. I get paid next week and will just get it then. She hit her head too when she had the seizure. Maybe Maryann can convince her to go get stitches? The laceration was pretty deep." Willie told the Captain as she leaned down and cleaned her boots and adjusted her duty belt.

"I'll go over with her. Maryann can watch MJ and if she needs stitches, I'll take her. She won't argue with me. Just focus on work." Captain Jennings ordered Willie before he walked back into his own office. Wolf was uncomfortable at having witnessed the conversation. Willie indicated at him to follow her and they made their way out to a patrol car.

"So, how long have you been a cop?" Wolf asked her as they got into the car and Willie started it.

"Two years, almost. So, I guess you are just going to shadow me and see what I do wrong, then what can be fixed, right?" Willie asked him as she drove through the city.

"I suppose. I have never been a cop so this is all new to me. Why did you become a cop?" Wolf wanted to make conversation with the young woman.

"That makes me feel so much better. I become a cop because I needed a good job with decent pay. I like the work and my dad was a cop. Captain Jennings and his wife helped me, my brother and sister after my mom died. It was just natural." Willie informed him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about your dad?" Wolf asked the young woman. He couldn't shake how familiar she seemed.

"He quit being a cop, joined the Navy and probably died. Never could find out for sure. Leaving me to raise my younger sister and brother who my dad didn't know about. End of that story." Willie was becoming increasingly annoyed at something, and Wolf hoped it wasn't him.

"Does your sister have health problems?" It was like a scab that Wolf just had to pick at. He wanted to know more about the young woman because she intrigued him and he wanted to figure out why she was so familiar.

"She has always had asthma but when the Immunes started trying to infect people, one of them hit her upside the head with a rifle butt. She is okay but sometimes she has seizures and migraines. I couldn't get her to a doctor so she hasn't ever gotten better. She was protecting our little brother. Thankfully, they didn't hurt him." Willie told a familiar story and it saddened Wolf. There were too many stories like hers.

"Did they hurt you too?" Wolf couldn't believe he even asked especially after Willie gave him an odd look.

"Yes. On to the next subject." Willie obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore which confirmed Wolf's suspicions. The Immunes had raped a lot of teenage girls and women. Their line had been that they were 'breeding woman to create more Immunes.' It had been sickening.

"Sorry. So, what are we doing?" Wolf asked her.

"Just watching traffic right now. Waiting to get a call. After dark, I check businesses out to make sure they are locked and such." Willie told him as she pulled into a business that allowed her to watch a four way stop that was known to have a lot of accidents.

"I see." Wolf said as he looked around the car.

"So, you aren't from around here, judging by that accent?" Willie asked him.

"Australia. I was training with the US Navy when the virus broke. Didn't get back to Australia for a while and my family was gone. I came back to help the James and been here since. I become a citizen and joined the Navy. When I am not deployed, I help at the training facility here in St. Louis. I like it." Wolf told her and she gave him a brief smile that made her look even more familiar. At that point; her cellphone rang and she immediately answered it.

 _"MJ, what's wrong? Is it Hannah?"_

Wolf could only hear one side of the conversation but knew that something was wrong because within a few moments, they were running lights and sirens and Willie had stopped talking on the cellphone but kept it in her lap while she talked on the radio, telling the dispatcher to send an ambulance to an apartment and Wolf heard Captain Jennings' voice come over the radio, much calmer sounding.

"Is it your sister?" Wolf asked Willie and she simply nodded at him, concentrating on the road.

Within a few minutes they had pulled up to an apartment building and Willie was out of the car before Wolf. He wasn't sure rather to follow her or not, but decided to go ahead. Captain Jennings and an ambulance were already there and Wolf felt really out of place.

They walked into a small apartment. The paramedics were working on a young girl, about seventeen and Willie was holding a crying little boy who was about six. The paramedics were working on the young girl and talking to Willie. The young girl, Hannah was awake but looked dazed and confused. Wolf noticed a pot of water that was starting to boil over and moved to the kitchen to at least try to be of some assistance and to give the family some privacy. The apartment was open concept and as he dealt with the spaghetti sauce and boiled water; he watched Willie. She had seemed completely confident until she was dealing with the young girl and little boy. He was seeing some serious cracks in her façade.

About five minutes later; Captain Jennings took the little boy out of Willie's arms and walked towards Wolf. Another woman, closer to Captain Jennings age walked in and MJ immediately jumped out of Captain's hold and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Maryann is going to stay with MJ and Willie is going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. I'll take you back to your car and then pick up another officer to grab her patrol car from the hospital. She needs to take the rest of the night off. Poor girl." Captain Jennings told him sadly. He was obviously referring to Hannah but looked just as sad for Willie.

"What happened?" Wolf asked him.

"Years ago, Hannah was hit on the head by the Immunes. She was trying to protect MJ who was just a baby while Willie was attacked pretty brutally by them. You may be familiar with those stories. Willie shut down and didn't get Hannah to a doctor. Her brain swelled. I found the kids on a patrol. Got Hannah to the hospital but there was a lot of damage done. Because of that Hannah has severe seizures and migraines. She tries really hard but she just can't quite get past it. Willie blames herself for it. Feels very responsible for Hannah's issues. And Hannah hates Willie feeling so responsible. They won't let me try to find their father either. They think he's dead. I think they are scared to find out for sure." Captain Jennings was talking to Wolf but was watching Willie and Hannah. The two sisters were sitting on the couch and Willie was holding Hannah close as the paramedic started an IV.

"She mentioned he had been in the Navy. If I had a name, I might be able to do some checking." Wolf told Captain Jennings quietly.

"Mike Slattery." Captain Jennings told Wolf as he walked away, towards the two young women. Wolf felt like he had been kicked in the gut and Maryann walked up to and was watching him, suspiciously.

"You went pale when my husband said that name. Someone you know? My name is Maryann Jennings by the way. Let me put this spaghetti sauce in a container. We won't worry about the water." Maryann told him as she got a container out of the cabinet.

"I…their…their father is my commanding officer. I definitely know him. Wolf Taylor, ma'am." Wolf shook her hand as he said it. He just had to figure out what to say to Mike.

"You should call him. Is he a good person?" Maryann asked him as she finished putting the spaghetti sauce in the container and as the paramedic got Hannah settled onto a stretcher.

"He is but I am not sure this is the right time." Wolf told her as he processed it.

"Why not? I am sure he has missed his children terribly." Maryann was persistent and Wolf didn't want to let the cat out of the bag that Mike had remarried and was currently waiting on the birth of his third child with that woman. It was a very complicated feeling.

"He has, ma'am. I will take care of it." Wolf just prayed for wisdom and decided to draw Mike's best friend into the situation. Tom would know exactly how to handle the very complicated situation.

Within just a few moments, Captain Jennings and Wolf were headed back to the precinct. Wolf come clean about knowing Mike but explained why exactly he couldn't call Mike. Captain Jennings seemed relieved that the long lost father had been found but agreed it needed to wait until Lauren Slattery was born and he would keep it quiet until the appropriate time. As soon as Wolf got into his own car, he called Tom Chandler.

 _"Hey, Wolf, are you headed to the hospital because that crazy officer has gotten you hurt? Mike is kind of out of pocket right now."_

 _"Sir, about that. Ummm…so the officer's name is Willow Slattery…she's…" Wolf was struggling telling even Tom, he couldn't imagine having to tell Mike._

 _"Mike's daughter. Oh, my God. Hannah? Do you know anything about her?" Tom was rustling around in the background and Wolf could hear Tommy and Annika Slattery in the background. Obviously Tom and Sasha were caring for the twins while Mike and Andrea were waiting for their third child's birth._

 _"She is alive too, Sir. That's where it gets a little complicated. There is also a little boy, named MJ. Willie, that's what she goes by now, she said her dad didn't know anything about him…"_

Wolf told the story what he had been told. Tom wisely decided to meet Wolf at the hospital where Mike and Andrea were which incidentally was the same hospital that Hannah was in. Wolf just hoped that the two families didn't meet up before Wolf and Tom could arrange a better meeting.

 **I know it seems like I am hurrying this along but I have a plan! Please review. I love reading them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Trainor**

Chapter 3

Tom and Wolf sat down in the waiting room in the labor and delivery wing of the hospital. It was almost nine o'clock and there appeared to only be two women currently delivering babies. Andrea went by Mike's last name personally but had kept her last name, Garnett, professionally to make things less confusing. She had tried hyphenating the two names but it just never worked.

Having never had kids of his own; sitting in a labor and delivery ward was a little weird for Wolf. Tom, being an experienced father, didn't seem phased at all. The two men stayed quiet and within a half hour, Wolf could hear a baby crying in the distance. He looked at the clock and seen that it was 9:23. It made him feel bad for Mike.

"He told me that Willow was born twenty two years ago at exactly 9:23 pm, what are the odds?" Wolf asked Tom, hoping he would have a magic answer.

"Million to one. I am going to go ask the nurse. "Tom said as he stood up and made his way to the nurse's station. Within a minute, he was back. "It was Lauren. She is good and they are finishing up with Andrea. They are telling Mike we are here. We can go back once they're ready."

"Finishing up?" Wolf realized as soon as he said it; he was going to regret it.

"Stitches if she needs them, cleaning her up." Tom told him gently. Wolf paled at the thought and Tom immediately started laughing.

"Oh. I wasn't thinking. Not sure I want to think about it anymore. So, how do we handle this with Admiral Slattery?" Wolf asked Tom, hoping he would know.

"We wing it. It is happy news but with a but. I also checked, Hannah has been admitted to the Neuro Trauma unit." Tom told him just as the nurse gestured for them to come to the desk.

"They are in room 342. Mom and baby are both doing well." The nurse told them and then opened the door for them to enter. Wolf followed Tom through the doors and realized he was almost sick to his stomach. He took a couple deep breaths before they entered the room. Mike was staring out the window while Andrea was sitting up in the bed, holding their baby girl. Wolf could tell she was worried about her husband but put on a cheery front for the unexpected visitors.

"Sorry, guys. Mike isn't very welcoming. Lauren was born at exactly the same moment, twenty two years after Willow. It's a bit of hard pill to swallow." Andrea told them quietly as she held the baby's hand. Lauren was a beautiful baby, with chubby cheeks and blonde hair.

"It's okay. Sorry we showed up so late. There is something you both need to hear. Mike?" Tom called for him to come over and when Mike turned around; Wolf could see the pain in the man's eyes. Was he going to make it better or worse?

"What's going on?" Andrea asked them suspiciously as Mike sat down beside her on the bed, allowing Wolf and Tom to sit in the recliners.

"Wolf?" Tom nodded at Wolf as he said it and Wolf took a deep breath.

"The police officer I was assigned to…I am not going to beat around the bush, her name is Willow Slattery." Wolf paused because he knew Mike needed time to process. Andrea had taken a deep breath and reached for Mike's hand, squeezing it immediately.

"Is it…my Willow?" Mike asked with a very shaky voice.

"Yes, sir. You also need to know; Hannah is also alive but she has some issues. Apparently the Immunes got ahold of them and Hannah was hit in the head with the butt of a rifle. Willow had also been…attacked. She more or less shut down and didn't realize that Hannah was ill. Captain Jennings, Willow's supervisor found them and got Hannah to the hospital. My understanding is that he and his wife has helped the kids a lot. Hannah apparently has seizures, severe ones. Migraines too. I hadn't realized at the point that the Willow I was with was your Willow but she got a call that Hannah was having a seizure. Hannah has been admitted here in the Neuro Trauma unit. And there is something else, sir…um…there is also a little boy. His name is MJ. I really don't know that much about him other than Willow said before I realized who she was that her dad didn't know about him and Hannah was trying to protect him when she was hit. He was not hurt. I met him earlier and he is about six." Wolf wasn't sure what else to say so he just stopped talking. Shock and pain had crossed Mike's face and Andrea hadn't let loose of Mike's hand.

"Mike, I am fine, Lauren is okay. You need to go. I have my cellphone and you have yours but you need to be with those girls. You'll be close if I need you. Go." Andrea told Mike in a firm voice and let loose of his hand, practically pushing him off the bed. "I am going to feed her and she'll go to sleep, as I will. Go."

"If you're sure?" Mike had stood up but bent back over the bed to hold Lauren's hand. Tom and Wolf got up and walked into the hallway to give the couple a little privacy. Wolf knew now that he was going to have to explain it all to Willow. He just hoped that the reunion would be a happy one.

Five minutes later, Mike walked out with his cellphone in his hand and Tom led the way to the Neuro trauma unit. Mike wasn't talking and seemed very tense. Two floors up; they exited the elevator and Wolf hoped that Hannah would be allowed visitors. Tom stopped and talked to the nurse and explained the situation. She allowed them in on the understanding that Tom and Wolf wouldn't stay very long. She did tell Mike that Hannah had a grand mal seizure after being admitted and they were observing her. It only served to make Mike tenser. The three men stood outside the hospital room for a minute, watching the two sisters. Hannah looked like death warmed over but had a brilliant smile. Mike finally nodded at Wolf, telling him to step into the hospital room. Wolf took yet another deep breath and let himself into the room. Mike and Tom would stay out until they were ready.

"Wolf, you didn't have to come here. I appreciate it but you don't have to take time out." Willie told him quietly. Hannah was awake but seemed even more dazed.

"I…Captain Jennings told me your father's name. I realized…Willie; your dad is my commanding officer. I didn't have your last name and you go by a nickname. He is in the hallway and he does know about Hannah and MJ." Wolf could see the pain cross the young woman's face followed by guilt. He rubbed her arm reassuredly as Hannah rose up slightly.

"Daddy is here? I want Daddy." Hannah told them with slurred speech. Willow nodded at him and Wolf stepped out and indicated for Mike to come in. He started to step out to give Mike and his daughters privacy but Willow hadn't let go of his arm. Mike had stepped in, squeezed Willow's shoulder but had gone to Hannah's bedside, and had immediately sat down and pulled her into a hug. Willow looked even more stressed out and Wolf decided to just pull her into the hallway. As soon as she saw Tom; she cracked and he immediately pulled her into a hug.

Wolf had been amazed how resilient Willow seemed but she seemed so emotional and guilty now. It made him wonder if she was afraid that Mike would be upset with her for checking out after her own assault. Tom finally pulled away when Mike opened the hospital room door. Wolf looked through the window and saw that Hannah was sound asleep. Tom had gently pushed Willow towards Mike, who immediately pulled her into a hug.

Tom and Wolf stepped away to give them privacy but Wolf could hear Willow saying "It's all my fault. I am so sorry," several times and Mike shushing her. Willow finally pulled away from Mike and wiped the tears off her face.

"Is Hannah okay?" Willow asked Mike quietly.

"She's sleeping. You and I need to talk." Mike told her as he took her by the hand.

"Mike, we'll leave but we'll bring back some coffee and sandwiches." Tom told Mike quietly as the father and daughter sat down in chairs outside Hannah's hospital room door.

"Okay, thanks." Mike said without ever breaking eye contact with Willow.

Tom and Wolf made their way to the cafeteria, but stopped to check on Andrea and the baby. Both were sound asleep, with Andrea holding the baby on her chest. Wolf had developed even more respect for the woman. She probably desperately wanted her husband close by but was willing to sacrifice that so he could be close to his daughters. She had had three surprise kids sprung on her moments after giving birth and handled it gracefully. Wolf hoped that the older Slattery kids could welcome their stepmom and siblings warmly. It would be traumatizing for everyone.

Thankfully the cafeteria was open and Tom bought sandwiches and cups of coffee for Mike and Willow. It was late and they would eventually be kicked out of the Neuro Trauma unit but they didn't particularly need to visit Hannah. When they got back, Mike and Willow had gone back in the room and were quietly talking. Mike was showing Willow pictures of Tommy and Annika and telling her about Lauren and Andrea. She seemed genuinely happy for him and had sent him a picture of MJ. When Wolf and Tom walked in; Willow had stood up. Tom stayed in the hospital room with Mike but Wolf stepped out with Willow.

"You okay? Wolf asked the young woman who seemed to be way too jittery.

"Yeah, I suppose. He isn't putting two and two together, that I caused this with Hannah. I've told him what happened but once the quarter drops; he won't want anything to do with me. He is just caught up in the moment right now. I just hope he lets me see them sometimes." Willow said it as she finally stopped pacing around.

"Willow…Willie, your dad is not that cruel. You have had something horrible happen to you too. You have raised and supported his children. He respects that; I am sure." Wolf wasn't sure he was even helping but he did know one thing for sure, Willow needed a friend.

"I checked out. Was catatonic. They were my responsibility after Mom died and I didn't uphold that responsibility. Because of that; Hannah's brain swelled and she didn't get the medical treatment. Now, she has seizures almost every day and migraines so severe that all she can do is lay in a dark, cold room for days at a time. Because of me." Willow said it quietly but with such conviction that it immediately reminded Wolf of Mike.

"No, because of the Immunes. Because of a damn virus that had been biologically altered. Without that; your dad wouldn't have been deployed and your mom and brother wouldn't have died. How old were you when this happened?" Wolf asked Willow.

"Barely sixteen." Willow told him quietly.

"And Hannah, how old was she?" Wolf was making a point with his questions.

"Eleven and MJ was eight weeks old. My mom had him and the nurse that helped her apparently gave her the Red Flu. I don't know how MJ didn't end up with it, other than maybe he was Immune. Mom had held him and everything." Willow told him with some sadness in her eyes.

"You were a sixteen year old, responsible for an eleven year old and an infant. You had your mom and brother die and thought your dad might have died. Then you were horrifically attacked. I have heard what those…animals did to women. Right now; maybe your dad isn't quite accepting every detail of what happened but it's only because he is overwhelmed and happy he has you and your sister back. He has to meet MJ yet. He has twin two year olds at home and a newborn of his own, two floors away. Lot of weight on his shoulders right now but I can promise; you are not going to be rejected." Wolf told her confidently. He knew one thing for sure; Mike wouldn't be blaming Willow.

"I hope you are right. I remember Andrea. How long? I know I shouldn't ask but…"Willow asked him quietly.

"He didn't find out about your mom for almost a year and a half. About two years later, he and Andrea got married. I was around him a lot back then and I promise, until he found out for sure about your mom; he never looked elsewhere. Never. He loves your mom, still. He has a picture of you all in his office." Wolf stated simply and Willow let out a deep breath. Wolf neglected to tell her that Andrea had been pregnant at the time of her and Mike's wedding but it was really not important.

"He said it was really hard. He didn't want to go on but had to. Mom would have wanted him to be happy and he does seem happy. He wants to move us all in to his house but I think I am going to stay at my apartment. Hannah and MJ can move in. It might be good for them. Since you brought Dad here; Hannah hasn't had any seizure activity. That is amazing. When she would have a grand mal, she would have partials almost constantly for days. None. It's hard to figure out." Willow told him as she looked through the hospital window at her sleeping sister.

"Maybe…I don't know much about seizures…maybe, she just needed to see your dad?" Wolf asked her.

"Maybe. She has really missed Dad. She wanted me to try and find him but I was afraid to. Scared he had died." Willow told him as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Well, just focus on the fact that he is here now. Coffee date tomorrow? You don't have the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore." Wolf asked Willow. He could have kicked himself for essentially asking his commanding officer's daughter out on a date but Willow needed a friend more than anything.

"Sure. That actually sounds nice." Willow said as she stood up and Wolf stood up to open the hospital room door for her. Before she actually made it to the door; she pulled Wolf into a hug. It shocked and surprised him and he hoped Mike hadn't seen it. He could only imagine how protective Mike would be of his daughters.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Trainor**

Chapter 4

Wolf got back to the hospital at nine, more out of curiosity than anything else. He decided it was a little early to visit Willow so he went by the gift shop. He decided to visit Commander Garnett instead. He felt a little sorry for her. He bought her a vase of flowers. He just hoped it wouldn't be out of bounds for him. When he got to her hospital room; she was awake and feeding Lauren a bottle. Wolf knocked on the door before he stuck his head in; and Andrea indicated for him to come in and smiled at the flowers.

"Ma'am, I wanted to check and make sure you were okay, bring you these. If it's out of bounds; I'm sorry…" Wolf was fumbling around and he wasn't even sure why.

"No, no. They are beautiful. Thank you. Sit them down here. You want to check on me since Mike is with the girls?" Andrea asked him as she gestured him to sit.

"Yes, ma'am. I promised Willow a coffee break but it felt too early and I didn't want to intrude. I know things are…unusual right now and I just thought Willow needed a friend." Wolf told her quietly.

"Mike checked on me earlier. He feels torn in two directions and I hate that I am a part of that tear. I agree; Willow needs a friend. Mike said he thought she was beating herself up over something. Any ideas?" Andrea asked him curiously as she took the bottle out of the baby's mouth and moved her to burp her.

"She…I…I don't want to betray a confidence but she is afraid that Admiral Slattery is going to end up rejecting her." Wolf wondered if he should just keep his mouth shut but Andrea was persistent.

"Why would he do that? He has been looking for them for over six years. He puts on a good front at work and he loves our kids but he has really missed those girls." Andrea stated simply and Wolf choose to just come clean.

"Ma'am, I mentioned an attack? The Immunes somehow found the girls; Willow told me she was sixteen; Hannah was eleven and MJ was about eight weeks old. You're familiar with the stories of the Immunes raping women to breed them? They did that to her. Raped her. During the attack; Hannah was trying to protect her little brother and one of them hit her with the butt of a rifle in the head. Willow had more or less checked out. She told me she was practically catatonic. She didn't realize that Hannah's brain was swelling. By the time Captain Jennings found them, a lot of damage had been done. Willow thinks that is why Hannah has the seizures and migraines. Because of that; she thinks Admiral Slattery won't want anything to do with her." Wolf felt better getting everything off his chest and knew that Andrea would somehow fix it.

"I see. Well; obviously, Mike won't blame her. It is understandable, her thinking that. How about this; you go, be her friend and I will handle Mike. Right now; he's overwhelmed. He has got his girls back and he's thrilled but Hannah's health is a concern. He also has a son whom he has never met or knew about. There are questions where that is concerned. Why didn't Christine tell him? That type of thing. He is worried that he won't be able to bond with MJ. Added to twins who are two years old and into everything and a baby he's barely been able to hold. Lot on his mind right now." Andrea told Wolf confidently.

"Yes, ma'am. If I can do anything?" Wolf asked her as he handed her a burp cloth.

"Just do what you're doing. Something else on your mind?" Andrea asked him and Wolf realized she was just as perceptive as Mike.

"I…kind of sort of asked Willow out on a date. Just coffee but I think she is seeing it as a date. Once I did it; I realized I had asked my commanding officer's daughter out on a date and she's several years younger than me and…" Wolf was again stammering through an explanation and Andrea started laughing.

"Wolf, stop. You are worried about Mike going all protective? He would do that regardless rather you worked for him or not. Yes, Willow is young but she has been through a lot. Age is just a number. I will suggest, take it slow. She's been through a traumatizing event and will need you to be patient if this goes further; if you want it to go further. I am speaking as a mother here; but if I had to ask; you are exactly the sort of guy I would want my daughter to date. You would be respectful and loyal, you would protect her and when the time comes and if it comes for you and Willow; you would love her. That is exactly what Mike would want for his daughter. Course, I could be overshooting all this but I don't foresee a problem where Mike is concerned and if there is; I will handle it." Andrea told Wolf wisely.

"Thank you, ma'am. I just asked her for coffee at this point, but a date does sound nice. I haven't dated since Valerie…" Wolf stopped himself from saying anymore. They had all lost a lot.

"It's hard. I never thought I would date again after Bill. Just never crossed my mind. And Mike and I did things a bit backwards. We didn't date per say. We…went to movies together because we didn't want to go by ourselves, then dinner because who wants to eat alone? Then all of a sudden I was pregnant with twins and we were inviting people over for a quiet wedding. When I met and fell in love with Bill; it was like fireworks. I was younger and had all kinds of romantic notions. But with Mike, it was so quiet; I didn't even realize I loved him until I looked over at him one night and realized; I was perfectly fine spending the rest of my life with him. It was Lily's birthday and I was having a tough time. He showed up at my apartment with…of all things, Chinese food, root beer and board games. Too much information for you but I am pretty sure I got pregnant with the twins that night. So, while Willow may not be 'the one' for you, she may be. Sometimes; things don't have to be fancy. Sometimes, it's as simple as playing a board game and eating Chinese food on the living room floor. Not fancy dates. And if Willow is anything like her dad; and I suspect the apple didn't fall far from that tree; she will be good with coffee dates and moving slow." Andrea told Wolf softly. Lauren had fallen asleep and Wolf knew he needed to leave them alone.

"She did say something about Admiral Slattery wanting them to move in with you all. She thinks she wants to stay in her apartment." Wolf wasn't sure if he had spoken out of turn.

"Yeah; he mentioned it. We certainly have room. What possessed him to buy such a huge house is beyond me. It's a good thing he did though. I do understand Willow's point though. I do hope she consents to staying with us for a little while though. I don't know anything about seizures and migraines and Willow does; although Mike did say, Hannah hasn't had any seizure activity through the night. Might help with MJ too." Andrea stifled a yawn as she said it and Wolf decided to make his exit so she could rest.

"Yes, ma'am. Understandable. I'd better leave you. You are getting sleepy." Wolf said as he stood up.

"Oh, come on. No diaper changes?" Andrea teased him with a huge smile on her face.

"If you needed me to help you then yes. I just have never changed a diaper or held a baby, for that matter." Wolf told her. It was true, babies scared him and he knew by the look on Andrea's face; that would be changing.

"Well, that will be fixed really quickly. You go, have your coffee date. You'll be holding her before the week is out, I promise." Andrea told him as she shooed him out.

"Yes, ma'am. If you need anything?" Wolf asked her before he stepped out and she nodded at him.

Wolf made his way to Hannah's room, two floors away. He hadn't been shocked by Andrea's wisdom at all. At that point; he just wanted to be Willow's friend and if went further; it wouldn't bother him at all. He liked how feisty she was. He liked when women were their own person. Val had definitely been. Willow was smart and beautiful. He knocked on Hannah's door and stuck his head in. Hannah was awake and gave him a bright smile even though she didn't seem to remember him. Mike was sitting next to her on the bed; showing her pictures, apparently of the twins and Lauren and Willow was hanging around nervously.

"Dad, I am going to step out for a bit. If Hannah starts having a seizure; turn her on her side and page for the nurse. You will be able to tell if she's starting even if she doesn't start shaking immediately. A lot of times, her eyes roll back and she losses muscle control. You'll know." Willow told him as she adjusted her bulletproof vest on, put her duty belt back on and rebuttoned her uniform shirt. She had apparently taken the shirt and her bulletproof vest off through the night and left her undershirt on. It made Wolf realize how tiny she was. He directed his attention elsewhere, more to avoid Mike's already suspicious glare.

"Alright. When you get back; I may step out to check on Andrea and the baby. I spoke with her on the phone but I need to actually visually see them." Mike told Willow quietly and Wolf noticed how exhausted he seemed. He wondered if the man had slept at all.

"Sir, I did check on Captain Garnett on the way here. I am not exactly a good judge of such things, but she seemed fine. Baby was taking her bottle when I was there." Wolf assured Mike and watched him take a deep breath of relief.

"Good. Thank you. I would still like to go see them though. I've barely held Lauren for five minutes; not that I didn't want to be here too." Mike said quietly; to no one in particular.

"Daddy, I want to see that baby. I love babies." It was the first thing Hannah had said and Mike automatically gave her a smile. Wolf could tell that she had a sweet spirit that put everyone at ease.

"I will see if Andrea if up to seeing you. I don't foresee a problem though. I'm sure she would love to." Mike told her as he swept her hair out of her face.

"Or I can go there? I feel alright." Hannah told him with a sleepy smile.

"I will be back in a half hour or so and we'll figure it out. Until then; Hannah, you probably need to sit tight here in case you have any seizure activity. You'll have plenty of time with the baby. Dad needs time with her too." Willow told her with an authorative tone that sounded a lot like her dad's commanding tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Hannah said quietly. It made Wolf wonder what would happen since Mike was back on the scene. Willow was going to have to relinquish some control where her younger siblings were concerned.

"Go, enjoy. I got Hannah covered. She'll be fine." Mike told Willow just as authoratively. It was going to a battle of wills. Wolf also noticed 'the look' that Mike was giving him.

"Alright. Well; you've got my number." Willow told Mike before she tucked Hannah's hair behind her ear.

"Yes, ma'am. Now; go." Mike told Willow with a look that would have melted Wolf. He made the decision to get Willow out of there so there wasn't an argument which would only serve to stress whatever tender balance Hannah had found.

"Yep, let's go." Wolf told Willow gently and opened the door for her. Thankfully; she took the cue and walked through the open door. Wolf gave Mike a nod, confirming that he was getting the obvious message Mike was sending and followed Willow out.

"He really hasn't changed much at all." Willow told Wolf as they got on the elevator.

"How so?" Wolf asked her as he punched the button for the ground floor and doors closed. Thankfully no else was in the elevator.

"He's controlling. He used to get us confused with his sailors. It was the one argument he and my mom had. It will end up stressing Hannah out." Willow said angrily.

"Or, and don't think I am defending your dad, he is just trying to find his footing. He has really missed you all. The last twelve hours have thrown him for a loop. He has a wife and newborn…" Wolf knew what he wanted to say but he wasn't making the point very well and Willow was impatient.

"Yeah, I know. He didn't have to stay with us last night." Willow said as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Did Hannah want him there?" Wolf asked as they got in line for their breakfast.

"Yeah, she did. She is thrilled. Don't get me wrong, I am too. I've missed Dad a lot. And I am excited to meet the twins and this baby. See Andrea. I really am. And I am excited for MJ to meet Dad. He just needs to take it easy. This will be a huge adjustment for Hannah and MJ. MJ, especially. Dad wants to take him out of the only world he's known. Maybe he'll adjust okay but what if he doesn't?" Willow stated. They had gotten their food and coffee and were sitting down.

"It's hard to say what will happen. I do know; your dad and Andrea will love him. It might take a little while. Do you still not want to move in with them?" Wolf asked her between bites.

"Dad wants me to stay with them for a few weeks. Help get them used to Hannah's issues and get MJ adjusted. He would like me to move in but I do think he thinks I want some independence. It's not so much that; as it is, I know the bottom will drop out when he realizes I caused Hannah's issues. I don't want to be homeless when he throws me out." Willow stated it so simply, it almost broke Wolf's heart.

"Willow, have you told him about your attack? What happened to you?" Wolf asked her curiously.

"No. Just that Hannah was hit by an Immune and I didn't realize she was having issues until it was too late. I glossed over mine and he's concentrating on Hannah right now; as he should. My assault wasn't significant." Willow told him as she took a drink of her coffee and watched the crowd. He could see why she was a good officer, she missed nothing.

"Not significant?" Wolf was trying not to sound too outraged.

"Compared to Hannah, no. Sure, I was pretty badly beaten and they were particularly cruel but I should have been able to rise above it and realize that my eleven year old sister was in trouble. She had bruising behind her ears and her eyes were black and blue. All signs of a head injury. I should have recognized them." Willow had a look of guilt cross her face as she said it.

"You were sixteen, right? Up to that point, had anyone told you the signs of a head injury?" Wolf asked Willow.

"Yeah, I was sixteen and no. I still should have recognized that she was in trouble, even if I didn't know why. Got her help. I promised Mom before she died that I would take care of them and I broke that promise within six weeks." Willow rubbed her face as she said it, full of regret.

"You had a lot on your shoulders. Still do. Now that your dad is on the scene, he is going to want to help. Be responsible. My suggestion is; come clean with your dad. I figure, he isn't going to blame you as much as he'll blame himself." Wolf only hoped he was right in telling Willow that.

"Why would he blame himself? He was out saving the world. And I don't mean that sarcastically." Willow asked him as they both finished their breakfast.

"He's been through a lot in the last six years. Shot, stabbed, held hostage, drugged, couldn't find his family, losing numerous crew. The list goes on. But he will forget all that when he realizes what you went through. What you were faced with. He is going to feel plenty guilty. Ready to go back? I would like to stop by the gift shop and get something for your sister. I got Andrea some flowers already." Wolf told her as they stood up and threw their breakfast items away.

"You seriously don't have to do that. Unfortunately, Hannah is used to hospital stays. I still can't believe there is no seizure activity. It doesn't make sense at all. Course, they did up her meds. Dad did say he was going to put her on his medical benefits. She will get the medication she needs then. I couldn't afford it all, even with my insurance." Willow told him as they walked towards the gift shop.

"Maybe between having your dad and the medication, that's why?" Wolf asked her.

"Anything is possible. Hannah is thrilled with the idea of the baby and the twins. She loves little kids. They will be spoiled rotten. Dad and Andrea will have a constant and willing babysitter. It is good; it gives her something to concentrate on." Willow had a whimsical look on her face as she said it. She seemed more excited about Hannah's reaction.

"They are cute kids. I live two doors down from Mike and Andrea." Wolf told her as they walked into the gift shop and began looking around. Wolf needed Willow's help to find something for Hannah, although he suspected she would be happy with anything.

"He said they have a big house. What's with that?" Willow asked as she picked up a teddy bear, apparently for Hannah.

"We all got houses at a premium. Like, seriously cheap. It was, I guess, a reward for being on the Nathan James. We were all settling into a neighborhood and for whatever reason; your dad picked a house that apparently was like a McMansion. It needed a lot of work. Your dad completely remodeled it by himself. It is gorgeous. About the time he finished, he and Andrea got married and had the twins. It was still too big but I think he always wanted to have the room if he found you girls." Wolf told her as he grabbed another flower vase and gestured at the teddy bear. He had already figured out, Hannah had a very sweet soul and deserved to be spoiled. Willow apparently agreed and in spoiling Hannah, Wolf was making himself more attractive to Willow, something that he strangely wanted to do.

"She'll love those flowers and the teddy bear. It's sweet of you. He told me that it apparently had a mother in law type suite. He said I could use it so I can come and go as I please but still be close enough. I am thinking I will still a month. He mentioned a pool and everything. MJ will love that." Willow told him as he paid for the items.

"Yeah, it is really nice. Has the pool, outdoor kitchen and a big grassy area. The twins have a swing set and everything. You won't regret staying there. Let's get back. So have I earned another coffee date?" Wolf asked her as they left the gift shop.

"Yes and you are a brave soul. I think my dad has you figured out already." Willow told him with a laugh.

"Brave or stupid. It's debatable. So, maybe our next date will be better than hospital food and coffee? An actual restaurant with decent food?" Wolf joked as they headed back towards Hannah's hospital room.

"Sounds good to me. You are still my trainer so this could be interesting. Might be a hotdog in the park." Willow had an ornery look as she said it.

"I am fine with whatever. Definitely not fancy at all." Wolf told her.

"We will get along fine." Willow smiled up at him.

As they walked into Hannah's hospital room, they were shocked with how packed it was. Andrea was there, sitting in a wheelchair and Hannah was holding Lauren and looked thrilled. Captain Jennings and his wife were also there, along with MJ, who was sitting in Mike's lap. The little boy looked completely thrilled and Mike, while still overwhelmed, seemed just as excited. Wolf could see that Mike had already started to develop a bond with the little boy. Willow seemed a little surprised by all the visitors and Wolf felt like he was an interloper.


	5. Chapter 5

**T** **he Trainor**

Chapter 5

Wolf met Willow at the department two days later. She was back to work and Hannah, Andrea and Lauren had all been released from the hospital. They had all moved in with Mike and Andrea, although Willow was still adamant that it was not a permanent situation for her. Hannah had had no further seizures and one minor migraine. She loved being at Mike's and was already proving to be a doting big sister and was also adamant that Andrea not lift a finger. As they readied her patrol car for the shift, Wolf could tell how tense Willow was.

"So, how are things going? When I was over there yesterday, Hannah seemed like she was on cloud nine." Wolf asked her as he checked over a tire.

"She loves it. Having more space of her own, helping with the little ones, all of it. She has a huge bedroom, bathroom and closet all on her own. Dad told her she could redecorate it and she and Andrea are looking over paint and everything." Willow told him firmly.

"So, what then?" Wolf asked.

"It's just…Hannah and I are the only 'parents' so to speak that MJ has had. I know I am supposed to be letting him bond with Dad and Andrea. Last night he had a bad dream. He has them occasionally and he would always cuddle up with me or Hannah. Last night, Dad put him in bed with him and Andrea. MJ thought it was the greatest thing ever. He didn't seek me or Hannah out at all. And this morning he was playing with the twins and skinned his knee. Normally he would have run for me but he went to Andrea instead. I knew it would happen but I guess I wanted it to take longer." Willow looked deeply troubled by what she was saying.

"I am not expert but it is something that is needed. You get to be the big sister and not a parent." Wolf told her and she gave him the same look Mike had mastered.

"They have barely let me lift a finger. Hannah had a migraine, albeit minor, but it was Dad that made sure that she had the ice bags for her neck and fans for her room. I only closed her drapes in her room." Willow complained.

"Maybe they are just trying to give you a break. Let you unwind a bit." Wolf suggested.

"I suppose. Dad was practically pushing me out the door today. That was aggravating." Willow told him as they got in the patrol car and she radioed in that she was beginning her shift and was ready for calls. She backed out and they started driving through inner city St. Louis.

"Have you talked much to your dad? Talked to him about what happened to you? Or just talk in general." Wolf asked.

"No. I am kind of the odd one out. They play in the pool, watch movies and all kinds of stuff. I feel like I don't belong so I stay in my apartment. I promised them a month and I will hold up to that. Will just be miserable for me." Willow said as she adjusted her seat for her short frame.

"Do they try to include you?" Wolf asked her as she parked in a parking lot that allowed her a clear view of a warehouse.

"They try. Suggest I go out with them. I just don't feel right about it. I know that MJ needs to bond with Dad but it hurts to watch it. I honestly wish I hadn't promised them that month. I am just scared that when Dad realizes that I caused Hannah's problems; he won't let me see them at all." Willow told him as she ducked down while still watching the warehouse.

"He won't do that. What are you doing exactly?" Wolf was curious.

"Watching this warehouse. There has been a lot of drug traffic through here but we can't get enough to do a search warrant. I am hoping I will see some activity outside. If we can get someone to talk, that might give us enough to go inside." Willow handed him a pair of binoculars as she said it and gestured at the building. Wolf looked and didn't notice anyone outside.

"No one is there." Wolf stated simply as he put the binoculars back in her hand.

"So, we wait. Unless of course, dispatch gives me a call. I hope not. So, Dad did ask me if you and I had something going on. I just told him we had been out for coffee a few times. He's suspicious." Willow gave him a smile as she said it.

"Your dad scares me. Not so much that I won't date you but enough that I am smart enough to be respectful." Wolf laughed as he said it. Danny and the other guys had been harassing him about dating the Admiral's daughter. They didn't realize all the issues where Willow was concerned.

"Dad is overly protective. He calls it love I call it embarrassing. He does seem to like you. I heard him tell Andrea that if I had to date one of his friends, he would choose you. He did suggest that he and I go rock climbing this morning. I like it and Hannah showed me something in the newspaper about a new place opening up. Dad took it and ran with it." Willow told Wolf as they continued to watch the lack of activity at the warehouse.

"He is trying to bond with you again. I would say, let him. It is love for him. You have managed without him for several years but you have to admit, you've missed him and the relationship you had at one time. Stop fighting him at every turn. How are things with Andrea?" Wolf knew he shouldn't intrude so much but Willow clearly needed someone to talk to.

"She is okay. She doesn't try to play the mom card. She's just more of a natural at it with MJ and even Hannah then I ever was. It's like she just instinctively knows what they need where I have to kind of guess. She barely knows them though and that is what is confusing." Willow told him as she took the car out of park. Apparently she was getting bored.

"Well, she is a mom. That may be why. You have the chance to have a good relationship with her. She never wanted to take your mom's place, not with your dad and not with you guys. I can promise one thing, she loves your dad and I would be willing to bet, she loves you guys too. Where are we going?" Wolf was curious.

"I'm hungry. You promised me a date that involved actual food, not hospital food?" Willow joked with him.

"Hot dogs in the park?" Wolf asked her and she rolled her eyes, something he had seen Mike do a lot.

"No, thank you. I'm thinking barbeque." Willow told him authoratively.

"You are an expensive date. What's with that? So, you have tomorrow off? What's the plan?" Wolf asked her.

"I like barbeque. Dad is still on leave and he is practically begging me to go rock climbing, so I would imagine that. Unless of course, you had plans?" Willow asked as they pulled into a hole in the wall barbeque place.

"No, you need to go with your dad. Period. Maybe an actual dinner out later though? Nice clothes and all?" Wolf asked as they walked in and took a seat.

"With my dad? Wolf, that would be weird for the two of you." Willow teased as she looked at a menu.

"No, that would be too weird. No, with you. When you aren't on duty or…what?" Wolf asked her as she stood up, watching a kid that was standing in front of the cash register. She was in another zone altogether and didn't answer him. Wolf stood up and noticed the gun in the kids hand as Willow quietly snuck up behind him. He followed her because the kid was well over two hundred pounds and six foot tall. Willow's gear probably weighed half as much as she did. Before Wolf even realized it, she had the kid on the ground and was handing him the gun. The kid was crying in pain but Willow didn't seem to care.

"You're under arrest. Turnover on your stomach so I can cuff you." Willow told the kid who immediately complied. She had taken his knee out. Within just a few minutes, she had him cuffed and stood back up. The kid limped to the car and was deposited in the back seat. She had gone back in to speak with the owner and they headed the kid to the precinct. Willow was mildly annoyed at something.

"Did you need help? You seemed like you had it all controlled?" Wolf asked her.

"No, I am just hungry and he ruined my dinner. Now I am going to be writing a report all night, no chance to eat." Willow told him quietly. Just as he was about to answer his cellphone beeped. It was Mike.

" _How are things going?"_

 _"Good except she's hangry. We had sat down for dinner and the restaurant was being robbed. She made the arrest but is going to miss dinner. Apparently that annoys her."_

 _"I see."_

Wolf knew what Mike's solution would be. He would show up with dinner at the precinct to appease his very annoyed daughter. They got to the station and she escorted the young man to the holding area and got him booked in and fingerprinted. The nurse on duty checked his knee and told her it was only sprained. The gun was checked into evidence and just as they were sitting down to start paperwork, Mike showed up with two plates of food and MJ. The little guy was thrilled to see his sister in her working environment but Willow seemed annoyed.

"Dad, I generally don't let MJ or Hannah to visit me at work. It's not a good environment for them." Willow told Mike as MJ withdrew closer to Mike. Apparently he was picking up on his sister's attitude.

"We won't be here long and he was missing you. You visited me plenty when you were his age. Didn't mess you up. MJ, we better go, but why don't you give Willow a hug." Mike told the little boy who immediately gave Willow a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Willow had seemed to melt a little and she held onto her little brother for a minute while Wolf fiddled with the foil on the plates. Finally, MJ jumped off her lap but only because he saw Captain Jennings across the room. He ran for him and Captain Jennings gave the little guy a high five before walking him into his office.

"Dad, I really don't like you guys coming by here. I appreciate the food but I am a big girl who can take care of myself. You need to figure that out." Willow told Mike very forcefully and Wolf could tell how deflated the man was. He was clearly hurt by the comment.

"Right. I will just collect your brother. Wolf, can I have a moment?" Mike asked Wolf before he started to walk away. Wolf stood up to follow him but Mike turned around and squeezed Willow's shoulder and leaned down to where only Willow and Wolf could hear him. "I get that you are an adult and think you don't need me but the fact is; you may not need me but I still need you. Hannah and MJ still need you and you need to understand that. Take care of yourself the rest of the shift. I love you."

Mike walked away to get MJ from Captain Jennings but Wolf paused to look down at Willow who was just staring at her computer screen. "You know, he means it and he is right. There is nothing wrong with needing people. Just because you feel that you caused Hannah's issues doesn't mean that will stop your dad from loving you or wanting you to be a part of his life. You need to get over it and realize that no one blames you for it. What happened to you was horrible and you are as much of a victim as what Hannah was. She doesn't blame you for what happened to her and she has gotten out of the victim mindset. Maybe you need to take a lesson from her. And I am sorry if that makes you mad."

Wolf walked away to join Mike and MJ, not even looking back at Willow. He really liked her and how feisty she was but he was getting a bit annoyed with her. His little speech might end whatever their relationship was but he was getting tired of her 'everyone will hate me' mentality. He followed Mike out to the front steps and waited for whatever Mike wanted to say.

"Listen, Andrea told me what you told her at the hospital about Willow. I appreciate you…doing whatever it is you are doing. I don't want details. Willow has always been…her own person. For years, it was something I loved about her, now I wish I hadn't encouraged it so much. Whatever your arrangement is; I hate asking you to get involved but if you could encourage her to…just be a part of my family? I want my kid back." Mike looked away as he said it and Wolf knew there were tears in the tough as nails Admiral's eyes.

"I already am, sir. She really feels that you will blame her and reject her for what happened with Hannah. She doesn't understand that what happened to her is equally horrific." Wolf tried to assure Mike.

"She was a traumatized sixteen year old. Not like she knew the signs for a traumatic brain injury. And Hannah told me she tried to hide it from Willow. I just got Willow back, I am not about to reject her or disown her. I just want some semblance of a relationship with her. Andrea does want you over for supper tomorrow night. She said something about you changing Lauren's diaper?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I made the mistake of telling her that I had never held a baby, let alone change a diaper. Now I am wishing I had kept my mouth shut." Wolf admitted. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of a dirty diaper.

"That'll teach you. Just remember, girls are easy. Boys, need to be covered up unless you want baby pee in your eyes. Tommy was bad about that and then he would just giggle at me. Thank God he is finally potty trained." Mike told him as he walked down the steps, still holding MJ's hand.

"I don't even want to imagine. I promised Willow a date night with real food but I didn't tell her where so I suppose it will be at your house. She did mention going rock climbing with you tomorrow? I encouraged her to do that." Wolf told Mike as he got MJ secured in the backseat of the truck.

"Yeah. Not what I envisioned doing with my daughter but anything works. Thanks, Wolf." Mike shook Wolf's hand before getting into the SUV. He could tell how troubled Mike was but was glad he was semi accepting of the weird relationship that Wolf and Willow had.

Wolf walked back into the station, anticipating a cold shoulder from Willow. She instead acted like nothing had happened and was happily snacking on the roast beef, potato casserole and salad that Andrea had sent for both of them as she worked on her report. He ate off his own plate and told Willow of the change for their date night. She was strangely accepting of it and even seemed to be looking forward to her time with Mike the next day. It was an odd turn in her mood but Wolf just decided to go with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Trainer**

Chapter 6

Wolf walked over to the Slattery house about four but immediately noticed that Mike's truck was absent. It meant that Mike and Willow were spending some time together which was desperately needed. Wolf didn't mind at all. He heard Andrea yell for him to come in. The house, while huge, was pretty open concept and Wolf saw Andrea in the kitchen. Hannah was laying in Mike's recliner with the baby on her chest and MJ was watching a movie with the twins.

"Anything I can help you with, Ma'am?" Wolf asked as he put the salad he had prepared on the counter.

"Thanks, no. Chicken is in the oven; just have potatoes to mash once Mike and Willow get home. Salad will go good." Andrea stated simply.

"Is Hannah okay?" Wolf asked.

"She had a minor seizure earlier. I spoke with the doctor and he called it a breakthrough seizure. Thinks she'll have more of them as she levels out. She doesn't want Willow to know. I guess Willow babies her or something. It exhausted her. I already let Mike know." Andrea told him quietly.

"Are they still rock climbing?" Wolf asked as he helped her pull a casserole dish down from the top shelf of the cabinet.

"I honestly don't know. Mike wanted to make a day of it. He is trying to reconnect with her. It's been easy with Hannah. With MJ, it's a new bond but sometimes that is easier. With Willow, it's complicated. I think she resents that he has a new family." Andrea never hesitated in just getting to the heart of the manner.

"She's happy that he is happy. She is just afraid he will…disown her? I know that won't happen. I told her she needs to play a part in her family. Not sure how far that will go. She is set in her ways." Wolf told her as he sit down at the breakfast bar.

"She had been just staying in her apartment. Today she ate breakfast with us. That's an improvement. We weren't trying to alienate her but I think that's how she took it. It bothers her that MJ is seeking Mike and I out more now. I think she was hoping it would take longer. He adores his sister but I think he was craving a dad's attention and Mike already loves that little boy. I do too. He's so sweet and funny." Andrea said with a smile as she looked into the family room towards MJ.

"It's an adjustment for everyone. So I know you're taking the six weeks off, what about Admiral?" Wolf asked her.

"He originally was going to take two weeks off after Lauren was born. Now, he's pulling for more time. Feels he needs it with the kids and it does help having him here. Course, Hannah is a huge help. They say you can't spoil a baby too much by holding them but I think she is testing that theory. Lauren has her all figured out. Course, Tommy and Annika are getting pretty spoiled too." Andrea told him as she sit on one of the bar stools next to him and started cutting fruit up.

"She'll be going back to school though?" Wolf asked.

"Willow has been homeschooling her due to the seizures but Hannah wants to go. Mike is arranging for a tutor to come in until she gets lined out and then we'll see what happens. She told him that she just wants to be treated like a normal person, not someone who is sick. I think that has been an issue with Willow. It isn't easy for Mike either but he has the maturity to handle it. Having a sick family member is difficult. It's too easy to baby them. Hannah desperately wants to just be normal." Andrea told him. It shocked Wolf how quickly she had adapted to having three stepchildren.

"She is seventeen, right?" Wolf asked.

"She is and Mike is trying to give her a voice. In a year she will be able to make her own decisions. It's just kind of a wait and see. I really hope that Mike and Willow can reestablish some sort of a relationship. Having her so distant is really hurting him." Andrea said quietly as she cut strawberries up for a fruit salad.

"Were they close before?" Wolf asked. Mike had never talked much about his life or his kids.

"Yeah. I think that is what is hurting Mike. I remember them being super close but Mike was like that with Hannah and Lucas too. And you've seen him with Tommy and Annika. He's a great dad. Still bonding with Lauren but he already adores her. He has it back with Hannah and he's developing it with MJ but he wants it with all his kids. I can tell you as a parent; there is a special bond with your firstborn. I had it with Lily and I know Mike had it with Willow. It's your firstborn that you learn the hard lessons with. You figure out how to be a parent. By the time the rest come around; you have things figured out. Other than the fact that each child has their individual personalities and the relationship has to be different. I hope today is the turning point for them." Andrea said as they heard Mike's truck pull in.

"I hope so too. I am encouraging her as much as possible. I don't think she resents you or the younger kids by the way." Wolf stated simply before Mike and Willow come in.

"I hope not." Andrea said quietly just as Mike and Willow walked in. MJ jumped up from where he was and immediately ran for Mike and Wolf could see the look of disappointment on Willow's face. Hannah had woke up and offered Wolf a soft smile. He could see the exhaustion on her face and he felt horribly for her. Mike had sit MJ down and directed him towards his big sister while he bent down over the recliner to check on Hannah. Wolf had never seen Mike act as tenderly as he did with Hannah. It was beyond sweet. Wolf decided to give them a moment and walked over to Willow, who was talking to MJ and Annika. Tommy was still engrossed in the movie.

"How'd it go?" Wolf asked as he leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Actually pretty well. We went rock climbing, out for lunch and then to the range. I enjoyed it." Willow said simply as she looked towards the kitchen.

"Sounds like a good day. Your dad is a really good shot." Wolf told her.

"Yeah, I was having trouble with the recoil on my A.R. He helped me with it. Not exactly what I ever thought I would be doing with my dad but I enjoyed it and I think he did too." Willow stated.

"What did you all do before, one on one?" Wolf asked.

"Batting cages, stuff like that. I was the athlete. If there was a sport; I was involved and my dad loves sports. I better see if Andrea needs any help." Willow told him as she walked towards the kitchen. Wolf followed her and Andrea gave them the items to set the table with.

"Not exactly a normal first date?" Wolf asked as they were setting the table. The dining area was on the other side of the stairs and gave them a bit of privacy from the rest of the family.

"No, do you mind?" Willow asked him.

"No. It's okay. Andrea is a really good cook. You're a cheap date; cost me the ingredients for a salad." Wolf teased her. He knew he was going to have to actually take her on a date but he really wanted to help her restore her family relationships.

"It's a good thing I like salad and yes, Andrea is a good cook. I do have my heart set on that barbeque though at some point. They have these baked potatoes with brisket and cheese, onions. So good." Willow told him and Wolf realized, she was a foodie like her father. Mike loved a good restaurant with a good steak just a little less than his own wife's cooking.

"Sounds good. You like your food, huh?" Wolf asked her.

"Yeah. I have a bit of a weakness for food in general. Dad and I went to this place he knew, had a pizza sub. It was really good. I probably could have talked him into taking me for barbeque and he wouldn't have complained about me being an expensive date." Willow teased back and she set the last plate.

"I'm sure you'll have more days out with him. He knows all the good restaurants." Wolf told her before they walked back towards the family area.

"I…hope so. Not so sure. He may not want to once that quarter drops. He did make it pretty clear that he didn't blame me for Hannah being ill. He hasn't witnessed her having a seizure yet though. It might all change then. It's hard to watch." Willow told him.

"Who knows? I do know, your dad is a man of his word. He is not going to change his mind especially where you're concerned. He had looked for you for the past six years; I can't imagine that he will turn his back on you now considering everything." Wolf told her confidently.

"Maybe, maybe not? He does have a whole new family and MJ and Hannah love it here." Willow said sadly.

"They do. Be a part of the family and don't close yourself off just because it is a little uncomfortable to watch MJ and Hannah seek your dad and Andrea out. It's something they need to do. It probably wouldn't hurt you to do it too. I promise, I was here for it, your dad didn't move on lightly." Wolf assured her.

"He said that Andrea was pregnant with the twins when they got married. They obviously love each other but that makes it seem…hurried? He and my mom were crazy about each other. They had their issues but they loved one another and my mom would want him to be happy. I think he is but I guess I am a little unclear on how everything went down." Willow was asking the difficult questions and Wolf couldn't lie to her.

"No one knew there were dating. On the trip back from the Med, your dad found out that your mom had died. He didn't have anything on you girls but it hit him pretty hard. It was a good two years before anyone even knew about him and Andrea. I think they were just friends for a long time and then they got closer. She got pregnant and your dad is a traditionalist. They invited everyone over for a barbeque and were married. Six months later; Tommy and Annika made their appearance. Andrea told me that they were friends who went out to dinner because they didn't want to eat alone, comforted each other on bad days and before she realized it, they were in love and she was pregnant. Her comment was that sometimes love comes softly." Wolf didn't know how else to explain it. He just hoped Willow understood it.

"Makes sense, I guess. My mom would have been thrilled with Andrea. She is Mom's opposite. Mom was feminine and pretty. Andrea really isn't but for some reason, she and my dad just work together. He has made it very clear that he still loves and misses my mom. It's just confusing that he can still love and miss Mom but has moved on with Andrea." Willow seemed troubled by what she was saying and Wolf carefully pulled her into a hug.

"It is confusing but I think it's natural. I promise though, Andrea doesn't replace your mom just as Tommy, Annika and Lauren didn't replace you, Hannah and Lucas. Your dad thought he lost everyone that was important. He could have sunk down into the grief and he did for a while. But Andrea and the kids were a second chance at happiness for him. I think it made coping with the idea that he had lost so much a little easier to deal with. They gave him a reason to get up and function every day. He was really torn up when Lauren was born the exact same moment as you, twenty two years later." Wolf told her as he held her close. Fortunately she seemed okay with the hug and had put her head on his chest.

"Yeah, he said it really threw him off. What are the chances of that? Million to one. Hannah is a baby hog but Lauren is sure sweet. I got a smile out of her this morning. Made my day." Willow had pulled away as she said it but had a sweet smile on her face. She was becoming attached to her younger siblings.

"Yeah, it has to be rare. Annika has her sweet moments too. Tommy is pure mischief." Wolf told her as they pulled apart.

"He woke me up this morning. I usually sleep in late after I've worked the evening shift and at nine; I had a squirmy two year old in bed with me. He was not interested in cuddling either. He got away from my dad and decided I needed woke up for breakfast. It was actually pretty sweet. I just wish he would have let me sleep a little longer. I was willing to cuddle with him but that is apparently not his thing. Wasn't with MJ or Lucas either. They were busy little boys too." Willow said with a huge grin. She was definitely partial to her little brothers.

"Annika might cuddle. Here is everyone." Wolf told her as the rest of the family began filing in. Hannah still looked pretty out of it and was not steady. Mike had ahold of Lauren. Wolf and Willow both walked into the kitchen to help Andrea carry dishes in while Mike got the younger kids settled. After several trips, the table was set up with food and everyone was seated. Mike was at the head of the table with Tommy on one side and MJ on the other and Wolf was sitting next to MJ with Willow on his other side.

"Mike, we need a bigger table." Andrea said with a laugh. Between kids and the food on the table, it was tight.

"Yeah, we do need to spend some time at a furniture store. Speaking of; Willow, I know you are planning on moving back to your apartment but I would like to keep that suite for you when you want to stay. Anything in particular you want different for it?" Mike asked her.

"Darker curtains. The furniture is okay. Bed is really comfortable. Just really light when I am trying to day sleep. Normally it wouldn't bother me otherwise. I do like the lighter colors." Willow said between bites.

"Why would you sleep in day time when we can have some fun?" Annika asked. She and Tommy were very bright and talked in full, very clear sentences.

"Because I have to work late at night sometimes. But hey, I am going to go shopping for a swimsuit tomorrow so I can swim with you guys." Willow told Annika who gave her a huge grin.

"You need to get one like mine! It's pink with ruffles and flowers. You would look really pretty in one like it!" Everyone burst out laughing at Annika's comment. She was the cutest two year old that Wolf had ever seen with Andrea's red hair, Mike's blue eyes and a button nose. Her hair was done in pigtails that the curls always escaped from.

"How about this, me and your mom, Hannah and Lauren will go pick one out tomorrow? Leave the boys to fend for themselves?" Willow suggested to the little girl. She was obviously trying to connect with Annika and by default Andrea.

"Yeah! Mommy, please?" Annika begged Andrea who just nodded at her.

"Yeah, we can go. It would be nice. Girl's day. Maybe do a little looking for the curtains and such? Pick stuff out for Hannah's room too?" Andrea seemed genuinely excited about the day out with her daughters.

"Wolf, do you have anything going on tomorrow? Mind helping me with the boys? Day in the pool in then hanging curtains? I'm sure I'll have a honey do list when they get back and I have no problems asking for help?" Mike asked Wolf hopefully.

"Sure. I don't have anything going on." Wolf told him. It was surprising how they were incorporating Wolf into their family but he was glad. He really liked Willow a lot and he didn't have a family of his own anymore. He was beginning to wonder about Andrea had told him about love not being about fireworks and excitement. Maybe it was coming softly. He reached under the table, and squeezed Willow's hand. He hoped she was feeling the same way.

 **I am thinking about making the next chapter from Willow's POV. Just as a change. Please review and let me know what you all think! I love reading the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Trainer**

Chapter 7

Willow loved to sleep. She tended to stay awake until two or three am and then sleep until nine or so. Hannah was all about the early mornings and before they had moved in with Mike and Andrea, she frequently handled getting MJ up and ready for school. Hannah and MJ understood her desire to sleep late and respected it, but Tommy and Annika couldn't quite figure it out.

At seven thirty am, the adorable twins slipped into her bedroom and began tickling her. Normally it would have annoyed it her but they were just too cute. Annika was a little more willing to cuddle but Willow finally convinced Tommy to cuddle for a couple minutes before he got distracted by the smell of breakfast being cooked. He made a run for the living area, promising to tell that Annika was still with Willow. Annika cuddled as close as she could to Willow and kissed her cheek.

"I just love having you for a big sister." Annika told her as she wrapped her little arms around her.

"I love you too. Are you getting hungry yet?" Willow asked the little girl.

"Yeah! And Mommy is making pancakes. I wish Daddy would though, he puts chocolate chips in them, 'specially when Mommy is working. She doesn't want us to have that much sugar because Tommy gets too excited." Annika told her as Willow got up and then picked the little girl up. Normally Willow wouldn't leave the little apartment without showering, dressing, and doing her hair but the pancakes and bacon did smell good. Her pajama pants with happy faces and tank top would just have to suffice. Her dad would be the only male over ten there anyway and he wouldn't care.

As she got closer to the living area; she realized that she was wrong but it was too late to backtrack and she had Annika on her hip. Willow could hear her dad's booming voice and Wolf's, along with MJ's and Andrea's. She decided to just roll with it and walked into the family area. She had noticed her dad's grin behind his coffee cup but decided to ignore it. She sat Annika down beside him on the bar stood and stole a piece of bacon off the plate. Wolf also hadn't said anything.

"Where's Hannah and Lauren?" Willow asked. Tommy was showing Wolf his new toy and Annika had gotten off her own chair and was sitting on Mike's lap. MJ was sitting on the counter next to where Andrea was 'helping' her with breakfast.

"Lauren is still asleep and Hannah had a bit of rough night. She wanted to rest up before you all left." Mike told her quietly. Willow noticed the look that Mike and Andrea exchanged and was instantly curious.

"Rough night? How so?" Willow asked.

"She had a breakthrough seizure. Only lasted a minute or so but she's exhausted." Mike told Willow.

"You should have woke me up. You don't know how to handle them and she shouldn't go today. She could have more and she hates having them in public." Willow argued, completely outraged.

"By the time I would have gotten you woke up, it was over. As far as us not knowing how to handle them, Andrea and I have both received a lot of medical training. We don't know the logistics where this is concerned but we know to roll Hannah to her side. Now, granted, there is more to it than that. Willow, I guess I need to remind you; she is my child. I get that I haven't been around but now that I am; I am responsible for her. As her parent; I say she can go. She wants to and doesn't want babied. Now, I am sorry if that upsets you but it is the way it will be. Hannah doesn't want to be labeled as sick and the one thing you can do for her is not do that." Mike had kept his voice down but he made his point. Wolf was concentrating on Tommy's toy, and Andrea had MJ focused on flipping a pancake.

"But…" Willow stammered.

"Hey, Mommy, can I flip that pancake?" MJ asked Andrea completely innocent to what was happening merely feet from him. He didn't realize it was a tipping point where Willow was concerned. Instead of saying anything else, she practically ran back to her room and shut the door loudly enough to wake Lauren up.

"One of us should go after her?" Andrea stated even though everyone knew it wouldn't be her. Between cooking breakfast and her crying daughter; Andrea was a little busy.

"I can go." Wolf offered.

"No. It needs to be me. Settle this for once. Wolf, can you help Andrea out, please?" Mike said before he gently sit Annika down on the bar stool and got up; walking towards the in-law suite.

Willow was beyond upset and aggravated. MJ calling Andrea 'Mommy' had been a tipping point for her. She knew it had been a matter of time before it happened but it had only been a few days. Willow had done her best to try and instill some knowledge of their mom with MJ. He deserved to know about her, even though she had died when he was only a few days old. Christine had loved her baby boy and had sobbed knowing that she wouldn't see him grow up. It was like everyone was just trying to erase Christine from their lives, except of course Willow. She threw her duffel bag on the bed and began throwing clothes in, not even hearing the door from the house into the in law suite open and close.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mike's voice made Willow jump.

"What does it look like? I'm packing." Willow argued back.

"Obviously. Why?" Mike asked.

"Well, you've proven you don't need me to handle Hannah's seizures and MJ obviously doesn't need me here. He's already calling Andrea Mommy. I wonder if you are even going to bother telling him about Mom and how she was the love of your life. But you have effectively replaced Mom and us kids. It must have really screwed things up when we appeared and now you have this reputation. You can't abandon your sick kid or you're six year old. It would look really bad, right? And me? I just get in the way." Willow stopped talking because she didn't know what else to say and her dad was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you think that Andrea replaces your mom or that you kids were replaced, I am sorry. That is the furthest thing from what happened. The night Andrea told me she was pregnant? I came home and I sobbed for two hours. Don't get me wrong, I love Andrea and I love Tommy, Annika and Lauren. Every bit as much as I loved your mom and you kids. I knew exactly what was going to happen. Andrea and I were married two months later and the twins made their appearance six months after that. I was miserable those six months, not because of anything that Andrea had done. God knows, she tried. The twins were not planned for. And yes, I know how to prevent babies from happening. The one role in my life that was the most important? Being a father? I failed miserably at. The roles that I got the most fulfillment out of? Yeah, I failed at being a husband and a father. It wasn't until they put Tommy and then Annika in my arms that I realized that I could have a second chance at being a father again. No, they didn't replace you all but they made my life worth living again and I won't have you downgrading their position in my life. They are my babies, just as much as you, Hannah, Lucas and MJ are. I feel exactly the same about you all. Yes, I have a sick daughter to take care of. This whole time; you've blamed yourself for what happened to her, but it isn't your fault. It's mine. If I had been able to get home or stay home, she wouldn't have seizures or migraines. If I had made it home, you wouldn't have been raped. I would have been the father that MJ deserved to have all along, the father you all deserved. Now, as far as MJ calling Andrea Mommy, that was not suggested but it was only a matter of time. Hannah, more than anything else, wants you to have some independence and so that means relying on Andrea and me more. I am deeply sorry that you don't like this. You can leave here if you want but I will only say this once; I want you here and a part of this family. I will say another thing, but I will say this more than once, I love you. Now, I ask, please stop packing your bags and be a part of this family. You've done a good job the last twelve hours, especially with the twins."

Willow had sit down on the bed midway through Mike's speech. She really didn't know what to say to her father. She had not realized that he was blaming himself for what happened to her or Hannah. She also knew that if she left, she would most likely not have a family left. She was definitely getting attached to the twins and Lauren. She also didn't want to lose Hannah or MJ and she did like having her dad back in her life. He made things just feel more secure. Andrea also wasn't terrible to be around. There could be worse stepmothers. And despite the fact that she and Wolf barely knew each other, she was smart enough to admit that she was developing feelings for him. Something she hadn't thought was possible because she remembered the Immunes calling her 'damaged goods' after they more or less branded her on the hip. Her dad had left after he finished his speech. She could hear the rest of her family talking, including Hannah's slightly slurring voice.

About ten minutes later; Hannah knocked on her door and then stuck her head in. Willow could see the exhaustion around her eyes and knew she desperately needed to be in bed resting but Hannah was stubborn. Willow patted the bed next to her and Hannah came in and sat down.

"You have got to stop blaming yourself. You couldn't prevent Mom or Lucas from dying or what happened to me. I could always be worse; I could be in a constant vegetative state or something of the sort. I could be really handicapped. Most of my days are good. I don't need help going to the bathroom or feeding myself. I love it here, Hannah. I am adjusting too but I am happy here. It's not because Dad has a big house, or I have my own room, my own bathroom or I can swim anytime. It's because it's the closest that we will come to being altogether again. We won't ever be completely together because Mom and Lucas are gone but we are a family just with some new members and you have to admit; the twins and Lauren are pretty darn cute. I like Andrea too. I get it, it hurts that MJ has already called her Mom but she is going to be his maternal figure. We had Mom for a long time and she was amazing. MJ didn't have that; all he has had was stories of her and Dad. Now he has Dad and this amazing woman who doesn't mind bandaging his skinned knees and isn't afraid to cuddle with him. And you get some freedom. You can date that cute Australian guy. We need you to be a part of all this. Because if you aren't, something more will be missing and it will be worse than what it is because of Mom and Lucas." Hannah told Willow wisely.

"You're right. It just hit hard when they didn't tell me you had a seizure and then MJ called Andrea Mom. It felt…weird. Did Dad tell you what I said to him? How do I fix that?" Willow asked her always wise sister. Willow had inherited their father's fiery temper and impulsiveness and Hannah had inherited his loyalty and their mother's wisdom.

"You go back in there, say that you're sorry and that you love him. Easy as pie." Hannah advised as she stood up and pulled Willow up by the elbow. She practically drug Willow to the door.

"You do realize I can walk on my own, right and it won't be that easy?" Willow asked her unbelievably strong sister.

"Trust me; it will be. Stop being so stubborn." Hannah argued just as she opened the door into the living area. "Now, play nice. I want to go shopping today."

"You are a mess." Willow stated simply as they walked into the living area. Her dad was at the far end, by the kitchen with Lauren in his arms, gently swaying her back and forth. The baby was quite upset about something. Hannah got to their dad first and whispered something in his ear and then took Lauren, who instantly calmed in her arms. As soon as she walked away; Willow stepped in front of Mike. For the first time, she saw the pain in his eyes and knew she had caused it. "Dad, I…I am sorry. I know you love Andrea and the kids and I shouldn't have implied that they were a replacement. This is all very weird for me…I guess all of us. I also don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to me. You couldn't have prevented it. Or what happened to Hannah. I checked out, Dad. I was responsible for her but because I couldn't deal; her brain swelled and she is going to have to face a lifelong disability. If that doesn't make you want to walk away from me; I don't know what will."

"You were a sixteen year old; traumatized by rape. You also didn't know the signs of a brain injury. You are as much of the victim as she is. I cannot and will not walk away from you. Stop thinking that I will. I only just got you back. As far as being responsible for her, ultimately that responsibility lays on my shoulders. Seriously, sweetheart, enough. Now, come here. Give me a hug." Mike said as he held his arms open and Willow practically ran into them. When she was younger, she had always thought her dad's hugs were the best. She had really missed those hugs. She was pretty sure he smelled exactly the same and was definitely just as strong. And as she smelled her dad's cigars and his aftershave, she realized that Wolf's hugs were very similar. They made her feel safe and loved but in an entirely different way. She knew she was falling in love with the Australian that her dad seemed to trust implicitly but figured he didn't feel the same way.

Her dad finally pulled away but only because Andrea had come downstairs and handed him Annika so she could give Willow a hug. What shocked Willow was how much Andrea's hug reminded her of her mom's hugs. It made her feel just as safe and secure but with a bit of softness and comfort. She even thought that the perfume was similar. When she pulled away, Willow looked towards where Mike was standing, still holding Annika. The little, red haired girl was showing Mike her new shirt. It was adorable and the little girl had their dad wrapped around her little finger several times over.

"Daddy, are we still going to go the store to buy Willow a swimsuit like mine?" Annika asked Mike and he shot Willow a look.

"Yeah, sweetie, we're still going." Willow walked over and told the little girl who gave her a huge smile and lunged into her arms. Thankfully, Willow caught her and cuddled her close.

"Mommy said we would get ice cream but I can't tell Tommy." Annika whispered in Willow's ear and Willow nodded at her. Tommy and Wolf were outside where Wolf was pushing Tommy on the swing set. Everyone was ready to go except for her. Willow walked back over to her dad and Andrea and handed him Annika.

"I'd better go get dressed. Be just a minute." Willow told them both.

"I'll have breakfast warmed up for you." Andrea called to her as she headed into the in law suite.

Willow quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a V-neck t-shirt with a pair of sandals. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun and a light layer of makeup was applied. By the time she walked into the living area; Wolf and Tommy were back inside and Andrea had her breakfast sitting on the counter.

As soon as Willow got done eating, they loaded up in Andrea's SUV to go to the mall. Willow hated shopping but was tired of not including herself in what her family seemed to do the most of simply because she didn't have a swimsuit. Within ten minutes of getting there, Willow found the swimsuit that she wanted but humored Annika by trying on a few that she picked out. The one that Willow choose was modest enough that it covered the scar on her left hip that no one up to that point knew existed. What she didn't realize was that when she was modeling one of the suits for Annika, the skirt showed the bottom half. While she was in the dressing room, Andrea asked Hannah what had happened to her hip.

"Hannah, that scar on your sister's hip? What happened? It almost looks like a burn but your dad has never mentioned anything." Andrea asked.

"I don't know. I do remember after the Immunes did what they did and after I got out of the hospital and we lived with Captain Jennings and his wife, Willow was always putting medicine on it but I never saw why. I don't remember anything really from that day so I have no idea." Hannah looked totally confused.

"We had reports that after they…assaulted someone like they did your sister; they would brand them. More or less like cattle. It was supposed to signify that the person belonged to the Immunes and they were damaged goods. It was barbaric. The pictures I saw of the brands resemble that one. I hope your dad doesn't see it, explains the type of swimsuit she picked out. It covers it." Andrea told her sadly. Mike would feel horribly guilty. He already felt badly enough and to know that Willow was so horrifically scarred would really bother him.

"They were monsters. Their whole purpose was to breed woman who were of a child bearing age. They left me alone because I was too young." Hannah remembered.

"How many?" Andrea asked.

"I counted five but I may be wrong. Everything is pretty fuzzy about that day and Willow will never talk about it. It's best to not even mention it around her." Hannah told Andrea as she picked Annika up. Willow had come out of the dressing room with her swimsuit and Andrea grabbed it from her. She knew that finances were tight for Willow and Mike had told her to make sure to pay for the swimsuit.

"I am under orders from your dad to pay for this so no arguments. You girls need to decide what you want for lunch." Andrea told them as she walked to cash register, leaving Willow no time to argue.

"I want chicken nuggets!" Annika announced.

"There's a burger place here, they'll have chicken nuggets." Willow told her and Annika nodded.

Lunch was extremely light hearted and Willow got some time cuddling with Lauren who had slept through their shopping excursion. She was beginning to love the fact that she was allowing herself to part of the family. It was easier than excluding herself and the added bonus was Wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

Lots of warnings with this chapter. Thank you to tmtcltb for your suggestion! Please review!

 **The Trainer**

Chapter 8

Willow had to go into work the next morning and was exhausted. She and her dad had stayed up well past midnight and talked about a lot. She felt better but was exhausted. Captain Jennings had called her in and she figured something was fouled up. She walked into his office and sit down.

"What's going on, Jim?" Willow asked.

"Well, nothing terrible. When you were hired on; you didn't have the psych exam. We needed bodies. Anyway, you have an appointment with the counselor. Ten am. Here's the address. It's pretty informal and not necessarily a psych exam. Just a sit down and talk with someone who has a fancy degree on the wall." Jim told her.

"Okay. This is going to be exhausting. I talked to my dad until after midnight. I'm kinda drained." Willow admitted.

"Good for you. Things better on that front?" Jim asked her. She had told him how she felt. Jim and Maryann had been like second parents to her and she adored them.

"Getting there. Hannah and MJ are settling in well. MJ is already calling Andrea 'Mommy' which is weird." Willow told him.

"MJ is just a little boy and he needs this. Do you trust Andrea with him?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. She is solid. I had known her for years before. I never imagined my dad with her but back then he was pretty devoted to my mom. Andrea is her polar opposite…kind of. Mom was pretty, feminine. She was a stay at home mom and this perfect wife and mom. The type that the house was always clean and there was always supper on the table right at six. Everything was made from scratch. She and my dad were crazy about each other. I remember reading stuff in school about the stay at home moms from the 50s and 60s and I always thought Mom would have been better suited to that. Kind of a June Cleaver type." Willow said with a laugh.

"And Andrea doesn't seem like that at all…course, I met her less than twenty four hours after she gave birth and had three step kids sprung on her. I liked her and Maryann loved her. And Maryann should have been a cop, as good of a judge of character as she is." Jim told her.

"True. I like Andrea and she does seem to be a better match for my dad's personality. As crazy as he was about my mom; I don't think he wasn't a 100% satisfied. I honestly don't know. Andrea just seems to get him." Willow said sadly.

"Well, I've been married for a long time to a woman that I am crazy about and Maryann is kind of like your mom. There are times that I wish she was a little different but 99.9% of the time; I can't imagine being married to a different woman. Why do you think your dad wasn't completely satisfied? And you are an adult having an adult conversation." Jim asked.

"They…oh, this is kind of embarrassing…they barely kept their hands off one another. There was not a doubt in my mind that they were in love. That's how they were, the entire time I was growing up. My dad and Andrea are different. Mom and Dad were overly affectionate, while I think I have seen Dad and Andrea kiss, maybe once or twice." Willow said.

"Well, it has only been a couple days and besides, they are both Navy. That may factor into it. Relationship has to be different than what it was with your mom. Does he seem happy?" Jim asked as he fidgeted with his pen.

"True. He does seem really happy with her and she does seem to love him. Just seems like they are better friends than spouses. She got pregnant and they married. Almost like it was kind of a friends with benefits thing and then they had an oops so they got married. Now, they are married and it's just odd." Willow stated.

"To you, yes. But to them, it works well enough that they just had another baby. I don't know them well but I do know enough to know a couple in love. Just remember, not all love stories are like your mom and dad's. Sometimes the love is different and more mature. It is not a bad thing to be your spouse's friend. Plus your dad and Andrea went through a lot together. It's more mature than what your mom and he had but it seems pretty intense. If he wasn't sure about marrying her; he wouldn't have." Jim said with another laugh.

"True. My dad is big on commitments and responsibilities. Alright, I guess I had better go get my head shrunk." Willow said as she stood up.

"Willie, don't overthink it. Don't look for problems where there aren't any. Just go with it. I think your dad is happy. Maybe you need to sit down for a long talk with Andrea? She seems the sort that would be open to it." Jim suggested.

"Maybe, I just don't want her to try and be my mom. I had one of those and she's gone. She's irreplaceable." Willow argued.

"True but it doesn't hurt to have that motherly figure. You've let Maryann do that for you and I think Andrea would want to too. She isn't out to replace your mom." Jim said before Willow walked out.

"I suppose." Willow said as she shut the door and headed to her car. The therapist was about five blocks from the police precinct. At least she was off that night. Wolf and she might actually get a date in. The wait at the counselor's office wasn't terrible and the secretary led her into an office with a woman sitting an armchair next to a couch.

"Officer Slattery, my name is Doctor Grover. I have read your file and there are areas of concern." The middle aged doctor told her with a sweet smile.

"Such as?" Willow said uncomfortably.

"Well, you seem to have a death wish or a hero complex. It's debatable which one. And your rape and your sister's illness is cause for serious concern. I also understand your father recently came back into your life, remarried with a new family. That has to be uncomfortable." Dr. Grover said firmly.

"I don't see how any of that would be a concern where being a police officer is concerned?" Willow asked.

"It all factors in. I think everything goes back to that rape though and so tell me about it. Every detail." Dr. Grover ordered her.

"What if I don't want to?" Willow asked, already getting upset.

"Willow, you need to. It's healthy. You cannot carry that with you." Dr. Grover told her wisely.

"I haven't talked about it. I don't want to." Willow told her. There were details she had never told anyone. Not Captain Jennings or Maryann, her dad or anyone.

"You need it off your chest. You can't move forward until you do and I think you want to move forward. Your captain mentioned you were getting close with your ride along. Mentioned dating? Before things go…deeper; you will need to deal with this or it will come up at the worst possible time. May scare your guy away." Dr. Grover warned her and Willow took a deep breath.

"Okay, I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me at work." Willow worried.

"It won't. Just start talking."

"When the Red Flu hit, my brother, Lucas, was one of the first victims in Norfolk. He went pretty fast and fortunately without much pain. The doctor told my mom that he thought Lucas' heart gave out before the disease ran its course. My mom packed Hannah and I up and headed to this safe zone, Deer Park. Mom was about four months pregnant with MJ. She missed my dad like crazy and was really hurting over Lucas. Dad finally called, he hadn't been able to. She didn't tell him about MJ, she wanted him to concentrate on what he was doing. She was a little angry with him too but I don't know why. Anyway; about two weeks later, someone came into the camp and told us that the Immunes were coming. We had heard rumors about them exposing people to the virus. We took off in a hurry in an old van. It seemed like we traveled forever and Mom was miserable. She had left behind all of our clothes, food and pictures of my dad and Lucas. We finally settled here in St. Louis and she found a small house that wasn't occupied. Somehow, she came up with food for us and tried to make things normal. There was a midwife of sorts that came around and when Mom went into labor; she sent for her. I never actually met her. Mom was in labor for what seemed like forever. Hannah and I thought that she was for sure going to die. I still haven't figured out why a woman would choose to go through that over and over again. Anyway, MJ finally made his appearance. He was so perfect and Mom was so happy. It didn't last long though because she started showing symptoms of the Red Flu. Apparently that midwife had exposed her. She made me and Hannah leave. We hadn't been exposed yet. She kept MJ with her but I remember hearing her crying because she wouldn't be able to see him grow. I came back the next day and somehow; MJ was still alive. Mom wasn't. I took him to Hannah and then went back and arranged for her to be taken to be cremated. I have her remains back at my apartment. Maybe I should talk to my dad? We should…bury them or spread them?" Willow was getting off track and she knew it.

"It would be healthy and probably good for him too. You need to go on." Dr. Grover told her.

"Right, anyway; After we got the remains back; I loaded Hannah and MJ in the van. I didn't know how to drive but I figured it out. I needed to find a job and somewhere safer. I found this farmhouse that had a pantry full of canned food. It was all abandoned and I thought it was great. I was figuring out how to cook and take care of a fussy baby. Apparently the people who lived there before had a baby and there was a ton of baby stuff, including formula. We settled in and I figured out that taking care of a baby and a little girl was not so much fun. Things weren't terrible." Willow took a deep breath as she said it. It was going to get a lot worse.

"Keep going, Willow." Dr. Grover encouraged her.

"So, one day, Hannah was outside playing with MJ. She couldn't understand that he was too young to play. They were in the backyard and these guys came to the front door. I knew they were acting really strange and suddenly they forced their way in. One of them heard Hannah singing to MJ and went out to 'occupy her.' The other four…one of them dragged me into a bedroom and pulled my shorts and panties off…and you know." Willow hoped leaving it open like that would mean she could stop talking.

"I know but I want you to tell me." Dr. Grover said as she sat down on the couch and put an arm around Willow. She reminded Willow of her mom and Willow took a deep breath.

"They had ropes and they tied my hands and feet down so I wouldn't kick or punch. I had had a boyfriend but was a virgin. Not after that day. They…took turns. I remember praying that they would leave Hannah alone. It hurt so bad. They weren't at all gentle. Do I need to go into exact detail on everything they did? That's not really what bothers me." Willow asked.

"Tell me what does?" Dr. Grover asked.

"When they got done, one of them came in with…I guess like a cattle brand? I don't know my farm equipment. It was really hot. Really hot. He put it on my hip and burned an 'I' on it…I guess for Immune. He told me that between the four of them; I would have surely gotten pregnant and the baby would be like them. He untied me. I remember lying there and crying so hard. One of them had the decency to cover me up with a blanket so that Hannah wouldn't see me naked. She finally came in but her face was all swelled up, eyes were black and blue, behind her ears. She told me that one of them tried to get MJ away from her and hit her in the head with a rifle. I knew that she was in trouble…or should have. Looking back now, I should have. Then…I didn't connect the dots. My dad says I didn't know the signs of a head injury. I didn't but I still should have recognized that Hannah was in trouble." Willow stopped talked and took a tissue out of the box that Dr. Grover handed her.

"Keep going." Dr. Grover told her.

"What bothers me is that I checked out. If I wasn't lying in bed, I was taking baths or showers, one right after another. I paid no attention to Hannah or MJ. I honestly have no idea how she managed. Hannah barely made a peep about her head hurting. It had to. Four days later; there was another knock on the door. It was Captain Jennings…Jim. He recognized that Hannah was in trouble, got us to the hospital. He made them do a rape kit on me but it didn't do much good. I was given a medication to…avoid any pregnancies that might have happened. The doctors did a procedure on Hannah to relieve the pressure but she was going to always have migraines and seizures. MJ came out of it, completely unscathed. That is what bothers me…Hannah. Her life was altered forever because of the fact that I didn't deal with it." Willow sobbed.

"Does she blame you?" Dr. Grover asked.

"No. Hannah is amazing. She is…peaceful. The one thing she wanted back was our dad and she has him now." Willow told her.

"You do too. How is your relationship with him?" Dr. Grover asked as Willow dried the last of the tears.

"It's…complicated. We were always close before. When he came back; I was afraid he would be angry at me for Hannah's illness but instead he blames himself. I figured he would throw me out." Willow said sadly.

"He loves you unconditionally. And how do you feel about his new wife and kids?" Dr. Grover questioned her.

"She's okay. The kids are sweet. I am just getting used to them. I thought at first he had tried to replace my mom and us kids. Now, I think he was just trying to…be happy again? Now he has a bunch of kids." Willow said with a laugh.

"I'm sure he isn't the only one in that situation. He loves all of you, I'm sure." Dr. Grove told her as she stood back up and grabbed Willow's file. She sat down and made a few notes.

"So, are we done? I promise I don't have a death wish. I'm kind of drained." Willow admitted.

"Just one area of concern. You were attacked pretty gruesomely. Hasn't had a relationship since? In any sense?" Dr. Grover asked.

"No. I concentrated on Hannah and MJ. Wolf is the first one that I've been interested in. I…like him; maybe I'm even falling in love. I'm a little worried about being intimate. Not so much about him but every time he looks at me; he'll see that scar. That might bother him." Willow questioned.

"Willow, if he loves you, the scar will just be a part of you. Has anyone seen it?" Dr. Grover asked her as she gestured at the hip.

"Yes…the captain's wife, Maryann. They took us in after and she taught me how to doctor it. Otherwise, no. I think Andrea saw the bottom part the other day when I was trying swimsuits on. I think Hannah knows about it." Willow said nervously.

"Start small. Let your family know it's there. Own it. Stop hiding behind what happened and let it out. As long as you hide the scar, you'll be scared what others think. Does it show when you wear your swimsuit?" Dr. Grover asked.

"A little. I couldn't find one that didn't show it. I was just going to wear shorts when I swam." Willow told her.

"Don't. Treat it like a scar from the skinned knee from your first bike wreck." Dr. Grover said as she signed more paperwork.

"I can see what you're saying but what do I say when the little ones question it?" Willow asked. She didn't want them exposed to what happened to her.

"They probably won't. It'll just be a part of you. If they do, it's just an ouchie that got healed. I think you are okay. I'm signing off. How do you feel now?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Tired and I just want to go home." Willow said.

"Well, here you go. Do you think you need another appointment?" Dr. Grover asked as she handed her a piece of paper.

"Not at this point." Willow told her.

"I don't think so either, but if you need to talk again, you know where I am. My advice is, stop hiding things from your family. They sound strong enough to handle it." Dr. Grover told her as they walked to the door.

"Thanks." Willow told her as she was handed a business card. She left the office with more clarity than she had had in years. She was exhausted but she felt a lot better. The one thing she wanted was to get back to her dad's house. As nice as a nap sounded; a hug sounded even better. As she walked into the house, she heard Lauren fussing and Andrea talking to her in the kitchen. The baby was in her bouncy seat but obviously thought she needed held.

"Hey, how was work? " Andrea asked her as she tried to put the pacifier into Lauren's mouth.

"It was alright. I just had to go for a psych eval of sorts." Willow told her as she got grabbed a glass and got some sweet tea out of the fridge.

"Oh, those are fun. Your dad and I had to have them after Vietnam. But it always feels better to get it off your chest." Andrea told her.

"Yeah. I talked a lot about a lot of stuff. I'm exhausted but I do feel better. Where's my dad?" Willow asked.

"Oh, he took twins, MJ and Hannah to the store. I think Lauren is jealous. She's wanting some daddy time." Andrea said as she tried again to appease the baby.

"Hannah spoils her. Did she have a seizure last night?" Willow asked.

"No, said she slept through the night. Was feeling good this morning too. Your dad is hoping that she's getting past the seizures. I know that isn't very possible but nothing wrong with hope." Andrea said wisely.

"Who knows? I couldn't get her all the right medicine. Dad can. Might help her. I think I'm going to go swimming. Lauren, Daddy will be home soon. I like cuddling with him too, he gives the best hugs." Willow told the baby as she put the pacifier back in her mouth, heading into her in law suite to change into her swimsuit. Willow didn't even bother putting on a cover up or pair of shorts on, and wore her bikini bottoms and tankini. She was tired of hiding behind what happened to her. The scar was obvious and it would be questioned but she had stopped caring.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Trainer**

Chapter 9

Wolf walked over to the Slattery household about four that afternoon. He and Willow had planned on going on an actual date and he had made reservations at a nice restaurant. Willow, being the foodie that she was; would thoroughly enjoy it. MJ let Wolf in and pointed him towards the back yard. Wolf followed him out and immediately noticed that Willow was in a swimsuit. He definitely didn't mind but Mike had a bit of an odd look on his face. Initially he thought it had to do with Wolf's reaction so he diverted his attention and sit down next to Mike at the patio table.

"Everything alright, sir?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah…no. Did you know about that scar on her hip?" Mike questioned.

"She had mentioned it to me. I obviously hadn't seen it. And apparently you hadn't either." Wolf stated.

"No. It wasn't there before." Mike told him.

"Has she told you where it came from?" Wolf asked. He knew it came from the rape but Mike apparently didn't.

"Not to me. Do you know where it came from?" Mike asked.

"I do but I think that's a conversation you need to have with her." Wolf told him.

"It's from when she got raped, isn't it? They branded my baby with an 'I.'" Mike questioned sadly.

"Yes. Sir, you read the reports too. They did that in almost all cases. You just hadn't seen Willow's scar." Wolf knew it wasn't the right thing to say but he was at a loss. He hadn't imagined Mike having that sort of issue with Willow having a scar.

"I know but those reports…the victims were strangers, this is not a stranger. It's a physical reminder of what she went through and she is handling it like it's nothing. Doesn't it bother you?" Mike asked.

"Honestly, no, sir. If she is confident enough to not hide it anymore, then it doesn't bother me. Besides, my opinion on this doesn't necessarily matter. We are just barely dating." Wolf told Mike. He knew Mike had a different opinion and knew that it had to do with being Willow's father. He handled Hannah's illness well enough and it was a result of that day but seemed to be stumbling over Willow's scar. It was really odd.

"Yeah, sure. I know better. You have it for my kid. Bad." Mike said with a laugh. Wolf hadn't realized it was that obvious. He had certainly tried to hide it.

"Sir, um…uh." Wolf hesitated.

"Do yourself a favor and shut up. I don't have a problem with it. Just take it slow. She doesn't have to be responsible for Hannah and MJ anymore and so she is still figuring out who she is. She needs to have some fun and you may be the person who has to show her that. I just don't want a lot of details." Mike told him. Wolf took a deep breath just as Willow got out of the pool with Annika and walked towards them. Wolf deliberately looked at Annika so Mike didn't see him checking out Willow and Annika was pretty adorable in her swimsuit.

"Hi, Mr. Wolf, do you like my swimsuit? Willow's kind of looks like mine!" Annika asked as Mike was wrapping a towel around her and was drying her off. The adorable two year old finally cuddled onto her dad's lap with the towel around her.

"It's cute. You got a little sunburnt." Wolf mentioned. The very fair two year old would be miserable soon. Willow had dried off and was sitting next to Wolf.

"Yeah, I put the sunscreen on her but she still burnt. We weren't out for long either." Willow stated. She was looking a bit red too.

"It really doesn't take long at all with her." Mike said as he cuddled the little girl close.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Annika asked.

"She's upstairs. Lauren's asleep and so your mommy is taking a nap since Lauren was up most of the night. I think Tommy is up there with her. Do you want to take a quick bath and lay down too?" Mike asked.

"I am sleepy but I want to play with Willow more." Annika whined.

"It's okay, Annika. Wolf and I have plans tonight so you can go take a nap." Willow told her as she leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Willow was developing a sweet relationship with the little girl.

"Alright, that settles it, Missy, let's get you upstairs. I think a nap will do you a world of good." Mike told Annika as he stood up with her still in his arms. Willow and Wolf also stood up and they all went inside.

"Dad, I think I have some aloe lotion. I'll bring it up to you before I take my own shower. She's going to be miserable." Willow told Mike as he was walking up the stairs with Annika still in his arms. Wolf settled down next to MJ on the couch to watch a movie while Willow got ready. Hannah was napping in Mike's recliner and Willow was retreating into her own area.

"Okay. I'll be giving her a bath." Mike told her quietly.

Within ten minutes, Willow came back through with a bottle of lotion in her hand and ran it upstairs. Wolf could hear Annika fussing at Mike and knew the little girl needed a nap. Willow came back down and grinned at Wolf.

"Dad's going to have his hands full with her and she's got him wrapped around her little finger. It's adorable. What time is the reservation and what's the dress code? I see you're wearing a suit, sort of. I assume a dress of some sort?" Willow asked.

"The reservation is at six thirty and it is higher end. I don't care what you wear though." Wolf told her.

"Okay. Hannah, I know you're awake. Want to help me?" Willow asked her sister.

"Thought you would never ask. Wolf, don't ever tell her you don't care what she wears…she'll wear her pajamas." Hannah said as she jumped out of the chair and the two girls headed towards Willow's suite. Wolf started playing cars with MJ while he was waiting.

While Willow showered and tried to control her wild hair; Hannah picked out a sleeveless, knee length navy blue dress. She wasn't even sure why Willow had it but it would look perfect on her. It had an empire type waist, accenting her chest. It would have been low cut but Hannah picked out a white camisole to go under it. Hannah went upstairs and got a pair of strappy sandals and a long necklace to go with it and had it all ready when Willow came back into her bedroom.

"Alright, here you go. Not too fancy but perfect for your personality. Shows off your assets too." Hannah said with an ornery grin.

"I don't even know why I have this dress. I think Maryann bought it for my birthday. And why on the cami?" Willow said as she looked over the dress.

"You don't want to show that much skin. Not sure Dad would let you out of here if you didn't wear it." Hannah stated as she sat down in the armchair and grabbed a book.

"Oh. I can dress myself, you know?" Willow said.

"I know but I also know, you need help with your hair and makeup. You got a little sun but you are already tanning." Hannah told her. It was true; they had both gotten Christine's ability to instantly tan. She had had some Cherokee blood and it helped both girls. Lucas and MJ had both inherited Mike's fair complexion that had gone along with his Irish ancestry.

"Alright. Be right back. Can I borrow your wedge sandals with the blue ties on them instead? Makes me taller." Willow asked. She was beginning to get nervous. The dates she had been on before her attack was with a fifteen year old, Josh. They had both been freshmen in high school and neither could drive, so it was up to parents to more or less chaperone. This was the first date she had been on since her assault and as an adult. It was nerve wracking.

"Okay and stop overthinking it. Wolf is a nice guy and the fact that he already has Dad's approval says a lot." Hannah ordered as she got up and walked out to get the sandals.

Willow got dressed and started trying to do something to her wild hair. She finally decided to braid it loosely in a side braid. Hannah came back in with the requested sandals and helped Willow with her make-up. By six, she was ready to go and they walked into the living area. Andrea had woke up and was cooking dinner while Mike fed Lauren her bottle. The baby was proving to be fussy and demanding. Wolf let a low whistle that immediately got an eye roll out of Mike. Willow gave her youngest siblings a kiss and Wolf and she started to leave. Mike had handed Lauren over to Hannah and walked them to the door.

"Remember, Wolf, don't do anything you'll have to explain to me." Mike warned him sternly as he gave Willow a hug.

"No plans on it, Sir." Wolf told him. He would definitely not be stepping out of line.

"Jeez, Dad. I am twenty two." Willow teased him.

"Yeah, don't remind me. Do I need to give you two a curfew?" Mike teased right back.

"I'll have her back by eleven, sir." Wolf told him.

"I would like ten better but we probably won't wait up. Have a good time." Mike told them before he shut the door behind them.

They walked over to Wolf's house to take his Jeep. The drive was pretty quiet and they got to the restaurant a little early. Thankfully Wolf had put the top back on his Jeep and so Willow's hair wasn't a total disaster. They were seated quickly and were perusing the menu.

"Order anything you want." Wolf told Willow. She had requested a glass of red wine and the waiter had carded her, which only caused him to feel a bit embarrassed.

"I am thinking steak and the shrimp with a baked potato. Want to save room for dessert. What about you?" Willow asked.

"I am thinking the same only with rice pilaf. I figured this place would be good since you're such a foodie." Wolf told her.

"I like food in general. Some of the best meals I've had have been in hole in the wall places. Hannah is still the best cook though, although Andrea is a very close second." Willow told him.

"Andrea is a good cook. Haven't eaten any of Hannah's cooking." Wolf told her just as the waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders.

"She's great. So, I was thinking, I have next Friday off and so do you. I would like to give Dad and Andrea a break. I think they are both getting a bit overwhelmed. I am thinking I will watch the kids and send them out to dinner and possibly get them a hotel room for the night so they can rest…and do whatever. I don't want a lot of details where whatever is concerned. Would you want to help me with the kids? Hannah can help too. Kind of a boring date." Willow asked as she took a drink of her wine.

"I would be happy too. Will they want to be gone overnight so soon? Lauren will only be, what, two weeks old?" Wolf asked.

"That's why I am not sure about the hotel room. She's fussy though and I think they both just need a bit of a break. I hate to go to the expense though if they won't use it. I figured I would talk to them first before making the reservation." Willow stated.

"Your dad was having a bit of rough time today." Wolf told her.

"How so? I didn't notice anything." Willow asked.

"The scar on your hip was showing. I don't mind it but your dad was having a time with it. He is really blaming himself." Wolf told her.

"He is. I don't know how to help it either but I am tired of hiding behind what happened to me. I had to go for a therapy session for work today. I had never told anyone exactly what happened and how I felt. I did today. It felt strangely good. I just hate that it hurt my dad. He's really struggling." Willow said with a worried tone.

"I think it's natural for him. Senior leadership is taught to take responsibility in the Navy and your dad always did that. It's a learned behavior. And he has been hit with a lot in the past two weeks." Wolf told her.

"He is overwhelmed. Me and Hannah suddenly showing up with a child he didn't even know about, bonding with MJ, Hannah's illness, what happened to me and a newborn baby who loves making life a little difficult. Twin two year olds that makes things interesting. I honestly don't know how he is handling it all." Willow said as she bit into a chunk of the garlic bread.

"And Andrea?" Wolf told her.

"Yeah, she's been amazing. I cannot imagine being in her shoes. That's why I want to at least send them on a date night. They deserve it." Willow stated as she eyed a passing waiter with plates of food. She was getting hungry.

"I'm sure they will appreciate it." Wolf told her with a smile.

"I hope. So the scar doesn't bother you?" Willow asked.

"No. I have plenty of my own. I know what it's from and what happened." Wolf told her.

"I…I'm not sure that I am ready for a 'I'll show you my scars if you show me yours' yet. I am nervous about certain things." Willow told him.

"And that is fine. We are taking our time with this and so I am not pressuring you into that. When you're ready, I will be ready." Wolf promised her. He wasn't sure he was really ready for anything intimate either.

"Good. I'll get there…why are we talking about this and where is my food?" Willow deliberately changed subjects.

"It needs to be talked about and here's the food." Wolf told her as the waiter walked up with their food. As soon as it was sit down, they both began digging in and pretty much quit talking. The food was too good.

They opted to go to a street fair instead of eating dessert at the restaurant. There was a Ferris wheel and other rides. They rode the other rides and decided to ride the Ferris wheel before they went home. At the top, they could see the Arch and the St. Louis Skyline.

"This is beautiful. How did I not realize how pretty the city is?" Willow asked as Wolf wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know, I didn't realize it either. It definitely rivals Sydney." Wolf told her.

"Will you ever go back to Australia?" Willow asked as she cuddled into his side.

"Doubtful. Nothing there for me anymore. And I'm a citizen here now." Wolf assured her.

"I'm sorry but I am glad you're here." Willow told him. Before he even realized what he was doing; they were kissing. It was soft and sweet and left them both breathless. Willow finally pulled away and started laughing. "Well that was nice, let's not tell my dad about that."

"Agreed. You okay?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, it felt good, really good." Willow told him as she cuddled closer. They had started their decline down to the bottom.

"Good. I didn't want to scare you." Wolf told her.

"You didn't. I do need to get my dad a funnel cake. They were always his favorite." Willow told him.

"I think we can do that." Wolf told her as they got off the Ferris wheel at the bottom. They quickly found a concession stand and bought Mike his funnel cake. It was earlier than the fake curfew Mike had given them but they headed home so Mike could eat the funnel cake when it was semi warm. The drive home was fairly quiet but they did hold hands on the console. When they got to the house; they could hear the family in the back, swimming. They opted to go through the gate, straight into the backyard. Annika immediately saw them and made a run for Willow.

"You're finally back! I missed you." Annika said as wrapped her arms around Willow's legs. Willow passed the funnel cake to Mike and picked Annika up. She gave Annika a kiss on the forehead and snuggled her close. It had amazed her how quickly she had gotten attached to the little ones. Mike had carried his funnel cake to the patio table and was sharing it with Andrea, who was as appreciative.

"Thanks for the funnel cake. Definitely my favorite dessert. Did you all have fun?" Andrea asked as she swiped some powder sugar off Mike's chin with her napkin.

"Yeah, it was a good time. So, I have Friday night off. I was thinking you guys are due a date night. I'll watch the kids. I wanted to get you guys a hotel room for a night so you can get some rest but I wasn't sure how you would feel about that with Lauren still being so young." Willow told Mike and Andrea as she sat down at the patio table. Wolf stayed standing because Tommy was showing him some new toy.

"That would be wonderful. Just the date night though. No hotel room yet. I don't want subject anyone to Lauren's mood at night." Andrea said with a smile.

"Once she's a bit older, we may take you up on the night away. It's what, six weeks, Andrea?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, hopefully by then we'll have her on a better sleeping schedule." Andrea said as she gestured at Lauren. Willow decided she didn't want to ask why they had to wait six weeks. She had her suspicions.

"Sleep in the evening so she can reload and be awake all night." Mike stated as he looked at his youngest daughter. Wolf could tell that despite being exhausted and ready for her to sleep through the night, he adored the baby.

"Wolf is going to help." Willow stated.

"Oh, he needs to change a diaper and hold Lauren. He hasn't ever." Andrea said with a grin.

"I am going to regret telling you that." Wolf told them as he sat down next to Willow. Mike was still pretty quiet and Wolf knew the scar was bothering him more than he would ever admit. He was proud of the stand Willow was taking but he also knew Mike already felt horribly guilty and now he knew that Willow was scarred. It changed things.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Trainer**

Chapter 10

Wolf was waiting on Willow at the gym. Mike had specifically requested that he teach Willow a few hand to hand techniques, due to her small stature. He knew Mike had taken it upon himself to help her at the range, more as a way to bond with her than anything else. It was crowded with several new recruits and they were very young and immature. As soon as Willow walked in; he heard several of them cat calling her. She ignored them completely and walked towards Wolf. He made a point not to notice her figure. She was wearing a pair of tight athletic leggings, a tank top with a sports bra under it. She threw her gym bag down next to where Wolf was stretching and rolled her eyes at the young recruits.

"So, this is where my dad works, huh? He said when you and I get done; he would order us lunch from the Officer's Club and we could eat with him. I hear it's good." Willow said, concentrating on food.

"Yep, he's upstairs. Those windows up there." Wolf pointed towards the loft area that had windows that looked over the gym. Several times a day, Mike would look out over the gym and frequently come downstairs and help train.

"I see. Not a terrible place to work. He said this used to be a factory or something. I figured he worked in some sterile office. Couldn't imagine that." Willow said as she did some leg stretches. The recruits were still ogling her and Wolf was getting aggravated.

"He picked this place. I think he wanted to avoid the sterile office environment. Those guys getting on your nerves?" Wolf asked her as he leaned in. He was half tempted to land a kiss just to detract them but decided not to. He needed to be slightly professional.

"Unfortunately, I have gotten used to that sort of behavior. Most women do. Just ignore them." Willow stated as she stood up, ready to start sparring. Wolf also stood up and they both took their positions and before he realized it; he was lying flat on his back. He wasn't even sure what hit him. Willow reached down to help him up with a smile on her face.

"What…how did you do that?" Wolf asked. He was not used to being taken by surprise by a five foot, barely hundred pound women.

"Hit your shin. Wanted to shut those guys up. I think they're scared now. Point made. Thanks for the help." Willow told him as she lifted him up and took position again. She had her hands up and was bouncing around like a boxer.

"Okay, your stance is…odd. Why don't you stand still? Are you trying to box?" Wolf critiqued.

"Ah…maybe? They really didn't teach us much in Academy." Willow admitted. At least she had her feet planted back on the mat.

"Where'd you learn the knee and shin move? It's effective but you need some work with your upper body." Wolf asked.

"Jim taught me that. It's really the only thing I know. I can punch." Willow told him just as she connected her fist with his chin. Lesson learned.

"Yep, you got that too. Ouch." Wolf said. He was getting distracted by Willow but didn't particularly want her to know that; especially considering that her father could look down at them at any point. "Alright, let me see those hands." Wolf asked as he pulled on Willow's hands.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked as she let him move her hands into a position to block any punches.

"You can use your feet and hands but you need to protect your torso and your face. Now; I am going to punch at you and I need you to block me." Wolf told her. She nodded at him and they spent several minutes trading punches and blocking. What neither of them realized was that several of the recruits were watching them. They finally stopped but only because Willow's stomach growled.

"Okay, I've worked up an appetite. I want a bacon cheeseburger and onion rings." Willow complained as they sat back down on the mat to stretch again.

"How do you stay that size?" Wolf asked.

"I have been swimming a lot and back before I started staying with Dad and Andrea, I ran five miles a day. I need to get back to that. Do you run?" Willow asked.

"I do and we should together. Cross country or on a track?" Wolf asked.

"I like cross better but I only had access to a track. And yes, we should." Willow told him as she stretched her arms. It was really hard for Wolf not to get distracted with his view and he noticed a couple of the recruits watching as well.

"You good? I need to get something out of my locker if you want to go on up to your dad's office?" Wolf asked as he stood up and pulled Willow up.

"Yep. Do you want me to order you something?" Willow asked.

"A grilled chicken salad and sweet tea sounds good. French dressing." Wolf told her before he pulled her in for a kiss. He did it for effect and Willow seemed to understand. He didn't even care if Mike seen him do it. He needed to teach the recruits a lesson about respecting women. Willow headed up the steps and Wolf watched the windows and seen her walking into Mike's office and giving him a hug. He then walked towards the recruits and they all stood at attention. When he joined the U.S. Navy, he had immediately been promoted to Master Chief. He had some authority and he was tired of the recruits.

"Alright. I have noticed you five doing that with Officer Slattery, along with a couple female recruits. It ends now. Woman are not something to be ogled. I want you all to go out and run ten laps on the track. I will also be explaining this to Admiral Slattery. He will agree. And yes, Officer Slattery is Admiral Slattery's daughter so you might want to think about that before you ogle her. Happens again, it won't be me that you'll be having this conversation with, it'll be him and I will warn you; he is extremely, extremely protective of his daughter. Now, go!" Wolf told them and they all nodded except one; Sanders. While the other four ran off, he stood toe to toe with Wolf.

"You were ogling at her too." Sanders said. He was a punk that had already been written up several times for insubordination.

"That is none of your business and besides; I kissed her. Where her father himself could see it. He has given his blessing. Now, go run ten laps." Wolf ordered.

"You said five…" Sanders argued.

"That was before you were insubordinate. Look, Sanders; I would be happy to bounce you out of the Navy but that isn't an option. Admiral Slattery may agree though. Now, go before it becomes fifteen. I want to go eat lunch with my girlfriend and her father." Wolf ordered again. He had seen Tom Chandler walk in and nod at him.

"Go, Sanders. That's a direct order from me. You will not be treating any woman; rather it's Willow Slattery or a female recruit like that or I will bounce you myself. I also am not thrilled with your insubordination where Master Chief Taylor is concerned. He is on special assignment from myself and Admiral Slattery, business that is none of your business. Go." Tom ordered and the young recruit ran for the training field.

"He is an idiot. Sorry you got involved in that one, Admiral." Wolf apologized.

"He isn't going to make it. Mike had told me that you and Willow were dating. He is happy about it so I don't have a problem with it. Is it going to be an issue with you training her?" Tom asked.

"No, I don't believe so, Sir." Wolf told him.

"Alright; I am going to warn you of something, unofficially. As you said, Mike is very protective of his kids. The fact that he is actually thrilled with you dating Willow is surprising, not because of you but because he is the sort of father who doesn't think anyone is good enough for his kid. Tread carefully and treat her well. I think you will be fine but I also understand Mike's position to a point. He has missed out on a lot with his older kids and I do think having them back in his life is affecting his decision making. He is particularly worried about Willow and he's struggling with a few things where she is concerned. Just be careful." Tom warned.

"Yes, sir. I knew that he was having some issues with a scar on her hip." Wolf agreed.

"The scar is symbolic. Its…you won't understand this until you're a father but it is a physical reminder that Mike failed." Tom told him quietly as he eyed the office windows, obviously concerned about being heard.

"Failed, sir?" Wolf questioned.

"It's the father's job to protect his children. After Shaw had Ashley and Sam kidnapped and my dad murdered, Sam had nightmares for months, every time he had one; it was a reminder that I had failed as their father. But what happened to Willow; it is far worse, worse even then what happened to Hannah. A rape, especially one as gruesome as Willow's, is horrific. It goes against everything Mike ever stood for. To not be able to protect his own daughter from it; he is horrifically ashamed and angry at himself. Seeing that scar…it makes it worse. I know Willow is taking a stand, not wanting to hide behind what happened to her, but it is really hurting Mike." Tom told him.

"I see." Wolf said. He had been proud of Willow but hadn't thought of it from Mike's point of view.

"I think you know what I am asking you to do? Talk to her?" Tom asked.

"I will, Sir. I am sure that she didn't mean to hurt him." Wolf told him.

"He knows that. He had disclosed it to me this morning and I need it kept quiet." Tom told him.

"Understood. If nothing else, I will make it seem like I have an issue with it." Wolf agreed.

"Thanks. He won't ask her to cover it up." Tom said as he headed towards the locker room. Wolf nodded towards him and started up the stairs to Mike's office. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sorry, I got caught up talking to Admiral Chandler." Wolf said as he sat down next to Willow at the conference table. He would tell Mike about the recruits later, when Willow wasn't there.

"It's okay. I was just suggesting all the restaurants that Dad could take Andrea to for their date night. Any ideas?" Willow asked.

"Not really, that place we went to was nice…until you got carded. That was embarrassing for me." Wolf joked.

"Not sure Andrea or I will have that problem. I haven't been carded in…never." Mike admitted.

"Well, no. But Dad, the offer still stands. If you guys want to get out for the whole night, I can handle the kids, even Lauren. MJ had a few rough nights when he was that small." Willow told Mike.

"Thanks, sweetie. I do appreciate it. We will probably definitely take advantage of that in a few weeks. Our anniversary is coming up about the time that Andrea will get cleared to…anyway, a few hours out will be really nice." Mike said with an ornery grin.

"Oh God, Dad, gross." Willow teased.

"I didn't say what she would be cleared to do. How do you think babies are made? Not that we're going to be making a baby. Just…" Mike kept teasing back. While Wolf didn't particularly want to hear about anyone's sex life; he was glad Mike and Willow were at least teasing.

"Dad…oh, yuck! I didn't think old people did that stuff?" Willow asked.

"I won't ever be that old and Andrea really loves when I…" Mike kept up with the teasing.

"DAD!" Willow exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Wolf, I've never seen that shade of red. You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Wolf lied.

"Sure. Willow, have you given any thought to our offer from this morning?" Mike asked as their lunch appeared. Willow looked thrilled with her burger and onion rings.

"I'm thinking about it, Dad. My lease is up next month and the landlord is raising the rent. I don't even know how much. It will be outrageous, I'm sure." Willow told him.

"All the more reason. We can make the apartment your own. I have to work a couple days a week but I am taking some time off. I want you with us. It doesn't have to be permanent but it would give us all some time. I just want my entire family under the roof." Mike explained. Wolf knew that Mike had wanted Willow to stay on with them.

"I just don't feel right about the no rent thing. I make a decent enough living." Willow worried.

"You can save your money. I won't charge my own kid rent no matter what kind of living you make. You'd have your own entrance so you can come and go as you please." Mike was practically begging.

"Dad, my concern is how Andrea feels about all this. It can't be easy to be in her shoes." Willow was hinting.

"She's…she is the one that suggested it. She thought the closeness would be good for all of us. Not just me and you. Wants a chance to get to know you better and was afraid that if you moved out; you'd come over for a family dinner here and there and that would be it. We all want…more." Mike explained.

"Okay. I'll need to borrow your truck to move furniture into storage and…" Willow rattled on.

"Between Me and Wolf, we'll take care of that, right, Wolf?" Mike asked. Wolf was beginning to wonder if Mike had an ulterior motive but he was happy that Willow would be close by.

"Yes, sir." Wolf confirmed as he ate his salad. Mike was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wolf, we have today off. Do you want to go for a run?" Willow asked.

"Sure. Maybe not five miles but I know a good trail. It's about three." Wolf told her. They all ate their lunch and discussed the kids activities and what Willow wanted to change about her living area at Mike and Andrea's house. By one; they left to go on their run with plans to go back to Mike and Andrea's to swim. It gave Wolf time to talk to Willow about the swimsuit issue. As they were working up; Wolf decided to bring it up. If it made her mad; at least they wouldn't be half way down the trail. "So; I wanted to talk to you about your swimsuit."

"Did you not like it?" Willow asked as she stretched her legs out.

"I…like it just fine. But…I was just going to tell you that seeing that scar bothers me, but honestly, it is really bothering your dad." Wolf admitted.

"I really don't understand it." Willow said, confused.

"Tom tipped me off; your dad had…talked to him. Said he was really torn up about it. He sees it as a failure. He should have protected you, he feels. Seeing the scar is a reminder. I get why you are doing what you're doing and I am proud of it and I think your dad is too." Wolf told her and Willow nodded.

"When we get done running, I will go and get a different bottom. They had shorts that would hide it completely. I guess I should have thought about that. Dad isn't generally so…not sure sensitive is the right word." Willow told him.

"He's hurting, Willow. For a lot of different reasons but seeing that scar, it's symbolic. He failed as a father. I don't really understand it since I'm not a father but its creating a lot of pressure on him." Wolf explained.

"I guess. God, I feel bad about this. I just was tired of hiding behind what happened. I didn't think or care what it was doing to him." Willow had teared up and Wolf put an arm around her and sat her on the park bench.

"He is proud of you taking ownership of this. He is. And I think that staying with them is a really good idea for all of you guys. It gives you all time to bond as a family. Now, do you want to run or go shopping?" Wolf asked.

"Shopping. But let's run tomorrow. That burger isn't settling well." Willow admitted.

"Deal, are these swim shorts boyfriend friendly?" Wolf teased.

"No but they will be dad approved." Willow teased back.

"Well, I guess. Let's go." Wolf told her as they walked towards his Jeep and got in.

They went to the same store and Willow found a pair of swim shorts that would hide the scar. What surprised Wolf was that she also picked out a silver picture frame with two slots for two different pictures.

"I want to give Dad something and I have a couple pictures. Andrea took a picture of us kids the other day and I am going to take my cellphone to that photography place to have it printed off and then put a picture of Lucas in the other slot. Do you think he'll like it?" Willow asked as she showed him the picture that Andrea had taken. It was adorable.

"I think he'd love it." Wolf told her as they walked towards the photography store.

"I hope. So, you know all kinds of stuff about my family and I know nothing about yours?" Willow asked.

"Not much to say. My mum left me at the hospital when I was born. I know nothing about my father. I was raised in various foster homes and group homes. As soon as I was old enough; I joined the Australian Navy. I had taken martial arts classes in the group homes and so I was quickly pegged for advanced training. The Navy became my family, both the Australian and then the US Navy. I really have nothing from my family other than my name." Wolf told her and Willow had a sad look on her face.

"I can't imagine. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have talked so much about my family…" Willow stammered.

"It's fine. I like watching you all. Let's get that picture printed." Wolf told her as they made their way into the store and Willow quickly got the picture printed. She had the picture of Lucas in her purse and the pictures were placed. The shopkeeper pointed them towards another shop that would wrap the frame for Willow. Within just a few moments; it was placed in a gift box with tissue surrounding it and then the box was wrapped in dark gray paper with dark blue ribbons. Willow also bought a simple note card and wrote out a sweet note.

" _Daddy,_

 _We are all so lucky to have you. We couldn't have a better dad than you._

 _I love you,_

 _Willow"_

Wolf and Willow drove back to the office and picked up Willow's car and then he followed her to Mike and Andrea's house. Mike was already home and they could hear the family in the backyard. They used the gate to join the family. Hannah, Tommy, MJ and Annika were swimming, Mike was grilling and Andrea was holding Lauren at the patio table. Wolf sat down next to her and Willow kind of hung around until Mike closed the lid on the grill.

"Dad, I got you something." Willow told him as she handed him the gift. Mike looked at the gift like it was a bomb and even shook it slightly.

"Mike, just open it." Andrea told him wisely. She winked at Willow and smiled at her husband.

"It's not my birthday or Father's Day." Mike stated as he pulled the ribbons off and started opening the wrap. Tommy and MJ had gotten out of the pool and while Willow was drying them off, they watched Mike closely.

"Daddy, you got to rip the paper. Do you ever get presents? We need to get you more presents so you know how to open it." MJ told Mike.

"Why don't you help me with that while I read the card?" Mike suggested as he handed MJ the box. Mike opened the envelope and read the card with tears in his eyes until MJ handed him the box with the framed picture inside.

"I can't open the tape." MJ told him and Mike immediately got the box open and pulled the frame out. Wolf could see the tears gathering in his eyes again but also the soft smile.

"Oh, sweetheart, thank you. I love it." Mike told Willow as he handed the picture frame and card to Andrea and pulled Willow into a massive hug. "I love you too, sweetie, so much."

"Mommy, we need to get Daddy more presents. He doesn't know how to open 'em." MJ told Andrea sweetly. He had leaned onto her knee and was looking at the picture. Wolf realized as he looked over at the picture and at MJ, how closely the two boys resembled each other. Tommy looked a little like Mike but had Andrea's red hair. Andrea realized that Wolf was assessing the picture and the little boy at her knee and smiled over at him.

"He's having a rough time with that too but he loves MJ. He knows MJ isn't Lucas. I have difficulty sometimes too; Annika resembles Lily pretty closely, except for her eyes. It's just one of those things." Andrea told him quietly as she sit the picture frame down and ran her finger along Lauren's chubby cheek, obviously remembering her oldest daughter.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't think about that. This is all new to me. I don't think I've ever been so close to a family." Wolf admitted.

"Well, we are happy to have you. And you aren't just near a family; you are becoming part of a family. Mike and I have noticed how close you and Willow are getting. He's thrilled with it." Andrea disclosed as she smiled at her husband and oldest stepdaughter.

"She's pretty special." Wolf told her.

"Her dad and I agree. Remember what I told you at the hospital about love coming softly? I think that is what is happening for the two of you." Andrea stated as she sat MJ next to her and helped him hold Lauren.

"I guess. I just…when it was Val, things were…well, you knew Val. Willow is different." Wolf admitted. It was what he was struggling with because things simply felt different.

"Willow is like her father. Still waters run deep. When I fell in love with her father, I honestly told myself that it wasn't possible because it didn't feel the same as what it had with Bill. I had to accept that just because it doesn't feel the same doesn't mean it isn't love. It's just a different sort of love. It's safe. More mature. When you're young, it's all about the hearts and flowers and fancy dinners. Now, it's about Mike holding Lauren long enough that I can take a relaxing shower and making sure my coffee is made in the morning. Me making sure his uniform is ironed and his lunch is packed for work. The fancy dinners are nice but it becomes more…easy. I don't have to wear makeup or do my hair to impress Mike like I felt I did with Bill. When you get older and fall in love with a different sort of person like Willow, like I did with her father; it isn't fireworks. It's easier and more fulfilling than that." Andrea advised quietly.

"Thank you, ma'am. I never thought about it like that." Wolf told her as he watched Willow and Mike across the yard. Willow was helping him plate the meat that he had grilled and they were talking quietly. "It just feels odd telling her; I don't know if she feels the same and it seems so soon."

"She feels the same. Like I said no fireworks. Willow is so much like her father. Elaborate displays bug her. Just say it and mean it. Too much information for you; but I remember waking up the next morning after Lily's birthday. Mike and I had…anyway, use your imagination. He was sound asleep next to me but he had kind of wrapped himself around me. It was…sweet, protective and comforting. I watched him sleep for probably an hour and realized I had fallen in love with him. I had all the doubts and then he woke up. I remember admitting to him that I had fallen in love with him. I expected him to make a run for it. My doubts were that what we had done; was just friends with benefits, a one night stand, whatever you want to call it. Instead of running away, he pulled me closer and nodded. He then admitted that he felt that way for a while but was shocked that he deserved love again. I got pregnant with Annika and Tommy that night and he did struggle with it throughout the entire pregnancy but once he held them, he was okay. He missed Hannah and Willow still, Lucas too but he stepped back into the role of being a dad. I am thrilled that he got his girls back and found MJ. He's fulfilled again. Sure, there are bumps but the important things are happening. They're bonding again." Andrea said as she smiled over at her family.

"Yes, ma'am. I did mention the scar to her. She bought a different swim suit bottom. One that hid it." Wolf explained.

"Good, Mike was having issues with that. He's protective and seeing that scar really bothered him. He saw it as a complete failure on his part." Andrea told him quietly as Mike and Willow made their way to the table. Hannah and Annika had gotten out of the pool and the entire family gathered at the table for supper. Wolf was immediately included in the jokes. For the first time in his life, Wolf was becoming a member of a family.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Trainer**

Chapter 11

Mike handed Wolf a beer and sat down on the couch next to him. He had just put Lauren in her bassinet and MJ, Tommy and Annika were watching a cartoon on the TV. Hannah, Willow and Andrea had gone for a girl's afternoon to shop for Willow's apartment. She didn't want anything repainted but did want some new linens and the kitchenette needed a few things. They had also moved a few of Hannah and MJ's belongings in. Hannah's area upstairs was also being redone to her taste. Wolf was foreseeing a lot more days painting and moving furniture around.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mike asked as he took a drink of his beer and eyed his youngest daughter who was fighting her sleep.

"Of course, Sir." Wolf replied. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Are you falling in love with my daughter?" Mike questioned and Wolf almost choked on his beer.

"Is this a trick question?" Wolf stammered.

"No. Just remember, I have been married twice so I've fallen in love with two women. Granted; completely different women and the love has been different. Christine and I had known each other all of our lives and looking back now; there wasn't a time that I didn't love her. We were not necessarily compatible and it showed later on but by then we had three kids, the mortgage and the whole nine yards. Don't get me wrong, I loved Christine but in some ways; we stayed in the marriage because it was comfortable. Willow remembers us being affectionate. I think in some ways, we were putting on a show that fooled everyone, including ourselves at points." Mike admitted painfully.

"I see. I'm guessing you are making a point?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. Willow is comparing my relationship with her mother and then my relationship with Andrea. It's not a huge guess that she will end up doing the same with your relationship. Andrea is completely different then Christine and we are more compatible. It was comfortable with Christine and it's comfortable with Andrea but it's also different." Mike told him quietly.

"Yes, sir." Wolf agreed.

"Look, I am perfectly fine with you and Willow being together. You have my blessing to do whatever. My point is, you are comparing your relationship with Willow to your relationship with Val? Val was…a force but so is Willow. The difference being is that Val was all about…whatever. Willow is like me. She hates elaborate shows of affectionate, she is impatient, and has a mind all her own. Just because the love you had for Val was different doesn't mean that the love you have for Willow is less. I have missed out on a lot with my kids but I do know Willow really well. She has all my negative attributes and a lot of her mom's positive ones. I also wanted to give you this. Christine had a habit of not wearing her engagement ring. She wore her wedding band more. I found the engagement ring at the house in Norfolk. I would personally love to see it on Willow's finger when you're ready." Mike said as he handed Wolf a small ring box. Inside was a small diamond ring. It was simple and elegant.

"Thank you, sir. This means a lot." Wolf admitted.

"Christine and I had our issues but maybe what kept us together aside from our kids was the fact that we did still love one another. Our marriage and life was built on that and it had to be stronger than our incompatibilities. That's the thing about all relationships. The love has to be stronger than anything. There will be days that she makes you so mad that you won't be able to see straight. Just take a deep breath and remind yourself that you love her." Mike warned him. He had sit his own beer down and got up to pick Lauren up. The baby instantly calmed in her daddy's arms and Mike sat back down with her resting on his chest.

"Hannah has her thinking she has to be held all the time, doesn't she?" Wolf questioned.

"She does but I don't mind it. She's the last one for us and I missed out on so much with my older kids that I don't mind it. And don't let Andrea fool you, she loves our cuddler." Mike said with a laugh. Lauren was already almost asleep and Mike kissed the top of her head.

"She is sweet." Wolf admitted. He still hadn't held the baby and she made him nervous.

"Baby girls always are. I love my boys but my girls always had a way of leaving me in a big puddle on the floor. You'll find out someday." Mike admitted.

"I can't imagine Willow being that size." Wolf stated as he pointed at Lauren. For effect; Annika had climbed up on the couch next to Mike and was cuddling close.

"Well, Lauren has her temperament. Willow was an impatient baby. But every now and then, she would cuddle up close and once she got older, I loved her sloppy kisses. Hannah was a lot like she is now. Patient and we barely heard a peep out of her. She didn't necessarily even need to cuddle a lot. As long as her diaper was kept fresh and she was fed every couple hours, she was a happy girl." Mike reminisced.

"How's Hannah doing? Willow mentioned that she had a migraine yesterday while we were at work." Wolf asked.

"She is pretty well through the seizures but the migraines are getting her. One of the nurses mentioned getting a daith piercing. Apparently it helps with migraines. I am thinking about having it done. She was miserable yesterday. It is hard to see your kid sobbing in pain and I could even hold her because apparently she has sensory issues when she has a migraine. It was hard and Willow was at work." Mike admitted sadly.

"Does the doctor have a solution?" Wolf questioned.

"More medicine and painful procedures. That's why I am thinking about piercing. It will be painful initially but better than some of the things they mentioned." Mike told him.

"I would go with the piercing then. What does Hannah want?" Wolf asked.

"She hates us fussing over her. Hates being babied. Plus, she's seventeen so a piercing sounds appealing to her. I am taking her tomorrow to get it done and spend the day with her." Mike said with a laugh.

"What's the plan?" Wolf asked.

"I have no idea. Hannah has a thing for architecture and art. So I would guess something like that. Willow is into sports, shooting and outdoor stuff. Hannah has always been more…interior. They are as different as night and day." Mike told him proudly. Wolf could tell that he loved the differences between the two sisters.

"Hannah is sweet. She has such a calming spirit." Wolf pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Always has. I remember my own dad warning me about Hannah. He told me it's easy to shower kids like Willow with attention and love and push ones like Hannah to the back burner because they are easy. I've always made a point to just spend time with her since then. At first I thought it was to help Hannah but then I realized, she tends to put the puzzle pieces back without you even realizing it. She's…healing." Mike said with a smile. It confirmed what Wolf already knew; Hannah had a very sweet spirit.

 **Shopping Mall**

Willow and Hannah had never been so spoiled. Andrea had treated them to pedicures, some new clothes and all the items for both Hannah and Willow's spaces. After they were done shopping, Andrea took them to a place in the mall that served sushi. It was delicious but Willow was worried about the amount of money that Andrea was spending on them.

"You know, I can pay you all back for this stuff. I do appreciate it but it's too much." Willow pointed out.

"We know you could pay us back but your dad and I both agreed you girls deserve to be spoiled. You both have sacrificed so much." Andrea told them firmly.

"I'm fine with it. I am really looking forward to my day out with Daddy tomorrow." Hannah told them with a smile. She had been looking forward to it since Mike had brought it up.

"He is too, sweetie. It's really all that he's talked about all week." Andrea assured her and Hannah nodded. She seemed to have some self-confidence issues, probably due to her health issues and didn't seem to think anyone would want to spend time with her. The reality was, everyone wanted to be around Hannah because of her sweet spirit and calming manner.

"It is, Hannah. Dad's really looking forward to it. You'll have a good time." Willow told her.

"Okay. He really doesn't have to though." Hannah added.

"He loves spending time with you girls and MJ. He's making up for a lot of lost time with you all. As far as the money is concerned; your dad and I are quite comfortable. Not wealthy by any stretch of the imagination but we are good. House was bought at a bargain basement price and already paid off. Your dad and I both have housing allowances that supplement our already healthy income. Health benefits are also taken care of. Now, granted, I am thinking about retiring but if I do, my retirement benefits will eclipse my salary and benefits. Your dad and I can afford this." Andrea told both of them.

"Are you okay with all this? This can't be easy for you." Hannah asked Andrea.

"It's easier than you think. Before you girls and MJ were found, your dad had horrific nightmares about you girls almost nightly. As much as he loves our kids, he still missed you all. Since you girls were found, he's had none of those. He is beyond happy. I love seeing him so happy. Yes, there are glitches. He wants to spend time with you girls and with MJ. He's scared of the bond he'll have with that little guy since he's missed so much with him but he is thrilled and that makes me happy." Andrea assured them.

"I think he and MJ will be fine. We told him lots of stories about Dad and…" Willow stopped herself before she admitted that she had also told him about their mother. She wasn't sure how Andrea would feel about that.

"It's okay that he knows about his mom. I understand what my place in his life is. I will love him no differently than what your mom would have but I will also make it clear to him that he had a mother who loved him dearly. As she did with you girls. And I love you both." Andrea told them both.

"We love you too and I am really glad that Dad found you…or had you, rather." Willow said.

"Willow, it's important to me that you know that your dad and I didn't do anything until he knew your mom was gone. He grieved for her for at least two years before we started anything. You're both old enough to know and understand what goes on in relationships and you both deserve the truth. Your dad and I didn't even really date. We'd been friends for years. About a year or so after he found out about your mom, we started…going to dinner together because we didn't want to eat alone, going to movies together. Had a holiday dinner or two together more out of loneliness than anything. Lily's birthday came around and I was having a really rough day at work. Tom sent me home early. At dinner time; your dad showed up at my apartment with Chinese takeout, board games and root beer. I remember looking over at him and realizing I had fallen in love with him. One thing led to another and your dad ended up spending the night. You can imagine what another was especially considering the twins were conceived that night. I am not exactly proud of how our relationship started. I thought initially it was a friends with benefits type thing but once I told your dad that I was pregnant, even though he was hurting, he was all in. We were married shortly after. There are times I wonder if he would have married me if I hadn't been pregnant but it doesn't change the fact that I love him and he seems to love me. I know I am not your mom and our relationship will never be the same." Andrea told them both.

"I know one thing for absolute sure; Dad does love you a lot. You gave him happiness back and we love you for it. He loved our mom but they weren't necessarily compatible. You and he just seem to get one another. I do appreciate your honesty and candor." Willow assured and Andrea seemed happier.

"I don't want to think about the night the twins were conceived. I don't want to think about my dad doing…that. But I am happy that he's happy and I know you are a large part of that. And I kind of love the twins and Lauren a bit." Hannah admitted with a smile all while having the same look of disgust that Mike frequently exhibited. Both Andrea and Willow laughed at the expression.

"Oh, trust me, sweetie, we do 'that' quite a bit." Andrea teased and Hannah groaned.

"Not a good thought since I share a bedroom wall with you all. Yuck." Hannah added.

"I will buy you some ear plugs, Hannah." Willow teased.

"You girls will understand it someday. Willow, maybe a bit sooner. I think Wolf is a bit smitten." Andrea mentioned.

"He is and I…don't know when I'll be ready for that." Willow admitted.

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that Wolf really cares about you and he will not make you do something you aren't ready for. It helps that he is a little scared of your dad." Andrea assured her.

"Geez, all you people talk about is sex. Yuck." Hannah joked as she stood up. They were getting ready to leave.

"Right, so I wanted to go to the lingerie store before we left the mall. For that night away your dad and I are going to take." Andrea teased.

"Yeah, and I wanted to pick out something for when Wolf and I…" Willow added for extra effect. Hannah looked completely unglued.

"We won't mention this part of the shopping trip to your dad. He doesn't need to know." Andrea said as they eyed Hannah. They were headed to Willow's car anyway but her reaction was hilarious.

"You guys are just gross." Hannah said as she shook her head and got in the back seat.

"Wait until you get a boyfriend." Andrea told her.

"Maybe but until then Daddy, MJ and Tommy are the only guys in my life." Hannah assured them. There was not a doubt in anyone's mind, Hanna was a Daddy's girl and when she did start dating, and Mike would not be as accepting of it as he was with Willow.

"He'll be a lucky guy for sure." Andrea told her lovingly. Willow had to smile as she looked back towards Hannah in the back seat. The young girl was beaming from ear to ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Trainer**

Chapter 12

All that Wolf could think about was the small diamond ring that was in his top dresser drawer. He and Willow had only known one another for a few weeks and had been on one formal date. The others had been quick lunches at work or dinners with her family. He knew how he felt but he wasn't certain that Willow felt the same way. And the other concern was, for the first time in his life, he had a chance to have a family. Did he really want to be away from them all the time? He loved being a sailor but being on land suddenly seemed more appealing. He sat down at the training facility and filled out the paperwork to request a land position, the problem being; it was Mike he had to ask. He shuffled up to Mike's office, dreading it. He had no idea what kind of reaction the man would have. As he knocked on the door; he reminded himself that Mike had given him the engagement ring and his blessing. Wolf walked in and sit down in front of the desk, waiting on Mike to finish on the phone. Finally, he hung up.

"You look like a man with something on his mind?" Mike questioned as he sat back in his chair.

"Yes, sir." Wolf admitted.

"I hung up my badge fifteen years ago so don't make me guess." Mike insisted.

"When did you know you didn't want to deploy again?" Wolf asked.

"Andrea was pregnant with the twins when the last opportunity came up. Granted, I could have volunteered. They would take an old salty sailor like me any day of the week. I knew it was time to hang it up because even though I was having trouble with being a dad again; I knew I needed to be a better one. Be present in my children's lives. I have a lot of regrets, too many now. I was not going to let Andrea me a single parent, only popping in a couple months of the year and missing all the important stuff. The Navy prepares you to miss birthdays and holidays. That isn't what bothered me. What bothered me was not being there when they didn't feel good. Not being there for the basketball game or Hannah's art show. The minor day to day stuff. I knew I couldn't do that to Tommy and Annika. My guess is; that moment has come for you?" Mike asked.

"I think so, Sir." Wolf admitted.

"I'm glad. I saw what my being gone all the time did to Christine. I want something more for my daughter." Mike told him.

"Do you regret it? It kind of screws up promotions?" Wolf asked. It was a stupid question because Mike was at a top rank.

"I didn't care if I ever got another promotion and in the end, neither will you. I know that it seems odd but changing your baby's diaper will be much more fulfilling than a promotion. Spending the day with your sick child. Going to the range with your oldest. What's important has to change when you have people in your life." Mike advised as he played with his pen.

"I've never had that before. What family I've had in the past several years have also been in the military." Wolf admitted painfully.

"Well, having a family is far more important than this. That is why Andrea is contemplating retirement. Our needs have changed and she's ready to pull the plug. I am not quite there yet but she is. What's in your hand?" Mike asked.

"A request to transfer to a full time land position. Since you're my CO, I have to give it to you. I would like to stay here but if that isn't possible…" Wolf stuttered.

"I will have to do some looking but I think…I'm sure I can make it happen. Give me a couple days. You give that ring to my daughter yet?" Mike questioned.

"Sir, we've only dated a few weeks, not really been on a lot of real dates. I don't know how Willow feels. I know how I feel but Willow is a bit of a mystery." Wolf told him.

"I have been saying that since they put her in my arms at the hospital. I know my daughter and I know she is in love. She may not know it yet but she is. She lights up when you're in the room and misses you when you're gone. Put that damn ring on her finger and let the chips fall." Mike ordered as he took the piece of paper out of Wolf's hand and signed it, handing it back.

"Thank you, sir. Do I need to ask for her hand?" Wolf asked.

"Oh my God, Wolf. Seriously! I have a date with a seventeen year old brunette looking at naked people painted on canvas. Go!" Mike told him in a firm voice and Wolf laughed. Maybe it was a good thing that Willow had her dad's personality.

"Yes, sir. Have a good day with Hannah." Wolf told him.

"I don't know how anyone could have a good day looking at paintings of naked people. She calls it art though." Mike said as he stood up and grabbed his cover to leave.

"It isn't so much about what you're doing as it is spending time with your daughter." Wolf corrected.

"Right, correct. Hannah's worth it. So, Willow has a work thing. What are you doing?" Mike asked as they walked down the steps.

"I have no clue." Wolf admitted.

"Make plans for a proposal. Andrea will help I'm sure." Mike told him as they started to part ways.

"Sir…most fathers wouldn't be so…accepting of this. You only just got Willow back." Wolf questioned.

"True, but I like you and you live a couple doors down. And you won't be deploying so my daughter won't be on her own for months at a time. I won't be losing her either, just gaining a son. Now, I gotta find someone for Hannah. I'm thinking Miller...in a few years." Mike said with a laugh.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot. A lot more than you realize. Should I warn Miller how conniving you can be?" Wolf joked.

"Nah. Let him be blindsided like you were. And it's not conniving. I just love seeing my girls happy." Mike admitted as he got in his truck.

"Sure." Wolf said as he got into his own vehicle. He had to laugh at Mike, even if he was a little stunned. He drove home and waited until he saw Mike leave with Hannah before walking to their house to speak with Andrea. He needed her wisdom. He was shocked to see Kara Green there. Apparently the twins and Frankie were having a play date. Andrea let him in with a chuckle and sat him down with her and Kara at the kitchen nook table. Wolf was feeling very outnumbered.

"Mike told me you would be stopping by. He said you needed romantic advice." Andrea said with chuckle.

"Something like that, ma'am." Wolf admitted.

"He said you have the ring and need help with a proposal." Andrea persisted.

"He has a big mouth." Wolf said under his breath but apparently both women had good hearing because they were howling with laughter.

"Well, you don't want to take Mike's advice on romance. I can promise you that much." Andrea advised.

"And don't ask Danny. He isn't so good in the romance department either." Kara added.

"Well, considering that Willow is so much like Mike; maybe she won't care for a swooping gesture." Wolf said hopefully.

"Uh…Wolf, I am going to give you a bit of education. Just because Willow doesn't seem like the romantic, doesn't mean that your proposal should be lacking. Do you want her to tell your grandchildren how you bumbled up the proposal?" Kara asked wisely.

"It's Willow, so she probably would anyway." Wolf told them.

"Maybe but she does deserve the best. She's talked quite a bit about that Ferris wheel." Andrea encouraged.

"It would be a repeat date though? That doesn't seem right. How did Mike and Danny propose to you ladies?" Wolf asked.

"Considering we were both knocked up, that factored into it." Kara pointed out.

"Yes, but they had to ask?" Wolf persisted.

"Alright, I'll bite. Mike didn't handle my pregnancy with the twins so well. I figured what we had was a one night stand. It was great but I wanted something more. Mike had told me that he loved me but after I told him; he disappeared for a week. Didn't even go into work. I figured that I would be a single mother. I was hurt and disappointed. I wanted Mike to be a father to our baby. I had severe morning sickness my entire first trimester with the twins. One day I passed out in Tom's office from dehydration. I hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy, aside from Mike and Kara. Tom had me taken to the hospital. What I didn't know was that Tom also knew of the pregnancy; because Mike had asked him to keep an eye on him while he was on his sabbatical. Mike showed up at the hospital, out of concern for me and our baby; or babies as we found out that day. On the surface, everything looked seamless but behind closed doors, it was a different story. I eventually gave Mike the 'I'm having these babies with or without you; man up speech.' He did his part and manned up. Felt horribly for how he treated me. As far as asking me to marry him; he showed up with a ring one day after work and handed it to me, almost like he was giving me a piece of chocolate. No elaborate proposal but he was sincere. We were married a week later. Now; he did still struggle with the idea of the babies. I thought, right through the delivery that he would bolt but then they put Tommy in his arms. I remember looking over at him; he was kissing Tommy and crying all at the same time. I think I knew then; he was in for good." Andrea admitted.

"I wanted to shoot him. I think I even threatened him. Thank God Mike is forgiving." Kara added.

"I think you scared him." Andrea joked with Kara while taking a drink of her coffee. "Wolf, look. Yes, Willow is like her father. Difficult, quiet, maddening at times. They both could take personality lessons from Hannah. But, they are also loyal and when the chips are down; you don't want anyone else in your corner. She loved that Ferris wheel so my suggestion is; take her back there. Fill her full of sugar and she'll say yes. Stop thinking about the logistics in your relationship. Just go with the emotion. Willow will respond." Andrea instructed.

"I haven't even told her that I love her and I have no idea what her feelings are like." Wolf admitted.

"That's a good place to start. Besides, I happen to know what she is doing today. Her dad thinks it's a work related thing but she is actually talking to her therapist. She wants your relationship to progress; if you know what I mean. She's ready." Andrea told him.

"Uh…Oh…!" Wolf put two and two together.

"Sounds like a man that is about to get laid." Kara joked.

 **Dr. Grover's Office**

"I know it sounds stupid and I'm not even sure that Wolf feels the same way…that he would want to…you, know." Willow told Dr. Grover.

"He's a guy. My guess is; he would be receptive." Dr. Grover responded as she sat down on the couch next to Willow and handed her a cup of hot tea.

"I…you know this, but I had never done this…consensually." Willow admitted.

"There is nothing wrong with that. You have concentrated on raising your brother and sister the last six years. You didn't bring strange men into their lives. Now, they have your dad and Andrea and you said your dad wants you to have a normal life; even pushing you and Wolf together. I can say one thing for sure; it will be better than what you've ever experienced. Just take a deep breath and relax." Dr. Grover advised her.

"I'm overthinking this, aren't I?" Willow asked.

"A bit. Willow, I cannot imagine that your dad would be so accepting of the relationship if he had any doubts about Wolf. He knows what goes on in a relationship and while I'm sure he would prefer not to think about that aspect; he is trusting Wolf with someone that he loves more than life itself." Dr. Grover reassured her.

"True." Willow agreed.

"Willow, sex is a beautiful part of any relationship. It symbolizes trust. Just because you've been through a rather traumatizing event; doesn't mean that you should shut that door. It can and will be enjoyable. I think you will surprise yourself with how much you enjoy it. It is with the right person. Just go with it." Dr. Grover told her.

"I suppose. I am concerned with the logistics. I live with my dad and Wolf lives a couple doors down. That could be weird." Willow worried.

"Like I said, your dad is well aware of what goes on in a relationship. He is letting you stay in an apartment attached to his house that happens to have a separate entrance. He knows you're an adult and in an increasingly serious relationship. He doesn't want details but he isn't a stupid man. Now; my next appointment is due. I figure this will happen for you in the next day or so; so I do want you to make an appointment next week. Any anxieties about the act can be discussed. Don't overthink this and trust Wolf. Now, take the afternoon and get some really nice underclothes." Dr. Grover ordered as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Underclothes?" Willow asked, confused.

"Yep, lingerie. You want this to be a pleasurable experience for Wolf too. Although, most men only care about what you're wearing for about a minute." Dr. Grover joked.

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks for fitting me in." Willow thanked her as she walked out the door. The next client was there and Dr. Grover welcomed him into her office while Willow made the appointment for the next week. She got in her car, contemplating just driving home but instead drove to the mall and went to a store that sold the items she needed. As she perused the bras and panties, her cellphone dinged. She smiled when she saw that it was a text from Wolf.

" _We both have tonight off. I was thinking about taking you back to that street fair?" Wolf asked._

" _That sounds really nice. What time?" Willow replied._

" _Five? I'll pick you up." Wolf told her._

" _Great. See you then." Willow texted back._

Willow finally found what she was looking for. She wasn't into lace and such so the red, lacy bra and panties were not something she would normally buy. It fit and showed off assets. The panties also covered her scar, not that it would matter in the end. Willow made her purchases and even bought Andrea a perfume that she had been raving about. Andrea rarely bought anything for herself; concentrating on her husband and family. It was nice to treat her.

Willow drove home and went through her entrance into her apartment. She quickly changed into the set that she bought and a blouse that she had borrowed from Hannah and not returned and a pair of shorts. She was a ball of nerves. She walked into the house and was relieved to see Andrea in the kitchen. MJ, Tommy and Annika were in the living room and Lauren was asleep in her bouncy seat. She put the perfume on the counter and Andrea gave her a huge smile.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Andrea admonished.

"I wanted to. So, Wolf and I are going out. He is picking me up in a bit. Dad and Hannah still out?" Willow asked as she grabbed a piece of cucumber that Andrea had been cutting up.

"Yeah, he's made a day of it for her. I don't expect them back until after dark." Andrea told her.

"Good. Hannah needs it." Willow admitted.

"She does and your dad needs it too. I think I just heard Wolf pull up. Enjoy." Andrea agreed as Willow headed for the door. Wolf met her on the porch and they walked to his Jeep. She could tell he was nervous about something. They made light conversation and finally got to the street fair. Their dinner out was hot dogs as they looked around. Finally they agreed to ride the Ferris wheel. Willow had noticed how fidgety Wolf was and choose to ignore it. She had cuddled into his side and they were looking at the city lights when he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Look, I am not good at this stuff and you may shut me down but I've fallen in love with you. I know it seems a bit early but…I would love to have you be my wife?" Wolf asked as he showed her the ring and Willow immediately gasped.

"Oh, my God. That's my mom's engagement ring. I thought it was lost." Willow said tearfully.

"Your dad found it at the house in Norfolk. He gave it to me for you." Wolf told her.

"Oh, wow." Willow said, completely distracted.

"I'm not a patient person…" Wolf admitted, still holding the ring.

"Oh…right. Yes. I want to be your wife. I love you too." Willow told him as she leaned over and kissed him passionately. After the long kiss; Wolf slipped the finger on Willow's finger. It fit perfectly and looked like it belonged. They continued kissing even as they were descending.

"Okay, I have no idea what to do with the rest of the evening. All my planning went into that." Wolf apologized.

"It was great and I have an idea." Willow told him as she grabbed his hand.

"What?" Wolf asked.

"Let's go back to your place. Mine is out." Willow asked.

"You sure?" Wolf asked, knowing what she was implying.

"I am. Just be…you." Willow added.

 **This isn't the end! Seems like it is but it isn't. I love your reviews. Please, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop died and I couldn't make the app work on my IPad. Please review and enjoy.

 **The Trainer**

Chapter 13

Willow sat up against the headboard and smiled down at Wolf. He had both arms around her and she had never felt better. Safer, happier, more loved. All the anxiety from the day before was gone and she wasn't sure why she had thought it would be so scary. With anyone else, maybe; but Wolf had been amazing. Gentle and patient. Just incredible; in every single way, not that Willow had anything to compare him to. She leaned down and moved a stray lock of hair off his forehead and smiled when his eyes popped open.

"Morning." Willow told him as he sit up next to her.

"Morning to you too. What time is it? I had plans of breakfast in bed for you." Wolf asked while stifling a yawn.

"Food always sounds good but I want to get home before my family wakes up. You understand?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah. I do. They will know though." Wolf admitted.

"Probably but I am not ashamed of this. This was everything I ever wanted and more." Willow told him. He leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"Good. You're perfect. I didn't hurt you or scare you, did I? That worried me." Wolf questioned her.

"No; it was all great. I have no idea why I was so scared and worried. But I also don't think I would want to do some of the things that I did with you with anyone else." Willow admitted.

"I would hope not. Just me, forever. So, what's the plans today? You know; I did think of something. I can get you a different ring if you want it?" Wolf asked.

"I love it. I know my mom and dad had issues. I remember him always saying you had to love beyond the issues and incompatibilities. That's what I want. A love that strong. And this ring is symbolic of it. My concern is Hannah and MJ. What if they want it?" Willow worried.

"I'm sure that your dad thought of that before he gave it to me. Talk to him. See what he says." Wolf advised.

"Yeah. I'd better go. Remember; we are watching the kids tonight for Dad and Andrea." Willow reminded him as she got out of bed and threw his robe over her.

"Yay! I'm so excited." Wolf joked as he watched Willow walk to the bathroom. He also got up and put on a pair of gym shorts and a muscle shirt. Willow took a fast shower and came into the kitchen wearing the same clothes as the night before. She guzzled a cup of coffee and after several passionate kisses; she walked back to her apartment.

Willow slipped into her apartment and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top; hoping to conceal that she hadn't been home through the night. As soon as she walked into the house; she heard her dad's and MJ's voices. They were sitting at the kitchen island, talking. MJ saw her and jumped off his stool and ran to her for a hug.

"Where were you? I was so worried. Daddy was busy with Hannah so I went to your room to cuddle and you weren't there." MJ cried into her stomach. He wasn't normally so upset.

"Is everything okay?" Willow asked confused. Her dad also had an upset look on his face.

"No. Hannah had a bad seizure last night taking her bath. She almost drowned. Had Andrea not heard the water splashing and ran in; she would have died. I was at the hospital all night with her. She's also upset. Wanted you but you didn't answer your cellphone and were obviously not home." Mike explained coldly.

"She's okay now?" Willow asked. She felt terribly.

"MJ, come here for a second, buddy. You aren't in trouble." Mike reassured the little boy and he ran to Mike. Mike whispered in his ear and MJ nodded at him and ran up the steps. Willow could feel the tension in the air. She hated it; things had been going so well. "Look, Willow. I have been accepting of your relationship with Wolf, even pushing the two of you together. I wanted you to have this independence. I don't expect you to parent Hannah and MJ any longer but you do have some responsibility towards them. I'm not expecting a full report of what you're doing and I don't even expect you to always answer your cellphone but if you could at least let me or Andrea know that you won't be in, that would be great. I had two very upset kids who just wanted their big sister. You have been their comfort, their rock for the past six years. Not me. And I do hate that. As far as Hannah is concerned; she's physically exhausted and embarrassed. Andrea couldn't get her out of the bathtub, so I had to. Hence the embarrassment. She's also very upset that you were not available. She has a cut on the back of her head from hitting the edge of the bathtub." Mike filled her in.

"Dad, I hate this. I do. I never thought…obviously. Are you alright? Andrea? That bad of a seizure is a hard thing to witness." Willow asked. All she wanted to do was hug her father, but he was too tense.

"We're…not okay. It's…when you've lost a child, sometimes there is no rhyme or reason to why a day is bad. It isn't their birthday or the anniversary of their death but its not a good day. That's us today. The bad part is; we generally can time it out so that only one of us is having the bad day so the other can tend to the kids and be strong for the one having a bad day. I am really not sure what we are doing today." Mike admitted quietly. Willow decided to just go with it and walked over to her dad and pulled him into a hug. He was tense at first but eventually wrapped both arms around her. Willow had never seen her dad really cry. There were times he would tear up, but she felt him sobbing into her shoulder. She had no idea what to do other than to hold him.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry, Daddy. I love you." Willow told him quietly.

"Its…there is nothing…no way of marking that they even existed. I know Andrea feels the same way with Lily. Where Lucas is concerned, he was seven years old and it's like that life is just gone. It's harder than you could ever imagine." Mike said as he pulled away, obviously trying to get his emotions in check.

"I…wait, I can help with that! I should have told you sooner…I have Mom and Lucas' ashes. There was just not a right time to tell you. We could have a funeral and get a headstone. Even put Lily and Bill's name on it. It isn't ideal but…" Willow told Mike. His head had jerked up when she said it and he was nodding.

"That...I really like that idea. Let me talk to Andrea. And Hannah and MJ have a say too. Are we okay with the checking in?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I should have. I just didn't want to explain why I wasn't coming home." Willow agreed.

"No questions asked. As long as one of us know that you are safe, it's fine. It caused a lot of added anxiety. Wolf didn't answer his phone either, for obvious reasons. I see the ring on your finger. I'm really happy for you. I love you too, sweetheart." Mike said as he took Willow's left hand in his own and admired the small diamond ring.

"It means a lot that you would give the ring to Wolf for me. I love it. But is Hannah and MJ going to be okay with this? They have a right to it too." Willow asked.

"I actually already spoke with Hannah. She is fine with it. Since your mom and I knew each other for so long; there was a promise ring I gave your mom for her sixteenth birthday. I had both our birthstones on it. Hannah wants that as long as you're okay with it. I am planning on saving my wedding band back for MJ to wear when he's married. There's also some other jewelry that I need to sit down with you girls on. Most of it is kind of cheap stuff but there's meanings behind it that I feel you girls need to know about. Andrea isn't much for jewelry and obviously would never wear your mom's jewelry." Mike told her.

"That sounds nice. I also have Lucas' ball glove. I think you should have it." Willow agreed.

"I'd love that. I feel bad for Andrea, she has nothing from Lily. A few drawings and pictures." Mike stated sadly and another idea donned on Willow.

"Dad, do you remember how Hannah and Lily were always playing together. She…a month or so before the Red Flu hit; she started making these friendship bracelets. She made them for all of us. I don't know if Hannah still has hers but I have mine. I will go get it; you can give it to her." Willow told Mike as she hurried to her apartment. Mike followed her and Willow pulled her jewelry box off her dresser. She wasn't sure why she had kept the bracelet but now, it just felt right to give it to Andrea. The thread was slightly faded but the braid was still strong. Willow gave it to Mike and then found the ball glove. She would miss having it but watching her dad gently caress the leather was kind of heartwarming. Lucas had etched his name is the palm and Mike was running his finger over the scratches. It made Willow smile.

"Thank you, honey. Thank you. This means a lot." Mike told her as he hugged and kissed her again.

"Your welcome. The ring means as much to me. I just got to fix things with Hannah." Willow said as they walked back into the house.

"I'll talk to her. She was resting in our room with Andrea. I'm gonna take this stuff upstairs. Get yourself something to eat. I imagine you worked up an appetite." Mike said with a smirk.

"Yeah I did…oh, gross, Dad!" Willow told him. She knew what he was hinting at.

"Hey, you implied it. Can't get mad at me for walking through the door if you open it. Remember, I've been married twice and have a ton of kids. How do you think you all happened? Just a word of warning, water and Gatorade is a great thing to have on hand for marathons…" Mike continued all the way up the steps.

"Seriously, Dad? We're having this conversation?" Willow asked.

"You opened the door." Mike called from the top of the steps. She felt badly for how shook up he had been. Part of it was out of concern for her. At least he was smiling and joking.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Trainer**

Chapter 14

As Mike had predicted, Hannah had a rough day. She seemed extremely tired and much more moody than normal. She was angry with Willow for not being available and Mike ended up being kind of the middle man. He and Andrea offered to cancel their reservations, but Willow insisted on them going. They were both overly emotional and seemed to need the time away. Mike got Hannah settled on the couch and she was cuddling with Lauren. Mike, Andrea, Hannah and Wolf sit down to talk in the kitchen where they could keep an eye on the twins and MJ.

"Our reservation is for seven. We should be home by about ten but if something comes up; call." Andrea told them. Willow noticed that she was wearing the friendship bracelet and it made her smile.

"We want you two to have a good time. If its an emergency we'll call but otherwise, we won't." Willow assured them.

"I talked to Hannah but she's moody. They started her on a new medicine and it seems to have altered her personality. I don't like it." Mike stated. Hannah had always had a very sweet personality, but she had lashed out at Mike and Willow several times that day.

"The seizure meds are rough. If it continues, you may need to talk to her doctor. And besides; she is pretty upset with me." Willow told him.

"I know but it isn't like her. Hannah is generally so forgiving." Mike remarked. He was obviously worried sick.

"I'll talk to her some more. I want you guys to enjoy tonight." Willow told them.

"Alright; so, Lauren was just fed and changed. She likes a bath to calm her before bed but if you don't want to do that; it's fine. If you do it; her bathing tub is in our bathroom. You'll find all the stuff you need in there. She loves to be lotioned down before she goes to sleep, and it does help her to stay asleep longer. Her cord did fall off yesterday so there's medicine on our bathroom counter for her belly button. You know where her sleepers are. She'll want fed before she goes to sleep. She's been taking four ounces. She's a little piggy. Burping is a must with her. Most of this, you already know. We also give the twins a bath and they are to be in bed no later than nice. Don't let them try and tell you otherwise. Generally, your dad reads them a story together and that knocks them out. You know MJ's routine. He has gotten into the habit of a glass of milk and a peanut butter and jelly toast sandwich before bed. He loves cuddling before bed. Hannah generally takes her bath but since her incident last night; she maybe hesitant. She may also try and get out of taking her new medicine. She hates the taste and it does make her ill." Andrea filled Willow in as she grabbed her purse and kissed her kids.

"Noted." Willow agreed. Most of it, she knew but she also knew, Andrea hadn't left the baby with anyone but Mike yet and she was nervous. Andrea was a good mom. Mike had bent over and was talking to Hannah. Willow had to admit that she was slightly jealous of how tender Mike was with Hannah. They had a totally different relationship, but Hannah was also a different sort of person.

After several hugs and promises that they would be back later, Mike and Andrea were out the door. The kids had already eaten, and Lauren was happy as a little clam laying on Hannah's chest. Wolf was occupying the twins and MJ with a game of Candy Land and Willow sat down next to Hannah who had sit up.

"So, are you still upset with me?" Willow asked.

"A little but I just don't feel good. Just tired and my head feels all buzzy." Hannah told her as she kissed Lauren's head.

"I really am sorry I wasn't home or available. Dad and I have discussed it." Willow apologized for the tenth time that day.

"I know, he said. It was embarrassing that he had to pick me up out of the bathtub." Hannah acknowledged what was really bothering her.

"I bet it was. I wouldn't have been able to lift you out of there though. Would you have preferred a stranger?" Willow asked.

"No…that would have been bad. I do know; Andrea covered me up as good as she could. Just embarrassing. Dad said not to stress about it. His line was that he had given me baths when I was little, changed my diaper and all that. It scared them." Hannah told her.

"It did. Dad was pretty shaky this morning." Willow agreed. She wouldn't tell Hannah about their dad sobbing in her arms for fifteen minutes, but it was important that Hannah know that Mike worried about her.

"And Andrea too. She has watched me close all day. I do think I won't take a bath tonight. I'll take a shower. I would prefer Wolf not see that much of me. Dad is bad enough." Hannah said with an ornery grin on her face.

"He would prefer that too. Don't worry about it, Hannah. Dad doesn't regret doing what he did. He would be destroyed if something happened to you. We all would." Willow reassured her.

"He said that too. Andrea too. Hard to imagine they would be like that." Hannah said quietly.

"They would be. I was watching Dad with you earlier and wishing that he would be as tender with me as he is with you. I've always been the tomboy. Dad and I go to the range. You and Dad went to an art exhibit." Willow encouraged her.

"I suppose but I bet he enjoys the range more." Hannah told Willow.

"Maybe but he enjoyed the time with you most. Its with you that we all get a reset. The art exhibit may not have been Dad's cup of tea, but he's talked about it for a week solid. What you guys did, what you saw. He takes me to the range and we may joke about one of us not hitting the target for an hour or so but that's it." Hannah told her firmly.

"I guess. He's already planning our next trip out. He's taking MJ to a baseball game next week though. I think they need that time." Hannah said as she gestured towards their younger brother.

"I agree. Dad's worried about his relationship with MJ." Willow stated.

"He is but Dad loves that little boy. It was almost like the second they saw each other, they loved each other. I think MJ just really wanted a dad and we had both told him so much about Dad. And he loves Andrea too." Hannah agreed.

"He does. That was a bit hard for me to get used to. How quickly he started calling her Mom." Willow mentioned. It was something she struggled with.

"You have to remember, Mom died when he was two days old. He only knows what we've told him. We are not his mother. There are times you've had to act the part, but Andrea is that person now and we need to let it be. She won't let MJ forget that he had another mother who loved him and we can tell him our memories of her. It's how Mom would have wanted it to go and you know it." Hannah advised.

"True. I am honestly thankful Dad had someone like her. Their relationship is odd though." Willow mentioned.

"Not really. Watch them together. They are partners and friends first. I think that is where Mom and Dad failed. They obviously loved each other but they forgot to just be friends before they were a couple, parents or each other's lover." Hannah told her. It had been no real secret that their parent's marriage had been troubled but apparently something worked because they had managed to create MJ.

"They don't seem as affectionate." Willow commented.

"Part of that with Mom and Dad was an act for our benefit. Dad and Andrea have been in the Navy for years, where public displays of affection are frowned on. This morning, after you gave Dad that bracelet for Andrea from Lily? He brought it upstairs and put it on her wrist. Andrea started crying and Dad just hugged her. They thought I was sleeping. He probably held her for ten, fifteen minutes. No doubt in my mind; they love one another. Plus, they do kind of have three kids." Hannah acknowledged.

"Yeah…um, Hannah, remember a couple doesn't have to be in love to make a baby. I think we've discussed this." Willow teased and smiled at her sister's reddened face.

"We have. So, have you and Wolf?" Hannah teased right back.

"Have we what?" Willow asked, knowing she had stepped into a trap.

"Made a baby? I wouldn't mind a niece or nephew." Hannah joked.

"Not as far as I know. I went and got a shot the other day. Supposed to prevent a baby." Willow told her firmly.

"So, you felt the need to have birth control? My guess is, the reason you didn't answer your phone was because you were in the middle of the action that might have created a baby." Hannah asked.

"Jesus, Hannah! There are children present." Willow teased in a low voice.

"Just stating a fact; but you do realize those shots aren't always effective?" Hannah stated.

"I know. Other preventative measures took place. No worries." Willow assured her.

"So, how was it? I bet after what happened, you were scared? Nervous?" Hannah asked. Willow realized that Hannah had been worried about her wellbeing, which was sweet. Willow decided to confide in Hannah which meant separating her from the other kids and Wolf.

"Hey, babe, we're going upstairs to get Lauren settled. You okay?" Willow asked Wolf.

"Yeah, we're good." Wolf told them, and Hannah and Willow went upstairs and began giving Lauren her bath. Lauren was full of smiles and cute, little noises.

"So, I'm fine. Wolf was a gentleman. He was slow and deliberate. Gentle. I had spoke with my therapist yesterday. I was overthinking things majorly. If it had been just some random guy; it might have been different, but I trust Wolf. It was incredible." Willow assured her.

"Good, I'm glad it went well. I just wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt you. I would have stabbed him with my fork." Hannah replied. It was not normal for Hannah to say such things, so Willow chalked it up to her new medication. It was sweet, sort of.

"Your fork, huh? I bet you could find a knife or a gun somewhere in this house if you had looked." Willow teased as she washed Lauren off.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to hurt him. Just, let him know where I stood. So just let him know, if he hurts you; he has me and my fork to worry about." Hannah stated, completely serious.

"I think you are a mess." Willow told Hannah as she lifted Lauren out of the bath water and Hannah toweled her dry.

"Maybe. Why don't you go back downstairs and get her bottle so you can kiss on your fiancé?" Hannah suggested as Willow carried the baby to Mike and Andrea's bed to put her sleeper on.

"Okay, but will you be alright?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. My head is still all buzzy feeling. What do you think Dad and Andrea are doing? I bet they're all kissy faced too." Hannah asked, still apparently doped up.

"As long as they're having a good time; that's what matters. Be back." Willow told Hannah.

 **In the City**

Andrea took a drink of her wine and smiled at Mike. He was suffering through having to wear a tie in a restaurant that served so little food; they would be picking up burgers on the way home. Her version of the perfect date night and Mike's were a little different.

"So, what do you think of the retirement thing?" Andrea asked. They were trying not to talk about the Navy, the kids or the house.

"If that is what you want, I support it. I'm not ready, myself but if you are, then put your papers in. There won't be a financial concern; in fact, since we wouldn't really have day care costs, we would save money…I'm assuming we wouldn't?" Mike asked.

"No, I want to stay home with the kids." Andrea assured him.

"Then go for it." Mike told her.

"What's on your mind?" Andrea asked as she reached over and squeezed Mike's hand.

"Just worried about Hannah. And trying not to be. I should be concentrating on you." Mike stated.

"I would expect nothing less. You're a good dad. You love the kids." Andrea assured him.

"Are you okay with this? All the changes?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it because you aren't so sad anymore. You haven't had a single nightmare since they were found." Andrea told him.

"I didn't even realize. I still miss Lucas, but I can handle that. Thinking my girls were gone was too much. Now, knowing how much I've missed with them and MJ hurts." Mike told her as he leaned back in his chair and waited for her to finish so they could go get a real meal.

"Just spend as much time as possible with them. I'm done. Let's go get a burger, old man." Andrea told him as they stood up. Mike had already paid the bill and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I know I don't say it very often, but I love you." Mike told her as they walked out and got in his truck. He even opened the door for her. They weren't into flowery shows of affection or even words of affirmation. It was easier to just act out their love. Making his coffee in the morning, him watching the kids long enough for her to take a relaxing bath, that sort of thing.

"I love you too." Andrea said as she leaned over the truck console and gave him a kiss.

"And I did make us a reservation for our night out. I checked your calendar for when you're follow up appointment was and got the next weekend. I spoke with Willow this afternoon. She's on board to watch the munchkins." Mike told her as he started the truck.

"Perfect. We need to start saving money for her wedding." Andrea suggested.

"Willow is the type that will elope and then call me later. I would love to be there; give her away but I also know my daughter. She's too practical." Mike argued as they were driving towards their favorite burger place. The only reason they didn't go there to begin with was because Willow had made the reservation for them.

"Maybe she'll go for a small backyard wedding or something of the sort. A compromise. Course, they haven't set a date." Andrea argued as she looked down at the friendship bracelet on her wrist. She couldn't help but to think about Lily and Mike knew it.

"You okay? You're thinking about Lily?" Mike asked even though he knew the answer.

"I always think about her but more so today for some reason. Maybe its because of Hannah's seizure last night or the fact that Willow, Lily and Hannah played together so much when they were younger and now Willow is getting married and I'm realizing that I will never see Lily in her wedding dress. Maybe that's why I want Willow to have something nice for her wedding day. Just like when MJ laughs and you have to leave the room because it reminds you of Lucas." Andrea agreed.

"I'm hoping there will be a day that I can hear him laugh and not have to walk away. I'll talk to Willow and see if I can convince her to have a small wedding even. I don't think they have done any planning whatsoever. Everything is still new and euphoric. Or maybe talk to Wolf, he might be able to convince her. I think she will go along with it if we keep it small and inexpensive. Here's our burger place." Mike said as they pulled into the small place with big, fat burgers. It was their go to place when they were 'dating.' "I'll come around."

Mike came around and opened the door for Andrea. He had taken his tie off and she had exchanged her heels for a pair of ballet type flats that she had stowed in the truck. As soon as she jumped out; Mike pulled her into another hug. They stood for a minute and then continued into the burger place; arm in arm. The waitress smiled as soon as they walked in.

"It's my favorite couple! Your usuals? Awfully dressed up?" The waitress, Stacy asked as she seated them.

"Yeah, I want the bacon cheeseburger toaster and an order of onion rings. Our oldest daughters are watching the kids and so we had to suffer through a five-star restaurant for her. Came here for real food." Mike joked.

"Your oldest? I guess I'm confused because I thought your daughter was like three and weren't you just pregnant?" Stacy asked, and Andrea choked on her water.

"Oh…it's been a busy few weeks. Mike's kids were found, and his first wife had had a baby. MJ is six. And yes; Lauren is two and a half weeks now. She's doing well." Andrea filled her in for Mike.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I love happy stories. What will you have, Andrea?" Stacey asked.

"Thanks. I want the swiss melt and a large order of fries. Extra onion and no mushrooms." Andrea told her.

"How you stay in such good shape is beyond me. We'll have your orders soon. In the meantime; do you want your milkshakes?" Stacey teased.

"YES! Although, I don't want my pregnancy craving. Cherry cordial for me." Andrea told her and then smiled at Mike.

"Chocolate peanut butter for me but bring two straws for both, please. I want to try hers." Mike commented, and Andrea chuckled as Stacy walked away.

"You do realize, we've had three kids which means we have exchanged bodily fluids; at least twice. I think we can share a straw. You still have that phobia of people eating or drinking before or after you?" Andrea joked.

"Yes. And it's a different bodily fluid that we've exchanged. I won't let my phobia get in the way of that." Mike teased back.

"I would certainly hope not. That wouldn't be any fun for me! Even though I'm benched right now, I have big plans for that weekend. Course; after tonight, Willow may reneg on her offer to watch the kids. Lauren can be a cranky butt." Andrea commented.

"If she can handle a criminal, she can handle a three-week-old. Besides, its good practice for her." Mike agreed.

"I figure it will be fine until Lauren realizes it isn't me or you putting her to sleep. She maybe okay with Hannah though. Good practice for when she and Wolf have your grandchild." Andrea teased.

"Oh, God. I don't even want to think about that." Mike told her. He had gone pale and Andrea decided to just keep teasing him.

"What exactly do you think they were doing last night? She could already be pregnant and…" Andrea continued.

"Oh, God, stop." Mike said as he put his head in his hands, rather dramatically. Stacy had shown up with their milkshakes and was laughing at Mike.

"Stacy, his daughter is recently engaged, and I was teasing him about her getting pregnant." Andrea filled her in.

"How do you think babies are made?" Stacy asked him.

"They're hatched." Mike stated.

"Says the man that's had seven kids. That kind of theory is probably why." Andrea joked.

"Not a strong advocate of birth control, why would his daughter be any different?" Stacy asked.

"Ladies!" Mike said, trying to stop them.

"So, when can we expect number eight?" Stacy asked.

"Never. Andrea made me see a doctor while she was still pregnant. Very painful procedure." Mike admitted.

"It couldn't have been worse then childbirth." Stacy chastised him.

"She had an epidural." Mike told Stacy.

"Oh, man. Epidurals don't mean there's no pain. She had your baby, suck it up." Stacy harassed him.

"I can't have a pity party?" Mike asked. Andrea was laughing at his reaction.

"No. You can't. But, look at it this way, Mike. You don't ever have to worry about condoms again. And, when I get the baby fever again, Willow will swoop in with your grandbaby. We can spoil it and then send it home again." Andrea told him.

"I do like that idea." Mike told her as Stacy walked away to get their order.

"I thought you would." Andrea told him with a cheeky grin. Mike was blushing, and Andrea was highly amused. Stacy walked up with the orders and both of them dug into their food. They were both hungry enough that there wasn't much conversation; other than sharing fries, onions and their milkshakes. Most people would hate their idea of a date night, but it was perfect for them.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Trainer**

Chapter 15

Wolf had a work thing, so Willow was on her own Monday night. She loved training with him and had learned a lot from him. They were discussing wedding details and were both in agreement; they didn't want a fancy wedding. Willow received her assignment for patrol, checked her car out of the fleet and began her night.

Hannah was feeling better but had some breakthrough seizures the day before. It was exhausting for her and stressful for Mike and Andrea. They had seemed to enjoy their date night, even commenting they might do it more often now that Andrea was retiring, and they had Willow there. Hannah loved watching the kids but until they got her seizures under control, Mike and Andrea weren't comfortable leaving her alone with them. Willow and Mike had had a minor argument that morning, about Hannah's illness. The one thing that Willow wished was that her dad could be as caring, loving with her as he was with Hannah, MJ and even the younger kids but they had never really had that type of relationship.

Willow stopped at her favorite gas station for a bottle of water and to visit with the attendant, Juan. She frequented the place when she was on duty. After visiting for a couple minutes, Willow walked back to get her water. There was a mother and little girl about MJ's age also there. The little girl was picking out her juice for a road trip. Willow smiled at them and grabbed her water. They were behind her as they walked to the cash register. About ten feet away, they noticed a young man come in. Willow paused for a second and then realized that there was a gun in the young man's waistband. He saw her at the same time; and she knew she should have pulled her gun but knew that there were innocent people all around her if she ended up in a firefight. Instead of pulling her own gun; she pushed the mother and daughter behind a metal shelf and when she rounded the corner again with her gun drawn; the young man also had his drawn and the firefight began.

Willow knew several shots were fired and at one point, felt like she had been kicked in the chest. There was nowhere to take cover without endangering someone else's life and so Willow was in the open while the young man had been able to take cover behind a metal shelf. She had yelled for back up into her radio and could hear sirens in the distance. Finally, the gunfire ended, and Willow approached where the young man was, knowing it might be a trap. It wasn't. He had been shot in the chest. Juan, his wife and the mother and little girl came out of their hiding places, all unscathed. Willow radioed that she needed a supervisor on scene due to an officer involved shooting. She had to repeat herself twice because she couldn't seem to catch her breath and her ears were ringing.

"Officer, I think you need an ambulance. You're bleeding." The mother said of the little girl mentioned as she gestured at Willow's arm.

"Must be from some broken glass." Willow told her.

"I don't think so. That's a lot of blood." The woman persisted. She was right.

"There's a big hole in your shirt too." The little girl pointed out. Willow finally looked down and realized, there were several bullet holes in her shirt. She was beginning to realize, she was in trouble.

"Officer, you're getting really pale. I think you need to lie down before you pass out." The woman instructed, using a 'mom-voice.' It sounded a lot like Willow's mom's voice or even Andrea's.

"No, I need to give a statement to my supervisor. I'm fine. They're pulling in now." Willow told them. She was getting very light headed and her legs felt like jelly.

Jim was the first one in the door but before he allowed Willow to give her statement; he forced her to lay down and called for an ambulance. One of the other responding officers, Clay, was a paramedic and had opened Willow's shirt up.

"Captain, her vest took several shots. I'm counting seven holes. And one of the shots didn't hit the vest. I think it has shattered her shoulder blade and clavicle. I don't know how she's even functioning. Can you get an ETA on the ambulance? I think her adrenaline is helping her but when that tanks, she will tank." Clay told Jim who immediately jumped into action, calling for the ambulance to expedite and for additional units before he knelt next to her.

"Listen to me, Willow. You need to hang on. You saved a lot of lives today and you have a lotta people who need you. Clay is riding with you to the ambulance and I'll call your dad. Hannah and MJ need you to hang on. Plus, Maryanne and I are really looking forward to your wedding. C'mon, sis." Jim begged her.

"They have Dad and Andrea. They'll be okay…" Willow said as everything started fading into blackness. She heard Clay say an expletive as he yelled for the ambulance to hurry and the little girl crying and then everything was dark.

 **Training Facility**

Mike, Tom and Wolf were meeting in Mike's office, discussing Wolf's transition to a land position and what his responsibilities were going to be. Everything was going well until Mike's secretary burst in.

"Admiral Slattery, there's a Captain Jennings on line two for you, in regards to your daughter, Willow. He says its urgent." Petty Officer Johnson told him before stepping back out. Mike had a panicked look on his face and his hand was shaking when he picked up the phone.

"This is Admiral Slattery." Mike said into the phone and immediately closed his eyes. Wolf wanted to know what was being said but until he and Willow married, Mike was her next of kin. He could hear Mike replying with yes's and uh-huh's. He finally put Captain Jennings on the speaker phone as he grabbed his cover, obviously preparing to leave for the day.

"Her vest took seven of the shots, but one shot hit her shoulder. My tactical paramedic thinks that it hit and possibly shattered the shoulder blade and collarbone. It did hit an artery as well and she has lost a lot of blood. We lost her once on scene, but Clay got her back. They're loading her in the ambulance as we speak. He also thinks she has several broken ribs from the shots to her vest and possibly even a punctured lung. He says she is in very grave condition." Captain Jennings voice was shaky, and Mike was pale. Even Tom looked shook up.

"Mike, go. I'll cover this. You too, Wolf. Mike, I'll call Andrea and I'll go pick Hannah up and bring her to the hospital. What about the younger kids?" Tom asked.

"Just call her. She may want to bring Hannah and the little ones with her." Mike said as he indicated for Wolf to follow. They both got in Mike's truck and raced to the hospital, not talking any further. Neither had any words. Wolf could tell that Mike was absolutely terrified of losing another child. He didn't want to imagine the intense fear he was in.

Captain Jennings met them at the entrance to the hospital and led them in. They were currently stabilizing Willow to have an extensive surgery and she desperately needed blood. Mike, being a universal donor and her father, immediately volunteered. Willow was intubated and had not regained consciousness. Mike and Wolf got less than a minute with Willow and Wolf backed away, knowing Mike needed the time with his daughter. He was absolutely devastated. After they rolled her away, Mike rubbed his face, free of tears.

"We had another argument this morning. If she doesn't make it…my God, what have I done…" Mike said quietly.

"Sir, you didn't cause this. A drugged-up kid caused it." Wolf tried to reassure Mike.

"I told my daughter…my baby, that she should have prevented Hannah from being injured; completely ignoring that she was also injured." Mike told him.

"What'd she say?" Wolf asked.

"Just that she was sorry I felt that way, but she felt the same. I shouldn't have ever said it." Mike admitted.

"No, you shouldn't have. I don't know how to be a parent though, but I do know; Willow adores you and she wouldn't want you to beat yourself up. What counted is that you gave her blood when she needed it. You're here and I would imagine you won't be leaving her side anytime soon. One of the comments that she has made is that she is jealous of how careful, how tender you are with Hannah. Here's your chance." Wolf agreed.

"She has to live first. You saw her, heard the doctor. She lost a huge amount of blood." Mike said, doubting everything. They were following her to the surgery wing of the hospital and a nurse showed them the way to the waiting room.

"She's tough. Is Andrea and Hannah coming?" Wolf asked, not knowing if he could keep Mike's spirits up. He needed them there.

"Yeah. And Lauren. Kara is watching the twins. Lauren is too little to be away from both of us for too long." Mike rambled.

"Good." Wolf agreed. They both went silent and stayed quiet until Andrea and Hannah walked in with Lauren in the stroller. Mike immediately picked the sleeping baby up, apparently needing something to keep himself busy while they waited. Andrea and Hannah tried to make conversation but when Mike wasn't focused on the baby in his arms; he watched the door for the surgeon. Captain Jennings was in and out; talking to his supervisors and getting updates.

Six long hours later; the surgeon walked in and sat down in front of Mike. Captain Jennings had come back in and had his hands on Hannah's shoulders and Andrea had taken the baby.

"She made it through the surgery but there is some damage. She will be in a lot of pain for a while. She's already begging to go home. The collarbone was shattered; however, she did get lucky because her shoulder blade was not. The bullet did strike it, but it appears that it bounced off it and hit the clavicle. It could have easily bounced into her heart or lungs. She did have a punctured lung, but we've fixed that. She'll be sore for a good, long while and she will be taking some serious time off, Captain. Rehab for the shoulder and clavicle. She is not in ICU, but we are monitoring her closely. I assume one of you will be staying with her tonight?" The surgeon asked.

"Her father will." Wolf said, knowing Mike wanted to but would feel the need to offer it to him. Mike needed to stay with Willow.

"Good. She will likely sleep, and we have her on a morphine drip. Just be prepared." The surgeon told them as they all stood up. Andrea had laid the baby in her stroller and they all followed the surgeon to Willow's room. The nurse was helping her get settled which was interesting at best because Willow was convinced that she needed to go home. She was moving around too much and causing herself a lot of pain.

"Mike, why don't you get on the bed with her? It might calm her." Andrea suggested.

"Okay." Mike agreed after taking his shoes off and laying down next Willow on her good side. Willow surprisingly rolled to where she was cuddled into his side. Mike wrapped his arms around her and she was quickly asleep. As badly as Wolf wanted to be the one to hold his fiancée, it was more important for Mike to do it; more for Mike who seemed to be greatly affected by his daughter's injury.

Visiting time was already over and Willow was asleep anyway and would hopefully sleep through the night and through the worst of the pain. They each gave Willow a kiss before they left. Wolf was riding with Andrea and Tom would give him a ride to his vehicle the next morning.

Mike hadn't realized that he wasn't the same with Willow as he was with Hannah and the younger kids. They'd always had a different relationship. She was his tomboy. Always involved in sports. Mike had spent plenty of time with her but had never been as affectionate with her as what he was with his other kids. That needed to change. He had tricked himself into thinking Willow didn't need the physical contact and didn't want it. Apparently, he had been wrong. Since he had reunited with the kids; he had only given Willow a handful of hugs and had told her that he loved her about as many times.

The night passed quickly; Willow's vitals held well, and she rested if Mike stayed close. At five, the nurse helped her to the bathroom and gave her a sponge bath. Mike took the time to get her a breakfast sandwich and a cup of coffee for both of them. Willow was begging to go home already, and the nurse told Mike that the surgeon would be in after eight to check her over. After she left; Mike stepped out to call Andrea.

" _Hey, sorry to call you so early. There's a possibility she'll be released this morning." Mike told Andrea._

" _I was up with Lauren. She's missing her daddy. Little soon, don't you think?" Andrea asked._

" _Yeah, but she's determined." Mike agreed._

" _You okay? You were all kinds of out of sorts last night." Andrea remarked._

" _Just scared. I never anticipated getting that call. Made me realize that I have been pretty horrible to Willow." Mike commented._

" _How so?" Andrea asked._

" _Her whole life, she's been outgoing and active. Never the cuddler. I used that and thought I didn't need to do that with her. She didn't need me to hug her or tell her that I love her. Hannah had warned me that Willow was jealous of how I treat her and then Wolf told me the same thing." Mike confided._

" _I agree with them, Mike. You are a great dad but sometimes you treat Willow like a long-lost friend, not a daughter. I know you love her and I think deep down, she knows it too, but do you?" Andrea asked._

" _Of course, I love my daughter." Mike argued._

" _Not my question. I asked, do you know it. Is your love for her an obligation because she's your daughter or is it because you love her? Think before you answer." Andrea instructed._

" _Uh…" Mike stammered._

" _I think you feel an obligation to love her because she is your daughter. It shouldn't be an obligation. It should be automatic." Andrea told him._

" _I…love her." Mike commented._

" _I know that you do. Let me ask you this; if Wolf hadn't volunteered you to stay with her last night, would you have?" Andrea asked._

" _I honestly don't know. Maybe. I spent the entire night just holding her. I haven't ever done that with Willow." Mike admitted._

" _It's important that you did it. You know now, there is something wrong with your relationship, but it can be fixed. You've been given another chance. Once she recovers, instead of taking her to the range because you like to do that, take her to lunch. Visit with her and not about police tactics. Get to know your daughter." Andrea instructed._

" _I guess. I had better get back in there. She is going to overdo it very easily." Mike commented._

" _I can see that. Her dad has that tendency too. Let me know when you get headed home. I love you." Andrea told him._

" _I have no idea why you do sometimes, but I love you too." Mike said with a laugh._

" _You've given me some really pretty babies, even if they are demanding like Lauren." Andrea joked._

" _Likewise. Hopefully we will be home soon. Tell Little Miss to cool her jets." Mike joked._

" _Will do. Be careful." Andrea told him._

Mike walked back into Willow's hospital room and had to laugh. She was trying to put her sling on herself. Willow had always been fiercely independent from the time she could walk. It had been a trait that he had admired about her. Now he wondered if he had taken her for granted.

"Let me help you." Mike told her and thankfully Willow relented.

"I want to go home. Can't I just sign myself out?" Willow asked.

"You could but the surgeon is due. Let's see what he says first." Mike told her as he helped her position her arm in the sling.

"He'll want me to stay. You shouldn't have to stay here with me. I know you don't really want to be here. At home, Hannah will help me. You won't have to." Willow commented as Mike gently laid her against the pillows. Leave it to her to just get to the point.

"I want to be here, and I want to help you." Mike told her, knowing that she was making a point.

"No, Dad. Face it, it would look bad if you hadn't stayed. I'm only your daughter when its convenient. When it looks good." Willow said angrily. Her heart monitor was beginning to chime, and Mike had to calm her.

"I am sorry you think that, Willow. The thing is; you aren't wrong. I have given you that impression. Not been the father you deserved to have. I need to fix that. I want to fix that. I very, nearly lost you yesterday. If I had, I would have not recovered from it. I am not going to argue with you, but I am going to ask that you give me one more chance. I don't deserve it, but you do. You deserve to have a father who loves you for you. Not because it's convenient or an obligation. I also cannot fix this overnight but the one thing I can promise you; if you hadn't made it through yesterday, I would have been absolutely destroyed. As far as what I said yesterday; I shouldn't have ever said it. Maybe you agree with the statement but as your dad; it shouldn't have ever crossed my lips. You were hurt that day too. Maybe more significantly than Hannah." Mike finally stopped because the doctor had walked in but at least Willow nodded at him.

"How are we this morning?" The surgeon asked.

"Sore but I want to go home." Willow told the doctor.

"Let's look at that incision before I say yes or no." The doctor said as he began examining Willow's incisions. They looked horrible to Mike, but the doctor seemed impressed. "Any shortness of breath?"

"No. I'm good there. How long am I off work?" Willow asked.

"Six months, at least. Rehab is going to be rough for you." The surgeon told her.

"I figured that much." Willow admitted.

"Alright. I will let you go home under the condition that the second you don't feel well, start running a fever, anything; you come back. No excuses." The surgeon told Willow firmly.

"Sounds good. I promise." Willow agreed.

"Alright, I will send a nurse in with a set of clothes. Your captain took your uniform, badge and gun with him. You got lucky there because your badge took a bullet too. I figure it would have cut through the vest like melted butter." The surgeon told Willow as he resecured her bandages.

"Glad I wore it." Willow agreed.

"Always should. Hollow points are nasty." The surgeon commented.

"Yeah, I always do." Willow agreed as she sit back up.

"Alright, I will have my secretary call for follow up appointments. You are to take it easy. Lots of rest for you. Dad are you in agreement?" The surgeon asked Mike.

"Absolutely. She won't be lifting a finger." Mike assured him, and the surgeon nodded and left. Within thirty seconds, the nurse came through to help Willow get dressed. Mike excused himself to get his truck and to call Andrea.

By the time he got back; Willow was dressed in a pair of scrubs and sitting in a wheelchair. The nurse had a bag of medication and bandaging for him and they headed for the truck. Mike had to lift Willow into his truck and thankfully she let him. Once the nurse had walked away, Mike brushed her hair out of her face and gently caressed her cheek.

"Willow, I do love you. I always have. From the second that your mom put you in my arms, even before; I loved you. Please, don't ever doubt that. I will agree that I should have treated you more like my daughter and less like a friend. I made a huge mistake there, but I promise; that ends now. You are my baby; as much as Hannah or the twins or Lauren, even MJ. I don't deserve the second chance, but I am praying that you will give it to me." Mike told her as he adjusted her seatbelt. She wasn't saying anything but with her good arm she reached around and gave Mike a hug. It was the only answer he needed.

"I love you too, Daddy. And I do have some fault in this too. Can we just go home?" Willow asked him, and Mike nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You bet." Mike told her and then shut the truck door. The drive home was quiet because Willow had fallen asleep after she'd called Captain Jennings. Wolf met Mike at the driveway to help Willow in; but Mike made the decision to carry her in. Thankfully the couch was clear, and Mike settled Willow down and then settled next to her. Willow, in her sleep had wrapped herself around him and Andrea put a blanket over the two of them. Mike drifted off, doing exactly what Willow needed him to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Trainer**

Chapter 16

MJ had end of school year plays and meetings with his teachers. Mike and Andrea were planning on taking the twins, Hannah and Lauren but Mike felt terribly about leaving Willow alone. She was in significant pain and was completely handicapped with her left arm. Mike would have preferred to stay home with her, but it was important to MJ that he go. Fortunately, Wolf was more than willing to stay with Willow. Mike was worried sick about Willow, but she was adamant that he spend the time with MJ.

"Dad, I will be fine. Wolf will be here to help me. MJ needs you to go to his play and to meet his teachers. Its all he's talked about all week. That and you coaching his Little League team." Willow told him over lunch the afternoon before. Andrea sat back in her chair and nodded.

"Mike, she has a point. Wolf needs some time with her too. When I tucked MJ in last night; he was so excited about you being at his play. You're still building a relationship with him. Plus, I promised to take him out for ice cream after the play." Andrea admitted.

"Sugar before bedtime? And the twins?" Mike asked.

"It's the beginning of their summer vacation. The twins start preschool next fall. I also think a slumber party in our room is a good idea. Oh, and Hannah's been seizure free for a week." Andrea argued and Mike visibly deflated.

"Dad, I will be fine. Wolf and I need to start planning our wedding anyway. He'll call if anything goes wrong, but I really want you to go and enjoy the evening with MJ and the kids." Willow told him firmly.

"Alright. This could end up being an expensive night for me if you're wedding planning." Mike mentioned.

"No. We don't want anything big or fancy. Laugh at it but I am happy with a barbeque in the backyard. We invite people and make them think that it's the barbeque and then we get married. Simple and no real stress." Willow filled them in.

"What does Wolf think of this?" Andrea asked, loving the idea. She just hoped that Willow would consent to a wedding dress.

"He's happy. He doesn't have to wear a suit." Willow remarked. Mike noticed how Andrea looked down for a second and knew what she was wondering.

"What about you? I remember when you were little; you had big ideas for your wedding gown." Mike asked for Andrea.

"I'm sure I will wear some sort of dress. It may not be real elaborate, Andrea. And yes, I know you were asking for her, Dad. Andrea, I want you and Hannah to help me pick it out." Willow reassured her.

"Oh, good. I was worried about that." Andrea said sheepishly. Mike reached under the table and squeezed her hand.

"No worries. We'll set a date tonight. Can we use your backyard?" Willow asked.

"Of course." Mike agreed. He liked the idea of the wedding barbeque and his wife was thrilled to be included.

"Good, we didn't know what else we wanted." Willow acknowledged.

"I like the idea of it. It's actually pretty similar to your dad and I's wedding." Andrea told Willow.

"Yeah, I thought of that. I just don't want a big to do." Willow mentioned while fiddling with her sling.

"We'll keep it simple, I promise." Andrea agreed.

"I'd better get back to work. Love you both." Mike told them both as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed the top of Willow's head and gave Andrea a kiss. Hannah was napping in the living room with Lauren. Mike tucked the blanket in closer to them and kissed Lauren's hand before he left for work.

"So, I've been looking at the bridal magazines you bought me. I have an idea what I want. Want to see?" Willow asked, and Andrea nodded at her excitedly. Willow walked to her apartment while Andrea cleaned lunch up and they both sit back down at the table. "I've got a few marked but this is what I like." Willow said as she pointed at a gown. It was ankle length, with a boat neck and elbow length sleeves. No embellishments but perfect for Willow.

"Its beautiful and perfect for you. I wonder if we can find it locally?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know but it gives me an idea of what I want. I want the experience of picking out dresses though. I may change my mind." Willow admitted.

"Probably. When I married Bill, I had an idea of what I wanted and went with something different." Andrea agreed.

"Do you care if Maryann comes along?" Willow asked.

"Of course not." Andrea assured her.

"She and Jim did a lot for us. Of course, Dad is giving me away. I wouldn't dream of taking that away from him." Willow remarked.

"He is really forward to it. You and he seem to be doing better." Andrea commented.

"Yeah. He's blaming himself, but it was partially my fault too. I never really sought him out. If I had; he would have been more…what's the word for it?" Willow stumbled.

"Fatherly?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah." Willow agreed.

"I don't think he even realized it. He loves you and always had. He feels horribly for how he treated you." Andrea told her.

"He didn't treat me badly, just like I was a friend. I don't want to his friend...if that makes sense?" Willow asked.

"It does. You want your dad. And he needs his daughter. I think you guys are building something precious. I hate that you got hurt but I think it needed to happen. The circumstances were kind of crappy." Andrea admitted.

"Yeah, getting shot and killing that kid bothers me. That really hurts." Willow told her.

"It does. Have you been to talk to your therapist?" Andrea asked.

"Tomorrow. I specifically asked to speak with her. I like her." Willow agreed.

"Do you need a ride?" Andrea asked.

"Wolf is taking me. Then I have to meet with the mayor. They're talking commendations and such." Willow mentioned.

"Your dad and I will want to be there if you get a commendation." Andrea told her.

"I figured. How did you do it? And Dad? You both received Medals of Honor and Purple Hearts. All kinds of stuff but it had to have been hard. You both lost people who meant a lot." Willow asked.

"Its hard. I can't speak for your dad, but I would trade in every award and medal to have Lily back and I am certain he feels the same where Lucas is concerned, not to mention all the lost time with you guys. And we both feel the same where your mom and Bill are concerned, as much as we love one another." Andrea told her.

"Yeah. So, did Dad tell you about wanting to have a grave marker for Mom and Lucas? Putting Bill and Lily's name on it too?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I love the idea. Appreciate it too. We will find the perfect place and headstone. I really love this bracelet too. I know I should take it off to save it; but I hate to. It won't last." Andrea said as she fingered the bracelet on her wrist.

"I know but I also understand you wanting to wear it. That's how I feel wearing my mom's ring." Willow said as she looked down at the ring. She needed to figure something out for Andrea's bracelet, quickly.

"Yeah but this is thread and its already old. It's silly to wear it. So, what are your plans for tonight?" Andrea asked.

"I have no idea. Wolf is taking me to some new sushi place that just opened. I'm excited." Willow told her. Willow was definitely a foodie.

"Sounds nice. I heard about that place and want to try it, but your dad is anti-sushi." Andrea said with a grin.

"Maybe, when we go wedding dress shopping; we can go?" Willow suggested.

"Great! Girls day with or without Annika and Lauren?" Andrea asked.

"Whichever. I want Annika to be my flower girl, so she needs a dress. Lauren is so little; she'll probably sleep." Willow stated.

"Well, Annika will be excited. She's been so excited. She has so many dreams for your wedding." Andrea told her.

"She definitely needs to come wedding dress shopping then. It'll be a fun day once I get out of this sling. Two weeks." Willow said. Her injury was frustrating.

"Perfect. She was drawing a picture of you yesterday in a wedding dress. It was so cute. I'd better go wake the twins up. I'll let Hannah and Lauren sleep. How are you feeling?" Andrea asked.

"Little tired. I may go in and nap too." Will admitted. Her injury had taken a lot of energy.

"Go. Rest up." Andrea insisted and then helped Willow take her sling off, so she could better sleep. Willow went in to her little apartment and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **That Evening**

Mike had slipped the friendship bracelet to Willow when she quietly told him what she wanted to do for Andrea. She wanted to make it to where Andrea could wear it every day and not worry about wearing it out or losing it. Andrea had decided not to wear it that night for fear of losing it. Willow had a friend who owned a jewelry shop and had already agreed to make it last. She was also designing Wolf and Willow's wedding bands, but the bracelet would be done that night.

Mike, Andrea, Hannah and the kids left before five to go to the end of year festivities and Wolf picked Willow up ten minutes later. They went straight to the jewelry store to meet with Willow's friend, Gretchen. She already had drawings of rings for Wolf and Willow to look through while she examined the bracelet.

"This is already pretty aged." Gretchen told them as she fingered the bracelet.

"Can you make it to where it won't fall apart?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I can. Any certain metal?" Gretchen asked.

"I have no idea. Andrea was an engineer, so she doesn't handle fancy well." Willow admitted. She couldn't imagine Andrea with a delicate piece of jewelry.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes while you look through those pictures." Gretchen asked as she got up and walked into another room with the bracelet. Willow was nervous about what she would come up with, but she trusted Gretchen. Wolf had three different pictures picked out but was leaning towards gun metal gray bands. Willow liked them. It wouldn't go with her engagement ring that well but there would be a point that she would stop wearing it and just wear the band anyway.

"I really like those rings." Wolf told her as he pointed to the gun metal gray bands. They were simple.

"I love them too. So, those are it?" Willow asked.

"Yep, far as I'm concerned." Wolf told her.

"Good. Now, I can't wait to see what she does with the bracelet." Willow said as she eyed the door that Gretchen had gone through.

"Andrea will love it." Wolf assured her.

"I hope." Willow agreed.

Ten minutes later; Gretchen walked in with the bracelet. It was perfect. "Okay, so I took the braid and stitched it onto this leather. I, then put a sealant we use so it won't fray or fall apart. After that I braided it with the silver and rose gold chains; giving it a feminine side. Next to the fastener; I etched Lily's name and 'Mom' on either side."

"Its absolutely perfect. She'll love this." Willow told her.

"I've been working a lot with leather, but this was a challenge. My master jeweler helped. We've been seeing a lot of memorial pieces like this." Gretchen told her.

"I would really like to come up with something for my dad. Not necessarily a memorial piece and I don't know what he could wear, being in the Navy." Willow admitted.

"I made a cuff recently for a dad who had lost all his children. Put their names and birth dates on it. Would that be something he would like?" Gretchen asked.

"What metal?" Willow asked.

"Could be leather or any metal." Gretchen told her.

"He'd like the leather." Wolf told them.

"I think so too." Willow agreed.

"If that is what you want; write the names and dates of birth on there. Big guy?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah. He is." Willow told her. Gretchen measured Wolf's wrist and nodded.

"I'll make it bigger. So, are these the rings?" Gretchen asked as Willow wrote the names and dates down.

"Yeah." Wolf answered. Willow was concentrating on the paper.

"Here it is." Willow told her as she looked at the names.

" _ **Willow 3/21/96, Hannah 7/14/00, Lucas 11/2/04, Tommy and Annika 10/25/15, Lauren 5/1/18"**_

 __"Alright, perfect. Will be interesting to get the names and dates of birth on there, but I love a challenge. I'll have it done before Father's Day." Gretchen assured her.

"Perfect. We are think July Fourth for our wedding." Willow told her.

"Okay. Rings won't be hard. And I do expect an invitation." Gretchen told her.

"Of course. Text me when you get this done?" Willow asked.

"You bet." Gretchen agreed.

"You know if you have room on there, two other dates would be great? 1/1/95 and 4/8/15 are my dad's anniversaries with my mom and Andrea." Willow added.

"I will see what I can do. Your mom's name was Christine, right?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes." Willow said as she and Wolf stood up.

"I will see what I can do." Gretchen told her as she gently hugged Willow before they paid the bill for Andrea's bracelet and left.

Willow and Wolf ate dinner at the sushi place, set their date for July Fourth and agreed that Wolf, her dad and the boys would not have to wear suits. They needed to go over a guest list, but it could wait. Willow was wearing out and knew that presenting the bracelet to Andrea would be emotional for her. They headed home as soon as they got done eating. The rest of the family wasn't home yet so Wolf and Willow sat on the couch and started working on the guest list that they were trying to keep small.

At ten, the rest of the family showed up. The kids were exhausted, and Mike was carrying the twins in and up the stairs. MJ was slightly more excited, telling Wolf about his school play. Lauren was asleep in her car seat and even Hannah was worn out. Andrea had gone upstairs to get the twins settled and within a few minutes she and Mike were back downstairs. Hannah had fixed herself and MJ peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and glasses of warm milk. Mike winked at Willow as she slid the jewelry box out of her purse.

"Andrea, I took the bracelet and had this made so the thread wouldn't fall apart. It has a sealant on it now. I hope you like it." Willow told her as she handed her the box. Andrea handed Mike their sleeping baby girl and immediately teared up.

"It's perfect. It even has her name on it. I love it." Andrea told her as she fingered the bracelet. Willow couldn't help her put it on and Mike was holding Lauren, so Wolf jumped in and fastened it for Andrea.

"I was worried about it. I didn't want you to think I had destroyed the original bracelet. I wanted to make it last." Willow told her as Andrea gave her a hug.

"You didn't. I wanted to wear it, but I also didn't want to because I knew it would fall apart. Now, I can wear it every day." Andrea told her.

"Yep. That was the point. I love you." Willow said, even surprising herself.

"I love you too." Andrea told her and kissed her cheek.

"And now, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." Willow told them all.

"Yeah, us too. Holler if you need anything. I love you." Mike told her as he gave Willow a kiss. Hannah and MJ were done eating and Willow gave them both a kiss. After her family went upstairs and Wolf locked up, they headed into her apartment. All Willow had wanted all day was to sleep next to Wolf. His body heat wrapped around her made her feel so much better.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Trainer**

Chapter 17

Wolf had become a fixture at the Slattery household. If Mike had any issues with him staying the nights with Willow, he never said a word. Willow had more trouble than she wanted to admit with the knowledge that she had killed a teenager, a boy only five years younger than herself. The nights were rough for her and she would frequently wake up with nightmares. She would cling to Wolf during those times.

Willow was not looking forward to her meeting with the mayor and police chief. The investigation was over with and she was cleared of any wrongdoing and heralded as a hero. She hated it. Thankfully, she had an appointment with Dr. Grover beforehand and hoped that she could give a perspective in how to deal with it. Wolf had somethings that he had to tend to, so he dropped her off at the doctor's office, with the promise of picking her up in about an hour.

Willow didn't have to wait long to talk to Dr. Grover and there was a tray with hot tea and cookies sitting on the table in front of the couch. Willow sat down and waited on Dr. Grover to join her.

"It's good to see you, Willow. How are you feeling?" Dr. Grover asked as she sat down and then poured Willow a cup of the tea and fixed her some cookies on a plate.

"Sore. You don't realize how much you use your non-dominant hand until you can't. Still, it could be worse." Willow admitted. She knew she could be honest with Dr. Grover.

"It could. Thank God for bulletproof vests. It really is a miracle. How are the nightmares?" Dr. Grover asked.

"How'd you know?" Willow asked suspiciously, thinking Wolf or her dad had said something.

"You have bags under your eyes. Sign of exhaustion. And you're fidgety." Dr. Grover pointed out as she gestured at Willow's right hand.

"I…I killed a kid? A kid, only a few years younger than me. Same age as my younger sister. They want to give me commendations for it. Want to have my name in the media. I hate it. Wolf has all but moved in because I only sleep when he's next to me. What's with that?" Willow asked as she stood up and started pacing around.

"He makes you feel safe and secure. Understands due to his job. As far as you feeling badly about the kid, you would feel the same regardless of the age. It shows that you're human. You have not become so callous that you don't value human life. After the Red Flu, that has become a common problem. We've lost our humanity, our core beliefs, morals. If you didn't question it; I would be worried, and I honestly would not sign off when its time for you to go back to work. You just have to figure out if you want to be put in this situation again. Take your time with that. Talk to your dad. Why did he stop being a cop? He's a valuable resource and he understands the emotions at play. As far as commendations; you won't be able to stop them, but you can ask for it to be done privately." Dr. Grover advised her.

"True. I hadn't thought about not being a cop. I remember all I thought that day was the mother and the little girl, Juan and his wife? I do remember thinking I wouldn't be going home and that at least Hannah and MJ had my dad and Andrea now. They wouldn't be alone." Willow admitted.

"They would feel differently and imagine your father. He would have been devastated." Dr. Grover chastised.

"Until the other day, I don't think Dad would have been like that. My entire childhood and since we've been reunited; Dad and I have had an odd relationship. He spent time with me and occasionally told me that he loved me, but it was strained. I think he realized that the other day. We'd had an argument that day before he left for work. Neither of us handled it well and it could have been the last words we spoke to each other. He's been different since I got shot. He's made a point to be more affectionate. I think it scared him." Willow admitted.

"You have to put the work into it too." Dr. Grover stated.

"I know. I told him it wasn't all him. I played a part. I could have sought him out. Dad would have been receptive." Willow agreed.

"You've had a lot of changes in a very small amount of time. Its okay to struggle but you are reaching out and that is important. So, you mentioned sleeping with Wolf, is it just the act of sleeping or something else?" Dr. Grover asked.

"At this point, just sleeping. Wolf is a gentleman and he is scared of doing 'something else' under my dad's roof. As far as something else, yes. We did that before I got shot. I just like having him close now." Willow admitted.

"Nothing wrong with that. So, how'd you do with 'something else?'" Dr. Grover pressed on.

"It was great. Not that I have anything to compare it to, but I enjoyed it thoroughly. Can't wait until I'm not injured so we can move our fun back to Wolf's house." Willow assured her.

"I see an engagement ring. Have you set a date?" Dr. Grover asked.

"July Fourth. Small barbeque. Andrea is really getting excited about it. I think she is realizing that won't get to pick out the wedding dress, plan for and decorate for Lily's wedding. I would have been thrilled to elope, but it would have hurt my dad to not be there and Andrea and Hannah are all about the planning. We are going to look at wedding dresses tomorrow." Willow told her.

"Its going to hard for you too. Not having your mom there?" Dr. Grover stated.

"Yeah. Mom would be thrilled, and she would go all out. I wouldn't be having a simple barbeque if it was my mom. Andrea is going along with what Wolf and I want but she is enjoying the planning process. She's retiring now. Gives her time. I did find a friendship bracelet that Lily had made me years ago and had it made into a better bracelet for Andrea. She wears it all the time. I also am having a cuff made for my dad with our names and dates of birth, along with Andrea and Mom's name and their anniversaries. I had to call my friend back because I had forgotten to write MJ's information down and she has it almost done. Wolf and I are picking it up today. I am excited to give it to Dad. I was going to wait until Father's Day, but I can't. I think he'll love it." Willow told her.

"I'm sure he will. It sounds nice." Dr. Grover agreed.

"I hope so. Wolf and I are also going to watch the kids, so he and Andrea can take an anniversary weekend away. We booked them a condo southwest of here. Really nice place. Wolf is dreading Lauren." Willow filled her in.

"Why? She's how old?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Almost five weeks. He has somehow managed to not have to change her diaper. With my arm like this, he'll have to. I can't wait." Willow told her.

"And you know, she will reserve her best diapers for him! So, you good with everything? The shooting? Your relationship progressing?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Yeah. I think so. The commendations bother me, but I will ask for them to be private. That might help. As far as Wolf is concerned, I think I'm good. If it was someone less patient or gentle; I might feel differently." Willow assured her.

"That is true. And you are good with your dad trying harder? Andrea helping with the wedding planning instead of your mom?" Dr. Grover asked.

"I am. I wish it was Mom, but I also know, she would want me to include Andrea in this. She'll be there in spirit. It helps that Andrea is respecting my desire to keep it small and simple. But she and my dad had a similar wedding, so it makes sense." Willow agreed.

"How are you doing with that? You had mentioned that they seemed like an odd couple." Dr. Grover asked.

"I was comparing his marriage to my mom to his marriage to Andrea. I didn't want to realize, my mom and him didn't have a perfect marriage. In all honesty, his marriage to Andrea is a little more perfect. The one thing my parents had that he and Andrea have is that they love beyond the arguments and incompatibilities. That is what I want. I know things seem perfect with Wolf right now, but I also know, that will change. I want a relationship that will be strong like that. My mom and dad put on an act for us kids. We thought they were perfect, but we didn't realize, they were barely speaking otherwise and were generally miserable. With Dad and Andrea; they just click. I'm sure they have their issues, but they manage." Willow commented.

"That's a marriage. Give and take. Its okay to take lessons from both marriages but don't copycat either. Sounds like both had their good points and given that you are having your mom's name and anniversary put on that cuff, they loved each other. That name and date is still important to your dad." Dr. Grover agreed.

"He doesn't know but he does say he still loves Mom. That was confusing to me at first. How he could still love Mom but love Andrea too." Willow remarked.

"Because his love for her now is out of a place of appreciation. She gave him four children whom he loves. He sees her in you kids, traits that he loves, and it reminds him of her. It is healthy and normal for him to still love her while he loves Andrea now." Dr. Grover told her, and Willow nodded.

"She would say the same thing. I know now, they would have ended up divorced and possibly hating one another. It is for the best as much as we all miss her." Willow said as she stood up. She had drunk the hot tea and ate several cookies throughout the session.

"When it comes to your wedding day, I promise, your dad will be missing her too. He will remember their wedding day. And when it's Hannah's turn; he will do the same. Your mom will always have a place in his heart." Dr. Grover said as she followed Willow to the door.

"Can I make another appointment? These talks make me feel better." Willow asked.

"Of course. That's the point. To get things off your chest. Make one for two weeks out. I think that's sufficient." Dr. Grover instructed.

"Thanks so much, Doc." Willow told her before Dr. Grover welcomed her next patient. Willow made the appointment and then stepped outside. Wolf was waiting on her and helped her get in the Jeep.

"Good appointment?" Wolf asked after he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Yeah. It helped to talk about it. We have time to pick up Dad's cuff before my appointment with the mayor and police chief and I'm hungry." Willow remarked.

"Of course, my lady. There's this food truck that has street taco's. The chicken one sounded delicious and it's near the jewelry shop. That sound good?" Wolf asked.

"Sounds good." Willow told him as she massaged her arm. She was going to be ready for a pain pill and her bed. She was in minimal pain, but she had overdone it.

"You okay?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, just sore. I want to get this meeting done." Willow remarked.

"Alright." Wolf agreed and started the drive to pick up the cuff for Mike and to get lunch. While he drove, Willow rested.

Gretchen had the cuff ready and packaged for Willow. It was decidedly masculine. Leather with all of Mike's kid's names and dates of birth on it, along with the day that Lucas died. Next to the clasps on either side; was Christine and Andrea's names, along with their anniversaries. It was perfect.

"He'll love it. Thank you, Gretchen." Willow said as she gave the woman a hug.

"I hope. It was a challenge, especially when I had to squeeze MJ in. I can't believe you forgot your little brother or your sister's date of birth. Thankfully, I remembered him and already had his name. Just needed his date of birth." Gretchen teased.

"Yeah, I have no idea how I did that. Who can forget that little boy?" Willow agreed.

"How does your dad do with him? Just getting to know him?" Gretchen asked.

"He overthinks it. MJ is accepting and Hannah will tell you it was love at first sight. That little boy loves Dad. And Dad loves him. Dad is taking him to a ballgame Thursday night. They need the time together." Willow admitted.

"I didn't know my dad until I was ten. My mom had deliberately not told him about me and then she decided she didn't want to be a mom anymore and called him to pick me up at this diner. She gave him all my paperwork; birth certificate and such and then left. My dad was remarried, and his wife was overwhelmed but she did better than my own mom did. I can't say that it was easy, but it was worth it." Gretchen told her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that. What happened?" Willow asked.

"Well, my birth mom died when I was eighteen. Drug overdose. And my dad and stepmom are great. She got me started with jewelry. They are my family. Your dad needs to just go with it. MJ will let him know what he needs when he needs it." Gretchen advised.

"I'm sorry. He already calls Andrea Mom. That bothered me at first. Now; I am just glad he'll have her. My mom would want that." Willow mentioned.

"It's a right of passage. It may not ever happen for you and Hannah, but MJ is young, and he needs that. Let him be." Gretchen told her as Willow pulled her pocketbook out to pay for the cuff.

"Yep. That's what I thought. So, how much damage?" Willow asked.

"Fifty-Four, ninety-five. I used it as a credit for my class." Gretchen told her, and Willow nodded. She expected it to be a lot more expensive.

"That's alright. Thanks so much. I can't wait to give it to him." Willow told her as she paid the bill and left. Wolf had waited for her outside and had the tacos already. They ate on a park bench and talked about Mike and Andrea's upcoming long weekend and what they had planned for the kids. They really didn't want to know Mike and Andrea's plans.

The meeting with the mayor and police chief went as well as Willow expected it too. She was going to be given a Medal of Valor, but the mayor did promise to keep the media to a minimum. She had six months off work, paid. At the end of the six months, she would have to undergo a physical and a psych exam, depending on Dr. Grover's reports. Willow was looking forward to the time off. It would give her the time to adjust to being married and her family situation.

Mike was already home when Willow and Wolf got back. Hannah had been having a tough day with a severe migraine and Mike was on the couch with her and Lauren. Willow sat down beside them and smiled.

"How'd your appointments go?" Mike asked as he massaged Hannah's neck. She was asleep, but it had become a habit.

"Good. I have an awards thing on June 19th. I will get you all the info. Talked to Dr. Grover too." Willow told him as she played with Lauren's chubby, little hand.

"We'll want to be there." Mike remarked.

"I also went and got you this. Its part of your Father's Day present. I don't know if you can wear it at work though." Willow said as she handed him the gift box and took Lauren, so he could open it. As soon as he had Hannah adjusted, he opened it and smiled.

"I love it. It has your names all on it and your mom's and Andrea's. I love it." Mike said quietly as he kissed the side of Willow's head.

"I had a few mess ups on it but we got it fixed. I forgot MJ completely; and somehow put the wrong date of birth down for Lauren. No clue how I did, other than when I was only a couple days out of all this." Willow admitted as she watched Mike caress the cuff, much like he had Lucas' ball glove.

"I absolutely love it." Mike stated. Willow was wearing down and her bed was practically calling her.

"I'm glad. Dad, I would love to stay out and visit, but I am exhausted. I think I overdid it. Can you take Lauren?" Willow asked.

"Of course. Do you need help with the sling?" Mike asked as he took the baby.

"Maybe. I am going to take a pain pill." Willow acknowledged, and Mike was instantly worried. Willow had taken very little pain medication.

"Alright. I am kind of stuck because of Hannah or I would help you." Mike told her. He was trying to resituate Hannah, but she was clinging to him in her sleep.

"It's okay. Andrea will help me with it. Just relax." Willow told him and then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Mike apologized.

"Its okay. Hannah needs you too. I'll be alright." Willow told him as she stood up. Andrea had heard part of the conversation and came over with a glass of water, her pain pill and helped her out of the sling. Wolf had gone back to his house since to get more clothes since he had practically moved in. She walked into her apartment and changed into her comfortable clothes and settled into her bed. It didn't take long at all for her to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Trainer**

Chapter 18

It took everything Willow had to get Mike and Andrea to leave for their weekend. Hannah had been pretty well disabled due to a severe migraine, the twins both had a cold, and Lauren had never been away from Andrea for that long. And Willow had disguised her own pain level. MJ also was a little nervous about Mike and Andrea leaving. He had gotten used to Mike sitting with him while he ate his before bed snack and tucking him in. Thankfully, Wolf was there to help. He had promised MJ that he would sit with him during his snack and would make him a special peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The first night; after Willow had tucked Tommy and Annika in, she was halfway down the steps when she heard Wolf explaining the special sandwich to MJ.

"So, I didn't live with my parents growing up. I had one foster mum who made me a special peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She would mix up the peanut butter and jelly together, put a bit of syrup in the mixture and spread it on the bread. Then she would butter the outside of the bread and grill it like a grilled cheese. So yummy." Wolf explained the process to the little boy who was watching him as he cooked the sandwich.

"That isn't how Daddy makes it. I hope it's as good. Why didn't you live with your momma and daddy?" MJ asked.

"My mum and dad didn't want to be parents, so they signed their rights to me away. Miss Cassie, the one that made me these; she helped me a lot. Got me into the martial arts. Took care of me." Wolf explained. He was leaving a lot out that MJ didn't need to know. Willow didn't know much about it either; so, she sat down on the stairs to listen.

"That's sad. Do you still talk to Miss Cassie?" MJ asked as Wolf sat the plate down and poured him a glass of milk.

"I haven't in several years. I have no idea what happened to her after the Flu. You know about that right?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, its how my first mommy and big brother died. Lotsa people died." MJ said simply.

"Yeah, they did. But your dad helped get the cure back home. He saved a lot of lives." Wolf explained.

"That's why he was gone for so long?" MJ asked as he ate the sandwich.

"Yes. He hates missing so much with you and your sisters, but he was doing a good thing. He's a hero." Wolf told him.

"I hope him, and my mom don't stay gone too long. I miss him. I'm worried they'll have so much fun that they won't come home." MJ confided.

"The thing is; they will be missing you as much as you miss them. They will want to come home on Sunday. Check out is at eleven am so I figure they'll be home by mid-afternoon, if not sooner." Wolf reassured him as he sat down next to the little boy. Willow decided to make her entry and slowly stood up.

"MJ, how's that sandwich?" She asked the little boy who gave her a huge, messy grin.

"It's yummy. Daddy needs to make it this way forever. What's him and Mommy doing?" MJ asked, and Wolf started laughing behind his hand.

"Probably just eating supper and stuff. Boring adult stuff." Willow explained.

"Oh. Why'd they have to wait so long after Lauren was born to do that?" MJ questioned.

"They wanted to make sure she was old enough. Babies that age don't like being away from their mommies and daddies." Willow explained.

"I don't either. Do you?" MJ continued.

"Nope. I miss them too." Willow told him, and MJ nodded.

"Wolf, do you miss your mommy and daddy?" MJ asked innocently, not understanding what had happened to Wolf.

"Honestly, not much. But I do miss Miss Cassie." Wolf told him, and MJ nodded.

"My daddy is really good at finding people; he used to be a cop. Maybe he can help? And I bet Willow would help you find her." MJ stated simply.

"Maybe. I would love to have her here when Willow and I get married." Wolf remarked. Willow had already made her mind up. She was going to find Cassie; and hopefully the woman would still be alive.

"Alright, mister. Bedtime." Willow said as she washed MJ's face with a dish clothe.

"Yes, ma'am. Will you read me a story?" MJ asked.

"Yes, sir. Come on." Willow grabbed MJ's messy hand and walked him up the steps; leaving Wolf to reminisce.

"Willie, what do you think Daddy and Mommy are doing right now?" MJ asked again. It was all Willow could do not to laugh

 **Big Cedar Lodge-Branson, Missouri**

"That was incredible." Andrea said as she sat her napkin down, over the top of a plate. They had been eating at a five-star restaurant. Mike was less than impressed with it, but he suffered through for her benefit.

"Yeah. Company is better." Mike said as he signed the receipt for the check and stood up.

"I got groceries for the condo. I'll fix something a bit more filling when we get back." Andrea assured him as he pulled her chair back and helped her up. He could be a gentleman when he wanted to be.

"Good. That was not going to hold me over." Mike stated.

"Nope, especially since I have plans to burn some serious calories. Let's go, sailor." Andrea said with a laugh.

"I like your plans." Mike commented as they walked to his truck and he held the door open for her.

"What do you think the kids are doing?" Andrea asked after Mike got into the driver's seat and started the truck.

"Willow is probably trying not to act like she's in pain, Hannah is probably miserable, MJ is upset because I'm not there eating his PB and J with him, Tommy and Annika have probably been terrors and I am just waiting on Wolf's review of Lauren's diapers. I told Willow to make sure he changed at least one dirty diaper, and not a wet one either." Mike assured her, and Andrea laughed.

"She can really make a mess. Up her back, in her hair and then she gets her fingers in it and…yuck. I'm an experienced mom and I even get a little sick to my stomach. I can only imagine what Wolf will think. You may not have grandchildren anytime soon." Andrea warned.

"I promised Hannah another day out if she would video his reaction but knowing my daughter; she'll put her phone down and just clean Lauren up herself. Its how she ticks." Mike commented with a grin.

"You bribed your daughter with a day out?" Andrea teased.

"Doing what she wanted to do. She wants to build a Habitat for Humanity House; something altogether not bad. I was happy to agree to it." Mike admitted.

"She is such a sweetheart. And Willow has her good days too." Andrea added.

"They are good girls." Mike agreed.

"So, that was sneaky, inviting Miller over for dinner." Andrea mentioned.

"Hey, he didn't suspect anything, and you did sit him next to Hannah. He told Wolf that he thought she was pretty. My plan is working." Mike teased.

"You didn't plan on Wolf and Willow getting together." Andrea commented.

"No, but I knew at the hospital there was a possibility. I just want my girls to be happy." Mike told her as they pulled into the resort and drove towards their condo.

"I know and its sweet. Annika and Lauren are going to be two very lucky girls." Andrea told him.

"Yeah, I will be around for their entire childhoods. I have been realizing how much I missed with my older kids as I watch the younger ones." Mike commented and then felt badly as he watched Andrea caress the bracelet on her wrist.

"That I understand. I am just thrilled to be retiring. I didn't think I was ready but the idea of leaving Lauren in day care was really bothering me; and then there's always the added of 'If I deploy…' I know your position is guaranteed but mine was not. I could very easily be deployed. I am proud of my service, but I need and want to concentrate on being a mom and a wife. Having your beer and cigar ready for you when you get off work, a hot meal on the table, kids reasonably behaved and the house clean." Andrea said as she reached over and squeezed Mike's hand.

"I don't expect that stuff. It's nice but I don't expect it." Mike told her.

"I know. I am partially teasing but I do want to concentrate more heavily on the kids and you. Hannah is special needs, and the twins will be in preschool. Lauren will never need to worry about if Mommy is coming home from work. My deciding moment was one day; you were working, and Hannah and Willow were watching the kids while I ran to the grocery store and to the post office. Was gone an hour or so. When I got home; Tommy and Annika were watching out the front door for me and when I walked in, he said 'Mommy, I was worried you went to work again and I wouldn't see you in years like Hannah and Willow didn't see Daddy for years.' It was a tearjerker." Andrea agreed.

"I bet. Makes me glad I have a land position. I am just not ready for retirement yet. I'm thinking; five years. You were in longer than me. I didn't go in until I was in my late twenties. Already had two kids. If I do five more; it'll put me at twenty years." Mike mentioned.

"Yeah, I've been in since I was eighteen. It's time. I've done over twenty years; twenty-three. I just want to be a better mom and wife. I've already had offers to consult and to work for an engineering firm, but I have denied them. We are comfortable, even with my retirement and the added kids." Andrea commented.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. You've earned it. And furthermore, you are a damn great wife and mom. Don't sell yourself short." Mike stated as he parked in front of their condo. Andrea reached over and gave him a long and very passionate kiss.

"I haven't made out with a girl in a truck since I was sixteen. And since there is an empty condo fifteen feet away; I don't want to now." Mike told Andrea, who had somehow scooted herself onto his lap.

"Good point. And you're hungry?" Andrea asked.

"I could get by for a bit without food. Let's get inside before someone thinks we are hooking up in here." Mike teased.

"Yeah, that would be embarrassing. Let's go. Can you help me?" Andrea asked. Mike opened the truck door and got out and then helped her out.

"Thank God, it isn't busy here. That could have been awkward. Let's get inside. I have the stuff for BLT's. Sound good?" Andrea asked as Mike and she walked to the condo, hand in hand.

"It does." Mike told her as he unlocked the door. Before she could head for the kitchen, he pulled her towards the bed, all while throwing his suit coat off and reaching around and unzipping Andrea's dress.

"Or this first." Andrea agreed before giving him a kiss.

 **St. Louis**

Willow had to laugh. They were sleeping in Mike and Andrea's room because Lauren's crib was set up in there; and they had ended up with MJ, Tommy and Annika. Hardly romantic. Hannah also needed them close. Mike had had an alarm that was attached to Hannah's bed installed in their room; if she started having a seizure in the night; they could help her. All three of the kids were asleep and Lauren was watching her mobile. MJ had been quite taken with Wolf and was cuddled close to him, apparently missing their dad.

"This could be us in ten years?" Willow asked.

"It could." Wolf agreed.

"We really have discussed kids." Willow commented.

"I…I love kids, but I am scared I will turn out like my parents. Aside from Cassie, I never had an example. If we do have them, I would also like to be foster parents. Help kids out that are in equally bad situations." Wolf mentioned with a worried look on his face.

"And have one or two of our own?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Yes." Wolf agreed.

"I like that idea. I love the idea of fostering." Willow agreed.

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. Its important to me." Wolf commented.

"Jim and Maryann basically fostered us. They didn't have to do what they did but they did it. And we didn't make it easy for them. I remember what day, telling him 'you aren't my dad.' The thing is; he was telling me to do something not any differently than my own dad would. I think Jim is thrilled that Dad is back in our lives; but he is a little jealous too." Willow said quietly.

"I can see that. I could tell at the hospital how deeply he cared for you. Your dad could too. Did they have kids?" Wolf asked.

"A daughter. She died from the Red Flu and Maryann lost a baby at six months just after. A little boy. They've tried since; but haven't been successful. As crazy as it sounds; I've thought about offering to be a surrogate for them since the IVF treatments and such is free now. Crazy, huh?" Willow asked.

"If its something you feel strongly about; I don't mind it. Carrying a baby for them would be a wonderful gift. Could you carry it and then hand it over, essentially?" Wolf asked.

"For a stranger, no. For them? I think so. I just never could afford to it. I would still have to take time off to have the baby. Couldn't do that before and now; I have this mess. I have been thinking about it a lot lately. What do you think?" Willow asked as she pointed at her shoulder.

"You'll have my income now. I can afford for you to take the time off. Have you talked to Jim and Maryann about this?" Wolf asked.

"No. I wasn't sure what you would think." Willow told him.

"I think it is a very sweet and generous thing to do for two people who helped you. Giving them a child is a beautiful gift." Wolf said as he reached over and rubbed her shoulder.

"It wouldn't bother you to see me carry a child that isn't yours? Wreck my body?" Willow asked.

"I can handle it. I think you have a good reason. Why don't you set up a dinner with Jim and Maryann? Take them out or something? I can be there if you want me to be." Wolf assured her.

"I do. It involves you. They may reject it completely though. And my dad would probably have a heart attack." Willow worried.

"Cross that bridge. Talk to Jim and Maryann; if they agree, make an appointment for a doctor once your collarbone is healed up. And then let the chips fall. I think your dad will respect your reasoning. He may not like it because you will be in pain for a child you won't get to keep; but he understands the optics. I think, anyway." Wolf reassured her.

"Maybe. There are a lot of what ifs and maybe nots. We'll see. Better get to sleep." Willow told him, and he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you." Wolf told her.

"I love you more." Willow argued back. Wolf just grinned at her and turned his reading lamp off. He was asleep within a few minutes, but Willow stayed awake for a little bit. She was watching Lauren who was flexing her chubby, little hand in her sleep. She wanted her own kids; but the idea of giving a baby to Jim and Maryann was such a sweet idea. She was just glad she had Wolf's support.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Trainer**

Chapter 19

Willow was getting frustrated. Using one hand to do an internet search was not easy. She had developed a pocket of infection close to her incision which was what had caused her so much pain. Mike had taken off to take her to the surgeon who drained it in his office. It was incredibly painful, not that Willow would have admitted it. It was a setback and the surgeon warned her that once she started physical therapy; there would be more. She needed to rest more and stop using her arm so much. She had only held Lauren for a couple hours while the baby napped. No biggie.

So, she was sitting at the kitchen nook in the main house looking for Wolf's foster mom, Cassie Davis. She had finally got her last name from him but hadn't alluded why she wanted it. After slamming the mouse to her laptop down the third time; Mike sat down next to her.

"What are you doing? Can I help?" Mike asked.

"Do you know anything about searching for someone in another country?" Willow asked.

"What country?" Mike questioned as he pulled the laptop to him.

"Australia. Wolf's foster mom. Her name is Cassie Davis. She fostered him for years. I'd like to find her and have her here for the wedding." Willow stated and Mike paused.

"I'll make a call. But before I do; you need to remember; we may find that she has died. That is the common story. And Sydney; where he was from, was pretty well decimated." Mike warned.

"I know." Willow acknowledged.

"Alright. I'll call Sasha and see if she can figure something out. I'm assuming you want this kept quiet?" Mike asked.

"I do. If she is alive and I can get her here; I think it would mean a lot. He really doesn't have anyone else." Willow stated.

"It's a terrible feeling; thinking you are alone in the world. When I couldn't find your mom and you kids…it was hellish. For me; it was weird things. Who was I going to spend Christmas with? Father's Day was horrible. Days; even if I hadn't been home; I would have still had someone out there. Then I couldn't find you all. It was horrible." Mike admitted quietly.

"I…guess I never thought about it on your end. I had Hannah and MJ. Wasn't completely on my own. Then Jim and Maryann. Although, my world was small; I had people." Willow told him.

"I really am glad that you had people. I am. I wouldn't have wanted you to go through that." Mike said as he fidgeted with the mouse.

"How…long were you like that? Before Andrea?" Willow asked.

"From the time I got to Norfolk and couldn't find you all; two years. I had found out that your mom had died about a year and a half in. Couldn't find anything about you and Hannah and I didn't know about MJ. Andrea knew how I felt because she was in the same boat. Only difference was; she knew about Bill and Lily. I'm not sure what is worse. Knowing or not knowing. Not knowing…was hell. Knowing about Lucas was hard but there was a peace where he was concerned. Granted; I would a lot rather he be alive but I knew that he wasn't suffering. With you girls…it was the absolute worst-case scenario; all the time. Nightmares of you and Hannah being in pain. I guess, they weren't so wrong." Mike commented. He had stopped fidgeting and had his hands folded up and was staring into space. Willow could tell he was in another world and didn't know how to draw him out of it.

"Did it get better when the twins were born? When you and Andrea…become serious?" Willow asked.

"In some ways, yes. Other ways, no. I had all but lost hope and when they were born…I had my favorite role back. I was a dad again just not to the same kids. I struggled throughout her pregnancy. I had, as far as I knew, lost three children who I loved more than life itself. I didn't feel deserving of the twins. Then, I held them and while I still didn't feel deserving, they were a reality and I was not going to take them for granted. I felt like I did that with you older kids. Just figured you would always be there. Now; with Hannah's health issues, I know I may outlive another child. And then you got shot. I realized that I had already started taking you for granted. What I said to you that morning; then I just left for work, not even bothering to think that you might not live through the day. I've had to think…what would have happened had they not gotten you back? The last words I spoke to you would have been the last words I ever spoke to you." Mike added.

"Dad…I don't want you to do this to yourself. Maybe you took us for granted but the same goes for us. I am sure that there have been times that we took you and Mom; and now Andrea for granted. It's a give and take. We can all agree, the last several years has been hellish. As far as the day I got shot, you weren't totally wrong. I could have prevented Hannah from being injured but I can't undo what was done. What I could do was take care of her and MJ. Granted, I had to have help at first but I did my best to do right by them. And I knew that if I did die that day, that you would care for them, despite whatever pain you might be in because of me dying." Willow added.

"I would have been absolutely destroyed but yes, I would have taken care of them. As far as you taking care of them; you have done excellent. I cannot imagine having two better behaved, sweet, loving kids. You have done unbelievably well. And I know, Mom would be so, so proud of you. Just as proud as I am." Mike said as he reached over and squeezed Willow's good hand.

"Thanks, Dad. That does mean a lot. They have been a total joy." Willow told him.

"They are wonderful, just like their big sister. How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Tired. Sore. I may go in and lay down. Can you help me with my sling?" Willow asked.

"You bet. But, why don't you lay down on the couch so I can keep an eye on you? I am going to lie down on the recliner with Lauren." Mike told her as he helped her with the sling.

"Yeah. Good idea." Willow said as she wrapped her arm around him and gave him a huge hug. It had been a good talk and one that they had both needed. After they pulled away, Willow settled on the couch and Mike covered her with a blanket. It didn't take her long at all to get to sleep. Lauren was having some tummy time on the floor. Andrea, Hannah, MJ and the twins had gone to the zoo and so Mike sat down on the recliner to do a cursory search with Willow's laptop for Wolf's foster mom before he turned the search over to Sasha.

Before he realized it; he had been sucked into the search. He had had that tendency when he was detective. He finally stopped long enough to pick up Lauren who had become quite angry at him for not paying attention to her.

"Young lady, you have quite the temper. I didn't forget that you were down there but I got occupied with something. My apologies. Now, let's stop fussing so we don't wake your big sissy up. She had to go see the doctor today and he took a big needle and sucked some nasty stuff up out of her shoulder. It hurt her. Don't worry, Daddy won't let the doctor do that to you. I didn't like it being done to her either. She maybe all grown up and big; but she is as much my baby as what you are. Oh, that's better, I got a smile. Daddy loves his youngest baby girl. I do." Mike finished his speech to the baby who gave him a rare, cute smile. She was still young and wasn't his happiest baby. That had been Hannah and Lucas. Lauren reminded him a lot of what Willow had been like as a baby.

Lauren calmed herself down and was cuddled close, watching him as he looked for Cassie Davis. He would kiss her every little bit to let her know that he wasn't just holding her and not paying attention to her. Finally, he found someone named Cassie Davis. He remembered seeing a picture of her in Wolf's cabin one day while they were on the Nathan James; the Cassie he found looked remarkably like the woman in the picture. He took her information down, shut the laptop and set it on his table; spending the rest of the afternoon cuddling with Lauren and finally getting her to go to sleep.

Willow woke up when Andrea, Hannah and the kids came in. She was in some pain and Hannah got the pleasure of taking care of Willow. Mike could tell it meant a lot to Hannah and fortunately, Willow didn't argue. Once his family was settled and Andrea and Hannah were cooking dinner; Mike sit down next to Willow and handed her the paper.

"Once you mentioned her; I remembered one day, I saw a picture of her in Wolf's cabin on the Nathan James. I am certain this is the same woman. I assumed it was his mother; not knowing his story. Her phone number is there. I figured I would let you call her. I can help you get her here for the wedding." Mike offered.

"Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate this. I love you." Willow said as she cuddled up under his arm.

"I love you too." Mike told her as he kissed the top of her head. Since she had been shot; he had made a point to be more affectionate with Willow. And so far, she had been more than accepting of it, even initiating some of the hugs. Willow getting shot had truly made Mike reevaluate the type of parent he was to all his kids. Hannah didn't always need a caretaker; sometimes she just needed her dad to spend time with doing things she enjoyed. MJ and Mike were still developing a bond; much the same way that Mike was developing a bond with his infant daughter. Their bedtime ritual of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and milk before Mike tucked MJ in and read him a story was a highlight of Mike's day. It was something he enjoyed thoroughly.

"I think I am going to call her before Wolf gets home. It is going to be really hard to keep this secret." Willow said happily.

"Yeah, you never were able to keep a happy secret. I always knew what my Father's Day presents were way before the day. Course, you always still managed to make the day special anyway." Mike told her as he helped her put the sling back on and checked her bandage.

"You have such faith in me." Willow teased.

"No, I just know your track record concerning gift giving. You could have waited to give me my cuff for Father's Day but you didn't. Same goes for Andrea. You could have waited to give her that bracelet and you gave it to her immediately; proving my point." Mike told her.

"And you wouldn't change a thing." Willow argued back.

"No, I wouldn't." Mike agreed before Willow walked to her apartment with the paper Mike had given her. She had a couple texts that she answered before sitting down on the bed and punching in the number that Mike had written down. On the second ring; a woman with an Australian accent answered.

" _Hello?" Cassie asked._

" _Yes, is this Cassie Davis?" Willow asked. There was a pause in the conversation but finally the woman answered._

" _Yes, who's this?" Cassie inquired._

" _Ma'am, you don't know me but my name is Willow Slattery. We have a person in common. Wolf Taylor…" Willow paused because she heard the woman's sharp intake of breath._

" _Wolf! Yes, I know Wolf. He was my favorite foster child. I…assumed that he had died during the Red Flu. I hadn't heard from him in years." Cassie told her through sobs._

" _He couldn't find you. He tried…the thing is…I'm his fiancée and we are getting married in July. I would really love to get you here for it. I would like it to be a surprise." Willow explained._

" _Oh, sweetie, I would love to but I had surgery on my hip last month. I don't know if I could handle the travel by myself. I will be up walking by then but with luggage…and I would want to stay awhile to visit with my Wolfy." Cassie told her and another thought occurred to Willow._

" _Can you hold on for just a second? I will see if my dad can help us." Willow asked._

" _Yes, of course." Cassie agreed as Willow walked back into the main house. Mike was in the kitchen with Andrea; talking to her._

"Dad, could you help me with something…pertaining to Cassie?" Willow asked. She had her hand over the speaker part of the cellphone.

"Sure, what do you need?" Mike asked as he walked closer.

"Cassie had hip surgery last month. She'll be mobile but needs a travel companion to help her with luggage and such." Willow begged. Andrea was also standing next to her and she and Mike exchanged a look and she nodded at Mike.

"You can go, Mike. I will need to stay here to decorate and get Willow ready or I would go…unless you want to do the decorating and taking care of the kids? I wouldn't mind at all." Andrea offered and Willow could have hugged her stepmother.

"We could get her here before the wedding so there would be plenty of time to decorate. She did say she would want to visit for awhile so…" Willow implied. She would be moving in with Wolf after the wedding and the idea of having his foster mom there was awkward.

"She can stay here. We still have a guest room and your apartment will be open." Mike agreed.

"You guys are great. Andrea? You or Dad?" Willow asked.

"I'll go." Andrea said with a smile and Willow gave her a hug before walking back into the apartment.

" _Alright; Cassie, my stepmom, Andrea is going to fly to Sydney; get you and fly back here. You will love her. She's an angel. I will make flight arrangements for you and will call you back with them. I may have her there a day or so before she flies back with you. I am sure that is an exhausting trip? And you will stay here with them after the wedding, even." Willow asked._

" _Oh, how wonderful. Don't make her a hotel reservation. She can stay here with me. I am so excited! I just loved Wolf. Such a good boy. Been through so much in his life. I am so happy that he's found a good girl." Cassie exclaimed._

" _I don't know about that but he is a good guy. You did a great job with him." Willow told her._

" _Thank you. So, when's the wedding?" Cassie asked._

" _July Fourth. Simple, small barbeque in my parent's backyard. I will look to have Andrea there about June 25_ _th_ _, and then have the two of you back here by about 28_ _th_ _? And it's in St. Louis, by the way." Willow explained._

" _Wonderful." Cassie commented._

" _I will let you know exact dates and such once I get everything figured out. I would like to keep this as a surprise for Wolf but my dad just reminded that I am horrible at keeping secrets so you might get a call from Wolf." Willow admitted._

" _I wouldn't mind that in the least but a surprise will be good. So, have you got your wedding dress?" Cassie asked._

" _No. We are going later this week. I am a police officer and was shot recently. I have to wear a sling most of the time so it made a fitting uncomfortable." Willow explained._

" _Your mother?" Cassie asked._

" _She passed away a six years ago. Will be my stepmom and my younger sisters. Hannah is seventeen and Annika is three. She is so excited about the wedding." Willow filled her in._

" _Oh, how sweet. Any other siblings?" Cassie asked._

" _Yes; my mom and dad had another son; Lucas. He passed away as well before she did. Mom died three days after giving birth to my younger brother; MJ. He's six now and then Dad and Andrea have Tommy and Annika who are twins and Lauren, who is seven weeks old. Andrea also had another daughter; Lily, who would have been Hannah's age. She died as well. Dad couldn't find Hannah and I and didn't know about MJ. He's in the Navy with Wolf. It's a long, convoluted story but Wolf is who reunited us. He works with my dad and I was supposed to be trained by him. He made the connection and reunited us. Incidentally; on the same night that Lauren was born and Hannah was hospitalized due to some seizures." Willow explained._

" _Sounds like you've had plenty of heartache in your life too. I'm sure you are missing your ma right now. And if the truth were known; I would bet your dad is missing her too. Seeing his daughter become a bride will remind him of his bride even though he's remarried." Cassie commented and Willow knew immediately, she was going to love her._

" _Yeah, its been a bit difficult but Andrea is amazing." Willow confirmed._

" _Sounds like. Well, these long-distance phone calls cost a fortune but I can't wait to hear from you again and I can't wait to meet you and see my boy." Cassie told her._

" _I can't wait to meet you too and I will call you with the updates." Willow told her._

" _You'd better! I have your number now, young lady. I will talk to you later." Cassie said before she hung up and Willow put the paper with her information up so Wolf wouldn't find it and walked into the main house. Wolf was there and Mike was trying to instruct him on changing Lauren's diaper._

"Wolf, you have to get her cleaned up and diapered quick. She is an ornery one. She'll poop while you're cleaning her and you'll…yep, that." Mike said with a laugh and Wolf had a look of total disgust on his face. Meanwhile, Lauren was making a sound that sounded like laughter.

"She pooped on my hand!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Yeah, I warned you. Willow was good at that too." Mike teased.

"Willow did that and yet you still had more kids?" Wolf asked as Willow and Andrea laughed behind their hands. Mike picked Lauren up and going to carry her upstairs to give her a bath; when Lauren spit up all down his shirt.

"Uh…yeah, I was not so good with the whole birth control thing. Lauren was my only planned baby. All the others are happy surprises. Best kind. C'mon. Babies need baths too." Mike ordered. Wolf stopped to give Willow a kiss before following him.

"Just FYI; I am buying stock in a condom company. That is horrible." Wolf said as he quickly washed his hands. He dried them and ran upstairs. Both Andrea and Willow burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious. And your dad handled it like an old pro." Andrea commented.

"Yeah, it was funny." Willow agreed.

"Are you and Wolf going to have kids?" Andrea asked.

"Uh…maybe…we aren't clear. He and I both agree we do want to be foster parents." Willow told her, not wanting to explain about being a surrogate for Jim and Maryann. She and Wolf had that meeting the next day.

"Honey, I realize that your dad and I were already pregnant by the time we had the discussion; but before you get married, you and Wolf need to have a sit down. Talk about having kids, how many if so, corporal punishment, religion, are they going to be Vegan? Vegetarian? Open marriage, not open? Finances. Pet peeves. You name it. Your dad and I eventually had that conversation before the twins were born. Despite that, things will crop up. Pet peeves are a huge thing. If something aggravates you now, it will drive you crazy later. I HATE when your dad leaves the cap off his toothpaste. I have told him a thousand times but I think he does it anyway to aggravate me. At the same time; there will be things that you love about him and that will get you past the uncapped toothpaste. The smell of his cologne and the way he wraps his arms around you when he gets into bed beside you after checking on the sick kid for the hundredth time that night; even though he has work the next morning. You have to talk about that stuff because the little stuff becomes the huge stuff." Andrea told her quietly.

"I know what you mean. Things have been so fast though. And did you and Dad seriously talk about having an open marriage? Yuck." Willow teased.

"It came up but was very quickly vetoed by both us. It lets you how the other person feels about being faithful. Also, sexual preferences are another biggie. I will let you figure that one out for yourself. Seriously, have the conversation. It's painful at the time but it makes your relationship healthier." Andrea advised.

"I can see it…can I ask…you and Dad aren't very affectionate to each other…" Willow was stumbling.

"It's the Navy thing. He's an Admiral, I was a Captain. It could've been a huge deal when we started seeing one another. We both could have been in trouble. And I was pregnant, and your dad…didn't handle it well." Andrea told her.

"How…" Willow hated asking.

"Sure, you want to know all this?" Andrea asked.

"Sure." Willow said.

"Okay; your dad and I had struck up a friendship. We would go out to dinner or to a movie. Not wanting to be alone. We were getting too close. Lily's birthday came around and I was having a tough day; something your dad understood. He showed up with Chinese food, root beer and a board game. It took my mind off Lily. I can't even blame that night on being alcohol induced. I realized sitting on the floor that I had fallen in love with your dad which was incredibly wrong. He was my commanding officer. Like an idiot, I kissed him and it was one of those kisses. One thing led to the next and the twins were conceived that night." Andrea reminisced and Willow was intrigued.

"He said he didn't handle the pregnancy well. What happened next." Willow asked.

"A month later; I told him. We had exchanged a few 'I love you's' but things had been awkward since. I honestly figured it was a one-night stand. Sexual tension that we had just needed to get out of our system. I told him I was pregnant and he just left. He took an unscheduled sabbatical off work. Over a month; I didn't hear from him. I didn't know that he had told Tom and Tom was keeping an eye on me. Your dad had gone to a hunting cabin that he enjoys going to. Tom was the only one who knew where he went or why he had disappeared. What was bad was that I couldn't tell anyone that I was pregnant because of the trouble it might have caused. I had horrific morning sickness and one day, I passed out in Tom's office. I didn't know he knew about the pregnancy. He took me to the hospital and Kara sat with me. Tom disappeared and then a couple hours later; your dad showed up. Didn't look like had shaved and showering was questionable. I am certain that Tom had to get him sobered up before he got to the hospital. We found out that night that our one baby, was two. Twins. I remember your dad telling me that he didn't deserve them. A week or so later; we were engaged, then married. He struggled throughout the pregnancy and I was certain he was going to bolt at any point and go back to his hunting cabin. He changed when the twins were born. I remember the look of joy on his face when he held Tommy the first time." Andrea told her as she stirred supper.

"Oh, jeez. Did you get in any trouble?" Willow asked.

"No, thankfully. We should have and we did get a dressing down but it could have been much more severe. Rules had been relaxed. Mike was in a bit more trouble because he was senior and his conduct had been a bit lacking but having Tom as his commanding officer helped. If things straightened out Tom…essentially looked the other way. He understood what your dad was going through; somewhat." Andrea told her.

"He was an ass." Willow said simply.

"He was in pain. Your dad was tormented with nightmares right up until seven weeks ago. That didn't change when the twins were born. He gets full nights of sleep now…when Lauren allows it. I was upset with him but we got through it and we are doing well now. Great. And now that I am not in the Navy, we can make out in front of our kids ALL THE TIME!" Andrea teased just as Mike walked into the kitchen with Lauren in his arms. She stopped him and caught him in a big kiss. Poor Lauren was caught between her two parents while they made out.

"Sorry, Lauren. I can't hold you with this arm in the sling. They're being all gross, aren't they?" Willow teased as Mike and Andrea continued kissing. "Jeez, get a room, you two."

"Can we? I'll put her in her bouncy seat." Mike asked when he came up for air.

"No. Supper is almost ready." Willow informed him.

"Oh, darn. Can we move Lauren to your room tonight then? Do you know how hard it is to…do this with a baby in the room?" Mike asked, giving Andrea another kiss as she stirred supper.

"I don't want to think about that, Dad. Yuck. Poor Lauren." Willow teased back.

"How do you think I feel when I see you and Wolf kissing? Yuck." Mike joked back.

"I'll keep that in mind. Listen, thank you; for helping me earlier." Willow thanked them since Wolf had stepped outside. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and Mike wrapped his free arm around her.

"No problem, sweetie. Andrea is looking forward to going to Sydney. Says it a mom cation. Whatever that is." Mike told her.

"Not so much a mom cation as a husband cation." Andrea teased him back. Willow loved watching them tease back and forth and knew that Andrea was right. She needed to have the conversation with Wolf if she wanted as strong of a relationship as what Mike and Andrea had, or even as strong as her mom and dad had had.

 **Sorry it was such a long chapter. No good stopping point! And the diaper scene finally happened!**


	20. Chapter 20

I won't giveaway what happened during the Season 5 premiere but I will say; this has definitely turned into an AU! But that is the joy of fanfic. When we don't like how the show's writers do something, we just rewrite it. It seriously was a great premiere. Hope you enjoy this and the oncoming chapters. I might even fit in another diaper scene. Please review, I love reading them.

 **The Trainer**

Chapter 20

Wolf picked up Willow for their dinner meeting with Jim and Maryann. He was a little nervous about the details of what being a surrogate would entail but he knew that Willow had done a lot of research and it was something she really wanted to do. Willow was nervous about Mike's reaction to it and it was a point of concern.

They had picked a diner that Jim and Maryann liked and settled in. Maryann had texted Willow that they were running a bit late but would be there soon and to go ahead and order appetizers. Willow ordered half the appetizer menu and relaxed under Wolf's arm in the booth.

"How do you feel? Your dad said at work today that when they sucked that pus out; that it was really gross." Wolf said quietly. Apparently not quietly enough because the people sitting across from them gave him an odd look. Maybe not the best conversation to have in a restaurant.

"Just sore. Nervous about all this. They may not want to do this." Willow stated.

"Or they maybe honored? Something else is on your mind?" Wolf asked as he leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him and then nodded.

"Just…we need to talk about stuff. Finances, kids or no kids? Religion, diet, open marriage or not, housing, the list goes on. Our wedding is in just under six weeks and I don't know anything about you. When is your birthday? Favorite food? Biggest fear? Pet peeves? Course of our careers?" Willow could have continued the list but Jim and Maryann walked in and it wasn't the right time but Wolf could tell; she was overwhelming herself with details.

"Hey, it's great seeing you two. We haven't done this in forever." Maryann said as she sat down in the chair Jim had pushed out for her and then he sat down next to her. He was a little more reserved but Wolf liked the man and he had been a second father to Willow.

"I know, too long." Willow agreed nervously. Wolf gripped her good hand under the table.

"So, what's going on?" Jim asked.

"Cut to the chase, there, Jim?" Maryann asked with a smile to her longtime spouse.

"Sorry, just overly tired. A certain officer got shot." Jim teased with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Not my intention. So…um…this is kind of weird but…uh…" Willow was really stumbling on what she was trying to say and Jim and Maryann were getting confused.

"Once she gets recovered from this shooting; she would like to be your surrogate. Carry a baby for you all." Wolf finished for Willow who nodded. Both Jim and Maryann looked totally blown away.

"Look, I know that you have looked into it but couldn't financially do it because while the treatments are free; a lot of women are charging. I won't. I want to do this for you guys. You did a lot for Hannah, MJ and I. I didn't always appreciate that but this is…not necessarily a repayment but a…thank you. If we do this; the baby will be unbelievably blessed to have the two of you for parents." Willow finished for the astounded couple.

"Uh…Wolf, what do you think of this?" Jim asked.

"I support it and will help her in anyway. I understand the ramifications and am proud of what she wants to do." Wolf offered.

"First of all, thank you, Willow. We love you. This is overwhelming and we need to think about this. Not because we don't want this. We desperately want a baby but didn't think it would ever be possible again. I can't speak for Jim; but my concern is that you will sacrifice a lot. Time off work, physical pain. I've had a baby and it is excruciating but at the end, it is worth it because you have a tiny human to love. But you and Wolf, you will go through a lot and then hand the baby to us. We would want you to play a role in the baby's life if we do this but it's a lot to go through for no return." Maryann stated.

"I agree. And there is the added that since I am your supervisor and was your foster dad; I will have pressured you into this. Now, I frankly don't care but it might look odd. I also am concerned about you in this, Wolf. By the time Willow is up to par to do this; you'll be married. It is one thing to see pregnancy and childbirth destroy the body of a woman that you love, carrying your child. She will gain weight and will never quite look the same. Now, I never minded because Maryann was carrying my child but Willow will be carrying someone else's baby. Is that a sacrifice you're willing to make?" Jim asked.

"Yes. I was raised in foster care and one woman, Cassie; really made a difference. She invested in me and loved me when no one else would. She, like me, was alone in the world. All she wanted was a family, children of her own but that wasn't in the cards for her so she fostered. I would do anything in the world for Cassie and so I understand where Willow is coming from. She knows that you want a baby and she can help you have one of your own. As far as her body changing; I am fine with it. I don't put much stock in physical appearance anyway." Wolf stated.

"As far as what it will look like at work; I will explain it. I want to do this for you two. Badly." Willow finished.

"Alright, let us think about it. What will your dad think of it?" Maryann asked as she took a bite of a nacho.

"I am a bit concerned about that and I don't know. Dad is a traditionalist for the most part. He may throw a bit of a fit but he also has grieved for children. He understands the pain and desperation now. I also wouldn't do this for a perfect stranger." Willow added.

"Alright; we'll think about it, at least overnight. Possibly longer. So, how's the wedding plans going? We're going Saturday, dress shopping, right?" Maryann asked, clearly wanting off the subject.

"Yeah. We will pick you about nine. Girl's day. Me, you, Andrea, Hannah and Annika. Wolf is on diaper duty with my dad. He had kind of a bad experience with Lauren." Willow confirmed, all while teasing Wolf.

"She pooped on my hand! It was horrifying." Wolf stated and both Jim and Maryann started laughing hysterically.

"Decorated sailor who has seen combat numerous times and he can't handle a little bit of baby poop." Willow continued with the teasing.

"And then she puked all over your dad and he didn't even react." Wolf added.

"She spit up." Willow argued. Jim and Maryann were still laughing as they looked at menus.

"It was awful. How such a tiny, little thing have so many bodily fluids? And such attitude." Wolf said.

"Wait until she gets her first cold and you get snot all over. I hated snot." Jim told him.

"Oh…I remember MJ's first cold. You wouldn't even hold him! And if you did; it was as far away from your body as you could get." Willow mentioned.

"It was horrifying; to use Wolf's terminology. I can handle blood and guts but snot? No, thank you." Jim stated.

"It was a funny color." Maryann remarked.

"Yellow, wasn't it?" Willow asked. The people in the next booth were getting up and leaving, giving them all sorts of looks.

"Oh; we are horrible. Those poor people. In the course of a half hour; we've talked about pus, poop, vomit and snot. Are we normal?" Wolf asked and everyone at the table started laughing.

"No. Let's order food?" Jim stated as the waitress walked up. They all ordered and started talking about the wedding and everything else that was in the works.

After they finished eating and after several hugs, the two couples parted ways. Willow was worn out and she and Wolf went straight back to the house. He had all but moved in since Willow's shooting and she was thrilled. They walked through the main living area, more to give MJ his hug before he went to bed and to let Mike know that they were home for the night. He thankfully didn't seem to have a problem with Wolf living under his roof.

Willow put her comfortable clothes on while Wolf showered and relaxed into bed; knowing a talk was coming. She twisted her engagement ring around nervously and just waited. Finally, he came out and made sure her outside door was locked and crawled in next to her. Willow immediately turned on her good side and put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We still should talk?" Wolf stated.

"Yeah and at this rate; I'll go to sleep. You start." Willow agreed.

"Alright; as stated, I am okay with; possibly two biological kids, along with any we foster or adopt. I was not raised religiously and have no certain understanding of the church however I have developed a healthy respect for it being in the Navy. I would want our kids raised, at least somewhat within a church. I just don't know about any certain church. Were you raised in one? Your dad doesn't seem overly religious. Diet…seriously? I've seen you eat. I don't want our kids eating a lot of junk but I'm not anti-red meat, diary or gluten. We good so far?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. Keep going and I will tell you my stuff when you get done." Willow told him.

"Open marriage? Seriously? No, thank you. I am big on commitments. What about immunizations? I feel our kids should have them all. Finances? I make a healthy living with the Navy and you won't necessarily have to work if you don't want to. I am not going to force you to quit your job. I have spoken with your dad, since he is my CO; to try and get a position here; so, I don't have to deploy. He's working on it and seemed happy to accommodate. He wanted to keep you close and so that meant keeping me close. That was before you got shot and honestly, before we were engaged. I knew we were starting to get serious and I mentioned to him that I didn't want to deploy again. Of course, you understand, things can change. For me. For your dad, even. I would like to say, that we will both be parked here until retirement but I can't promise that. You know about that. Now, are you ready for the fun stuff?" Wolf asked.

"Such as?" Willow asked.

"I hate snakes and spiders. And my favorite food is Japanese although I do like Italian too." Wolf added in.

"I just like food. No particular favorite. I am claustorphic and don't like heights but you made the Ferris wheel okay. My favorite hobby is running. I am good with two to three kids of our own along with fostering. As far as religion is concerned, we were raised Baptist. Mom had an aversion to it because she had been raised in a pretty strict household but Dad liked us to be in church. I am with you on immunizations and religion; I will want them to have some understanding. No fancy diets. No open marriage either. My biggest pet peeve is leaving drawers and cabinet doors open. Oh, and flush the damn toilet and put the seat down. I hate that. I love board and card games but am highly competitive" Willow stated simply.

"Yes, ma'am. I hate when you leave the cap off your toothpaste and then get toothpaste all over the sink." Wolf added and Willow started laughing.

"Andrea told me that the whole uncapped toothpaste was her biggest complaint about my dad. How funny. I don't know when I even picked that up. I haven't shared a bathroom with him since I was like five. When he joined the Navy and we got a two-bathroom house." Willow told him.

"Like father, like daughter." Wolf said with a laugh. Willow was more like her father than she cared to admit. She let out a yawn and cuddled even closer.

"I am really worried about this with my dad if Jim and Maryann decide to do the surrogacy thing. I know he really doesn't have any opinion in it but I know he will voice it regardless and I think we are still on shaky ground, he and I. I really want to build a good relationship with him and I am not sure he will understand this." Willow confided.

"Just tell him and tell him you know he feels strongly about it but so do you and that you don't want it to undermine your relationship with him…provided they decide to do this. I wouldn't bring it up until they decide." Wolf encouraged.

"True. I am getting sleepy and my shoulder is really sore." Willow stated and Wolf pulled her closer and gently massaged the shoulder. She loved their quiet moments where they cuddled close in bed or on the couch. In no time at all, she was sound asleep. Wolf also was relaxing. The conversation had been needed and cleared a lot of air.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Trainer**

Chapter 21

The next morning; Willow was helping Andrea with the kids when her cellphone dinged; indicating a text message. It was from Maryann. Willow hadn't been sure how long they would take to decide but she was still excited to see the text message.

" _It's a go. We want to wait until you are fully recovered though. We also want to name you and Wolf as the baby's guardians if something happens to us. We want you guys to play an active role as well. We love you, so, so much." Maryann's text read._

" _Great! I love you all too. I will mention the guardianship to Wolf but I am certain he will be okay with it. Just a waiting game now. I am going to talk to Dad about it…that part scares me." Willow texted back._

" _Just be honest. He may be upset but it will be my egg and Jim's little swimmer. You are the carrier. Albeit; a very important carrier." Maryann texted back._

" _Yeah. I'm just nervous. We are still struggling. Things are better but it is a tender balance." Willow admitted._

" _Just give him time to process. I think he will be proud of you. Just let us know what you need. We will work logistics out later." Maryann encouraged her._

" _Thanks. I love you guys." Willow told her._

" _We love you more than you could ever realize." Maryann texted back._

Willow sent Wolf a text that Jim and Maryann wanted to do the surrogacy. He texted back that he was glad and Willow put her phone away. Lauren was colicky and Andrea was holding her as she fussed. She had only seemed to want her mom; not even going to Hannah. Willow thought about it for a minute and decided to tell Andrea what her plans were.

"So…we…I…am going to be a surrogate for Jim and Maryann. I am going to carry a baby for them." Willow finally told her and Andrea choked on her coffee.

"Where'd that come from? Is Wolf okay with this?" Andrea asked. Her reaction was not what Willow had hoped for.

"Yes. He is. I've wanted to do this for a long time but I couldn't before. It will be a while before it actually takes place; after I recover and all." Willow told her.

"Okay; just so I am clear; you are just carrying a baby for them? It isn't yours biologically, correct? Are you going to be okay with handing a baby that you've carried for nine months over to them?" Andrea asked.

"If it was a perfect stranger, I couldn't do it. But with them, yes. They want to name Wolf and I as guardians if something happens to them. I have to talk to Wolf about that yet but I don't think he'll have a problem with it. As far as the baby being mine biologically; no. He or she will be Jim and Maryann's. They had a daughter die during the Red Flu and then she lost a baby when she was about six months along. It caused a lot of damage and she cannot carry a baby. She can get pregnant but not carry it. I am going to do that part for her. I know you may not agree with this decision but please understand; I've thought about it; long and hard. I really want to do this for them." Willow explained.

"I am just worried about you. I have carried a baby. The attachment you feel…and then the idea of handing the baby over. It's…hard." Andrea said and Willow wondered how she would know.

"I'm a bit confused…" Willow asked.

"No one but your dad knows this…I had a baby when I was sixteen. My parents made me give her up for adoption and it was closed so I have no idea what she was named. It was hard. I only got to hold her for about a minute before the caseworker took her. And now…I probably won't ever find her." Andrea admitted painfully.

"You've never said anything…I'm sorry…I wouldn't have…" Willow apologized; feeling horrible.

"It's…I just never talked about it. I never even told Bill. It could have been damaging to my career. Your dad offered to try and find her but I have no idea where to start and I am terrified that if I don't find her or find that she has died…I won't be able to cope. I didn't know how to take care of a baby but I loved her and I did want her. I even named her. Course, it isn't her real name but it's still a name; Emma. She would be about your age now." Andrea said quietly as she cuddled Lauren close.

"I am so sorry. I didn't intend on ripping a bandage off this particular wound. I…just didn't know." Willow said as she gave Andrea a careful hug around Lauren.

"It's okay. I know it won't be quite the same but I am worried about you. I respect your decision and I support it; but I am still allowed to worry about you. It's a mom's prerogative. It is a great thing that you are doing. Giving a couple a baby." Andrea said as she cuddled both Willow and Lauren close.

"I would like to try and find her?" Willow asked.

"I gave your dad the information. Talk to him. I'm just scared. If you find that she has died…I don't want to know." Andrea ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. I am worried about Dad's reaction to this." Willow told her as she pulled away.

"Just be honest with him. If it was biologically your baby; he might have serious reservations but ultimately; the decision is yours and he will know that. I think he will be proud of you." Andrea encouraged.

"I hope. I am afraid of it endangering our relationship. Things still seem…shaky." Willow admitted as she leaned against the kitchen counter and massaged her aching shoulder.

"You and he are gaining ground every day." Andrea encouraged.

"I hope; I didn't even realize how horrible our relationship was." Willow admitted. They both stopped when Hannah walked in; slowly and rubbing her temples.

"My…head…hurts…so…bad. When is Dad going to be home?" Hannah asked. When Hannah didn't feel well; she always wanted Mike. It was always a kick in the gut for Willow, partly out of guilt but also out of jealousy.

"Its…four now. Soon. I can call him and get him here sooner." Andrea said as she picked her phone up all while balancing the still fussing Lauren.

"Migraine?" Willow asked as she began massaging Hannah's temple.

"Not…yet. Almost. Can you help me upstairs?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah; easy does it." Willow said as she started up the stairs with Hannah. It was slow and because of one arm being in a sling; Willow would have to go downstairs for an ice bag for Hannah's neck and an herbal concoction that Andrea had found that seemed to be having good results when Hannah started having a headache. They finally reached her room and Willow sit Hannah on the bed and helped her into her pajamas. The drapes had to be pulled to darken the room because the lights were starting to hurt Hannah's eyes. She had them squeezed shut and as soon as Willow got her pajama shirt buttoned; which was a feat, she eased her back into a lying position. Willow quickly turned the high-powered fan on and shut the heavy drapes. It darkened the room significantly. Andrea finally came in with Lauren in a carrier attached to her chest, the ice bag and bottle of peppermint oil that to be put on her temples.

"Your dad was getting into the truck when I called. He will be home within fifteen minutes. Here, Hannah." Andrea said as she put the oil on her temples and under her nose and then put the ice bag on the back of her neck. "I've been doing a lot of research and they say that weighted blankets might help her too. They're expensive but your dad said on the phone to get one ordered." Andrea told her as she tucked the blankets in close to Hannah like she liked.

"I will help pay for it." Willow assured her.

"He's desperate. Money really doesn't matter when it comes to her care." Andrea assured her.

"It's still ultimately my fault. I have some responsibility." Willow told her quietly.

"And your dad feels the same. That it was his fault for not finding you guys. It weighs on him, heavily. I'd better go downstairs. You staying up here?" Andrea asked and Willow nodded. After Andrea left with the baby; Willow sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through Hannah's dark hair. Her forehead was crinkled up and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Daddy will be here soon. I am really sorry; Hannah. You don't deserve this. I do. I get to have a normal life and you get…this. It isn't Daddy's fault. It's mine." Willow admitted quietly. She wasn't even sure if Hannah was awake but it didn't matter. It had to be said.

"It…isn't your…fault…" Hannah said in halting and slurred voice. When she turned her face towards Willow; she realized, the right eye and right corner of her mouth was drooping and Hannah's right hand was seemingly paralyzed. She'd had a stroke. Willow ran to the top of the stairs and yelled down towards Andrea.

"Get an ambulance here now! She's had a stroke. Speech is slurred and her mouth and eye is drooping. We don't have much time before the medicine isn't effective." Willow ordered and Andrea came to bottom of the stairs.

"I will get them. Is she conscious and breathing?" Andrea asked.

"Yes." Willow said before going back into the bedroom. Hannah had opened her eyes up but her nose was bleeding. "Hang on, sweetie. Dad will be here real soon. You have to wait for him." Willow ordered, knowing Hannah was in bad shape.

"I…want…Da-Momma." Hannah said. She was staring off into space and Willow was scared.

"Daddy will be here soon. Just hang in there. We need you here. Daddy will be absolutely destroyed if he loses you. And Lauren? She needs you here. I need you…C'mon, Hannah." Willow said as she sat down next to Hannah and took her left hand. Hannah blinked and focused back on Willow.

"I want Daddy. When's he gonna be here?" Hannah asked. Her speech was still halting and slurred but she seemed to be focusing on Willow and not whatever she had imagined.

"Soon. I think I just heard his truck. Feeling better?" Willow asked.

"My whole body feels tingly. My head doesn't hurt so bad now though." Hannah said. She had tried to move her right hand to clean the blood up but it still was not cooperating so Willow let loose of her hand and grabbed a tissue to clean her up before their dad got in the room. The nose was still bleeding slightly and the drooping was very obvious. Hannah was also very dazed. Willow heard Mike's loud voice downstairs and nodded at Hannah.

"He's here now and I hear sirens." Willow reassured Hannah about the same time Mike ran through the door. She started to stand up and Mike knocked her out of the way; hitting her bad arm hard.

"Get out of my way!" Mike told her. Willow could hear a hint of anger in his voice. Willow couldn't think of what she might have done wrong and her arm was killing her. Mike had sat down on the bed with Hannah and was holding her closely. Wolf walked in with the paramedics and Willow backed out of the room. Her dad obviously didn't want her there.

She could hear the paramedics asking questions and Mike's voice. Wolf came out and pulled her into a hug. She knew he hadn't mean to hurt her but her shoulder was throbbing. As for her dad; she wasn't so sure. The paramedics finally came out with Hannah on the gurney and Wolf pulled away to help them down the stairs. They seemed rushed and Mike was throwing clothes into a bag for Hannah.

"Dad…I…" Willow started as she stood in the bedroom door.

"Don't bother. They say she has had a massive stroke. She is paralyzed on her right side." Mike stated as he zipped the bag up.

"It's not my fault…" Willow started.

"Oh, but it is. Because of you checking out; your sister was severely injured; causing a lifetime disability. You are the most, totally selfish person I have ever met and I am frankly disappointed to even have you as a daughter. Now get out!" Mike yelled as he walked past. Willow, unwisely tried to block him but Mike knocked her out of the way, again hitting her shoulder. When Willow stepped into the hallway, Andrea was standing next to the door.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. Your dad didn't mean it like that. I am sure it seems like it and I WILL be speaking with him about it. I have no idea where that come from but don't do anything hasty. What's going on with your arm? You keep rubbing at it." Andrea asked her soothingly.

"I tried to get out of his way and he knocked me out of the way. Then again when he was leaving. I am sure he didn't mean to do that but he did mean what he said." Willow stated.

"I promise, I will speak to him. I know you want to be near Hannah but right now, it may not be a good idea. I will send you updates. Come here." Andrea ordered. Willow complied and Andrea gave her a big hug. It felt good but all Willow really wanted was a hug from her dad. At least Andrea didn't feel the same as her dad and would let her know how Hannah was.

"I'll stay here with the kids. But, please…let me know about Hannah and tell Dad…tell Dad that I'm sorry and that I love him even if he hates me." Willow choked out.

"I will but I promise; he loves you too. Just, have some hope, okay?" Andrea said as she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Easier said than done. You'd better go." Willow ordered as she released her. She was thanking God for Andrea.

"Alright. You know the drill with the kids. I will try and be home tonight. If the arm starts bothering you too much; let me know and I will make other arrangements for the kids and you can get it checked out." Andrea said as she stepped into the master bedroom and got a pair of shoes and her purse.

"Okay. Take care." Willow said, not knowing what else to say. She followed Andrea down the stairs and watched her kiss the kids before leaving. As soon as she was out of the door; Wolf pulled her into a hug; despite holding Lauren.

"I heard it too. He is going to have hell to pay with his wife. I do disagree, he did mean it but I think he will regret it. Just don't give up. Concentrate on Hannah." Wolf told her and she nodded.

 **St. Louis General**

Hannah had had a massive stroke but was surprisingly already rebounding. She had months of physical and occupational therapy ahead of her and was already upset that her right side was pretty much unusable. The doctor was also concerned because she had choked several times on water. The stroke had seemed to cause some issues for her swallowing. The medicine had been given in time; which probably saved her life. The doctor thought that the nose bleed also had helped.

She would be in observation for a couple days to make sure she didn't have another stroke. They were also doing testing to see what caused it and put her on blood thinners to alleviate any clots. It was simply a waiting game. Mike had not left her side and had held her left hand the entire time.

Andrea finally showed up and gave Mike a moment to speak with the doctors. Hannah was back to staring into space and flexing her right hand, trying to make it work.

"It's okay, Hannah. It'll start working better. Don't stress it." Andrea told her.

"I know the doctor said I had to stay here but I really want to go home. I promised Tommy and Annika we would decorate sugar cookies tomorrow." Hannah said.

"They'll understand. Just don't stress yourself." Andrea said as she tucked stray hair behind Hannah's ear.

"Will I be able to hold Lauren?" Hannah asked.

"At first, with help." Andrea told her. She could see the tears in Hannah's eyes and felt terribly but Hannah had to realize she had new limitations. Mike came back in and sat down at the end of the bed.

"When do I get to go home?" Hannah asked.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be at least two days. Do you want something special to eat? The doctor wants you on softer foods because of your choking. Maybe a shake or smoothie?" Mike asked.

"A strawberry shake sounds good. Willow makes the best milkshakes." Hannah said quietly; not even aware of what had happened between Mike and Willow. Andrea watched Mike and he flinched slightly.

"I'll go and get you one. It won't be Willow's but it'll work. And I will tell Willow you're wanting one of hers when you get home." Andrea assured Hannah as she stood up and indicated for Mike to follow her out. He reluctantly followed.

"What? I really don't want to leave Hannah." Mike asked as he kept an eye on Hannah through the window in the door.

"Mike, pay attention." Andrea ordered and Mike looked back.

"What?" Mike asked again.

"Willow is really hurt by what you said. And physically hurt too." Andrea told him.

"I can't help that now. I said it. And before you say anything else; I do regret it but I can't take it back." Mike stated simply.

"Did you mean it or were you speaking out of emotion?" Andrea asked.

"I meant what I said but yes, I was speaking out of emotion. Just tell Willow…I honestly don't even know what to say to her." Mike admitted.

"That you're sorry and that you love her. That you pray she can forgive you. That's a start. That you are not disappointed in her and that you're proud of her would be a bonus. You called her selfish…she wants to be a surrogate for Jim and Maryann and wants to find my baby that I gave up. She found Wolf's only person in the world with your help. She raised Hannah and MJ. She could have backed up but she didn't. Hardly selfish." Andrea lectured. She had taken ahold of Mike's arm to keep him from walking off and was rubbing his forearm. He looked away and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Look, all of what you said is true and what I feel but I've said it and I can't take it back. I have no idea how to and she may not want me to." Mike admitted.

"Before I left the house; she said to tell you that she loves you even if you hate her and that she is sorry." Andrea told him gently.

"I don't hate her. And she has nothing to be sorry for. Just tell her…just hold on and that I love her. I need to stay with Hannah but I don't want her going anywhere. I know I told her to get out but I don't want her to do that." Mike said as Andrea pulled him into a hug.

"Alright. I will do that but it might not hurt for you to text her too. I'll go get Hannah's milkshake. I want to get home to the kids. Willow was in pretty rough shape, physically and emotionally." Andrea told Mike after giving him a kiss.

"Yeah; I hate that I hurt her physically too. I really didn't mean to. I would never inflict an injury on one of my kids." Mike told Andrea.

"I know and she knows that you wouldn't either. I'll talk to her but text her and then concentrate on Hannah. Once you get home; you can fix your screw up." Andrea ordered after giving Mike another kiss.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you." Mike stated.

"I love you too. Now go." Andrea told him and pushed him back into Hannah's hospital room. Andrea left to get the shake and Mike sat down next to Hannah who was still flexing her right hand and moving her right leg. Hannah was persistent. Mike pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Willow.

" _Andrea told me that I needed to text you. Try to apologize. I'm not sure I can even begin to apologize for what I said but please know; I am proud to be your father, I do love you and you have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry that you were hurt, but physically and emotionally. I won't be home for a few days but please just sit tight. I will do everything I can to fix this if you will allow me to. I appreciate everything you have done. You are not at all selfish. The only excuse I could use is that I was talking out of emotion but it isn't a good enough excuse. Please, just wait."_

Mike sent the text and prayed that Willow would read it and accept it. The nurse had brought Hannah a ball to exercise her hands with along with strings to do Cat's Cradle with. Apparently, it was good for her hand-eye coordination. Mike was helping her with the strings when Andrea came back in with a cup of coffee for Mike and Hannah's milkshake. She left after giving them both a kiss and Mike looked back at his phone. He was shocked to see a message from Willow.

" _I'm not going anywhere. It just really hurts. I love you too." Willow's text read._

" _Andrea will be home soon. I am sorry. I truly didn't mean to hurt your arm." Mike sent back._

" _Not my arm…although that hurts too. I hurt." Willow admitted._

" _I know and I am sorry. I can't say that I didn't mean to do that but I do regret it. I do love you. Andrea did mention you wanting to find her daughter. If you go to my desk at the house; in the top drawer, there is a file folder. I had done some preliminary searches but Andrea was always so scared, I couldn't hurt her or lie to her if I found that Emma had died. So, if you still want to; go ahead and start looking. If she has died, don't tell me so I don't have to lie to Andrea." Mike texted back._

" _Okay. I was wondering about that." Willow sent back._

" _And she also mentioned you wanting to be a surrogate for Jim and Maryann. I have a lot of questions and concerns but I am proud of you wanting to do that. We will get to all that stuff later. Hannah is doing okay and says she loves you." Mike told her in the text._

" _I love her too. I'll talk to you later and I will start the search." Willow sent back._

Mike settled back next to Hannah and helped her with her hand exercises. She was already getting frustrated that she couldn't hold the spoon and Mike had to help her. It was going to be a long recovery and that was just Hannah. Willow wouldn't be recovering so fast.

 **I know I packed a lot of emotions into one chapter. It'll all work out! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Trainer**

Chapter 22

As hard as she tried; Willow couldn't get Mike's words out of her head and they were overshadowing every time he told her that he loved her or that he was proud of her. She had only told Wolf. He suggested they move out, into his house. She was considering it. Willow was just afraid that if she did; it would put more distance between her and Mike.

Hannah had had another minor stroke. It delayed her return home and further handicapped her. She would be wheelchair bound for a while until she regained use of her right leg and foot. Mike had not left her side the entire time; not even coming home. Andrea had taken clothes and his shaving kit to him and visited daily; sometimes with the kids. Willow had not been to visit; to avoid Mike. She also hadn't texted or called. Andrea had tried to convince her to go but Willow feared facing Mike. Scared that what he had texted her was just a line to get Andrea off his back. The one question she had voiced was that if it was her in Hannah's shoes; would Mike spend over a week in the hospital with her. He had stayed with her the night she was shot but it was one night.

Her shoulder had been dislocated. Apparently, it was a normal thing after an injury like hers but had been incredibly painful. She didn't know if Andrea had told Mike about it or not. He had texted and called her the day that she had had it relocated but she hadn't answered. His final text was simple.

" _Willow, I know I hurt you. I miss you and I love you. I am sorry. I don't know how to fix this but I do know; if you don't want this fixed; the sure way of doing that is not talking. I don't deserve to have you after what I said and did but you deserve to have a family."_

Willow didn't answer the text. She didn't have a response. She had made an appointment with Dr. Grover instead. It seemed like the most logical thing to do. Everyone else had an opinion. Andrea wanted her to get into contact with Mike and Wolf agreed. Wolf drove her to the appointment but didn't go in the room with her. Dr. Grover sat her down on the couch with a tray of tea and cookies on the table in front of her.

"What's going on, Willow? I see your arm is strapped closer to you? What happened?" Dr. Grover asked.

"A week ago; Hannah had a massive stroke. Right side paralysis and she's had a minor stroke since. She will be wheelchair bound for a while." Willow started.

"Oh, Willow. And you feel guilty?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Yes. But that is not why I am here. Dad…said somethings." Willow continued as she stared into space.

"What?" Dr. Grover questioned.

"That it was my fault, that he was disappointed in me and essentially ashamed to be my father. He's apologized since. Sent me several texts and called dozens of times. Here." Willow said as she handed Dr. Grover her phone with the initial text brought up. Dr. Grover read it and the following texts.

"You are worried he isn't genuine? That as soon as you see him; he will take all this back?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Yep. And Hannah is due to come home tomorrow. Wolf suggested moving to his place. It's only two doors down." Willow told her.

"Your tea is getting cold." Dr. Grover stated simply.

"Are you going to tell me I'm wrong for avoiding him?" Willow asked.

"Nope. What I'm going to tell you is you are both right and wrong. You are right to be angry and hurt; but you are wrong for avoiding him. In avoiding him; you haven't been there for Hannah. When she needed you, you ran. I understand why. Your dad understands it but Hannah may not. I doubt that he has admitted what he has said to her; and rightfully so." Dr. Grover explained.

"I…didn't think about that." Willow admitted.

"Hannah has laid in a hospital bed for a week. She's confused and scared. Seventeen and knowing now; she probably won't have a normal life. Yes, she's had your dad there with her but you raised her for seven years. She needs you too." Dr. Grover lectured.

"You're right. I'm just scared that everything Dad has said in those texts; he'll go back on." Willow agreed.

"I don't think so. I think he is genuinely remorseful. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders right now. A very ill daughter. Another daughter that he destroyed with his words and actions. A son he barely knows. Three small children whom he has barely seen for a week. I get it, he hurt you but are you prepared to hurt him back?" Dr. Grover asked.

"N…No. I don't want to hurt him." Willow said simply through tears.

"I didn't think so. I don't have an answer for you, other than…go see your sister. I think; your dad will welcome you with open arms. You are a police officer. A noble profession where courage is a must. Show some courage." Dr. Grover advised and Willow stood up.

"Thanks, Doc." Willow said as she gave Dr. Grover a hug and left the office. Wolf was waiting on her out in the Jeep and Willow jumped in. "Can you take me to hospital?" Willow asked.

"About time." Wolf stated as he began the short drive to the hospital. Willow was nervous but she did need to see Hannah.

 **St. Louis General**

Mike helped Hannah back into her hospital bed. She was getting frustrated and had asked several times where Willow was. Mike didn't want to further stress her by telling her why Willow was staying away. He wasn't entirely sure how long he could keep it from her but knew that Hannah's health was precarious. He didn't want her to have another stroke. A third one would probably kill her.

Physical Therapy was rough for Hannah and she wore out easily. She was almost asleep and Mike rubbed her affected arm. She smiled at him and he helped her take a drink of water and then had to wipe the dribble off her chin. She struggled with swallowing and would need constant care. Mike was now debating retirement as well. He couldn't put her care totally on Andrea and refused to put his seventeen-year-old in a nursing home, like the doctor had suggested. Fortunately, Andrea agreed with him. Hannah had even told him that it was okay if they all came to visit her occasionally. Mike refused to do it, even if it meant ending his career. Hannah half way expected that she would be placed in a nursing home and would only see her family occasionally.

"Dad, seriously; I hate the idea of you having to retire to take care of me. I looked at those brochures. Some of those places weren't so bad. One of them even has an art program. Its about an hour from here. A little far for daily visits but maybe weekly or monthly; you all could come see me. I really want to be where I could see you all; at least monthly." Hannah assured him and Mike bent over and kissed her forehead.

"You aren't going in a nursing home." Mike told her firmly.

"Dad, I don't think you and Andrea are going to want to help me with all this. It wouldn't be fair to the other kids." Hannah argued.

"Sweetie; the moment you were born; even before, I made a commitment to you. To take care of you, love you; no matter what. I have made that same commitment with all my kids; although, I didn't do a good job with Willow. The worst possible thing I could do is stick you in a nursing home. I couldn't stand it." Mike told her.

"I miss Willow. It's really strange that she hasn't been here." Hannah commented and Mike nodded. He didn't want to tell her why.

"I'm sure you'll see her soon." Mike lied.

"You must miss her too?" Hannah asked.

"I do." Mike said simply. That part was no lie. Mike missed his oldest daughter desperately. When Hannah was awake, he focused on her but Willow occupied more of his thoughts; how he was going to fix it? Could he? What he would do without her? How would he explain it if she choose to not be a part of Hannah and MJ's lives? Tommy, Annika and Lauren also loved Willow. They needed her in their lives.

"I can't wait to go home tomorrow." Hannah stated; effectively changing the subject.

"I know, sweetie. Me either." Mike agreed.

"Maybe I'll be able to hold Lauren. I haven't been able to." Hannah hinted. It had really bothered her that she couldn't hold Lauren.

"I'll help you hold her. Some of the reason you couldn't was because of the IV. You won't have that at home." Mike assured her.

"Good. I am getting sleepy." Hannah told him and Mike rubbed her shoulder to help her relax."

"Just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Mike assured her.

"I know, Dad. I love you. I just really miss Willow." Hannah stated with tears in her voice.

"I do too, Honey. I love you too." Mike told her as he leaned down for another kiss. As he leaned down; he heard the door open and close but figured it was a nurse or doctor. He didn't even bother looking up.

"Willow?" Hannah asked in a small voice and Mike immediately raised up and looked at his oldest daughter. There were some tears flowing down her cheeks. Her injured arm was strapped to her chest and she looked like she hadn't slept all week. Mike knew she was probably there for Hannah but all he wanted to do was hug her and she was walking to his side of the bed. Mike stood up and held his arms open and Willow ran into them. Mike hated stealing Hannah's thunder but he was just thrilled to be holding Willow. She was crying into his chest and Mike finally leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"We'll talk in a bit. I haven't told Hannah anything. I didn't want to stress her. Now, concentrate on your sister." Mike told her quietly and Willow nodded before pulling away. Willow settled on Hannah's bed next to her and pulled her into a hug; or as much as she could. Andrea had told Mike about the extent of Willow's further injury and it made Mike's heart hurt even more; knowing he had caused the injury. "I can step out…" Mike started.

"No, it's okay." Willow told him.

"What happened to your arm? It wasn't strapped like that before." Hannah asked as she pulled away. Willow gave Mike a sideways look and then smiled at Hannah.

"Well, you know how clumsy I am. I fell down the stairs." Willow lied.

"Ouch. Did it hurt the bone or something?" Hannah asked. Mike knew that in concentrating on Willow's injury, she was focusing on something else. Normally it would have been healthy but considering it was based on a lie, bothered Mike. If he wasn't worried about stressing Hannah; he would have corrected it and he selfishly liked Hannah still viewing him as her hero. Hurting Willow would change that.

"I guess it's a bit of a complication. The shoulder blade was weakened by the bullet and the fall dislocated it. No biggie." Willow downplayed. Mike had walked to the other side of the bed and squeezed Hannah's hand.

"Dislocated? I've heard how they fixed that. It sounded painful." Hannah questioned.

"They gave me good meds. I'm seriously okay. What about you?" Willow asked, changing the subject.

"I'm okay. Trying to convince Daddy to put me in one of those assisted living places. I don't him to have to retire to take care of me. The one that I have picked out is about an hour from home. It has an art program. It isn't as close as I'd like but you all could still visit…at least once a month? I don't want to be a burden." Hannah explained. Willow gave Mike a look and he shook his head.

"And I told her she isn't a burden and won't be living in one of those places." Mike assured Willow.

"I agree with him." Willow told her simply.

"I just don't want…taking care of me is going to take a lot of time. I am afraid that the younger kids will end up resenting me for taking their mom and dad away so much. And I know that sounds terribly selfish." Hannah admitted. Mike reached down and ran a hand through her hair.

"You won't always be like this and the kids are young enough; they will adjust. And you are not being selfish. Quite the opposite, in fact." Mike told Hannah.

"We don't know that for sure. I can't pick my right leg up and you've had to feed me and help me drink." Hannah told Mike.

"In time; you will regain use of that arm and leg. In the meantime; you will be able to cope with your left hand." Mike assured her. He was confident that Hannah would make a full recovery even though the doctor had warned him it wouldn't happen. He had to have hope for Hannah because he had lost all hope of having a decent relationship with Willow.

"Maybe, we'll see." Hannah argued.

"I agree with him; Hannah, I think you'll recover but it will take time and patience. You'll recover best at home." Willow argued back. Mike had noticed that she hadn't called him 'Dad.' It was odd considering the hug she had given him just a few moments prior.

"I know. I just hate the idea of being a burden. I'm getting sleepy." Hannah commented.

"Go to sleep. And you aren't a burden, not for me and not for him and Andrea." Willow told her as she pointed to Mike.

"That's right." Mike stated as he rubbed Hannah's arm. She was finally settling and was asleep within just a few minutes while Mike and Willow sat in odd silence. Hannah had been the tie that kept them talking; just not to each other.

"Wolf is waiting on me. I'd better go." Willow told him quietly. She had stood up, leaned down and gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek and then picked her purse up.

"I…I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for coming; Hannah was really missing you. I was too." Mike admitted.

"Yeah; I shouldn't have stayed away from her because of you. I just figured everything that you had said in your texts was just to get Andrea off your back. Once you saw me; you would go back on it. That scared me." Willow stated. As badly as her comment her; Mike knew he had set himself up for her believing that. He had gone back on his word more times than he could count with Willow.

"I can see why you would think that; especially considering out track record. Yet, you hugged me when you come in?" Mike asked.

"Like I said, I was afraid you would go back on everything. Wanted a hug before you decided to hate me again." Willow stated simply.

"I don't hate you…" Mike started.

"At the moment; but my entire life, everything you've done has been out of obligation. I don't want you to feel obligated to love me because I'm your daughter. I want you to love me because you love me. The way you do it now; you hold up well enough but eventually you get tired of it or just can't do it anymore and then you say things like you did last week. I just don't know if I can handle you doing that again. It hurt too bad." Willow told him. Her words stung but Mike deserved every one of them. Some weren't true; but he set things up to make Willow believe that.

"Look, I don't know what to say to fix this. I could promise that I won't do that ever again but I've made that promise before and I've failed. I don't know if I've ran out of chances with you. I am not going to beg for forgiveness or another chance. I could and you might even give it to me but the fact of the matter is; I don't deserve it. I don't deserve any of you kids. But, you do deserve something. You deserve a dad who loves you unconditionally. Maybe, I've put conditions on my love for you. I didn't do it intentionally. I am not going to force a relationship with you. I want it desperately. I want you. But, I also understand your fears. I have caused them. I will always be there for you and while it might seem that I have only done things; loved you out of an obligation, I do love you. The one thing I do ask of you; please still be there for the kids. Hannah and MJ need you. Tommy, Annika, and Lauren also need to know their sister. If you seeing them means I need to excuse myself; I will. I don't want to because I want to see you, be near you, be not only your dad but also your friend but if it is too uncomfortable; I understand as long as you play a part with the kids. They don't deserve to not have you." Mike had said his peace all while walking to the other side of the bed to be near Willow.

"Just…give me time. I am trying to sort things out. It boils down to being scared of being hurt again. I truly don't think that you did it intentionally; that you were speaking out of emotion but…I guess we just have to find a new way to communicate or something. I don't know. I had better get going but I will see you tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere. I guess I got my persistence from my dad. I do love you too." Willow told him and Mike nodded. It was the most he could hope for with Willow. Mike kissed her forehead before she walked past. At least she was accepting of it. As hard as it was; Mike just had to give her the time and space to heal.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Trainer**

Chapter 23

Willow was nervous. Hannah and their dad were finally coming home from the hospital. The home health company that Andrea hired had set up special equipment for Hannah. They would be in daily to help her take baths and do physical and occupational therapy. She would also be on a special soft diet to avoid choking and Mike or Wolf would have to carry her up and down the stairs. She could handle a few steps on flat ground but stairs would be a learned behavior. Everything that Hannah had done without struggle before, she would struggle with now. There was a wheelchair and a walker for her to use so she would at least be somewhat mobile.

Later that afternoon, Andrea pulled in. She had gone to get Mike and Hannah while Wolf and Willow watched the kids. It was easier than trying to transport them too. Wolf was in the pool with MJ and the twins and Lauren was memorized by a toy attached to her bouncy seat.

"Guess what, Miss Fussy? Your big sister is coming home today. She's having a rough time but she's really wanted to hold you. You can't squirm around too much but she is really needing some time with you. Can you promise me?" Willow asked Lauren who just looked at her like she was an alien. She definitely had some of Mike's personality shining through. Willow had regained some mobility and picked Lauren up using her good arm. She would use her bad arm to open the door. Mike was helping Hannah up the walkway and as soon as she saw Lauren, she had a huge, wobbly smile on her face. Mike was on one side and Andrea was on the other and Willow held the door open for them. Mike just nodded as he walked past and he and Andrea moved Hannah to the couch.

"Alright, sweetie. Let's do the couch for a bit and then we'll move you upstairs. Maybe you can hold Lauren?" Mike suggested and Hannah nodded. He helped her to the couch and helped her lie down and Willow put the baby on Hannah's chest. Lauren thankfully seemed to sense that she needed to settle down a bit and Mike put Hannah's arms around the baby. Lauren was making soft cooing noises and was kissing Hannah's chin. Hannah was on cloud nine, holding her.

"I think she's grown?" Hannah asked.

"A little. Honey, I am going to go upstairs for a bit. I need to shower in something other than a hospital shower and shave. You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Daddy; go. You do smell funny." Hannah told him and they all laughed.

"Thanks, sweetie." Mike said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He stood back up and nodded at Willow again. She could tell he was trying to give her the space she needed to heal. Willow wasn't sure how she was going to tell him that she and Wolf were moving to his house. They both just felt it was best. It gave her the space she needed. Mike headed upstairs and Willow followed Andrea into the kitchen.

"When are you going to tell him?" Andrea asked. She was not a fan of Willow moving out.

"I want to wait until Hannah is settled." Willow told her.

"Willow, I understand your reasoning and I know he hurt you but this may create too much distance—" Andrea lectured.

"It's two doors away." Willow argued.

"Yes, but how often will you come by when your dad is here?" Andrea argued back.

"I don't know. I just need space and I don't want to argue. Most of it is that I am scared that he'll hurt me like that again." Willow admitted.

"I understand but you cannot avoid him just because you are scared you might be hurt. I truly don't think you want to hurt him back but you will if you move out and then distance yourself. He does love you. I will agree that sometimes his delivery of that sucks but he really wants to fix this. Be a good dad to you." Andrea continued.

"So, I need to just keep taking the hits? The verbal attacks?" Willow said angrily.

"No but I really don't think he will hurt you again like that. He knows that he has very nearly lost you. And how are you going to explain this to Hannah?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know. I haven't even figured out how I'm telling Dad." Willow admitted.

"Or you could backtrack and stay here. Give your dad a chance. I am sure Wolf would understand." Andrea encouraged.

"Maybe. I am going out back." Willow stated before going out the backdoor. She didn't want to tell Andrea that Wolf agreed with her. He didn't want her to move out either. She walked to the pool edge and sat down and watched Wolf for a minute.

"You're having trouble with it, aren't you?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. Andrea asked what I was going to tell Hannah. I don't have an answer." Willow admitted.

"You know what I think." Wolf encouraged.

"I know. Moving out is not a good idea." Willow agreed. She meant to say it more quietly but MJ overheard her and had a panicked look on his face.

"I…don't want you to move out! I know you are when you and Wolf get married but you can't before…" MJ exclaimed before jumping out of the pool and running into the house, not even drying off beforehand.

"Crap! I bet Dad's done with his shower and he's gonna tell him." Willow said as she jumped up and ran after him. Sure enough, MJ was sitting on Mike's lap and was sobbing into his shoulder. Mike had an angry look on his face and Willow paused for just a second before putting a hand on MJ's back. "MJ, I'm sorry. I didn't intend on you hearing that."

"I don't want you to move out; not now. Daddy and Hannah just got home and she's all sick and now you want to move out. Why?" MJ said through choking sobs. Mike was rubbing his back. More than anger, he looked deeply hurt. Willow realized she had hurt him as badly as he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Can I hold you for a minute?" Willow asked.

"NO! Daddy won't hurt my feelings!" MJ stated and then cuddled into Mike's chest. It was almost laughable because of what Mike had said to Willow but in some ways, Willow was thankful for MJ's blind faith in Mike.

"I am going to take him upstairs and get him cleaned up. You asked for space and I suggest you give him some now." Mike said quietly. He picked MJ up and carried him up the steps. Willow shot Andrea a hopeless look.

"I…Wolf agrees with you and I was going to just stay put but he heard us talking. I truly didn't mean for it to hurt MJ." Willow admitted.

"But it did. I know you didn't intend on it and I do believe that you had decided to stay. But MJ is upset and that has upset him. Your dad found it out in the worst possible way." Andrea told her as Wolf trailed in with Tommy and Annika. Andrea walked over and began drying them off.

"How do I fix it?" Willow asked.

"I don't know if you can. I'll take them up and talk to him." Andrea agreed and then picked Annika up. Tommy followed her and they all walked up the stairs. Wolf pulled Willow into a hug.

"I just want this all over with." Willow cried into his chest.

"I know. Its my fault. I shouldn't have even brought it up." Wolf agreed. Thankfully, Hannah and Lauren were asleep.

"I want to go up there." Willow stated.

"I would do it." Wolf suggested.

"It may blow up." Willow argued.

"It already has. Go." Wolf ordered and Willow nodded. As she made her way up the steps, she could hear MJ crying in his room. She felt horrible. She also heard Mike talking to him in a soothing tone. They were sitting on MJ's bed with MJ sitting on Mike's lap. Willow walked in, uninvited. She saw Mike stiffen up a bit but sit down next to him anyway.

"MJ, it was just something I was thinking about and I had decided not to do. I am moving out but will wait until after Wolf and I get married as long as Dad is okay with it?" Willow questioned. MJ had stopped crying but was still leaning into Mike's shoulder.

"I only want you to stay here if you want to be here. I just want all this over with." Mike repeated Willow's exact words.

"I do. I was just afraid of getting hurt again. I wasn't thinking of what it would do to the kids." Willow admitted.

"They need you. Especially Hannah and MJ. You have been their whole world for the past several years. I am the novelty. It was you that took care of them, put your life on hold, supported them, loved them. I showed up. Moved them out of their apartment and completely disrupted their routines. They had to get used to me because to be frank; Hannah probably really doesn't remember me all that well. They had a stepmom and three siblings sprung on them. I forced the issue by moving them and you here because I thought it was the only option. I didn't take into consideration that maybe they would have been happier with how things were. I just didn't want to be a dad at a distance." Mike told her quietly.

"Daddy, I wanted to live here with you but I want Willow here too." MJ told Mike all while putting his little hands on either side of Mike's face.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I think Hannah wouldn't have had it any other way." Willow agreed and MJ gave her a weak smile. Mike kissed the top of his head and Willow leaned over and gave him a kiss. She wasn't sure if Mike was still so hurt but gave him a peck on the cheek too.

"Daddy, can I go back downstairs?" MJ asked and Mike nodded and let him go. MJ ran back downstairs since Mike had already changed his clothes. Mike and Willow both stood up at the same time and Willow was at a loss as to what to do next

"Look, if you don't want to stay; don't. I will figure out a way to break it to him. I want you here but I know you are scared I will hurt you again. I understand why and I don't deserve any more chances. The one thing I am absolutely adamant about is; this can't happen again. MJ and Hannah cannot be hurt. I did a crappy job protecting you but I will not let them be hurt; even by you. No matter how much I love you and how sorry I am for hurting you changes that. And before you mention it; it is not favoritism. I love you the exact same amount that I love them and the desire to protect them is the same as it is with you. Despite all the hurt feelings and all between you and I; I would step in front of a bullet for you in a heartbeat. You are my oldest and while I have screwed more up with you than I've done right, loving you was not an obligation. I could have done a better job of it but having you and loving you was always an honor. As I've said before; I never deserved you. I do understand you needing space to heal and forgive me. I was prepared to give that to you. I know that moving to Wolf's seems like it isn't that far but it is just one foot out the door." Mike finished his long speech and took a deep breath. His cards were all on the table.

"I…I just want this past us. I hurt. But I also know if I let this destroy us; it will hurt worse. Me, you, the kids. Everyone. I just don't know how." Willow admitted. Mike had turned to face her and she put her good hand on his shoulder.

"I…think we have to start at ground zero. I don't exactly know what that entails." Mike stated.

"Me either. I do need some help with something." Willow hinted.

"What? Anything." Mike asked.

"I found Emma…or…her name is Katherine. That's what she goes by. I have a meeting setup with her but I think it would be better if you were there." Willow practically whispered.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Here." Willow stated as she handed Mike her phone. She had a picture pulled up and the young woman looked like a younger version of Andrea. Red hair, blue eyes, and same build. "She was given up the exact day that Andrea gave birth. Same hospital. Her adoptive parents never made a secret about her adoption and gave her the information as soon as she was old enough. She just wasn't able to find Andrea and didn't have her name since Andrea's parents refused to have her name on the records. After the Red Flu, she thought things were hopeless. Hannah will love her. She's a freshly hired architect. She is designing eco-friendly, ADA compliant housing for veterans. Works for a non-profit. Very intriguing. Her adoptive parents died during the Red Flu. Tough girl. She's also a black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do and has received several awards for marksmanship. A couple times, talking to her; I thought I was talking to Andrea." Willow filled him in.

"You've spoke with her? When's the meeting?" Mike questioned.

"Tomorrow. Lunch. Just on the phone. I wanted to be sure before I brought it to you. Are you going to tell Andrea?" Willow asked.

"Not yet. I am sure its her but I would like to speak to her first. I will tell her you and I are going for lunch. Not a total lie." Mike remarked.

"Works for me. She is really a nice person. I think she will fit in well. I didn't give her a lot of details but she seems genuinely excited at the prospect of having a family. She's been alone." Willow agreed.

"I want to speak with her before I let her get to Andrea. Make sure she is on the up and up. I'm sure she's legit but I'm…" Mike started.

"A loving husband…protective?" Willow finished.

"Yeah…that." Mike agreed with a smile.

"And most days; a good dad." Willow continued.

"The thing is; I want to be a good dad on all days to all my kids." Mike stated.

"Just keep working at it, Dad." Willow commented and Mike pulled her into a hug. They could hear their family chattering downstairs but for the time being; they needed to do exactly what they were doing.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Trainer**

Chapter 24

Willow was just as nervous for her meeting with Katherine. She had texted her to let her know that Mike was coming along with. Thankfully, Katherine was accepting of this and seemed understanding of why Mike wanted to meet her before bringing her into Andrea's life. She wasn't sure how they would handle telling Andrea they had found her long-lost daughter. That would be up to Mike.

Katherine had made reservations at a higher end restaurant for noon and Mike and Willow told Andrea they were simply going for lunch. She was thrilled that they were working at their relationship; not realizing that there was an ulterior motive for the lunch out.

The drive to the restaurant was fairly quiet and Willow was having issues with her arm again. Mike had to help her with her seatbelt and as soon as they got to the restaurant she had to ask for help again.

"Dad, I hate to ask but I can't get my seatbelt and need help getting out of the truck?" Willow asked and Mike nodded. He came around and unbuckled the seat belt and helped Willow out of the truck. "Sorry, arm is really bothering me. I think it's the rain. You okay?" Willow questioned as she fixed Mike's tie.

"Just trying to figure out how to handle this. I want this girl to be Andrea's daughter but the logistics are weird. And I am sorry about your arm. I really do feel badly about it." Mike commented as he shut the door and they began walking towards the restaurant.

"It's okay, Dad. Its just the rain. I think you'll really like Katherine. Just remember; she's as nervous as we are; if not more so. She told me that she is scared that you and Andrea won't want her to be a part of this family." Willow commented as they walked in and Mike gave their names to the host. Within a minute, they were being led through the restaurant to a private dining room. As soon as they walked in, Katherine stood up at her table. She had Andrea's frame and red hair pulled into a bun. She was wearing a professional looking pant suit and shook both their hands firmly.

"Katherine, it's nice to meet you. This is my dad, Mike Slattery." Willow introduced them, thankfully leaving off Mike's title. No sense in making Katherine uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you." Katherine acknowledged as they all sit down and the waitress took their drink orders. She disappeared and Mike nodded.

"It is nice to meet you as well. Don't be so nervous." Mike ordered as he took away the fork that Katherine was fidgeting with.

"Sorry. So, is this…an interview process or something?" Katherine asked simply. It made both Mike and Willow laugh.

"No. Mostly, I just wanted to make sure that you had the best of intentions before I introduced you to Andrea. She's had a rough few years. She didn't want to give you up but her parents gave her no other option and made it to where she couldn't find you. She joined the Navy to get away from them and began climbing the ranks. Got through Academy. Kept us afloat. She did marry a man named Bill. They had a daughter named Lily. They both died during the Red Flu. About three years after we got home from delivering the cure; she and I got married and we had our twins about six months later; followed by Lauren. My children, Willow, Hannah and MJ just resurfaced, so to speak about seven weeks ago. I didn't know about MJ so I am still bonding with him. Willow is getting married in about seven weeks. We have a big family but we have room for more if you can handle our craziness." Mike assured Katherine and Willow smiled at him. She was proud of how welcoming he was being. Their waitress brought their drink orders and took their lunch orders.

"My adoptive parents; Ed and Caroline Peterson were wonderful people. They couldn't have kids of their own and adopted me. They never tried to keep the adoption from me. I knew where I was born and that it was to a teen mother who wanted to keep me but her parents wouldn't allow for it. I was raised in a good, Christian home. They died as well, during the Red Flu and I put myself through school, then architecture school. I am honestly tired of being an island. I know you must have some reservations but I promise; I won't hurt Andrea. Do you have any doubts that I am who I say I am? I have all the paperwork regarding my adoption?" Katherine asked.

"Here?" Mike said as he handed his cellphone to Katherine. He had pulled open his photos and had one of Andrea open from the anniversary trip. Katherine nodded at him after she looked at it.

"No question where the red hair came from?" Katherine joked.

"No, and Tommy and Annika have the same coloring; although; I do too so my kids were doomed. Hannah and MJ look like their mom. Willow takes after me in a lot of ways." Mike admitted.

"I can see a similarity. So, how are we going to handle this?" Katherine asked. Their food arrived and Willow had to have Mike cut her stuffed chicken up.

"I will go home and talk to Andrea. Depending on how she wants to proceed. Are you free this evening for dinner?" Mike asked as he cut the chicken up and then passed Willow her plate. She was right-handed but struggled with eating sometimes.

"Yes." Katherine agreed between bites.

"Good. I am certain Andrea will want you there. Just dependent on how Hannah is doing." Mike acknowledged and Katherine looked between Willow and Mike.

"Oh…Hannah had two strokes last week. Got home yesterday. She's adjusting. Its due to a head injury years ago." Willow filled her in and Katherine nodded. Willow had purposely left a lot of details out but Katherine wouldn't be shocked.

"She's doing okay but we try not to stress her too much. I am positive that Hannah will be alright but just be prepared. She's struggled." Mike continued.

"Poor girl. How old is she?" Katherine asked.

"Seventeen. She's a total joy though." Mike told her and Katherine smiled.

"And the others?" Katherine asked.

"MJ is six and also a total joy. Willow has done a great job with them the past several years. Tommy and Annika are almost two and are brilliant; or I think so. Lauren is seven weeks old. She's a grump." Mike explained their family shortly.

"But a cute grump who loves Hannah best of all." Willow added and Mike smiled. For all the griping about Lauren; he adored the baby girl and loved her bond with Hannah. Lauren was probably the only reason Hannah had hung on through her strokes.

"Sounds sweet. I know next to nothing about babies." Katherine admitted.

"Well, the thing with Lauren is that Hannah hogs her and Lauren doesn't mind. Lauren only lets me and Andrea hold her and cuddle her if Hannah is nowhere around." Mike commented.

"Don't let him fool you; he loves Lauren. She even gave him a kiss this morning." Willow teased.

"No, she licked me. It was weird. Sweet but weird." Mike remarked and Katherine smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her. I hate to cut this short but I do need to get back to work." Katherine mentioned.

"Right. I will have Willow text you. Leave the check. I'll take care of it." Mike told her as they all stood up. Willow wasn't done eating because of how slow moving she was.

"Okay. I am really hopeful." Katherine stated before giving Willow a hug. She was a little more uncomfortable with Mike but returned his hug before leaving.

"No doubts?" Willow asked Mike as they sat back down and Willow continued eating.

"None. Once she comes out of her shell; she will be good to go. She's just nervous and who could blame her. We are a pretty intimidating bunch." Mike admitted.

"Any idea how you'll tell Andrea?" Willow questioned.

"Nope. Did you want dessert?" Mike asked.

"I'm having enough trouble with this. Dessert is out of the question. Course, we could get something on the way home. You know how much Hannah loves frozen custard." Willow commented and Mike smiled.

"Hint taken. You okay? I've seen you wince a couple times." Mike worried.

"Yeah. The heating pad and couch with Hannah seems like a great idea. Don't worry, Dad." Willow ordered.

"I know but I caused the injury. I feel horribly that you're in pain." Mike commented.

"No, Dad. A drugged-up kid caused the injury. Not you. I wouldn't have gotten hurt last week if it wasn't for that. I think I'm done." Willow said as she put her fork down. Mike paid the check and they left the restaurant. He had to help her into the truck and aside from the stop to get the frozen custard; they were both quiet. Mike was trying to come up with a way to tell Andrea that they had found her daughter.

When they got home; Andrea was trying to get Lauren settled for a nap. Hannah had had physical therapy that morning and was worn out but smiled warmly when Mike gave her the dish of frozen custard. Willow settled next to her after warming up a heating pad and Mike followed Andrea upstairs who was trying to get Lauren to go to sleep in their bedroom. When Mike walked in, Andrea was rocking the baby who was too razzed up.

"She is fighting her sleep so hard and she barely slept last night." Andrea commented as Mike sat down on the bed. Andrea was sitting in the rocking chair, gently rocking their youngest daughter.

"I didn't hear her. I should have gotten up with her." Mike remarked.

"It's okay. You were worn out. How was lunch?" Andrea asked.

"Good. So, I need to tell you about something in regards to Emma." Mike started.

"Mike, I told you; I don't want to know if you've found out she died. The likelihood of finding her is almost nil. And even if you did find her; chances are, she wants nothing to do with the mother that gave her away." Andrea started. Mike could already see the tears gathering in her eyes. Mike stood up and then knelt down in front of her.

"Babe, we found her alive. She very much wants to meet you. Get to know you. Her name is Katherine Peterson. She is an architect. Designs eco-friendly, ADA compliant homes for disabled veterans. I met her and she's a good…" Mike started.

"So, you hid this from me? How long have you known?" Andrea questioned. Mike was not used to his normally calm wife having outbursts and the almost asleep Lauren was wide awake now and crying. Mike took her in hopes of calming her but even Lauren who was looking at her mother like she had lost her mind. Mike rocked her gently back and forth and put a reassuring hand on Andrea's.

"Yesterday afternoon after I got home. You knew once you told her; Willow was going to start looking. I thought you wanted her found?" Mike asked.

"Mike, do you have any idea what this means? I am still not totally retired. I am still on maternity leave which means that I can be reprimanded for this. How am I supposed to explain it?" Andrea lectured. Mike was shocked.

"Okay, you can't be reprimanded for a pregnancy that happened before you joined up. At worst; your commanding officer is Tom. He will understand, I am sure." Mike reasoned.

"I hate to break it to you but you men have it easy. I had to fight every single step of the way. I had to fight for your respect, for Tom's, and for the crew's. Added to it, I was an engineer. Another, difficult place for a woman. Superiors and crew all thought that I was just waiting around to sleep with my CO. That's what is mostly thought about women in any of the Armed Forces. Guess what, they weren't half wrong! I slept with you and got pregnant. I still have to wonder if you would have still married me if I wasn't pregnant. You were not exactly thrilled with it." Andrea commented. Mike watched her for a moment and realized; she was absolutely exhausted. Andrea didn't have the cruelty in her that she was spewing. He had only been home one night and had been up and down most of the night; checking on Hannah. Lauren was colicky and had her days and nights confused and Tommy was developing a cold. Willow and his relationship were at rock bottom and Andrea and Wolf was the only reason she stayed.

"Okay. I am not going to argue with you. I love you. I loved you before I slept with you. I haven't always been great in my delivery of it but I do love you. I am going to take her downstairs. I will get the kids from the day camp. I want you to take a hot bath, long shower, whatever you want and I want you to lie down and rest; no less than three hours. Once you wake up; you will feel better. We did invite Katherine for supper; which I will handle. I will explain this to Tom as well but I really don't think this will be an issue; career-wise." Mike stated and Andrea drew back slightly.

"You're ordering me?" Andrea asked.

"If that is what is takes then yes. Seriously, babe. You are exhausted. When's the last time you washed your hair?" Mike asked, half teasing. Andrea loved washing her hair.

"I used the dry shampoo the day before yesterday. I think the last actual washing was before Hannah went in the hospital." Andrea admitted.

"Please wash your hair at least. Do you need sleeping pills?" Mike asked.

"No. You probably won't do what I would really like." Andrea stated sadly.

"What?" Mike asked.

"The kids don't need to be picked up until three and Lauren is almost asleep. You could lay her down and lay down next to me. Just a half hour or so before I fall asleep?" Andrea practically begged. Mike nodded and laid Lauren down who cuddled until her crib and was instantly asleep.

"Go in and take your shower or bath, and I will run downstairs and let the girls know. You already had a roast in and it looked plenty big enough. I'll figure out sides and we will be good to go." Mike assured her.

"Mike, I'm sorry…I don't know where all that came from." Andrea apologized.

"Exhaustion. Stress. Putting one more thing on you." Mike stated.

"Yeah, but it could be a good thing. I am just so worried that I won't be able to bond with her or that she'll be mad at me for giving her up." Andrea commented as she pulled pajamas out of her dresser drawer.

"You bonded with my kids. They didn't make it easy either. I am gonna run downstairs for a second." Mike said before giving her a deep kiss. He ran downstairs and thankfully Hannah was sound asleep, Willow was on the other end of the couch, reading. "Hey, sweetheart; I am going to lay down with Andrea for a bit. She's wore out and wants me in with her. The baby is asleep and I will be up in plenty of time to get the kids. You girls okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. I wish I could drive or I would go get the kids for you." Willow remarked. Mike bent down and kissed her forehead and tucked her blanket in a bit closer.

"Its okay. So, Andrea is really nervous about Katherine. She's worried. She'll definitely be here for dinner?" Mike asked.

"Yep. I will text her to make sure and give her the address. She's just as nervous." Willow commented.

"I know. I think in time; they'll be okay." Mike said as he played with the blanket and watched Hannah for a moment.

"I agree. Andrea arranged for having a rack of wedding dresses to be brought here so Hannah could be a part. I think I may invite Katherine. It's Saturday." Willow mentioned.

"Good idea. See how she and Andrea does first. I'm taking the boys out. I don't want to see you in your dress until your wedding day." Mike said with a smile.

"I'm getting excited." Willow said simply.

"I know. Wolf is a lucky man." Mike told her as he stood up. "Wake me up if you need anything. I doubt I'll sleep." Mike assured her.

"You do realize you could bring Lauren down here if you need private time, right? I won't even ask any questions." Willow teased.

"Noted. Although; I never had a problem having a baby in the crib across the room while I had private time. How do you think Lucas happened? Hannah was only seven months old when he was conceived and she slept in your mom and I's room until he was born." Mike teased and Willow blushed.

"Jeez, Dad. Too much information! I was just offering." Willow commented.

"I know and I appreciate it. Holler if you need anything. I love you." Mike said as he bent over and kissed her on top of the head again.

"I love you too. Now, go!" Willow ordered and Mike laughed. He ran up the steps and checked on Lauren who was sleeping happily. Andrea was still in the shower and Mike locked the bedroom door and set his alarm for two-thirty. He could have laid down but decided to join Andrea in the bathroom. She had gotten out of the shower and had a towel around her, running herself a bubble bath. As soon as he walked in; she smiled.

"I was kind of hoping you would join me. Lauren asleep?" Andrea asked as Mike lit some candles.

"Yes, ma'am. The girls are settled and my alarm is set for two-thirty. I will go get the kids. Hopefully, Lauren takes a good long nap." Mike said.

"We can hope. I just can't imagine you taking a bubble bath." Andrea commented.

"I've taken baths with you before. Albeit; I do prefer showers but baths aren't terrible." Mike told her as he stripped down and she took her towel off. They both got in the big garden tub and Mike positioned himself behind her and began rubbing her back. Andrea leaned against him and smiled back at him.

"I think you are angling for the husband-of-the-year reward." Andrea complimented.

"Might as well, God knows I won't be getting any Father-of-the-year awards; especially from Willow." Mike commented.

"Mike, it says a lot that she came to you about Katherine. She could have just handled it on her own. I think in a way, she was extending an olive branch. She doesn't always want this between the two of you. She only really wants a dad; not even a friend." Andrea told him as she rubbed his knee

"I suppose. I think Katherine is really craving a family; more than anything else." Mike agreed.

"You okay with that?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah. I told her we are a big family but we have room for some more. We do seriously need a bigger dining room table. Family dinners are getting a bet stressful; finding room and I refuse to have a kid's table and an adult's table." Mike told her as he continued massaging her back.

"I agree. As much as I would love to stay in here; that bed is calling my name. I am exhausted." Andrea admitted as she stood up. Mike also stood up; and put a towel around himself. She blew the candles out and they walked into the bedroom. Lauren was still sound asleep and as Mike put a pair of boxers and pajama pants on; Andrea looked down at their youngest daughter. "I have to keep reminding myself that she will settle down. She's still figuring us out and we've thrown a lot at her. She has her sweet moments, usually only with Hannah." Andrea commented as Mike joined her next to the crib. She had pulled her pajamas on as she talked.

"It will get better. I think underneath all that fussiness and grumpiness; we have a happy baby. Let's lay down." Mike said as he guided her to the bed. They laid down and Andrea settled on Mike's chest; falling asleep very quickly. Mike hadn't realized how tired he was because it didn't take him long at all to join her. Lauren's rhythmic breathing and Andrea's very soft snores lulled him.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Trainer**

Chapter 25

Mike woke up at four thirty; apparently, he and Andrea had overslept and slept through his alarm. Katherine was due at six; Mike had no idea what sides he was going to make and then there was the matter of MJ, Tommy and Annika. Mike managed to get unwound from the sheets and Andrea, threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed a t-shirt; Lauren and Andrea were still sleeping and Mike made the decision to leave them. As he ran down the steps, trying to put his shirt on; he heard Willow and Hannah's voice coming from the kitchen along with Katherine's. And thankfully Tommy, Annika and MJ were sitting in the living room watching a cartoon. Mike took a deep breath and realized his shirt was on backwards about the same time he hit the bottom step. All three of the older girls turned to look at him and Willow and Hannah both started laughing. Even Katherine had cracked a nervous smile.

"We…overslept. Willow, please tell me you didn't drive?" Mike asked as he fixed his shirt. Definitely not the impression he wanted his newest daughter to have of him. He already considered her a daughter because he hated the whole step-family situation. Andrea considered his children, her's. He would do the same with her daughter.

"No, I didn't drive. I rode to the day-camp and got the kids. Katherine drove Andrea's SUV since the booster seats were in there. I didn't want to try and put them in my car. I hope that's okay?" Willow asked, obviously not sure of herself with Mike.

"And I rode with so don't get worried about me being here alone." Hannah said with her wobbly smile. Mike had too hard of a time being mad at his sweetheart of a daughter.

"I…guess I should explain. I got off work early and didn't want to go back to my apartment so…I just came here and Willow didn't want to wake you and my…my…mom up so I volunteered to drive them to pick up the kids. We all thought you needed your rest. I hope that isn't a problem? I promise, I have a clean driving record." Katherine added. Mike knew she must feel completely awkward.

"Its alright. Just worried me. I need to fix some sides for the roast…" Mike said as he joined the girls in the kitchen.

"Actually, we got that too. On the way home; we ran by the store. I have mashed potatoes cooking, roasted squash and garlic bread in the oven, a salad made and there's a pie. Katherine also got the kids a new movie so they're occupied. Wolf is going to pick up a bottle of wine on his way home. I hope you guys slept well? Lauren is still out?" Willow asked.

"Yeah…I will go wake Andrea up. You girls seriously didn't have to do this." Mike stated as he looked at the stove. It looked and smelled amazing.

"I didn't do much." Hannah admitted. She was still struggling with her new disabilities.

"And I couldn't but Katherine is apparently a really good cook. And I didn't mind. If its food, I'll eat it." Willow joked.

"Oh, here. I got this for Lauren. Hannah said she would like it. And those flowers for…my mom. Sorry, I didn't get you anything…" Katherine said awkwardly as she handed Mike a bouquet of pink roses and a stuffed bear for Lauren.

"You didn't have to get any of us anything. We do appreciate all that you did. I will have your mom down in a bit. Just a word of warning; she is really nervous about this. She is worried that because she had to give you up; you will end up rejecting her." Mike told her quietly and Katherine nodded.

"I don't have anyone. Just people at work. I just want somewhere to belong and people to belong with." Katherine told him.

"Well, you'll have that here. Be back in a couple minutes." Mike stated as he nodded at the three older girls. His younger kids were completely engrossed in the movie, and Mike noticed they were all playing with new toys. Apparently, compliments of Katherine. Mike carried the flowers and Lauren's toy upstairs and into his bedroom. Lauren was waking up and looking around a little grumpily until Mike put the bear next to her. "That's right, baby girl, you have a new sister to spoil you rotten. Let's change that diaper before we wake Mommy up." Mike told her quietly until he heard Andrea.

"It's late. What are those flowers?" Andrea asked.

"Katherine got here early, picked the kids up with Willow and Hannah's help, went grocery and toy shopping, and is currently cooking dinner. I slept through the alarm and Willow didn't want to wake us up." Mike admitted.

"Oh…this is not how I thought this would go. And the flowers?" Andrea asked.

"Well, they definitely are not for me or Lauren. They're for you and no, I didn't get them. Katherine did." Mike told her as he handed her the flowers and then picked Lauren and her new toy up. Andrea was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the flowers. Mike laid Lauren down on the bed to change her diaper and she immediately rolled over.

"That's a first. She's been trying to do that." Andrea stated as she righted their youngest. Mike quickly changed her because she was distracted with her teddy bear. Andrea got up and had handed him one of Lauren's little outfits to put on. She also tossed a bow on the bed for Lauren's hair and Mike groaned.

"Why do babies need these?" Mike asked Andrea who peaked out of the master closet at him.

"Because they look cute. Right now, Lauren is being cute but when her little personality shines through, she will need to at least look cute." Andrea told him before disappearing into their master closet.

"You would think she knows you, Lauren? How about you turn over a new leaf and show that you have a sweet personality?" Mike said just loud enough that Andrea would hear him. Lauren just cooed at him. "Yeah, I know, too much to hope for. At least, can you give Katherine a good first impression? You are a little sweetheart for Hannah, why no one else?" Mike continued his own little conversation with Lauren who gave him a massive smile; probably because he had mentioned Hannah.

"Mike…how does this look?" Andrea asked; walking out in a pair of khaki slacks and a button down that was in a dusty blue tone. Her hair was combed and she had put a little make up on.

"You look great but I am pretty sure that Katherine isn't going to care." Mike told her.

"Probably not but it was this or a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. None of my clothes fit anymore due to little Miss. I had every intention of hitting the gym and then Hannah had her stroke." Andrea stated.

"Well, I personally don't mind. Now, how do I put this stupid bow on?" Mike asked and Andrea walked over and put it on Lauren with very little effort and a laugh.

"Cute as a button." Andrea picked Lauren up and grabbed the stuffed bear. Mike picked her flowers up and they started downstairs.

"Hey, she is as nervous." Mike told her.

"I know. Its…just odd. I do feel better. Sorry for what I said earlier. I love you." Andrea told him just before they started downstairs.

"Its okay. I love you too." Mike leaned over and gave her a kiss before they walked down the stairs. He had put a hand on Andrea's back; knowing how stressed out she was. At the bottom; he took Lauren from her and followed her into the kitchen where the three older girls were. Mike gestured at Willow and Hannah to give Andrea and Katherine some privacy and they all walked into the living room. Andrea and Katherine wouldn't get much because the living area was open concept.

Andrea was absolutely scared to death. She didn't know how to introduce herself or how to even talk to Katherine. Normally, she could relate to anyone and Willow was just slightly younger than Katherine but it just felt odd. Katherine had her back turned, washing some dishes up, apparently not realizing that Hannah and Willow had left the kitchen and Andrea had walked in. Andrea looked back towards Mike who gave her an encouraging look and nodded. He at least had faith that things would be alright.

"Katherine?" Andrea finally asked. She had no doubt that Katherine was her daughter. They looked just alike and Andrea knew that if Mike and Willow weren't absolutely certain; they wouldn't have approached her with it. Katherine turned around and gave her a nervous smile.

"Hi…Hello." Katherine said nervously as she put a pan in the drainer. Andrea closed the distance. At first, they both acted like they didn't know how to give a hug but finally Andrea just engulfed her in a bear hug.

"I am…so, so sorry. I always wanted to keep you and I have always loved you. I should have fought harder for you." Andrea whispered in Katherine's ear as she held her.

"Its okay. I had great parents but they are gone now. I just want a family." Katherine told her as she pulled away slightly.

"You have that here." Andrea told her as she stroked her cheek. Katherine gave her a slight smile.

"I am really glad. I've missed it." Katherine told her and Andrea nodded. Mike had walked back in, still holding Lauren and gave them both a smile. It was weird that Andrea had held her seven-week old daughter more then she had held her twenty-two-year-old daughter. She had a lot of time to make up for and no idea how or where to begin.

"I have a suggestion if you are okay with it, Katherine? We still have a spare room upstairs with a bathroom next to it that isn't used. Would you want to move in for a while? Once Willow and Wolf get married and Cassie goes back to Australia; we can move you down here to this apartment." Mike suggested. Andrea could have kissed him. When she looked at Katherine, the young woman was in deep thought.

"It is closer to work…and my apartment is so non-descript. I am still an intern at work so the pay is…not so great…" Katherine was obviously trying to talk herself into living with them.

"Rent is a non-issue here. We don't charge Willow rent." Mike assured her.

"Oh, I couldn't live here for nothing. I pay my own way." Katherine told them as she tickled Lauren's belly.

"Oh, it can be exchanged for help with cooking and babysitting. We have a wedding to get ready for; I am going to Australia for a mom-cation in about six weeks; to pick up Wolf's foster-mom. Mike will need all hands-on deck. Five kids under the age of six?" Andrea told her. Katherine was in deep thought.

"Katherine; you made a remark that you didn't want to go back to your apartment so you came here. Your mom and I both know what it's like to be alone and its easier to have people around. People to eat with, talk to, laugh with. We would love to have you here; for as long as you'd like to be. We won't pry into your life or anything like that." Mike continued and Andrea nodded.

"He's right. We would love it. I want to get to know you. We've had a rough week with Hannah's health issues and we have a very fussy seven-week-old but we would love for you to be here." Andrea told her. They were talking quietly and Katherine nodded.

"Alright, my lease was up in two weeks and I haven't had time to find a new place, let alone; think about moving. I just have a studio apartment so I don't have much in the way of furniture. I actually sleep on a futon as it is." Katherine confessed.

"The spare room has a queen-sized bed. We can repaint it; decorate it however you'd like." Andrea told her as she gave Katherine a big hug. Mike juggled Lauren around and wrapped his free arm around both of them. They stood like that for a couple minutes until MJ called for Katherine. She pulled away and walked into the living room. Andrea took the opportunity to give Mike a deep and long kiss. Lauren was cradled into Mike's chest and loved the proximity of both of her parents. "Thank you, thank you so much." Andrea told him.

"No, thank you. You have given me another daughter. Hopefully, I won't screw things up with her too." Mike said, obviously talking about Willow.

"You won't. I love you." Andrea told him before giving him another kiss.

"I love you too." Mike answered.

 **This isn't the end of this! Too many loose ends; Willow and Wolf will begin their wedding plans, Hannah's recovery, Andrea's mom-cation. The list goes on. Please review! I love reading them.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Trainer**

Chapter 26

Andrea had outdone herself, she had scheduled a caterer and baker to come to the house with samples, along with a store who sold wedding attire. A rack of wedding dresses and another rack of maid-of-honor and flower girl dresses were being delivered to the house, along with a salesperson. Katherine was effectively taking over the decorating for Willow and Wolf's wedding.

Tommy had a full-blown cold and Annika was not feeling well, so Mike couldn't take the boys out. He and Wolf hid in the living room while Willow tried on her selections for a wedding dress in the apartment. It was an emotional day for Willow and Hannah. They were both missing their mom and Andrea tried to not intrude on the grief they were both sharing. After the fifth dress; Willow found 'the dress.' She was absolutely beautiful. It had lace that covered her shoulders and formed three-quarter length sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, the gown was on the fuller side. The salesclerk had brought several veils with her but Andrea brought a veil out that Mike had found in his storage shed; belonging to Christine and her mother and grandmother. It was nothing short of a miracle that it was still intact and in great repair. As soon as Andrea put it on Willow, they all knew it was exactly the right touch.

"Mom's veil?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, your dad found it. He said it was what your mom wore to their wedding and was her mother and grandmother's. It's only fitting that you wear it now." Andrea suggested.

"It is beautiful." The salesclerk, Anna agreed.

"Its perfect…but the dress is so expensive…" Willow started.

"Dad and I are covering that. No argument either." Andrea told her firmly and Willow nodded. She and Mike were still on shaky ground and she was still nervous around him. The fear of being hurt was huge.

"It looks really nice." Hannah stated, standing up slowly. Katherine had stayed quiet but had stayed nodding. Hannah had had a seizure the night before and was extremely exhausted but had put on a good front for Willow. Andrea had promised that as soon as Willow had selected the proper dresses, and measurements had been taken, Hannah could cuddle up next to Mike while Willow and Wolf tried cake and food samples. That was all Hannah wanted when she didn't feel well. Willow thankfully realized her sister was not doing well and picked out a wine-colored strapless dress that would look beautiful on Hannah.

"I think I really like this color. Hannah, what do you think? Try it on and then you can go in the living room with Dad?" Willow asked.

"I like it." Hannah said quietly and Andrea followed her into the bathroom to try the dress on. It fit her slim figure perfectly and she was absolutely beautiful in it. Mike and Andrea had noticed that Hannah had lost all self-confidence since her strokes, and she hadn't had a lot to begin with.

"How about we go show your dad and Wolf? They don't want to see Willow but no rules about seeing you." Andrea suggested as she pulled her phone out, sending Mike a text to compliment Hannah when she came out.

"Sure." Hannah agreed quietly and Andrea helped her through Willow's living area and into the main living area where they were met with whistles from both Mike and Wolf. MJ and Tommy were both cheering too.

"Hannah, you look like a princess!" Annika stated happily. Mike had passed Lauren over to Wolf and stood up to greet his second-oldest. He would always be Hannah's biggest hero and loudest cheerleader, something he was not for Willow. He came around and pulled Hannah into a hug.

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart." Mike told her as he kissed her forehead. Andrea had to smile at their sweet relationship. It was something Mike was replicating with Annika and Lauren. He just seemed to spin his wheels with Willow. No matter how much they loved one another and how badly they wanted a good relationship; it was not something they could achieve. Andrea worried that at some point, there would be a death blow to their relationship.

"I'm tired." Hannah told him and Andrea nodded at Mike. It was time for Hannah to find her way back into her pajamas and onto the couch next to Mike.

"C'mon. I'll help you into your pajamas and you can hang out on the couch. Mike, the veil was a big hit. She looks beautiful." Andrea told Mike as she took ahold of Hannah's elbow. Mike smiled in response and gave Andrea a kiss. Andrea walked Hannah back into Willow's apartment and helped her into the requested pajamas. As they walked back through, Andrea heard Willow say something that immediately worried her. Anna had been asking about what the groom, best man and father-of-the-bride was wearing.

"Just khakis and white button downs with a matching vest. Maybe that wine color that Hannah's dress is in. It'll look good on Wolf and Jim both." Willow told her, apparently not noticing Andrea or Hannah.

"What about Daddy?" Hannah asked. Andrea knew that she hadn't been told about what had happened the week before. Willow looked exceptionally guilty and Katherine immediately jumped in to help Andrea.

"Hannah, how about I help you into the living room?" Katherine asked and Hannah complied but looked back at Willow.

"Willow, I know you and Daddy have problems because of me but he really loves you and it will break his heart if he can't give you away. Chances are, I won't ever get married. I know Jim did a lot for us but Daddy is…Daddy. I don't understand why you would even consider anyone else to give you away." Hannah said before walking out and Andrea gave Willow a look. Anna excused herself to step outside and Andrea walked up to Willow.

"She's right. It will break his heart and I seriously doubt that he will even show up for it. Willow, I get it. Your dad has hurt you, time and time again. You've been hurt and disappointed by him but I promise; he has always loved you. He wants to have a good relationship with you and has really tried since he got home. Give him a chance. Have you asked Jim?" Andrea asked.

"I…no. I hadn't said anything." Willow admitted.

"So, why?" Andrea asked.

"I didn't want him to feel obligated. He already feels obligated to just love me. That's all I want. He shouldn't feel obligated to pay for my wedding or give me away." Willow stated and Andrea sat down next to her.

"Willow, my parents were not…nice people. Not abusive but they should not have been parents. For them, me getting pregnant so young was a huge black eye. They sent me away to stay with an aunt and made me give Katherine up immediately; not caring that I wanted to keep her. A year later, I signed up for and was able to get into the Navy at seventeen; almost eighteen. They wanted rid of me so they signed the paperwork. I never looked back. They died some years later. What I am trying to say is, I know what its like to have parents that only 'love' a child because that child is biologically theirs. Your dad is not that type of parent. Yes, he's said things he shouldn't have and been…distant but he does love you deeply. He is trying so hard to be better for you and this wedding is a huge thing for him." Andrea said just before Mike came through the door.

"What the hell, Willow? Hannah just said you were going to have Jim give you away. I'm your father. It's my job! And you didn't even have the nerve to tell me yourself?" Mike demanded and Andrea stood up and put a calming hand on his arm. Willow also stood up to face her dad.

"The fact that you see it as a job is a problem." Willow argued. Andrea could tell that Mike was trying desperately to rein in his temper in before he said something stupid.

"Wrong wording. I'm stepping out for a bit." Mike said before walking back out.

"Willow, you need to understand; he is really hurt by this. Give him space. I'll talk to him." Andrea told her even though she knew that this had been the death blow she had been worried about. Andrea left her sitting in her apartment and followed Mike into the living area. Wolf was sitting in the recliner, watching the younger kids and Hannah had Lauren on her chest, laying on the couch. Mike was nowhere around. "Where's Mike?" Andrea asked Wolf.

"Upstairs. He's pretty upset." Wolf said and Andrea nodded.

"Can you watch them for a bit?" Andrea asked and Wolf nodded back. She ran up the stairs, knowing Mike would be in their bedroom. Sure enough, he was throwing some clothes in his duffel bag. "Where are you going?" Andrea asked, even though she knew the answer. Mike was going to the hunting cabin he always went to when things got rough.

"Hunting cabin. I will keep my cellphone charged when I can." Mike stated.

"I see. Things are okay between you and I, right? Normally you go to the cabin when they aren't." Andrea asked, knowing things were fine between them.

"This isn't about you and me. We're good." Mike assured her.

"Well, I understand why you would need to get away from Willow and that she's hurt you. But, you are at the same time, distancing yourself from Hannah; whose recovery is dependent on you. You are her whole world, her biggest advocate, her hero. She needs you here. And MJ? That little guy is just getting to know you. Do you want him to think when things get rough, you'll just walk away? When he does something wrong?" Andrea asked as she pulled Mike into a hug. He pulled away but leaned his forehead onto her's. He was taking some deep breaths and Andrea knew he was calming down.

"I hurt." Mike finally told her and Andrea nodded. When Mike got hurt; he got angry. Willow was so much like him that it was not even funny.

"Stay up here. I'll handle the caterers and such. Just take a breather." Andrea told him and Mike nodded. It was a better option then the hunting cabin.

"I love you." Mike said simply and Andrea gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." Andrea responded before pulling away. She had heard the doorbell ring and needed to get downstairs.

"If you need to bring the kids up; go ahead." Mike told her and Andrea nodded before going downstairs. Willow and Wolf was sitting at the kitchen table, speaking to the caterer. Willow gave her a worried look and Andrea just nodded at her. Hannah was lying on the couch, holding Lauren and Andrea decided to have all the kids to go up with Mike. He needed to be surrounded by their love and innocence.

"Hey, Hannah; let's go up to Dad?" Andrea asked and Hannah nodded. Katherine stood up and they collected the younger kids and their toys. Hannah was mastering the steps but it was a struggle, even though Andrea was holding Lauren. They finally reached the master bedroom and MJ, Tommy and Annika launched themselves at the bed where Mike was sitting. The duffel bag had disappeared and Mike seemed happy to see his kids. Katherine helped Hannah onto the bed and Andrea pulled a blanket over her. Mike had taken Lauren and was cuddling with MJ and the twins. Katherine made sure they were settled and made her way downstairs.

"Thanks for bringing them up. Perfect cure." Mike said as he kissed the top of Annika's head.

"I figured it would be. Just relax. I think naptime might be in order." Andrea suggested.

"Good idea." Mike said as he glanced over at his kids. They were getting sleepy.

"Just take a breather. I will handle Willow." Andrea gave him a kiss and then headed downstairs. She sat down next to Willow and gave her a look. The caterer had all kinds of samples laid out and Willow and Wolf were sampling them and arguing.

"I like the vegetarian option." Wolf stated. He tended to eat healthier then Willow.

"I really don't want to have a black bean anything at my wedding." Willow said as she eyed the sample. It didn't have black beans in it.

"Ma'am, that is spinach. There isn't a bit of black bean it. Just try it." The caterer stated and Willow took a big gulp and then ate a tiny piece of it. She made a face and then took a bigger piece. Andrea was pretty certain she had seen Mike do the same thing.

"Not bad?" Wolf asked.

"Not horrible. It's…I could see how it might be an option." Willow said. It was non-committal.

"Alright, we will do those and some sausage balls. Those are always popular. Goes well for a barbeque. And your dad is smoking pork?" The caterer asked and Willow gave Andrea a panicked look.

"That's the plan. And you will work with the baker?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, ma'am. She will be here in a few minutes." The caterer stated, packing up his equipment.

"Alright, in the meantime; we need to pick colors; Willow, you seem to be going towards this wine color and khaki; is that the theme?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, I love those colors. Wolf?" Willow asked.

"I am fine with that." Wolf agreed. Andrea could tell, he didn't care.

"Flowers?" Andrea continued as the caterer was leaving.

"I like tulips most." Willow stated.

"So, dark pink tulips for your bouquet and the boutonniere? What about baby's breath for the complimentary?" Andrea asked.

"I like that." Willow agreed. There was something obviously on her mind but Andrea had to push her through the decisions.

"Table linens? I was thinking that it would look nice with the lighter khaki under with a wine-colored sheer over it, kind of draped. We won't go elaborate, since its pool side." Andrea assured her and Willow and Wolf nodded.

"Sounds nice…and expensive." Willow agreed.

"Which is why we are not going super elaborate. Besides, you don't need to worry about the expense." Andrea stated before answering the door for the baker. She helped her lay out her samples and sat down next to Willow. She could tell Willow was just not feeling it.

"Alright, if we do a two-tier, we can do lemon chiffon with a raspberry filling, and then the top layer can be white. The icing is buttercream with a hint of lemon zest." The baker suggested and pointed at the option. It was clearly her favorite. Andrea, Willow and Wolf all tried a bite and nodded at each other.

"I really like that but I do want a chocolate option; making cupcakes?" Willow asked.

"We can do chocolate with a ganache top and a hint of raspberry to tie it in. I don't have a sample but I would be happy to do one beforehand." The baker suggested and Willow nodded vigorously.

"I think that sounds great. Wolf, did you want a groom's cake?" Willow asked and Wolf shook his head.

"No. With the cupcakes, it gives another option. I don't see the point. What about drinks?" Wolf asked.

"Tea, lemonade, water and I am sure there will be a beer keg; per your dad and champagne for the two of you." Andrea filled them in and they both nodded. Willow looked down at her hands but at least there was a nod.

"Sounds good." Wolf answered for Willow.

"Alright, that pretty well ties it up. I will get with you, Mrs. Slattery." The baker said before collecting her things and leaving. When Andrea looked back at Willow, she noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Willow, listen to me…today…did a lot of damage but your dad still loves you. I suggest…give him some space. Remember last week, when you were hurting so badly? You hurt him as badly. You took your time away. You and your dad are so much alike. When he is ready, he will reach out, just like you did. In the meantime; just give him the time. He does love you but this…this maybe too much." Andrea warned the young woman and Willow nodded. She had pulled her into a hug and Wolf was rubbing her back.

"To make things easier; I think we'll stay at my place. Willow will be close for the kids but will give Mike the time he needs." Wolf assured her and Andrea nodded.

"I'd like to go upstairs and say bye." Willow asked and Andrea nodded.

"This is not bye but go ahead. They maybe sleeping though." Andrea agreed and Willow stood up. Andrea followed her up the stairs, just to make sure it was a peaceful. Mike had turned on a cartoon and the kids were watching it. Hannah had fallen asleep, holding Lauren, who was also asleep; but everyone else was awake.

"Hey, guys; I am going to be staying at Wolf's for a few days…but I'll be around. I just wanted to let you know that I would be close and I love you all." Willow told MJ, Tommy and Annika. Tommy and Annika didn't seem to understand it but MJ's eyes welled up with tears and he clung to Mike who had pulled him onto his lap. Willow started to bend down to comfort MJ but Mike shook his head at her.

"Willow just go. Don't make this any harder on him." Mike told her and Willow nodded. She stood back up and should have just walked out but instead bent back over and kissed the top of MJ's head. Andrea knew she was stepping on Mike's nerves and tapped her shoulder before Mike could say anything else.

"I'll check in." Willow said quietly.

"Don't bother. You don't want to be a part of this family. I am not going to allow you to hurt them more then you already have. It is my job to protect them. I get it, I did a shitty job with you but I never set out to hurt you. I always loved you but it seems like that never mattered. I am tired of having my heart stomped on. But more than that, I can't have his heart stomped on. Until you can figure that out, I want you nowhere near them. No matter how much I love you and want you in this family, they need to be okay. I will help you figure that out, will go to therapy with you if need be but this can't happen again. Now, go." Mike demanded. Andrea realized, he had drawn a line in the sand and Willow nodded. She leaned back over and gave MJ another kiss and shockingly, kissed Mike's forehead. Mike just blinked in response and concentrated back on his sobbing little boy. Willow left the room and Andrea rubbed MJ's back.

"I know you aren't okay. That had to hurt." Andrea asked Mike who nodded.

"It did. I meant every word of it though. I am hoping she agrees to therapy. I hate the idea but if it would fix all this, I would be game." Mike stated and Andrea nodded. Mike hated therapy with a passion, even though they had both had to spend a fair amount of time in a therapist's office after bringing the cure home. Mike understood the need but hated it. He hated focusing on himself.

"I know she's been seeing a therapist. I will encourage her to make an appointment for the two of you." Andrea reassured him.

"Thank you. Am I wrong to be like this?" Mike asked.

"No, Mike. I have no idea where this came from with her. I thought things were going well." Andrea said.

"I did too. I think that's why it hurt so badly. I could see her thinking she would have him give her away last week but not now." Mike admitted as he cuddled MJ even closer. The little boy had stopped sobbing and was almost asleep.

"Just don't forget to love her. No matter how hurt and angry you are, love her. It's the whole unconditional love thing." Andrea instructed.

"I know, that's why I am scared I made the wrong move, telling her to go. I was going to stay something even more stupid." Mike admitted.

"Just relax and concentrate on them. You have put him to sleep, by the way." Andrea stated as she pointed to MJ. The little boy had latched onto Mike's shirt with his right hand and had ahold of Mike's hand with his left hand. Mike smiled down at him but didn't attempt to move him. The little boy needed to be cuddled up.

"Poor, little guy. He did ask me earlier if he and I could do something tomorrow afternoon. I think he's feeling a bit neglected." Mike remarked and Andrea nodded. Their life had been busy, with Hannah's illness, Katherine's introduction to the family and Willow's wedding.

"He is bonding with you. Let him." Andrea said as she stood up.

"I plan on it. Maybe I won't be a screw up parent with him like I am with Willow." Mike stated, obviously turning the blame on himself.

"Mike, this is on her. Don't blame yourself for this. You have a right to be hurt and angry." Andrea told him and he nodded.

"I just don't want this to be the end of the story. I have a great relationship with Hannah. I want that with all of my kids." Mike remarked at he looked towards his sleeping daughter.

"Think about what makes it so amazing and see if you can replicate it with Willow. It can't be exactly the same but it can be close. Willow and Hannah are completely different and Hannah is not so jaded. She is…innocent. She believes the absolute best about you without a doubt because that's what she's always had from you; Willow has had to deal with the long deployments, raising kids, etc. There is no fix for that. And even when you and she have had time to yourselves, you have been worried about the other kids, about work, Christine or me. She has never had you to herself." Andrea told him and Mike nodded.

"Yes, but neither have the other kids." Mike argued.

"When you are at Hannah's physical therapy; do you think about me or the kids? Work?" Andrea asked.

"This could get me in trouble but no. And I see your point." Mike admitted.

"Okay, I rest my case." Andrea said as she bent down and gave Mike a kiss.

"You are amazing." Mike said quietly.

"I have my moments. Take it easy. I'll handle supper. Supper in bed for you and the kids?" Andrea suggested and Mike laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Mike agreed before Andrea went downstairs. The twins had also cuddled up and fell asleep next to Mike and Hannah and Lauren were sound asleep, thankfully. When Andrea walked downstairs, Wolf and Willow were nowhere around and so Andrea started dinner, hoping they could repair things once both Mike and Willow cooled down. It was a huge disadvantage that they were so much alike.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Trainer**

Chapter 27

Hannah and MJ had not handled Willow's absence well at all. Mike suspected that she visited while he was at work and normally he would have been aggravated by it but their happiness was too important. He was still debating retirement and had to take off time to take Hannah to her therapy appointments. She had practically begged him to put her in a nursing home. She felt that the argument was ultimately about her and if she wasn't around, maybe Mike and Willow could get along. Of course, Mike disagreed. MJ spent most of his time crying. On Tuesday, Mike was getting the morning paper off the lawn when Wolf approached him.

"Sir?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah?" Mike answered.

"I know things have been…complicated but Willow is getting her commendation from the mayor today. She is really struggling with it. Doesn't feel she deserves it since she killed a kid. I know it would mean a lot to her if you were there. If Hannah and MJ were there?" Wolf asked.

"What time and where?" Mike questioned.

"Two o'clock at the city hall." Wolf answered.

"No promises. Don't tell her one way or another." Mike answered. The truth was, he really wanted to be there. He understood what Willow was going through; the guilt of killing someone and having to be commended for it.

"Thanks, sir. If you can make it; it will mean a lot. She misses you." Wolf remarked.

"I…miss her too. In reality, I know I didn't handle it well but it did hurt." Mike told him. He just didn't know if there was a go back.

"Understood. She has not said anything to Jim. The thought of having him do that come up when Hannah had her stroke. She didn't want you to feel obligated to give her away. I think, deep down, she wants you too. It doesn't excuse her thinking he would after you and she made up." Wolf confided.

"And I didn't help matters. Let me talk to Andrea, see what she has planned." Mike answered and Wolf nodded.

"I will hope to see you at two." Wolf answered before they parted ways and Mike walked into his house, just in time to hear Andrea lecturing MJ about something.

"MJ, I don't know what is going on with you, buddy but this is the second time this morning I've had to put you in time out. That is not like you. What's going on?" Andrea asked and Mike stayed in the shadows. MJ had been acting out a lot when he wasn't crying.

"Willow acted bad and Daddy sent her away. I miss Willow so maybe if I act bad; he'll send me to her. I'll miss you and Hannah, and the twins and Lauren but I really miss Willow." MJ explained. His six-year-old logic was heartbreaking. Mike made eye contact with Andrea over his head and nodded. He had to do something sooner rather than later.

"Alright, you have five minutes in the corner. Over there." Andrea said as she pointed him towards the corner. MJ walked to it without argument and put his nose in the corner.

"I just spoke with Wolf. He mentioned Willow's awards ceremony is today at two. Wanted us to be there." Mike stated as he joined Andrea in the kitchen.

"I'd like to go." Andrea told him firmly.

"I know. He mentioned that she was having a rough time receiving a commendation for killing someone. It is hard." Mike agreed.

"It is. So, I made you an appointment for this morning. With Dr. Grover." Andrea informed him in a voice that left no room for argument.

"I'm not sick." Mike argued.

"She is a therapist. Appointment is a nine-thirty. Here's the address. Go." Andrea ordered him.

"What if I'm not ready?" Mike argued.

"You are more ready then you think. It is individual. Mike, you have to get to the root of this. Hannah is convinced that this is all because of her and is stressing herself out and MJ is acting out so that he can see his sister. It should bother you that he wants to live with her. I get it, she hurt you and you don't feel you are to blame for this but you have to be the adult here." Andrea told him as she handed him his keys. She had made good points. He took the keys and the piece of paper with the address written on it and headed out the door. He hated the idea of a stranger telling how bad of a father he was. The drive to Dr. Grover's office was quick and Mike didn't have to wait long in the waiting room. He was shocked at how home-like Dr. Grover's office was and once he was called into her office; he knew it was a psychological thing. Dr. Grover walked in with a tray of hot tea and cookies and gestured at him to sit down on the couch as she made for the chair, after putting the tray on the coffee table.

"I will cut this real short. We agree, I'm a terrible father." Mike said flatly.

"Drink a cup of tea, it's getting cold." Dr. Grover stated as she pointed at the tray.

"I'm not a tea drinker. Do you have coffee?" Mike asked.

"No. The tea is a calming blend." Dr. Grover answered. Mike just eyed her.

"Okay." Mike answered as he poured himself a cup. He already could tell, it was going to be a battle of wills.

"So, you think you are a bad father?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Yes. And I know Willow does." Mike answered after taking a drink of the tea. It wasn't terrible.

"I am not divulging anything she's said, even though she has given permission. I will say, she does disagree with you. She said that you are a good dad when you want to be and you are great with the younger kids. Never, one time has said you are a bad father. She works in law enforcement so she has seen bad parents." Dr. Grover answered. Mike was shocked.

"So, then why is she wanting someone else to give her away? It's my job." Mike argued.

"No, it's a privilege. One you have not earned. Jim has. Just because you are her biological father does not mean you are automatically given certain rights. Let me ask you this, do you love your daughter or do you love Willow?" Dr. Grover answered.

"That is confusing. Willow is my daughter." Mike argued back.

"Yes but no. You are obligated to love your daughter. Let me ask you this, since we are talking about daughters; you love Hannah's personality, correct?" Dr. Grover questioned.

"Yes. Hannah is a sweetheart. She's a lot like her mom." Mike answered.

"And Willow? Who is she like?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Me." Mike said sheepishly.

"My guess is; in Willow; you see characteristics of yourself that you don't like. Impatient, impulsive, and insensitive?" Dr. Grover continued.

"Check, check, check." Mike agreed.

"You hate those characteristics. And that translates to hating Willow." Dr. Grover stated and Mike almost dropped his cup of tea.

"I don't hate my daughter!" Mike answered.

"No, you love your daughter; you just hate Willow. The two are not mutually exclusive even though it's the same person. Your daughter wants you to give her away but Willow knows the truth. That is where the hurt comes in and you will continue hurting her until you come to terms with it. And don't feel like you are the only one. Because of Willow being so much like you; she also sees characteristics in you that she hates about herself." Dr. Grover answered.

"I…" Mike stammered.

"So, I want you to list out things about Willow that you love." Dr. Grover ordered.

"I…" Mike continued.

"Is there no part of Willow that you love? I have talked to her at length; she is a very brave young woman. Smart, resourceful, kind, loyal? Do you admire any of those qualities?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Yes." Mike answered.

"I also think; you resent that she has had the last six years with Hannah and MJ. Time you lost out on. You resent that she was handling things. She was raising MJ and even handling Hannah's illness. Something I am guessing you are struggling with. You are angry that a twenty-two-year-old was successfully raising your son and daughter." Dr. Grover continued.

"Okay, I will admit it; I resent the time I lost with them; including Willow." Mike told her.

"Did you miss Willow during that six years?" Dr. Grover continued.

"Ye…Yes." Mike hesitated. Truth was, he was lying but he wouldn't admit that. He had missed Hannah and Lucas but for some reason; Willow hadn't factored in.

"You hesitated. Why?" Dr. Grover asked. The woman was entirely too perceptive.

"You have what; a half hour with me?" Mike asked, changing the subject.

"No, your wife blocked out two hours. She was getting tired of this. Now, answer?" Dr. Grover ordered.

"Were you ever in the military?" Mike asked.

"Marines. How I got through school. Now, answer; Squid." Dr. Grover continued.

"No wonder. I couldn't decide between Navy and Marines. Makes sense." Mike said, attempting to distract her.

"Okay, so you know distracting me won't work and we still have an hour and a half. Get on with it." Dr. Grover answered.

"In the last half hour, you have been able to get me to say that I hated Willow, that I resent her and that I didn't miss her. What else do you want me to say?" Mike answered, bitterly.

"No, I didn't get you to say those things. No doubt in my mind; you don't say anything without meaning it." Dr. Grover stated as she took a drink of her tea.

"So, how do I fix it?" Mike asked.

"You can't fix this." Dr. Grover stated.

"I…how can't I fix it? I…want to." Mike questioned.

"I don't doubt that." Dr. Grover remarked.

"This is where you give me some sound piece of advice on how to fix things." Mike joked.

"See, I am not like most therapists. I don't give advice. I give reality checks. And here is yours. You continue on this path; you not only lose Willow. You stand to lose Hannah and MJ. Hannah; because she will have a broken heart. I have not met her but from the way Willow describes her; she wants her family to be whole. Willow is a huge part of that equation. Hannah cannot afford any setbacks. And MJ? He barely knows you. If he was given the choice of living with you or living with Willow; I hate to tell you, he would choose Willow. Correct?" Dr. Grover asked.

"He said and I quote, 'Willow acted bad and Daddy sent her away. I miss Willow so maybe if I act bad; he'll send me to her. I'll miss you and Hannah, and the twins and Lauren but I really miss Willow.' He was talking to Andrea and didn't mention me at all. That hurt." Mike admitted.

"MJ hurt you and did you think about a response to that? More so; a negative one?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Like I've had with Willow?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Dr. Grover answered.

"Knee Jerk answer is yes. I did keep my mouth shut though. He's only six." Mike assured her.

"What would you have said if you had responded?" Dr. Grover asked.

"I don't know. I am sure; it wouldn't have been pleasant." Mike admitted.

"What kept you from responding?" Dr. Grover continued.

"The fact that he is six. I knew I would have done irreparable damage to not only my relationship with him but to him in general. Those words would have stayed with him for the rest of his life." Mike told her.

"So how is Willow so different than MJ?" Dr. Grover asked.

"He's six and she's twenty-two." Mike answered.

"She needs you as badly as he does." Dr. Grover stated.

"I thought we had already established that she doesn't?" Mike asked, confused.

"Financially speaking, she can manage. She can be a productive member of society. But she needs her dad. And deep down, you need her too." Dr. Grover answered.

"Given but that ship may have sailed. I doubt that she will want much to do with me." Mike said.

"I don't think so. I told you that Willow had given me permission to tell you about her appointments? I still am not going to go into detail; but I will say; she misses you. She admits her mistake and knows she misstepped. Every girl dreams of having her dad walk her down the aisle. The reason Willow was considering someone else for that was because she felt that you already felt obligated to pay for the wedding and to love her; she didn't want to ask for anything else. More than paying for the wedding and walking her down the aisle; she wanted you to love her. It was a tradeoff for her. She just wanted your love. You can't flip it on and off like a light switch. It has to be like it is for Hannah or MJ, the twins? Lauren? Even Katherine? Constant, unconditional, unyielding to anything. I get it, you love your oldest daughter; but you have to love her personality too, even when it bugs you." Dr. Grover advised.

"So, how do I do that?" Mike asked.

"Again, no advice here but I understand Willow is being commended today for her actions the day she was shot? Were you aware?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Yes, her fiancé told me this morning." Mike answered.

"Go. Willow is not handling this well. Doesn't feel, that despite the fact that she was injured in the line of duty and saved four lives; she should be commended. She killed a seventeen-year-old kid. You being there would mean a lot to her." Dr. Grover told him.

"I was already kind of planning on it." Mike admitted.

"See, you have the instincts to be a good father without having to be told to." Dr. Grover stated.

"So, what next?" Mike asked.

"Spend time with Willow. Before the Red Flu; did you have a similar interest?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Sports. But she can't play right now because of her arm." Mike objected.

"So, take her to a game. It isn't so much about what you are doing as it is spending time with her. I also understand you are a bit of a foodie too?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Yes. I love good food." Mike admitted.

"That is another way. It may be as simple as helping her with her therapy for her arm or sitting down for a cup of coffee with her in the morning. She doesn't need elaborate acts of affection. She mentioned the night that she was shot; you stayed with her all night and held her. She said that your body heat helped her arm and it just felt good. I think that is one of her favorite memories." Dr. Grover informed him.

"Well, its one of mine too. I just hate the reason. The last time I did that with Willow; she was probably two. Was never my cuddly kid. That's Hannah." Mike admitted.

"Yeah, Willow is seeing that as a fault of hers. She thinks if she had reached out more, you might have reciprocated. My question is; are these feelings, the hatred, is that something that has gone on her entire life or just recently?" Dr. Grover asked.

"I wouldn't define it as hate but…animosity? Our personalities always clashed, even when she was a toddler…and I am starting to see myself going down the same road with MJ and Lauren. They are strong willed. Even Lauren, and she is not even two months old. She's…fussy, like Willow was. For as little as she is, she has already got a temper and a strong will. In some ways, I admire Willow's strong will but in other ways, it clashes with my own. We are a lot alike. I just don't want to be sitting here in twenty years, having the same issues with MJ or Lauren." Mike answered honestly.

"That's the first step. Why is it that you think you get along so well with Hannah?" Dr. Grover encouraged.

"Uh…this sounds bad…Hannah is not…strong willed. She is sweet, a peacemaker. She wants status quo. Willow likes ripples. I can bend Hannah to my will while I cannot with Willow. We draw invisible lines in the sand and dare the other to cross it." Mike admitted.

"And when one crosses it, there is hell to pay? Next question, what happens if Hannah crosses a line you've drawn?" Dr. Grover continued. Mike looked at the clock and realized his time was getting closer to being up and tea had gone cold a long time before.

"Yep. And I honestly don't know. Hannah doesn't cross lines. Like I said, she bends to my will. And I know there is something wrong with that." Mike stated.

"Yes, there is another cause for concern but I honestly think, there are some people like that. Your job as Hannah's father is to allow her personality to shine but also not allow her to be used as a doormat. That would be easy considering her disability and her personality. Time is almost up. Exhausted?" Dr. Grover asked.

"Yes. I know that Willow gave you permission to disclose whatever to me? Do I have to do the same?" Mike asked.

"Your concern is that I am going to tell Willow that you hate her?" Dr. Grover asked.

"I…hate that terminology but yes. It would absolutely destroy her. I am her father and I should…not…hate her." Mike finished.

"True. No, I am not going to tell her. My one piece of advice is…you need to." Dr. Grover told him sternly and Mike could have passed out.

"Uh…no. Nothing good could come from that conversation. I know Willow, I will get those words out of my mouth and she will jump to conclusions and there we'll be. Bad move." Mike stated.

"Or…not. I said that Willow also sees aspects of your personality that she shares and hates about herself, so that translates to hating you. If this isn't discussed between the two of you now, it will keep coming up. I think it is a conversation you need to have together alone, but if you are that concerned; we can do it here. I do want you to try first, though. I have found that people are not so open with me." Dr. Grover said with a grin.

"If this is 'not open' then I don't want to imagine being open. I feel like I've been gutted." Mike admitted.

"That's the point. Now, go. Go to Willow's deal later and have that conversation with her. Just relax." Dr. Grover told him as they both stood up and she shook his hand.

"Easier said then done." Mike said as he walked into the waiting area. He had never felt so tired. There wasn't a co-pay so he was able to go straight home. As soon as he walked into the house; he noticed MJ standing in the corner again and Andrea bouncing the very upset Lauren up and down. She looked completely beleaguered.

"Hannah had another minor seizure, MJ threw his peas at Tommy at lunch and Lauren is being a bear. How was your appointment?" Andrea asked as Lauren spit her pacifier into the sink of dish water.

"Here? It…was rough." Mike admitted as he took Lauren. She didn't settle any for him.

"I bet. Still going today?" Andrea asked.

"I…would like to but if you need me to stay with the kids…" Mike started making excuses.

"No, sir. You are going. MJ; you can come out of the corner." Andrea instructed and MJ turned around and walked towards them. He had a sad look on his face and Mike knew he was simply missing Willow. He nodded towards Andrea and knelt down, in front of MJ.

"Hey, buddy; I don't like how you have been acting but I do understand that you are missing Willow. How about you and I go see her? She is getting a special award today and I bet she would love to see you there." Mike asked MJ who immediately smiled. Lauren even cooed when she seen it.

"Oh, can I?! Please?" MJ asked.

"Ask your mom since she's been the one that has had to deal with all your poor behavior?" Mike ordered and MJ turned towards Andrea and she nodded at him. "Now, apologize." Mike instructed MJ.

"I'm sorry for being a bad boy; Mommy." MJ apologized and Andrea pulled him into a hug. The little boy was a charmer and had Andrea completely wrapped.

"Do you think Hannah will feel up to coming?" Mike asked after Andrea and MJ pulled apart and Mike had stood back up.

"She's resting now so she can. I did tell her the wheelchair is a good idea. She is really dragging that leg. We'd better start getting ready. Blue tie, Mike." Andrea ordered as they collected the twins and made their way upstairs. Andrea split off to wake Hannah up and get herself and Lauren ready. She would also have to help Hannah get dressed; as that had been a struggle for her.

An hour later and after having to carry Hannah down the stairs, Mike got his family packed into Andrea's SUV. Hannah was thrilled to be seeing Willow, as were the other kids and Andrea. Mike was just nervous. She might reject him and he had no idea what to do if she did.

The City Hall was busy with media. Willow, being his daughter had been leaked by the mayor and so it was a huge publicity stunt. Mike knew that Willow had asked for no media but apparently that was not going to happen. It made Mike even sadder for Willow.

Getting Andrea and the kids inside was a feat, especially since Mike had to help her into the wheelchair but fortunately Wolf came out to help them. They hurried through the City Hall to the private area where the ceremony was taking place. Fortunately, there was no media in there and Mike was thankful. Andrea squeezed his hand just as Willow turned around.

Mike had seen Willow in her uniform but seeing her in her dress blues, with her cover under her arm and her hair in a tight bun made him realize that she really did not need him. Jim and Maryann were there and Mike could make a fast exit before Willow realized he was there but he just couldn't.

Willow had a look of shock on her face when she saw him but quickly come forward. The kids all rushed forward and she hugged and kissed them all and then leaned down and gave Hannah a hug. She spoke with Andrea for a moment and tickled Lauren's cheek. Wolf had come around and helped Andrea get the kids and Hannah to a seat and Willow turned back to Mike.

"I have to say, I didn't expect to see you here. The kids and Andrea maybe but not you." Willow stated.

"I…are you okay? I know you didn't want a big splash made of this." Mike asked.

"I…don't know. They want me to give interviews and everything. I don't want to." Willow said as a reporter walked in. She groaned and Mike pulled her closer and kept an arm around her.

"Honey, you choose. What's Jim say?" Mike asked.

"He says the same thing. The mayor likes my tie to the Nathan James and its an election year. I just want this over with." Willow told him as the mayor pointed at her. It was time.

"Ten minutes and you're done. Just fixate on Wolf, on the kids, on Andrea. You probably don't want to fixate on me." Mike admitted.

"I do appreciate you being here. It means a lot. Can we talk later?" Willow asked and Mike nodded. She leaned over and kissed his cheek just as a camera flashed. They both groaned but pulled apart. Willow walked up to the stage and Mike found his seat between Andrea and Hannah. The lights from the camera flashes were bothering Hannah; so he put his sunglasses on her to keep her from having another seizure and squeezed her hand. He could tell how uncomfortable Willow was but she was putting on a good show.

 **Long and very emotional chapter with a lot of dialogue! Hope it didn't make it boring. And yes, I know some of this didn't seem very likely! Love reading the reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Trainer**

Chapter 28

Wolf rode home with Andrea and the kids to help her with Hannah. Mike with either ride home with Willow or get a cab; depending on how their talk went. Her nerves were completely racked; because she had been forced to do an interview by the mayor and the 'victim's' mother had shown up midway through. Had it not been for Mike and Jim; she would have gotten to Willow. The mayor had done nothing to stop it or protect Willow from it. It aggravated Mike that Willow was viewed partly as a bad person for killing the suspect and as a publicity fixture because of who her father was. It wasn't fair to her and she was already having enough trouble with it. After everything died down; Mike and Willow walked to a park near the city hall. Willow sat down on a park bench while Mike got them both cups of coffee and some brown-sugar roasted pecans that Willow would like. He sat down beside her and handed her the coffee and the bag of pecans.

"You okay? You were a little shaky in there." Mike asked.

"I…I don't understand it because I haven't lost a kid, but she has a right to be upset at me. I killed her only child. I am sure that there was some other way." Willow stated, and Mike wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I have lost a kid and it is not okay to say those things. Albeit; the circumstances are vastly different, but I've read the report. You were protecting four people, including a child. He fired first, and you returned fire but not until you were certain the people in that gas station were safe. You shot him once. Between the shot to your shoulder and the shots your vest took; you were shot eight times. Between that and the shots that he fired that didn't hit; he emptied a magazine. No doubt in my mind; if you hadn't done what you did; you and potentially those innocent people would have been rolled out in a body bag. As much as I hate this for you; that you have to go through this, I am glad that it wasn't you in a body bag." Mike assured her.

"Really? I thought you thought differently?" Willow asked as she raised up. There were tears in her eyes and it broke Mike's heart.

"You thought I would have wanted you to die?" Mike asked.

"Yes…or from the Red Flu? I am kind of an inconvenience to you…" Willow started, and Mike shook his head.

"I have certainly given you that impression, haven't I?" Mike asked, and Willow nodded. He pulled her close again and thought for a second. He had to choose his words carefully. She had leaned her head into his shoulder and shivered. Mike knew that it was more nerves then anything, but he took his suit coat off and draped it over her, wrapping his left arm back around her.

"I honestly don't know what to think, Dad. One day you tell me that you love me, and you act like this. I think things are fine and then something changes; I don't even know what, and…you hate me? I don't know." Willow said.

"I went and saw your Doctor Grover this morning. Spent almost two hours with her." Mike started.

"That's good but I don't get where you are going with this." Willow told him and pulled away from him completely.

"Just listen. There is going to be points that you will want to get as far from me as possible but hear me out." Mike instructed as he put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands.

"Okay, I promise." Willow said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Of all my kids; you are the one most like me. Lauren might be a close second, but you have it all, my temper; everything. When people are so much alike; and they are closely related, they…see things in that person that they don't like. Their own failings. Things about themselves that they hate…" Mike started.

"Dad, I would like to just have an allusion that you love me; don't take that away." Willow interrupted.

"I'm not; just listen. Anyway, I see things in you that I hate about myself, so no; it isn't a far leap that I hate you. Dr. Grover kept saying that I love you; my daughter, but I don't necessarily love you, Willow. I think she meant that I do love you because you are my daughter, but I don't necessarily love your personality like I love Hannah's. She also made me realize that I apparently am flawed in the way I love Hannah. Hannah is my tender heart, but she bends to my every whim. Doesn't like to make waves and you are all about causing them. Makes me wonder if she is afraid that if she bucks up against me; if she'll lose my love? So, she goes along with it. I need to fix that but that is a fight for another day. Today, I need to fix this." Mike continued.

"Do you want to or need to? Need to because an estrangement with your kid will look bad or because you genuinely want to?" Willow asked.

"I want to. I don't much care how I look. I want to fix this with you; once and for all." Mike stated.

"The way I see it; Dad, you have two choices. Choice A and the one I prefer; we both stop seeing the other's negative attributes because Dr. Grover thinks the same about me. There are parts of you that I hate about myself, so it translates. Instead we concentrate on the good attributes. She made me sit down and list out all your positive attributes that I love about you. The list was longer then the negative. Have you done that?" Willow asked.

"Not actually sitting down and making a list but we spoke of it. How about I do some homework where that's concerned? What's Choice B?" Mike asked.

"I walk away. Done. I will see the kids but only on your terms. When I see them; you won't be anywhere around. If there is an event they want me there for; I will stay away from you, so you can also be there. I will have my wedding moved somewhere else and Wolf and I will pay for it. Andrea and the kids are welcome, and the invitation will be extended to you as Andrea's plus one. We give away any pretense of having a relationship and you will simply be Wolf's commanding officer. We will also look for a house further away from you. All that having been said; I prefer Choice A and I want you to prefer that too, but we can't keep doing this. Can't keep attacking one another. It is stressing Hannah, correct?" Willow asked.

"Yeah and MJ too. He told me this morning that he's acting out because the way he sees it; you acted out and I sent you away. He misses you, so he is acting out, so he can be with you. It was an eye opener." Mike stated.

"I bet. I didn't put him up to that by the way. I hadn't seen them until earlier. I promise." Willow agreed.

"I didn't think that you did. My point was that it isn't just Hannah. She thinks that I should put her in one of the facilities because she feels that her illness is causing the argument. And I also know; she will be eighteen in two months. She can choose to be placed in one of those places unless of course, I have her declared incompetent. I…can't do that." Mike explained.

"I agree with you. I think she needs to be close to the family that loves her; not in some facility. As far as her injury and illness causing the argument; the base of all that is that she wouldn't have been hurt had it not been for me. I think part of you will always blame me for that. God knows I blame myself for it. I am afraid that if she goes into one of those places; she won't come out of it. She'll give up. Not sure our family can survive losing her." Willow remarked.

"I know I wouldn't. The thing is; I feel that way about you too. And not just in a physical sense. In an emotional sense so yes, I like Choice A better. Choice B sucks." Mike told her, and Willow laughed.

"I do need to ask you something else, not really to do with any of this. When did you know it was time to stop being a cop?" Willow asked. Mike knew why but he would go along with it.

"I…I understand where you're coming from in regards to killing a young person. Gas station, end of my tour. I stopped by to get a gallon of milk that your mom had called me needing. Like you, it was one I went to frequently and knew the owner. Mr. Ortega. Nice guy. We were talking about you kids and different things when this guy walks in. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. He was high on meth. Thought we were part of some motorcycle gang. I was standing there, trying to talk to him when a mom and little boy walks in. Mom was at least six months along with a baby; little boy was about eight. He whirled around, cocked the gun and was going to fire at them; I yelled but he got a shot off. Hit the little boy. He was aiming for the mom when I dropped him. Sixteen years old. So, yeah, I get where you're coming from. I was cleared of any wrongdoing but never went off administrative leave. I enlisted shortly after. Your mom was pregnant with Hannah at the time and it was a better situation; sort of. Did it thinking, I would never be in a position to have to make a choice like that again. I was wrong. I've killed since. Willow, if you're gut is telling you it's time; it's time. There is nothing wrong with not going back." Mike stated. He didn't want Willow to go back but would never tell her that.

"Did the little boy survive?" Willow asked, and Mike smiled.

"Believe it or not; yes. He doesn't know it, but he has been in my command. Danny Green. Got shot in the arm but it went through. Initially I thought it was just someone with the same name; until I seen the scar. Heard him talking about it to a couple of the guys. Job wise, what will you do?" Mike asked.

"I met with a fertility doctor since I am off pain meds; to see about the whole surrogacy thing. That is moving along and so it is better than I move out of Jim's command since I am going to be carrying the baby for them. It would look…odd. So, communications is hiring. I interviewed for a position in warrants. It's computer work and it is stressful, but I wouldn't be in the line of fire. Forty hours a week, day shift. The supervisor told me I had the job if I wanted it, but she wanted me to think long and hard about it before I accepted it. Hence, asking you. I don't want to be ten to fifteen years down the road and regret not being a cop anymore. Do you ever regret it?" Willow asked.

"No. I miss it at times. But no regrets. My regrets come from my Navy career and being gone so much. My question is; in ten to fifteen years can you see yourself doing that job?" Mike asked.

"Yes, actually I can. I was going to have to do something else anyways. After doing the surrogacy thing; Wolf and I want to have one or two of our own kids and then maybe do some foster care. I wouldn't have been able to be a cop, at least on the streets; if I was pregnant or just delivered." Willow explained.

"Well, once you have that baby, your perspective will change anyways. Mine did. Once you were born; I had another reason, an important reason to get home. I am not an expert, but I would say; you will feel a connection to the baby that you carry for Jim and Maryann. I did read up on the surrogacy; it is their baby, correct?" Mike asked.

"Her egg and his sperm. After she had her last miscarriage; they were told that she could get pregnant but couldn't carry the baby past the second month. Partly since she is so tiny but also because her body just doesn't handle pregnancy well. The daughter they lost, she had a lot of trouble carrying to full term; and she had her at thirty-four weeks. She managed to carry their son until she was six months along but lost him. Two more miscarriages after and the furthest she went was eight weeks. They are the type of people that just need to be parents. They are so awesome at it. It sounds crazy, but I am kind of hoping for a multiple birth situation for them. It is a distinct possibility too. I'm hoping for twins for them. A boy and a girl." Willow said with a smile.

"Well, they are lucky to have someone like you that would be willing to do this for them. It is special. I will say, I am not loving the idea of you having to go through a pregnancy and a delivery and the pain worries me, but I also understand why you would want to do this, and I am proud of it. Is Wolf alright with it? This won't be easy for him. It isn't easy watching the woman you love going through this and that is when you get a baby out of the end of it. You won't be." Mike stated.

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot. He is okay with it. His one request is that he gets to be in the delivery room with me. Jim is going to opt out of that, but Maryann will also be there. Jim and Maryann are only agreeing to this on the condition that if something happens to them, Wolf and I will take the baby or babies. We will also play a role in the baby's life. Kind of like an aunt and uncle." Willow said as she gave Mike a handful of the pecans.

"Well, Andrea and I will be in the waiting room. We really have not discussed your wedding and I will be completely honest. I want to give you away, but I also realize that it isn't so much a job as a privilege, and one that I have not earned. I am just not completely certain I can watch another man walk you down the aisle." Mike stated.

"I…did speak with Jim after last week. He refused. Said that if you were not in the picture; he would but since you are and want to be; it needs to be you. Having said that; I don't want you to feel like you are my second choice. You were always my first and favorite choice, but I didn't want you to feel obligated to do it. I simply just want your love. And not as an obligation. You made a remark earlier that you love me as your daughter but not necessarily; my personality? Is that right?" Willow asked.

"Yep, that is right. And it sounds like you are kind of in the same boat?" Mike agreed.

"Yep." Willow stated simply as she drank her coffee. She still had Mike's suit coat on and was still leaning into him.

"So, how do we fix it or can we?" Mike asked.

"That's the thing, I really don't know. I do know; we can't go through this again. I can't, you can't, and I know Hannah and MJ can't. My suggestion is; we go see Dr. Grover together. Maybe she can help us find a new way to communicate…not focus on our mutual bad qualities. The parts of ourselves that we hate. We need to focus on the part of each other that we love. I love how compassionate you are, even when you are upset with someone; you still have a desire to care for them. I love your sense of responsibility and patriotism. I love how you have adapted to Hannah's special needs and how tender you are with her. I'm jealous of that but I also love it. How you've already bonded with MJ. I love no matter how stressed you are; you still take time out for one of us. Despite beings upset with me; you were here today. How protective you are of us." Willow finished with a smile and Mike leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I also love your sense of responsibility but sometimes I don't like how you take responsibility for things that were beyond your control; for example, Hannah's illness. I also have to learn that it was also not my fault. I love how you love the kids. How you search for the lost; like Cassie and Katherine. I love how forgiving you are. Especially when I don't deserve it. I love the way you are generous; especially at personal cost. There are probably a couple dozen other things that I love about you, but I do think I am going to make that list." Mike told her.

"I would continue this conversation; but I am getting chilled and I know Hannah is anxiously awaiting us. She desperately wants us to be okay. MJ too." Willow stated.

"Hey, do you want to move back in? It feels weird without you there and I know it is only until you and Wolf get married but I still love having you there." Mike asked hopefully as they both stood up.

"Can Wolf move in too? I really like having him close." Willow asked.

"Yes." Mike agreed as they began walking towards Willow's car.

"He will move out while Andrea is in Australia and I will follow so Cassie can have the space. You will need some help with Hannah, correct?" Willow asked as she handed Mike her car keys. She hated driving with him in the car. They got in and he helped her fasten her seatbelt.

"Yeah; the home health people help her with her showers or baths but sometimes Andrea has to help her dress. She'll need help with that. She's getting better, but buttons and zippers get her. Annika came up with this doll that we had gotten her with buttons, zippers and shoelaces. That has helped her a lot. She works on it a lot." Mike stated as they began the drive home.

"She gets frustrated though. I noticed that when she had trouble taking your sunglasses off." Willow agreed.

"She does. I think that is going to be her biggest stumbling block. She tried to…flat iron her hair yesterday. It was not good. Katherine finally helped her. If Hannah has one failing; its her patience with herself." Mike admitted.

"I always thought she was perfect but you're right." Willow agreed.

"None of us are perfect. Hannah has her issues too; I am sorry if it seems I favor her." Mike apologized.

"Dad, she is so lovable it is hard not to. In most ways, she is the heart and soul of this family. Of all my siblings; she is a favorite. I will admit that I am jealous of your relationship with her." Willow stated.

"I will say; I can't replicate my relationship with her with you. I can't love you like I love Hannah, but I also can't love her like I love you. You are two completely different people. What I can do; is love you better and love you both as much as the other. We will work all that out and there will be painful moments, but we have to agree to talk it out and stop acting out of emotion. That is my biggest problem. I get hurt and I want to hurt someone back. I have to stop doing that to my kids. My kids deserve my unconditional love. Something I apparently fail at." Mike admitted as he continued the drive.

"I agree except for one thing; you are great at the unconditional love thing." Willow stated.

"Except where you're concerned and as long as Hannah doesn't disagree. I do have somethings to work on. Just be patient with me, please?" Mike asked, and Willow nodded.

"I think I can do that." Willow stated, and Mike smiled at her as he pulled into the driveway. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Hannah and MJ were sitting in the recliner; reading and as soon as Mike and Willow walked in; they both smiled broadly.

"Oh, thank God! You're back!" Hannah stated excitedly, and MJ threw his arms up in the air.

"Does this mean I don't have to act up and spend more time in the corner, Daddy?" MJ asked.

"That's what it means." Mike said as he picked him up and kissed him. Willow was hugging Hannah and the twins were acting like it was a party. Andrea smiled and winked at him from the kitchen. Mike sat MJ down so that he could hug his sister and walked into the kitchen and hugged Andrea from behind. "Thank you for making me go this morning." Mike told her as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I wanted my family back. You weren't yourself without Willow here and it was breaking Hannah and MJ's heart. I love you." Andrea told him.

"I love you too. I need to put the leaf up on the table. Katherine will be here for supper?" Mike asked.

"Yep and with a boyfriend." Andrea told him, and Mike groaned.

"Who? Someone I know?" Mike asked.

"No, but I met him briefly. I like him. We really need a new dining room table. Hannah is still talking with Miller, by the way." Andrea told him with a smile.

"Good. She needs that. I'll get to work." Mike said as he gave her another kiss and headed into the dining room. As he looked at the table that he and Andrea had bought when it was just supposed to be the two of them and the twins; he had to laugh. He was thrilled to have to buy a new dining room table.

 **Its not the end but getting closer! And I promise; no more fights. I love reading the reviews so please feel free.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Trainer**

Chapter 29

Mike and Willow went to therapy with Dr. Grover at least once a week. It was intense and at times painful, but they were slowly building a better relationship. Hannah had had a mini stroke and Mike had spent another two days in the hospital with her; but this time, Willow was by their sides. It made it a bit more bearable; and gave Mike needed leverage when Hannah suggested moving her into one of those assisted living homes.

Once they got her home; it really tested Mike's patience. Hannah only seemed set on one thing and no one in the family agreed. Willow seemed to be able to get Hannah sidetracked; generally, with Lauren and off topic, giving Mike enough time to calm down so that he didn't lash out at his beloved but very ill daughter.

What Mike didn't have the heart to tell Hannah was that he had resigned his commission. It was the only scenario that made sense to him. He was using some banked time off. Andrea was aware of it and Willow knew and understood. Mike had a lot of mixed emotions in regards to retiring but he was confident in his decision. Tom understood the decision and understood Mike's anxieties about it. He had spent his entire adult life in public service and wasn't certain that he would be fulfilled without his work.

He had spoken with Doctor Grover about it privately. Her concern was that Hannah would feel that Mike would end up resenting her for having to retire and that was why she kept suggesting going into the assisted living facilities. It was hard to come up with an answer for that. He wanted to say that it would happen, but he couldn't. Mike did go into work to clean his office out and was shocked to see Miller knock on his door.

"Permission to enter?" Miller asked.

"Of course. I am a little shocked to see you here though. Thanks for taking Hannah out yesterday. She seemed…brighter afterwards." Mike mentioned. He had a feeling that Hannah was the reason Miller was there. Miller had walked into the office and sit down; immediately noticing the box that Mike was packing his personal effects into.

"Hannah is a total joy, but you already know that. Permission to speak freely, sir? This will be a lot easier if I have it." Miller asked.

"Go ahead." Mike told him and sat down in his desk chair.

"Sir, Hannah mentioned last night that she is turning eighteen soon?" Miller asked.

"Yes, later this summer." Mike stated. He knew what Miller was going to say and it hurt.

"Sir, she is planning on signing herself into one of those facilities once she does. She doesn't want to feel like she is a burden to anyone but especially you." Miller explained.

"What'd you tell her?" Mike asked.

"I told her that I was certain that you didn't see her as a burden, that you just got her back and I couldn't foresee you liking her going into one of those places. Sir, to be completely frank and honest; I don't think Hannah insisting on this is about you resenting her. She knows with every stroke and every seizure, she is declining. She knows that her chances of growing older is virtually nil. I don't think she wants you to have to care for her if she becomes completely disabled. Now, she can take herself to the bathroom, feed herself, live a semi-normal life. When this progresses; she doesn't want you to see her like that. Or Willow because she knows the two of you will blame yourselves and potentially each other." Miller answered.

"I have few options where Hannah is concerned. I can quietly, without her knowledge, have her declared incompetent. In doing that, I would make all of Hannah's legal, financial and business decisions. In time, probably, her personal decisions as well. I would dictate how she spent her money, where she lived, and what she did on a daily basis. I like being in control and it has served my career well, but it does not serve me well at home." Mike explained.

"You do have another option. Let her go into one of those places. It seems cruel, but absence might make the heart grow fonder. If she wasn't able to see her family and friends on a daily basis like she does now; she might come home." Miller told him.

"I hate that idea, but you might be right. The one that Hannah prefers is an hour away. It has gotten excellent marks in patient care and has activities that Hannah would enjoy. My concern with your theory is; I know my girl. She is selfless. I could put her in there and away from friends and family. She might like it because she would see it as a way to help those little old people that have no one. Hannah has people that love her. Lots of people. The biggie is, I don't want to have an argument with Hannah due to her health. It might upset her." Mike agreed.

"I can understand that, sir. She had lots of plans, but she doesn't want you to have to dedicate so much time caring for her when you have other kids and such. She is afraid that Andrea and the others will end up resenting her." Miller told him as he stood up to leave.

"Thanks, Miller. I do appreciate your honesty and the fact that despite Hannah's needs, you still make a point to take her out and allow her to be a typical seventeen-year-old. She needs that. Most young men your age would run the other way." Mike commented. At Miller's age, Mike would have not befriended, let alone dated a girl like Hannah. It was a brave thing to do.

"Hannah is a really sweet person. The way I look at it, we are all one head injury away from where she's at. One car accident, one injury to a completely different future. Hannah is a bit of an attitude check. But, I will not be taking her back to a puppy pound. That was a bad idea." Miller admitted.

"I could have warned you of that. She loves animals. I have been tempted to let her pick one out." Mike remarked.

"She has her eye on a German Shepherd puppy named Lucy. I told her if she went into one of those places, she couldn't have a dog." Miller explained. Mike handed him a pen and paper.

"Write the address down. I might just go find Lucy. I am not above using a dog to keep Hannah at home." Mike told him. Miller wrote the address down with a smile. After he left, Mike decided to call Andrea to tell her what he wanted to do.

 _"_ _Hey, babe. How are things?" Mike asked._

 _"_ _Going. Lauren is fussy today. Hannah is the only one who can appease her. What's going on?" Andrea asked._

 _"_ _Miller was just here. He told me…are you where you can talk?" Mike asked._

 _"_ _Yep. Go ahead." Andrea told him._

 _"_ _He told me that Hannah planned on putting herself into one of those places when she turned eighteen. The only way I can stop that is to have her declared incompetent. I don't want to do that. Or, he suggested that I could let her go and she would end up missing us and want to come back." Mike stated._

 _"_ _But, its Hannah. She would feel sorry for those people and stay on to help them." Andrea commented._

 _"_ _My exact thought. He did make the mistake of taking her to a dog pound. She has a puppy spotted." Mike told her._

 _"_ _I am shocked that they didn't just show up with it. What is it?" Andrea asked._

 _"_ _German Shepherd. Named Lucy. It would be a good…" Mike started._

 _"_ _Go, Mike. Get the puppy. It'll be good for Hannah and those are good dogs." Andrea ordered._

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am. You were reading my mind." Mike joked._

 _"_ _No, I am just busy and didn't have time to listen to you beat around the bush. I knew what you were getting at as soon as you said Miller took her to the pound. Might hurry. Those tend to be kill shelters." Andrea explained._

 _"_ _Alright. I love you." Mike told her._

 _"_ _I love you too. Get done, get that puppy and get home. Maybe you can appease your youngest. Hannah needs a nap, but Lauren is not going for it." Andrea told him._

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am." Mike told her before hanging up._

Mike finished packing the office up and carried the box to his truck. He still had some things to finish up and a retirement ceremony to attend but it felt right. He needed to be home to take care of his sick child, fix his relationship with Willow, bond with MJ, and try to make Lauren happy. Tommy and Annika also needed some attention and Andrea could use help. The drive to the pound took a few minutes and fortunately Lucy was still alive. Mike immediately signed the paperwork and was able to take the dog home with him. She was purebred and had a very sweet nature. Mike knew that she would be a perfect dog for his disabled daughter as well as his young kids. He was able to purchase a dog bed, along with toys, puppy pads, and chow at the pound and made his way home.

When he walked in with the puppy in his arms, Hannah was laying on the couch with Lauren on her chest. The baby was crying, and Hannah was softly humming to her and didn't see the puppy. Mike walked closer and knelt next to Hannah.

"Trade you?" Mike asked; pointing at the baby. As soon as Hannah saw the puppy she smiled.

"Lucy? Eric must have told you." Hannah asked as Mike put the puppy down and took Lauren who become even louder.

"He did. I just had to go get her." Mike explained as he stood up and began rocking Lauren back and forth.

"She's so sweet!" Hannah told him as the puppy began licking her. Mike noticed that she was using her right hand to pet the dog. She had stopped using it during her strokes. Maybe the puppy was a perfect idea.

"Like her owner. I have food, a dog bed and other things in my truck." Mike explained. Hannah had a huge grin on her face and was laughing. Another rare sound. Even Lauren had stopped fussing and was watching her sister. The younger kids were outside with Andrea, Willow was training at her new job and Katherine was at work.

"Is this supposed to be a bribe to not go to that facility?" Hannah asked. She was entirely too perceptive. Mike sat down next to her on the couch and thought for a minute.

"Not entirely. Hannah, I love you. Willow might be who kept my family together, but you were the glue; the incentive for her. You didn't give up hope. This family wouldn't be a family without you here. I know in two months, you can sign yourself into one of those places. I could legally put a stop to that. It would mean declaring you incompetent. I can't do that." Mike started.

"Daddy, I don't want you to have to take care of me all the time. I am afraid that you, Andrea and the kids will end up resenting me. I don't want that and the only way that I know to keep that from happening is to do this." Hannah admitted, all while petting the puppy.

"I can give you the whole line that it's our job to take care of you, but I don't think that will do any good. If you go in one of those places, we won't be able to see you every day. I will miss you and I know Andrea and the kids will too. Plus, who will settle Lauren down?" Mike asked.

"I won't like not seeing you all. That's the part that really bothered me." Hannah told him.

"Then don't go. Hannah, I want you here. Andrea wants you here. The little ones will miss you if you aren't here. It is my job to love you unconditionally. I have not always been good at that, but it is something I take seriously. And another thing; we both know things are not going well for you. I don't know what your future holds. I've heard the doctors, but I refuse to give up hope. I believe that there is some magic treatment for this. If there isn't and we end up losing you, I need to have you here. I didn't get a chance with Lucas. If I have to lose you too; I need to be there. I need to be able to hold you. To say goodbye. I won't necessarily have that if you go into one of those places. You are the most selfless person I have ever met, so I am asking you; do this for me. Give me what I didn't get with Lucas." Mike explained.

"I didn't think about that." Hannah admitted.

"It is not something I want you to concentrate on. Don't worry about resentment. We all love you too much for that. Now, that having been said; I am retiring. Its time. I need to home with you kids. It is not something that I am thrilled with, but I know that it's time. I need to make more of an investment with Willow, need to bond with MJ and Andrea needs me home to help her." Mike disclosed.

"But…this is all really expensive for my medicines and stuff. How are you going to afford all that? I know I may not be able to work." Hannah asked.

"Part of my retirement package is that I will have lifetime healthcare for myself, Andrea and my dependents. I made sure there was a clause that you would be covered regardless of your age. As now, we won't have any out-of-pocket expenses where your healthcare is concerned." Mike assured her.

"Oh. Do you get full retirement? You have only been in…seventeen years?" Hannah asked.

"That's correct. I have been given full retirement due to my service on the James. Had it not been for that, then yes; I would have only had partial. We would have made it alright but the full helps. I may find a part-time job at some point, just to keep my mind busy but for now, I need to be home." Mike told her. Hannah was big on logistics. If it wasn't for her disabilities, she might have been a good sailor. Normally, Mike would have been annoyed to discuss his finances with the kids, but he knew that Hannah needed to know her care wouldn't be a hardship.

"I wish I could find something I can do." Hannah stated.

"Well, I understand that, but I think Andrea is counting on you for help with the kids. They adore you." Mike told her.

"I mean like a job." Hannah told him.

"Hannah, you do not need to worry about a job. Work is stress and it is not something you need. As you improve; because I think you will, we might find something for you but for now, I don't want you to think or worry about that. I just want you to be you." Mike assured her.

"I do like helping with the kids and it's something I can do. I was able to swim a little this morning when my therapist was here. She said that the water might help me. Especially the hot tub but I need help getting in and out." Hannah told him.

"I will help you. You're using your right hand." Mike said.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel so numb. Lauren's asleep." Hannah told him as she smiled down at her little sister. Mike hadn't intended on Lauren sleeping but he would take a nap where he could get one.

"I think I am going to hit my recliner with her. You good? No more of this talk?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I really wanted to stay home but I didn't want you all to get mad at me for needing so much." Hannah told him as she laid back down, with Lucy still in her arms.

"Never." Mike told her as he stood up and pulled a blanket over her, all while holding Lauren.

"I love you, Daddy." Hannah told him with a smile.

"I love you more." Mike responded. He was proud of himself for not lashing out at her. Maybe going to Doctor Grover was a good thing. He relaxed into his recliner and concentrated on his sleeping baby. For all Lauren's fussiness, she had her cuddly moments. He was looking forward to having more moments like that.

I know that the retirement talk might be wrong but I needed to put something so that is what I went with! Artistic license is great!


	30. Chapter 30

**The Trainer**

Chapter 30

Mike had discovered that he hated being separated from Andrea. Since they had married; they hadn't spent any time apart. He had been lucky that he didn't have to travel or deploy anymore and Andrea had no interest in vacations away from her family. She certainly deserved the break from everything and their lives had been extremely high-stress but he was not a fan of her being gone to Australia. They had been able to keep everything a surprise from Wolf and he truly believed that Andrea was simply taking a break at a spa.

Thankfully Hannah was doing well and had dropped the subject of moving into an assisted living facility and Katherine was working with her on some architectural drawings. It seemed to have given Hannah a new focus, aside from the kids. She was still Lauren's favorite person and the only one who could calm the very upset baby down. Lauren was not a fan of her mommy being away and didn't understand the concept of a mom-cation. Mike had ended up sleeping with her on his chest the first night; when he did get to sleep. The second night; Willow and Katherine teamed up to help him with her, but she was even fussier. Mike finally took pity on them and rescued them.

"Alright, girls; go to bed. You both have work. I'll handle her." Mike ordered. He took Lauren from Katherine and she stopped crying for about thirty seconds and then started again. Katherine nodded and left the room; leaving Mike and Willow in the newly done nursery.

"Dad, do you think it's the room? She's used to being with you and Andrea. The first night that Andrea is gone was her first night in this room. She might not like it." Willow asked.

"Could be. We moved the twins into their own room when they were this age, but they had each other. With you, Hannah and Lucas; your mom and I kept you in with us until you were about a year old." Mike admitted. Most fathers didn't love their babies sleeping in the same room but both Christine and Andrea were insistent, and Mike never minded. He loved the soft, little noises the babies made and the quiet cuddles he got when he got up with them.

"Think Andrea will care if I move her playpen in there? Might be a solution until you can get her assimilated." Willow asked.

"Yeah, let's do it. At this rate, Hannah will want to get up with her tomorrow night and I can't let that happen. Here, take her and I'll set it up." Mike agreed and handed Lauren over. Within a minute; he had the playpen fully setup into a makeshift crib on his side of the bed. Willow was changing Lauren's diaper in the nursery until Mike heard her yell for him. He walked into the nursery and Willow pointed at Lauren's belly. There was an angry looking rash all over.

"Dad, what is that?" Willow asked. Mike shook his head and pulled the sleep up further. It went all over Lauren's chest and under her arms.

"I…don't know. It's a rash but I don't know why. Let's take all this off." Mike said as he stripped Lauren's cotton sleeper and diaper off her. She was absolutely covered in the rash and crying miserably.

"Is there a medicine?" Willow asked.

"I…don't know. Your mom or Andrea always handled this stuff. Can you handle the kids? I'm going to take her to urgent care. If its an allergic reaction; I don't want it to close off her airway. C'mon; baby girl. We got to put a diaper and clothes back on you. Willow, get me a cotton onesie, please?" Mike asked, completely confused. Andrea was not reachable, and it would only worry her. He had to handle it on his own; something he had never done.

"Dad…remember how Lucas would get these rashes sometimes?" Willow asked.

"I…don't. I must not have been home." Mike admitted.

"I…can't remember what Mom did but I am going to check her soap, shampoo and laundry detergent. There was a kind Mom couldn't use on him, but I don't remember what it was. Go ahead and take her and I will text you if I remember." Willow said as she helped him get the very upset baby calmed down to dress. As soon as the clothing was next to her skin, her cries got angrier.

"Alright, yeah." Mike said as he grabbed the file that Andrea kept with the kid's medical information, his keys, phone and wallet. Willow was still having trouble with her shoulder, so they exchanged items and he carried the baby down the steps. As soon as he wrapped Lauren's favorite blanket around her; she started crying so hard that she was having trouble breathing.

"I did laundry yesterday. I washed her blanket and that onesie…Oh, God, Dad what did I do?" Willow asked in a panicked tone.

"Maybe nothing. Text me with the laundry detergent and softener you used, along with her soap and shampoo. Meanwhile, take all her clothes and that blanket and wash it again. I think Andrea keeps an extra box of baby detergent in the pantry." Mike told her as he made his way out to the truck. She followed and helped him settle Lauren into her car seat.

"I couldn't find any of that detergent in the laundry room…I used the stuff we use. I'm so sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to. Please, don't be too mad." Willow said quietly. She was tearing herself to pieces and Mike knew it was really his own fault. She would always question things where he was concerned.

"Hey, stop. In that situation, I would have probably done the same thing and I don't know for sure that it's the detergent. Text me if you don't find any in the pantry and I will pick some up. I love you." Mike told her to calm her down. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting into his truck.

Fortunately, the urgent care closest to his house was not busy and he was able to get Lauren in an exam room immediately. While he waited, he stripped her completely, other then her diaper. She calmed down slightly and had even given him a smile.

"Its okay, baby girl. I didn't realize that your sissy used normal laundry soap. She didn't mean to and I know it won't happen again. Let's not tell Mommy about this, okay?" Mike talked to Lauren who looked at him like he had lost his mind. The doctor walked in and smiled at Mike. He stood up and laid Lauren down on the exam table.

"Alright, I am Dr. Chamberlain. Let's check this one out. How old?" Dr. Chamberlain asked.

"Just turned two months old. No allergies that we are aware of. No health issues. She's on four ounces of soy formula, takes a bottle every three hours like clockwork. Bowel movements are regular. Her mommy is out of town and her sister didn't find her regular laundry detergent and used normal like what we use on our clothes. Apparently, my son was sensitive to certain things too." Mike told her.

"What are your son's allergies?" Dr. Chamberlain asked as she listened to Lauren's heart and breath sounds. Lauren was not impressed with the cold stethoscope and Mike was not impressed with the doctor's demeanor.

"I…don't know." Mike admitted.

"You don't know what your son's allergies are?" Doctor Chamberlain asked.

"Were. He's passed away and I was in the Navy. My first wife, who is also deceased handled all that. My oldest daughter remembers him being allergic to certain soaps and detergents but was too young to remember what they were." Mike told her.

"Ah, you are one of those parents. Don't know your own kids." Dr. Chamberlain said as she called for a nurse but then got impatient. "I will just draw some blood." She told Mike as she poked Lauren's bare foot and did the blood draw. Lauren was screaming blood murder and looked at Mike angrily.

"I…" Mike started.

"Totally inexcusable. Excuse me." Dr. Chamberlain walked out with the tube of blood just as the nurse, Tamara walked in. Mike had picked Lauren up and Tamara bandaged her foot.

"Sorry about that, Sir. Dr. Chamberlain is…difficult. I try and steer her away from peds cases but…sometimes I can't help it. Hopefully you'll be out of here soon." Tamara told him.

"She isn't half wrong. I really don't know my kids that well." Mike admitted.

"My dad is a Marine and he was the same way when I was growing up. Don't sweat it. You knew something was wrong and you are getting your daughter help. That's what matters." Tamara told him as she passed Lauren one of her stuffed animals out of her diaper bag.

"I suppose." Mike said as he put the baby on his chest and she started crying again.

"Sir, is the same detergent used on your clothes?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah, my wife only buys the two kinds. One for Lauren and my second daughter, Hannah who is really sensitive to soaps and such and the second kind for the rest of us…" Mike told her.

"Maybe…here, let me take her." Tamara asked, and Mike handed Lauren over. Lauren stopped crying as soon as Tamara had her. She cuddled into her chest and looked at Mike miserably.

"That's weird. She only does that with my daughter; Hannah. She loves Hannah." Mike stated.

"Its your clothes. And everyone's. She's allergic to the detergent on your clothes and the change in her personal laundry caused the rash. Do you ever do skin-to-skin contact?" Tamara asked.

"I haven't. I know we did it in the hospital but that was just her mom. Hannah was in the hospital at the same time. I was…with her." Mike admitted.

"My suggestion is; rewash all the clothes, blankets, sheets; anything that Lauren comes into contact with. It's a headache but it might help." Tamara suggested as she rocked Lauren back and forth. She had gotten smiles, giggles and even coos from Lauren.

"I'll try anything. She is the fussiest baby I have ever had." Mike commented. Dr. Chamberlain walked in and shook her head.

"I'm not sure what is going on. I can refer her to an allergist and…" Dr. Chamberlain began.

"Don't worry about it. Your nurse came up with a solution that we're going to try. If it continues to be a problem; I'll have her regular pediatrician refer her to someone." Mike told her firmly.

"She's a nurse. I'm a doctor…" Dr. Chamberlain started until a doctor about Mike's age walked in and reviewed Lauren's chart.

"I agree with Tamara. I heard her talking to Lauren's dad. I would prefer they try that before sending her to an allergist and putting her on medications. It says there hasn't been any breathing issues?" The other doctor asked.

"That's correct." Mike answered.

"Alright. My name is Dr. Brown and I will be signing off on this chart. Dr. Chamberlain; you and I will be discussing this again. Admiral Slattery; I suggest you do that laundry as quickly as possible. Also, skin to skin contact with the father is also important. It helps in the bonding process." Dr. Brown suggested as he examined Lauren. Mike was just pleased that he had warmed his stethoscope up before checking her heart. Tamara had laid her down on the exam table and was taking her temperature. Dr. Chamberlain had walked out.

"Sounds good to me. She's good, otherwise?" Mike asked.

"Seems to be perfectly healthy. I would guess the fussiness has to do with when someone holds her; it itches. Your clothing against her skin, blankets and such. If she isn't so fussy with the one person who has to have the same detergent as her; it tells me that she is simply sensitive. She might outgrow it. How old is your older daughter?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Almost eighteen." Mike replied.

"If she hasn't, Lauren might not. Just be prepared." Dr. Brown told Mike as he signed off on the chart. Mike was much more at ease with him and started dressing Lauren which made her mad all over again.

"Thank you. I feel bad about this." Mike stated.

"Don't. I did something similar with my daughter. Just be glad you caught it now." Dr. Brown said as he helped Mike with the car seat. Lauren had her bottom lip puckered up and was looking at Mike like was he a horrible person. She had a different personality. Mike signed the necessary paperwork, thanked Tamara and headed out to the truck. Just as he got Lauren secured on the foundation, his phone rang. It was Andrea.

 _"Hey, babe. I just realized what time it is there. Sorry." Andrea said as soon as he answered the phone._

 _"Its okay. I'm up with Lauren. Had to take her to the Urgent Care. I wasn't going to tell you but apparently, she is sensitive to all laundry detergent other than her's; even on our clothes. The doctor thinks that is part of the fussiness. So, I am going to go home and wash everything in sight." Mike explained._

 _"Well, you definitely needed to tell me. There's an extra two boxes of the baby detergent in the pantry. It was on special last week." Andrea told him._

 _"I just didn't want to worry you since you're so far away. If it had been major, I would have let you know immediately." Mike assured her._

 _"I know. No worries. She sounds fussy right now, though?" Andrea asked._

 _"Yeah, headed home. Willow felt badly about it. She didn't know you had the extra detergent and used ours on Lauren's clothes. Lauren came up with a horrific rash. I took her to the urgent care for the rash and the nurse figured out the detergent thing on our clothes. Explains why Lauren loves Hannah so much; other then the fact that she's Hannah." Mike explained._

 _"Makes sense." Andrea answered._

 _"So, how's Australia and Cassie?" Mike asked._

 _"She is the sweetest lady ever and Australia is beautiful. I feel bad for her. She's here all by herself." Andrea answered._

 _"Hmm. Maybe Wolf can come up with something. I am ready for you to be home. I miss you." Mike told her._

 _"I miss you too. No more mom-cations for me, for a while at least." Andrea admitted._

 _"Maybe when you get home; Lauren will have turned into a happy baby. I do think she is really missing you too." Mike told her._

 _"Poor baby girl. I'd better get off here, so you can her home. I love you." Andrea said._

 _"I love you too. Can't wait to see you." Mike told her before she hung up._

Mike drove home and settled Lauren in her bouncy seat in just a diaper. The baby was slightly happier, and he began laundry. He would wash his own clothes and everything else that Lauren came in contact with in the morning. Willow had fallen asleep on the couch and he gently woke her up.

"Go to bed, sweetie. I got this." Mike told her.

"Are you sure? I caused this and…" Willow started.

"No, sweetie; you found it. She has been allergic to essentially all of us other then Hannah because of the detergent on our clothes. It took you using it on her clothes to find that rash. It was not enough of a contact to give her the rash when one of us held her but once it was against her skin; she developed the rash. Don't feel bad." Mike ordered. Willow had stood up and he pulled her into a hug.

"Okay. I love you." Willow said.

"I love you more, now go. You have work." Mike told her. She nodded and walked into her living area. Mike turned back to Lauren who gurgled at him happily. "Am I finally going to get a smile from you, baby girl? Even though I let that mean doctor poke your foot?" Mike asked. He started to pick her up and then remembered that his shirt would also have the residue from the detergent. He took his shirt off and then picked her up, and she quickly snuggled up. She didn't seem to want to sleep and so while the washing machine was going through the cycles; he sat down on the couch with her and began blowing raspberries on her tummy. It was like Lauren had turned into a completely different baby with her smiles and giggles.

Mike was beginning to realize how much he was missing with all his kids. As much as he was not looking forward to being retired; he was looking forward to getting to know his kids better. Dr. Chamberlain had been right about not knowing them. He was going to change that.

 **I don't know that much about babies, but I do have that sensitive of skin. Everything must be washed in certain detergents and it was a good way to explain away Lauren's fussiness. I am tying things up with this story, slowly but surely! Love the reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Trainer**

Chapter 31

Wolf could tell that Willow and Mike had something up their sleeves just in the way they both acted. They had both been too secretive about picking Andrea up. Wolf had promised to stay home with the kids and Hannah while they went to the airport. They were taking Andrea's large SUV and would take Lauren along since Andrea had called from L.A. She was really missing the baby, especially since Mike had told her about his middle of the night run to the Urgent Care.

Hannah had Lucy on her lap and was loving on the puppy who seemed to be doing more for her then anything else. She had even alerted Mike the night before when Hannah had a slight seizure. Aside from Lauren, Lucy was Hannah's favorite thing; although the rest of her family was close behind. Willow was still beating herself up about using the wrong laundry detergent on the baby; more out of fear that the bottom would fall out with Mike again.

They were both more careful with each other and Wolf knew they were gaining ground every day. There would come a point that they could say what they thought without fear of offending the other, but it would take time. Wolf was just thrilled that they had made amends before the wedding.

 **St Louis Airport**

"Dad, I'll stay here with Lauren; why don't you go help Andrea? She's got the bags and Cassie. And I know you want to see her." Willow offered. Mike watched the doors for a second and nodded.

"You're sure?" Mike asked, and she nodded. Mike got out of the SUV and walked towards the arrival gate. He was just coming up on the curb when he spotted Andrea coming towards him with an older woman on her arm. Andrea was rolling their bags with her other hand and smiled as soon as she saw Mike. He rushed towards her and grabbed the bags and leaned down and gave Andrea a kiss. He had missed her way more then he thought possible.

"Cassie, this is my husband; Mike. Willow's dad." Andrea made the introduction after returning the kiss.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am. Here, let me help you." Mike said as he gave her his arm.

"Its nice to meet you as well, young man. Andrea, he is a big boy. Poor girl, I bet that baby was a chunk." Cassie teased.

"She wasn't tiny. Mike, you did bring her? I've missed her…and the other kids as well." Andrea asked.

"She's in the truck with Willow. Here you go, black SUV." Mike said as he guided Cassie towards their SUV. The woman was small and frail but had a feisty nature. She would get along with his oldest daughter. Andrea had taken the bags so that Mike could help Cassie. "Andrea, will the front seat be easier for her?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I think so. Cassie, Mike is really strong; he can lift you up." Andrea told her and opened the truck door. Andrea took Cassie's handbag and helped Mike guide her into the front seat. Cassie immediately turned to face Willow.

"Oh, what a beautiful girl. My Wolf is a lucky boy. You couldn't deny her, Mike." Cassie said as Mike put the bags in the back.

"Not that I would. Cassie, obviously this is Willow and in the carseat is Lauren. Although, Andrea is going to be hogging Lauren." Mike made the introductions as Andrea got in the backseat with Lauren and Willow.

"It's nice to meet you, Cassie. Andrea, she just woke up. Lauren, look; there's Mommy." Willow said as Mike got in the driver's seat.

"Mommy's baby girl! Oh, happy smile. Are you feeling better? Daddy got you figured out?" Andrea talked to Lauren who was happily babbling at her.

"More like Willow got her figured out. She's all smiles and giggles now. Cassie, we have about a half hour before we're home. Do you need anything?" Mike asked.

"I am well, young man. I just want to see Wolf." Cassie told him and Mike navigated the vehicle towards their house. Andrea was still babbling back at Lauren and Willow had gotten quiet. Something was bothering her, but Mike couldn't put his finger on it. As he looked back in the rearview mirror; he saw her wipe a tear. It made him wonder if he had done something wrong but then realized what Willow had said when she was talking to Lauren. She had called Andrea 'Mommy.' He knew that both Willow and Hannah had both been missing their mom. With Willow's wedding and Hannah's eighteenth birthday coming up so soon; Christine was on both their minds. He wished he could do something for both girls to help them memorialize Christine.

They had picked out a headstone and was going to bury Christine and Lucas' ashes in a couple days. The stone would be set at the same time. They had wanted it to be before Willow's wedding because as Hannah said; Christine and Lucas needed to be at peace. On the other side of the stone were Bill and Lily's names. In a lot of ways, the headstone was about closure. Something they all needed; Mike included but the kids especially.

As he drove home; he couldn't help but to think about Christine. They had known each other throughout their childhoods. Mike wasn't even sure when they really started dating and although he knew he loved Christine; he couldn't remember falling in love with her. In some ways, his relationship with Andrea echoed his relationship with Christine. They were just good friends who eventually realized they might be decent married to one another.

Mike remembered the night before his wedding to Christine, having second thoughts. He had seriously considered calling off the wedding. He went ahead and married her but made the mistake several years later of telling her that he had almost left her at the altar. They'd had three kids by then and it wasn't long before the deployment to the Arctic. In a lot of ways; it was the beginning of their issues. Mike remembered Christine asking him why he had even bothered.

Christine and Hannah had almost the same personality. Sweet, loyal, generous, and loving. Mike couldn't be the person who hurt Christine, so he married her. She got pregnant with Willow quickly after the wedding. Mike had never cheated on Christine or Andrea. It was just not how he operated but he wasn't the most attentive husband. She got pregnant with Hannah and then Lucas to keep him interested and at home.

Mike knew that MJ had been conceived just before his departure for the Arctic and that Christine hadn't known about the pregnancy. He wasn't sure if she had gotten pregnant to keep him home once he got back or if it had simply been a happy accident. He didn't doubt that Christine loved their baby boy and he adored MJ. Although he was still bonding with the little boy; he loved him as deeply as he loved his other kids. He also didn't doubt that MJ was his son. The little boy resembled Lucas closely and despite Mike's failings as a husband, he knew Christine would never cheat. She was too loyal and loved him too much for his own good.

He pulled into his driveway still thinking about Christine. He had reached back and patted Willow's knee before getting out to help Cassie. Andrea had also gotten out, holding Lauren and Willow walked to the back of the SUV to get the bags. Andrea and Cassie were waiting and talking about Lauren. It gave him a chance to talk to Willow.

"You okay? You got pretty quiet." Mike asked as he grabbed Cassie's much larger bag and shut the hatch.

"Yeah." Willow lied as she repositioned Andrea's carry on.

"Willow, I am by no means a perfect father and I know I don't know you as well as I should; but I have known you since you were born. I know when something is off. Talk. I won't get mad." Mike assured her.

"I…guess I just really miss Mom. Its stupid." Willow told him quietly.

"No. It isn't. I miss her too and I understand. Your mom was a special person and a great mom. It only makes sense that you would be missing her right now. You are getting married in a few days and undergoing fertility treatments. You are a point in your life that you really need your mom. I can give you platitudes about your mom being proud of you and Andrea helping and all would be true, but you don't want that. You want your mom. Thinks are happening to your body that Wolf and I neither understand. Andrea and Maryann understand it but that is not the same as your mom. Honey, this is the one thing that I absolutely cannot fix; as much as I'd like to. I agree, your mom should be here. It is okay to miss her, and it isn't stupid. Its okay to be sad. I can't fix this but if you need anything; to talk about her, to hug; whatever you need, find me." Mike told her quietly. He had made eye contact with Andrea and she nodded.

"I…don't know what I need. Its been six years. You'd think I would be past this." Willow admitted.

"No; its been fifteen years since Gram died and I still miss her. And this is a rite of passage for you. Your wedding is a big deal. Hannah's eighteenth birthday is also a big deal. I only know one thing for certain, your mom would be thrilled with the women you two have turned into. I don't even know what my belief system is anymore; but I do think that your mom is in heaven and with Lucas. She is watching the two of you and is thrilled. Proud. Just as I am. That is really the only comfort I have where they are concerned. If I didn't have it; I am not sure I could get through the day-to-day." Mike told Willow.

"She'd be proud of you too. I know you and she had issues, but she really loved you. I don't know what the issues were, but I do know, she really loved you a lot." Willow responded.

"Well, I certainly was not the husband she deserved to have, and I didn't love her like I should have but I did love her. She gave me four of the most precious people in my life. We'd better go inside before Wolf comes out here. But, sis? What I said goes. If you need anything at all, even if its only to talk about your mom, I'm here." Mike promised and then kissed Willow on the forehead. He still wanted to come up with something for Willow and Hannah. He would see if Andrea would help. They began the walk inside. Wolf was out back with the younger kids, swimming and so Willow went out and got him. Cassie settled in Mike's recliner and was visiting with Hannah.

Willow indicated for MJ and the twins to get out of the pool and handed Wolf a towel and t-shirt. "What's going on?" Wolf asked as he dried off.

"Well, Andrea didn't go to a spa. She went to Australia and got Cassie. Dad helped me find her. We knew you wanted her here for our wedding. She needed a companion because she recently had surgery on her hip. I'm sorry we kept it a secret but…" Willow stopped talking because Wolf was kissing her. MJ was making a groaning noise and the twins were laughing.

"That's so gross." MJ said. Had Willow not had her hand on his shoulder, he would have escaped.

"Thank you. I love you." Wolf said as he pulled away.

"I love you too. Now go inside. I'll dry these guys off." Willow told him before he walked inside.

Wolf walked into the living room as he put the t-shirt on and smiled when he seen Cassie. She was a lot older then she had been the last time he had seen her and was much more fragile. She started to stand up, but Wolf made her stay in the chair and knelt beside her. He completely tuned everyone out and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, my boy. I've missed you so much." Cassie said as she stroked Wolf's cheek.

"I've missed you too." Wolf told her as he shed some very unmanly tears. Normally he would not have wanted Mike or Andrea to see them but when he looked up, Andrea was wiping tears and he heard Mike say something about his eyes watering. Hannah also had tears rolling but that wasn't terribly unusual. She cried over sad movies and when they ran out of her favorite popcorn. Willow came back inside with the three younger kids and they all ran for Andrea. She handed Lauren back to Mike and gave each of them a hug.

Andrea pulled toys out of her bag for each of the younger kids. Wolf would have to explain what koala bears and kangaroos were later, but the kids were more thrilled that Andrea was back. That's all that mattered to them. Willow was watching the scene from the kitchen and smiled at her dad. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't have my mom here for the wedding, but I could make sure Wolf had his. Seeing that makes Mom not being here feel better." Willow told him.

"Its special." Mike commented.

"Cassie is a jewel. Mike and I are going to sponsor her, so she can stay here." Andrea said quietly.

"We are? Oh, yeah; we are." Mike said. It was the first he had heard about sponsoring her, but he would go along with it.

"Nice, Dad. My guess is, Lauren will be back in her room tonight?" Willow asked.

"She hasn't been?" Andrea asked.

"Ah…thanks, Willow. When she got that rash; I moved her pack-n-play in our room…and just left it." Mike admitted.

"I see. Lauren, has Daddy spoiled you?" Andrea asked and was rewarded with a smile. Andrea leaned up and gave Mike a passionate kiss.

"Geez, people. That's so gross! All you big people do is kiss." MJ stated as Mike ruffled his hair with his free hand. Andrea continued the kiss just to annoy MJ. Wolf and Cassie were visiting, and Willow had gone in with him. It was a perfect reunion for all of them.


	32. Chapter 32

This is kind of an emotional chapter and does have a religious undertone, complete with a scripture. So, if that is not your thing, sorry! I tried to keep it non-denominational, but it is a memorial service so… Any reviews are appreciated.

 **The Trainer**

Chapter 32

Mike, Willow and Hannah took the morning before Christine and Lucas' memorial service to go through the box of her jewelry and other belongings. Initially, Mike wanted to include MJ, but the little boy didn't understand it. He knew that Andrea wasn't his biological mom and his "first mommy" loved him. They would pick a few pieces out and give them to him when he was old enough to understand it.

Most of Christine's jewelry was inexpensive costume type jewelry. There were a few pieces that were a little nicer with a sentimental memory attached. The girls didn't necessarily remember them, but Mike did. The first item out of the box was a macaroni necklace with Lucas' name on the attached tag.

"Lucas made that for her. I don't think she ever wore it other then the first day. He was so proud of it." Mike said as he caressed the necklace.

"Why don't we put that in your pile, Dad? Since it was from Lucas." Willow suggested, and Hannah nodded.

"I…didn't intend on having a pile." Mike remarked.

"Daddy, you and Mom were married for over 15 years. We all know things were rough but you love Mom still. You have some ownership of this." Hannah told him firmly.

"Alright, I won't argue." Mike agreed, just so he didn't further stress either of his daughters. He sat the macaroni necklace down in front of him and pulled the next item out. A locket that Christine had worn a lot. "Alright, this; your granddad got for her when she graduated high school. She wore it a lot." Mike told them. Hannah was on one side and Willow was on the other.

"Willow should have it. She's the oldest." Hannah said. Mike had been afraid that Hannah would do that and had already discussed it with Willow and she nodded at him.

"Hannah, its okay. There's plenty. Plus, I don't really care for rose gold." Willow told her.

"Okay, if you're sure?" Hannah asked. Mike and Willow both noticed the hint of a smile on her face. She had really wanted the necklace but would never ask for it.

"I am." Willow told her. Mike sit the necklace in front of Hannah and pulled the next item out, a tennis bracelet.

"Nothing special with this one. It's a tennis bracelet your mom won at a party she went to. I think I remember her wearing it a lot. It isn't overly expensive." Mike told them both.

"I like it." Willow spoke up and Mike looked to Hannah.

"My wrists are bigger then Mom's were, and I don't think I could get the clasp." Hannah stated.

"Done." Mike agreed as he sat it down in front of Willow and pulled a pair of hoop earrings out and was faced with another rush of emotion.

"I…got these for her; our first anniversary. They are cheap, but I saved for three months for them." Mike told the girls. She had seen them in a store and commented on them. Mike had gotten the earrings, picked flowers out of the neighbor's yard (with her permission), bought a five-dollar bottle of wine, and cooked spaghetti for the meal. Looking at the earrings, Mike did the math and remembered that Willow had been born nine months later. That part made him smile.

"You should keep them. They mean a lot to you. I don't want them." Willow said.

"I don't look good with hoop earrings." Hannah agreed, and Mike just sit them down in front of him. The next item was a mother's ring; with Willow, Hannah and Lucas' birth stones inset.

"You kids picked this out for your mom; Lucas was still a baby. Mother's Day." Mike explained.

"Hannah, you have the same ring size as Mom. I know you won't wear it but still, you should take it." Willow suggested, and Hannah nodded. Mike sat it down on Hannah's pile and pulled the next item out, Christine's grandmother's hair pins. "Oh, how pretty!" Willow exclaimed.

"Your mom wore these when we got married. They were your great-grandma's. Her mom also wore them on her wedding day. Willow, I don't know if you have a plan for your hair, but I would love to see them on you on your wedding day and then when Hannah gets married; she can borrow them. And in a lot of years, when MJ gets married, his bride can wear them." Mike suggested, and both girls nodded.

"I'd like that." Willow agreed. The next item was another macaroni necklace, made by Hannah. She automatically received it.

The next hour; they talked about the various pieces of jewelry, cried at different times and pulled items out for MJ. It was the beginning of what was proving to be a very emotional day.

Cassie had agreed to watch the twins and Lauren with Kara Green's assistance so that Andrea and Wolf could go along for the memorial service. They both felt the need to be there and Wolf wanted to be there to help with Hannah. He and Andrea had a theory that burying Christine and Lucas' ashes would be harder on Mike then he believed. He didn't think it would affect him at all.

The memorial service was at two and was just a graveside burial. Mike had arranged for a Baptist minister to be there to say a few words and there would be few attendants. Tom was coming out of support for Mike and because he knew Christine and Lucas. It was hard to believe that the only people that Mike knew of that knew Christine and Lucas was himself, Andrea, Willow, Hannah and Tom. It was sad but there were a lot of stories like that.

Andrea had had a beautiful arrangement made with Christine's favorite flowers, pink tulips. She had also bought a ball glove and had it arranged in the flowers to signify Lucas. It was tastefully done. They had agreed to bring Hannah's wheelchair, not knowing how well she would do. MJ didn't understand what was happening and stayed close to Andrea as they walked to the graveside. The stone had been set earlier in the week and was perfect for what they wanted. A simple stone with a sleeping angel on it. It had Christine and Lucas' names on it, along with their dates of birth and dates of death. It also had a caption that said, "Beloved Wife, Mother, Son and Brother." And on the other side, it had Bill and Lily's names and significant dates.

The funeral home that Mike had worked with had arranged for a tent over the grave, along with seats. Mike had been concerned about Hannah getting overheated on the humid Missouri afternoon. They had done everything they could to make it a beautiful service. The minister shook all their hands and introduced himself. Tom had stayed standing but was close to Mike as the minister began speaking.

 _"There are a lot of these sort of services happening now. A need for closure, peace and comfort is driving them and there is nothing wrong with that. I have done many of them and they are always harder on the families and friends then they believe possible. Going into these, I always pray the same prayer. A prayer for comfort. The Bible tells us that God is close to the brokenhearted and I believe that to be true. I did not know Christine or Lucas. I have only talked to a few people that knew them. What I have learned about them was that Christine loved being a mother and wife more then anything and Lucas was his father's pride and joy; not that his other kids aren't. Mike asked that I read a certain scripture. Christine's favorite. Initially, when he suggested it; I didn't understand it. Not for a funeral. Didn't make sense. Then I comprehended it. Now, I understand it._

 _ **Blessed are the poor in spirit,**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.**_ __

 _ **Blessed are those who mourn,**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **for they will be comforted.**_

 _ **Blessed are the meek,**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **for they will inherit the earth.**_

 _ **Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness,**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **for they will be filled.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Blessed are the merciful,**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **for they will be shown mercy.**_

 _ **Blessed are the pure in heart,**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **for they will see God.**_

 _ **Blessed are the peacemakers,**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **for they will be called children of God.**_

 _ **Blessed are those who are persecuted because of righteousness,**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **for theirs is the kingdom of heaven."**_

 __As Mike listened to the words; he looked between Willow and Hannah, who were on either side of him. MJ had settled on his lap and was fidgeting with his suit coat, obviously bored and not understanding what was going on. Both girls had tears rolling down their cheeks, and Andrea also had a few gathering in her eyes. Jim and Maryann had also come along and were standing in the back with Tom.

He had chosen the scripture that was read because it had been Christine's favorite and one that Mike had felt described his family well. He had to do some looking and had to clean all the dust-off Christine's Bible to do so. She had the scripture highlighted and in the margins; had their names next to the various verses. Next to the meek and pure in heart part, she had Hannah's name, next to the part of being merciful, she had Willow's and next to verse about the peacemaker's, she had written Mike's name. She had left herself and Lucas out completely. Maybe out of some sort of weird prophesy that when Mike read the scripture, she and Lucas would be the ones being grieved for.

The hardest part of the service was putting dirt over the heavy boxes that now held Christine and Lucas's ashes. Mike had a hard time with that and Willow and Hannah barely made it through it. MJ didn't understand it and was just going through the motions. Hannah was wearing down and they needed to get her home. Tom and Wolf got her back to Andrea's SUV while Willow and Mike stayed and spoke with the minister. He would be officiating the wedding in a few days' time. Mike felt an odd peace emanating from him. Andrea, MJ, Jim and Maryann had also returned to the vehicles and so the walk back was quiet, and the drive home was even quieter.

Andrea had had a late lunch catered in but before they could eat it, Mike had to carry Hannah to her bedroom. Andrea had followed and helped her change into her pajamas. Mike was worried about her, but Katherine had volunteered to sit with her while she slept so if there were any issues, they could get help. Katherine didn't know most of the people there and so she didn't feel a need to be downstairs. Mike was grateful for the sacrifice.

Mike eventually found himself on the couch with Annika cuddled up to him. The curly-haired toddler didn't understand why everyone was so blue and the only thing she knew to do was to curl up on Mike's lap. Mike didn't care to talk to anyone and so Annika's need for a lap gave him a perfect excuse. She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

"I wish you weren't so sad, Daddy. Why?" Annika asked.

"Just a rough day. We laid your oldest brother and Willow, Hannah and MJ's mommy to rest today. Its…hard." Mike admitted, and Annika gave him a confused look.

"I thought you and Mommy said they were in Heaven? You didn't lay them to rest because they get lots of good rest in Heaven, and lots of food and they're happy. Same as my other sister, Lily and her daddy. I bet they are all together now and eating lots of chocolate and candy. You shouldn't be so sad because they are happy. I bet they miss you and Mommy and the other kids, but they are okay." Annika told him wisely. Mike smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I suppose you're right." Mike agreed. The reality was, without Lucas, his heart would never be whole again and the memorial service had just cemented that but what Annika said gave him an odd peace.

"You know, Daddy…I think you need to go sit with Hannah. We're okay here. Hannah always makes me feel better." Annika instructed. The little girl was wise beyond her years. Mike kissed her chubby cheek and cried into her hair for a moment.

"I love you, sweet girl. You are a lot like Hannah." Mike told her as he stood up and sit her back on the couch.

"I love you too, Daddy. Can you get me some carrots before you go upstairs?" Annika asked.

"Sure, with dip? Let's move over to the table." Mike asked as they walked to the table and he helped Annika settle with a plate of carrots, dip and a few other things that she had pointed at. Tommy was playing outside with a few of the adults and Lauren was in Andrea's arms. She gave him a happy smile when he walked up and lunged towards him. He caught her and gave her a kiss.

"You doing okay?" Andrea asked as she stroked his cheek.

"I'm…no, not really. I think I am going to go upstairs and relieve Katherine. You got this?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we're good. Want to take her? I bet Hannah would love to see her." Andrea commented, and Mike nodded.

"Yeah, we can hang out with Sissy, huh?" Mike asked Lauren who just smiled at him. Andrea leaned over and gave them both a kiss.

"Take it easy. I will handle all this. Love you." Andrea assured him.

"I love you too. Holler if you need anything." Mike told her before climbing the stairs. When he got to the top, he could hear Katherine and Hannah talking. When he walked in, they were sitting on the bed, looking at an architecture drawing. Hannah lit up when she saw him, or more likely, Lauren.

"Daddy, look what Katherine did! Isn't it pretty? She's working with the government and helping to design a memorial for the Nathan James." Hannah explained. Mike sat down on the bed and looked at the drawings.

"Its…a memorial garden and we're working on a pavilion." Katherine explained. He knew there had been some talk of some sort of memorial for the crew of the Nathan James. He was thrilled that Katherine was being included in the planning.

"These are incredible." Mike remarked.

"My architectural firm was contracted to do it but since the funds are being raised, they were looking for architects and designers that would do it pro bono. My boss wasn't aware of my connection to it and I honestly didn't volunteer the information until recently. I just felt drawn to it." Katherine told him, and he smiled at her. She had fit into his family perfectly and he and Andrea both adored her. They had both made a point to spend some time with her, going to lunch a few times. Katherine was a lot like her mom, easy to please, happy-go-lucky and full of endless energy.

"I love that you're doing this. Makes it mean more. Thanks, sweetie. I figured I would relieve you, so you could downstairs and eat something." Mike told Katherine and she nodded.

"I was getting hungry." Katherine admitted and stood up. She bent down and gave Hannah and Lauren both kisses and hugged Mike's neck. He handed her architectural drawings back and she walked back out. He had handed Lauren to Hannah and looked back over to her.

"Have you slept?" Mike asked. Lucy was watching Hannah from her dog bed. The dog rarely left her human's side and had turned into an interesting guard dog, alerting Mike and Andrea of two seizures.

"A little. Not a lot. Do you care if I lay down with Lauren?" Hannah asked.

"Of course not. Here, let me help you." Mike said as he took the baby and helped Hannah settle, and then put the baby back on her chest. Lauren had taken the cue and was falling asleep. Mike tucked the lightweight blanket around them and rubbed Lauren's back as they both fell asleep. It was the perfect end to a very emotional day.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Trainer**

Chapter 33

Willow and Wolf's wedding day dawned. It was a beautiful day. Surprising, not too hot. The wedding was scheduled for two pm with a reception and dancing to follow. Mike spent his morning getting the benches positioned, the awning that Willow, Wolf and Pastor Robert would stand under decorated with tulle and flowers. It was not perfect but would suffice until Andrea fixed it.

Andrea, Willow, Hannah, Cassie, Annika, Lauren and Maryann had all gone to get their hair done for the wedding; or in Lauren's case, just to be cuddled by Cassie while the others got their hair done. It left Mike handing MJ and Tommy while they were away, and the two boys were into everything. Finally, Jim and Tom showed up to help him so that Mike could deal with his very ornery sons. Jim had the boys putting some sort of fancy beads in vases while Tom and Mike worked on the awning.

"So, father-of-the-bride, huh?" Tom teased.

"Yeah. Feels weird." Mike admitted.

"How are you doing since the other day? I could tell the burial hit you pretty hard." Tom asked.

"It…after Sardinia, I thought I had put it into place, but I was wrong. It was like it ripped a bandage off. Thought I was done grieving for them and I was wrong. Now, I don't think I ever will be." Mike admitted.

"And now, you are giving a daughter away, just months after finding her again. That has to bite." Tom mentioned.

"A bit. I am okay with her getting married. Have given my blessing and all. Still its…emotionally raw." Mike stated.

"I bet. I am shocked that you and Willow are in therapy together. I always thought the two of you did well…a lot better then Ashley and I." Tom told him.

"We tend to be toxic to each other. She is so much like me and I see all the negative attributes that I hate about myself. That translated to hating my own daughter. I only loved her because I had to. Now, we are fixing that because she had the same problem I did. I had to sit down and write down all the things about Willow that I love. I also had to look into my relationship with Hannah. Realize that I loved her because she went along with what I wanted. Would bend to my will. I can't do that because eventually Hannah would cross a line." Mike responded as he hooked some lights to the awning and then tested them.

"I would have never guessed that." Tom answered.

"It's been a stressful, couple months." Mike stated.

"I knew it was dire when you resigned your commission. Still trying to figure out a way to make it work so you'll stay." Tom told him as he fixed something on the awning.

"I won't. My mind is made up. I need to be home. Hannah is steadily getting sicker and I can't stay on. If I am going to lose her, I am going to be with her when she goes. I didn't have a seriously ill child before. I do now. I also need to get to know MJ a bit better. Andrea needs help." Mike explained.

"And I bet you'll be a grandpa pretty soon." Tom teased.

"Probably in a couple years. Willow is going to be a surrogate first and given the amount of time she spent in the bathroom this morning, losing her breakfast, I would say; relatively soon." Mike stated and immediately noticed the look of shock on Tom's face.

"A…surrogate? For who? I thought you and Andrea were done?" Tom asked.

"We are, and I am surgically sure of that. No, Jim and Maryann." Mike explained.

"Oh…oh! Do they know?" Tom asked.

"That she's a surrogate for them? I would say so, since they both had to have procedures to make it possible. As far as this morning? Maryann might but it isn't for sure. Could be the flu but I doubt it." Mike told him.

"What does that even involve and is Wolf alright with it?" Tom asked.

"Jim's sperm and Maryann's egg. Willow carries the baby. Due to some medical issues, Maryann can't carry a baby. She's lost a baby at six months and then had a couple miscarriages. Also lost a daughter to the Red Flu. Willow is their last hope. And Willow hopes that there is at least twins. A boy and girl. As far as Wolf is concerned, he was a foster kid, so he gets not having a family. He's okay with it." Mike explained.

"That's…Willow volunteered for this or did they ask?" Tom asked.

"She offered." Mike stated.

"You have a special kid." Tom commented.

"Don't I know it." Mike said.

"So, they will have a kid of their own in a couple years?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I think the plan is, one or two of their own and then they'll foster and/or adopt." Mike told him.

"That's really great. And what's the plan for Hannah?" Tom asked.

"Well, she should be in her senior year this year, but Willow had been homeschooling her. The plan before her strokes would be that should go back to regular school. That isn't a possibility now. So, she will do homeschooling and we'll go from there. She is fascinated with architecture and Katherine has been helping her a lot. And Lucy. That dog is practically a therapy dog for Hannah. Best thing Andrea ever made me do." Mike said with a smile.

"That is not how she told the story. She said that you called hinting and she didn't have time to listen, so she told you to just do it, so she could go back to what she was doing." Tom teased.

"Ah…yeah, that's how it happened." Mike admitted.

"And you are a sap where your kids are concerned. Its kind of sickening." Tom continued teasing.

"Hey. It doesn't hurt to spoil them a little. My kids have been through a lot; especially my older girls. They deserve it." Mike stated. He still felt a lot of guilt concerning what Willow and Hannah had gone through. He would take that to the grave with him.

"Probably wouldn't hurt for me to do the same with mine. So, you're ready for this?" Tom asked.

"No. However, this is done. Until Andrea gets home and tells me what I did wrong on it." Mike said with a smile.

"She is a perfectionist. I still cannot imagine her being so particular about flower arrangements. Not the Andrea I know." Tom stated.

"The Andrea you know is Captain Andrea Slattery. She isn't in the Navy anymore and its like shedding a skin for her. And I love it." Mike chastised him.

"Ah-huh. And since you're both retiring, you will have a lot of time to just be a couple." Tom teased.

"Yep, that's also the plan. Alright, benches are arranged, tables up, awning done. The caterer will be here shortly, and I think I just heard Andrea pull in. I need to shower and shave before I get dressed and need to get the boys fixed up." Mike said, mapping out his day. Tom shook his head as he followed him inside.

"Where's Wolf?" Tom asked.

"Getting ready over at his house." Mike stated as he walked through to the front door to help Andrea. Hannah needed help out of the SUV and Annika had fallen asleep. There was also a fussy baby who wasn't wild about missing her nap.

"Alright, Mike. I need you to get Annika laid down and see if you can convince Lauren to go to sleep. I'm going to be busy, helping the girls get ready. Also, need you to handle the boys and you stink. You need to shave." Andrea stated as she led the way into the house. Mike had Annika in his arms, Willow had Lauren and everyone else just followed.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you too." Mike teased and then stopped Andrea to give her a kiss. Everyone slipped past them other then Tom who made a face.

"Let me guess, since you aren't in the Navy anymore, you are going to be freer with the public displays of affection. Jeez, Mike. You're tongue too?" Tom stated with disgust. Finally, Andrea broke away and laughed.

"Just a promise of things to come. Wolf and Willow won't be the only one having an interesting night." Andrea stated, and both Mike and Tom made a face. Mike, because he didn't want to think about his daughter having an interesting night and Tom because he didn't want to imagine either couple having an interesting night.

"Too much information, Captain!" Tom yelled as he walked into the house, which instantly woke Annika up. She was startled and started crying and Mike gently calmed her.

"Its okay, sweetie. Daddy's got you." Mike told Annika gently. Katherine walked in with the items that Andrea had sent her to store for. Annika adored Katherine and as soon as she sit everything down and washed her hands, Annika went to her.

"Oh, look how pretty your hair is." Katherine told her and bounced her up and down.

"Daddy, Willow said you and she were gonna dance, can me and you dance too?" Annika asked, and Mike stood up and kissed the top of Annika's head.

"You bet, baby girl." Mike told her and caught Andrea as she made her way through. "I think we have everything set up outside. Hopefully it's okay. I'm going to run upstairs; take a quick shower and shave. Dress, then I'll handle the boys. Less time they are in the dress clothes, the better. You need anything otherwise?" Mike asked Andrea.

"Katie, can you handle this for a bit? I need to get dressed too." Andrea asked.

"Yep, go. I got this. And I'll get Lauren to sleep." Katherine told them and took Lauren from Andrea. She was juggling both Annika and Lauren but seemed completely in control.

"The boys are outside with Jim and Tom. I think Maryann just went in to help the girls with make-up. The caterer will be here at one with food. We will try and be back down by then. Holler if you need anything." Andrea told her and then kissed Katherine's cheek. Katherine was truly a god-send for them.

"If not, Josh is due. He'll help." Katherine told them, referencing her engineer boyfriend. Mike and Andrea both liked Josh and Mike could see another wedding happening soon.

"Okay, but still, holler." Andrea instructed as she and Mike made their way up the stairs.

Mike quickly showered and while he shaved, Andrea worked on her make-up. Thankfully, when Mike remodeled the house, he had the foresight to do separate vanities, not knowing that he would even be getting remarried. Andrea often joked that it was how they stayed married.

Mike got dressed and had Andrea put his cuff-links on before she went downstairs. He needed a couple moments to himself and she had seemed to sense it. He sat down on the bed and opened a photo album. It was a picture of him and Christine on their wedding day. Christine had been a beautiful bride who didn't seem to know that Mike had almost called off the wedding twelve hours beforehand. It made Mike wonder what would have happened if he had. He certainly wouldn't have had Willow, Hannah, Lucas or MJ and he wouldn't trade them in for the world.

Seeing Willow on her own wedding day, made Mike remember the wedding day that he had shared with Christine. A wedding day that shouldn't have happened. The picture hid the anxiety well, and Mike looked like an adoring new husband. Christine had truly believed that he had loved her, and he did. His parents were not wild about divorce and told him he needed to stick it out. Said that he and Christine needed to have a baby and that would help how he felt. They were good friends with Christine's parents and didn't want to look bad. Willow had been conceived the night of Mike and Christine's first anniversary.

Christine was the type of person that believed in the best where people were concerned, especially Mike. She and Hannah were so much alike that it was scary. It wasn't until Lucas was about a year old that Mike told her that he had considered calling off the wedding. He also admitted that he had even spoke with a divorce attorney. Christine had been destroyed. He had hurt her deeply, but she still wanted to stay married and did everything she could to stay married. She had lost a lot of the weight she had gained having Lucas, kept the house pristine, made herself into the "perfect wife" in hopes of keeping her husband home.

They had gone through marriage counseling and Christine listened and did every single thing the therapist suggested. Mike, on the other hand had been lazy about it; knowing Christine would compensate for him. He did throw himself into being a better father, something that Christine had begged him to do. He wasn't sure if Christine had gotten pregnant with MJ intentionally to keep Mike from filing for divorce or if MJ was just a happy accident. Mike wished he knew, but it wouldn't change how he felt about the little boy. He had never planned on him, but he adored MJ. He wasn't a good husband to Christine and she deserved better. She had always believed the best about him. The one thing he could do for her was be a good dad to the beautiful children she had given him. Mike shut the album and pulled a notebook out. He wanted to write Willow a note and wanted to write something to Christine, even though it didn't make sense.

" _Willow,_

 _I have never been the father you deserved. We clashed from the moment you were born but yet, you still loved some part of me. I don't deserve that but thank God every day that you do. When I was planning your mom and Lucas' memorial service and picked that scripture out to be read, I pulled her Bible out. Next to the verse about mercy; she had written your name. She had Hannah's name next to the verse about the meek and pure at heart and I apparently reminded her of a peacemaker._

 _I think she was drawing connections to her own family, but I don't know. Since you are so much like me, I do not want you to make the same mistakes that I made. First, I loved your mom, but I should have not married her. She deserved someone better than me. I married her because I didn't want to be the person who hurt her and damaged that beautiful heart of hers. Instead, I made her miserable. In some ways, Wolf is a lot like your mom. Please, don't do what I did. I don't think you have that type of meanness in you but please don't. You deserve better and so does he._

 _I couldn't be prouder to be your dad. You are exactly the young woman I dreamed that you would be, and I know that your mom would be so proud of you. I think she is looking down on you now and is smiling. She did a phenomenal job with you as did Jim and Maryann. I am just the bonus parent in this but that doesn't make me any less proud of you._

 _I love you more then you could ever imagine possible,_

 _Dad"_

Mike wiped the tears away, knowing he needed to get downstairs. Andrea needed help, but he also felt the need to write Christine her letter, even though she would never receive it. It just felt right.

" _Chrissy,_

 _Today, our baby girl gets married. Its hard to believe and she is young, but she and Wolf are good together. He completes her. In a lot of ways, he is a lot like you. Sensitive, sweet, loyal. I've known him for several years and trust him with my life; and now, I trust him with Willow._

 _You always understood the kids better then me. You were super mom and wife. I took granted how good I had it with you. Andrea sure doesn't put up with my crap like you did. I wouldn't dare to pull half the stunts with her that I did with you!_

 _So, that having been said, I know it seemed like I never loved you, but I did. You gave me four beautiful children. I know you didn't get a chance to know MJ, but I promise, he is a special little boy. He's a lot like Lucas but a little more like you then me. Thank God!_

 _Since I know you're up there somewhere and have God's ear; please beg him to keep Hannah here. It's a lot to ask and I know she suffers but I am not sure I can bear losing her. Losing Lucas is rough enough._

 _I am forever sorry for how I treated you. You deserved so much more. I didn't want to be the person who hurt you, and in the long-run, I was exactly that person. You had such a beautiful heart and I am thrilled that Hannah and MJ are so like you. And Willow has your forgiving nature, which is good considering my many screw-ups. Even though, it seemed I didn't; I did love you so much more than I ever said, and I am grateful for everything you did for me. You gave me a beautiful home and family and I am forever grateful for that._

 _I love you,_

 _Mike"_

Mike folded the letter and put it in his top dresser drawer and walked downstairs. The caterer had arrived, along with the cake-maker. Hannah walked out wearing her dress. Her hair was done up in curls and Mike had to smile. She was absolutely beautiful. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You look absolutely perfect, sweetie." Mike told her, and Hannah fixed his tie.

"Thanks, Daddy. Wait until you see Willow though. Annika is convinced she's a princess." Hannah told him.

"All my girls are as far as I am concerned." Mike told her before walking into the in-law suite. Cassie, Katherine, Andrea and Maryann were adjusting the dress and Willow had her back to him. The dress was very simple without elaborate lace. Mike had heard Andrea refer to it as a boat-neck collar. The skirt was full, and Willow was wearing her boots from when she was an officer as a joke. She also had Christine's veil on and the hair pins that had belonged to Christine's grandmother. Andrea had provided a necklace and Cassie had brought a bracelet from Australia for Willow to wear. Mike slipped the note out of his pocket as well as a pair of diamond post earrings that he had gotten for Willow. All the women realized that he wanted a moment alone and quickly left.

"Hey, Daddy." Willow said as she adjusted the veil.

"Hey, there. Annika isn't wrong. You look like a princess. Wolf is a lucky man." Mike stated.

"I don't know about that. Combat boots?" Willow joked.

"Works for you. Probably more comfortable then heels. Here, let me put these in." Mike said as he showed her the earrings.

"Uh…Dad, earrings? You know how to put earrings in?" Willow asked.

"No, but how hard can it be?" Mike responded.

"Here. I can do it." Willow said as she took the earrings out of his hand. She put them in with a lot more ease then he would have, and he smiled at the effect. It completed her look. "Thank you, they are beautiful." Willow stated as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Glad you like them. Hannah had told me that you always wanted a pair of diamond earrings, so I figured that would be my gift to you." Mike told her as he handed her the note. She looked at him suspiciously but nodded.

"Figured I was worth the cubic zirconia's to you? Not diamonds. I appreciate it but…" Willow started, and Mike shook his head.

"You were always worth diamonds, I just didn't treat you like it. Are you feeling better?" Mike asked to change subjects.

"A bit. Still queasy and not sure why." Willow stated as picked up her bouquet.

"I'm just a guy but I remember when your mom was pregnant, smells really got her worse then anything. She hated the smell of hamburger cooking when she was pregnant with you. Your last treatment was what, three weeks ago?" Mike asked.

"You think I may be pregnant?" Willow asked.

"Do you?" Mike asked.

"Uh…" Willow paused, and Mike could see the wheels turning. She was doing math.

"Possibility?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…yes…" Willow admitted.

"I thought you wanted this." Mike stated.

"I do. I just thought it would be harder." Willow admitted.

"My suggestion is, don't drink the champagne. I will discretely get you punch so no one suspects anything, enjoy the day and night and tomorrow, call your doctor. Take the test but enjoy your day. You might clue Wolf in later but until then, I will keep my mouth shut. Let it soak in and then tell people. I am sure that Jim and Maryann will be thrilled…the baby is theirs, right?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I am certain of that. Wolf and I haven't…anyway, it's theirs." Willow stated.

"Alright, well, it is five until two so unless you are going to be a runaway bride, read that note and I will meet you in the living room. I love you." Mike told her before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy. Thank you for the earrings. They are beautiful." Willow told him before he left the room. As soon as he was out, Willow sat down and unfolded the note. She read it through twice and despite making her sad, she smiled. In a lot of ways, she didn't deserve her dad either, but they were stuck with one another. She walked into the living room and smiled at her dad. As soon as he saw her, he held his arms out and she ran into them.

"Now, I have one more surprise for you. As I said in the note, I am just the bonus parent. I still want to give you away, but I decided that you are so special, that I needed some help. So, Jim's helping me out. You ready?" Mike asked.

"Wow, yes." Willow told him, and Jim stepped in. Mike got on her right side and Jim was on her left as they walked down the aisle with her. Wolf had a look of pure happiness on his face and when Pastor Robert asked who was giving Willow away, both Mike and Jim answered.

 **Okay, possibly two to three more chapters left to this story! Thank you for all the reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Found Love**

Chapter 34-8 months later

Wolf paced around the delivery room, terrified. Willow had been in labor for what felt like days and due to her small frame; it was not progressing fast at all. Jim, Maryann, Mike, Andrea and Hannah were all there, coaching Willow. The poor girl was having triplets and had wanted to have them naturally, if possible. Her doctor came in and examined the monitors.

"I understand wanting to have them naturally, but Baby C is in distress. I think a C-section is our best option. It could cause a lot of damage to both Willow and Baby C if we don't do this. I will give you a moment to decide." The doctor said before he walked out. Wolf could see the fear in Mike's eyes, as well as the look in Jim and Maryann's eyes.

"Willow, I've had a C-section. It doesn't make you less of a…anyway, it'll be alright." Andrea tried reassuring her.

"I suppose it's the best option. Can Maryann and Wolf still come in with me?" Willow asked.

"I'll go talk to the doctor." Jim stated before walking out.

"If Jim wants to go in; it's okay." Wolf offered.

"No, you need to be with your wife." Maryann insisted. Jim, the doctor and two nurses walked back in.

"Alright, we have room for two besides my team and we do need to hurry. Willow is already bleeding a bit too much." The doctor told them.

"Wolf and I will go in." Maryann stated matter-of-factedly. Jim squeezed Willow's hand and then stood back with Maryann. Wolf also opted to give Mike some room. He was terrified.

"Daddy, I will be fine. Don't worry." Willow tried to assure Mike. He brushed her unruly hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I will worry. You're my baby. I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too." Willow told him and then had similar conversations with Andrea and Hannah.

"Alright. Let's go." The doctor said and guided Willow's gurney out with the nurse's help. Mike, Andrea, Hannah and Jim walked to a nearby waiting room while Maryann and Wolf got suited up for the operating room. They hadn't found out what the genders of the babies were, and Maryann and Jim had picked out names but refused to tell anyone the names. It was going to be a huge surprise. They walked into the operating room and sit down on either side of Willow. Both had ahold of Willow's hands and the doctor began cutting, warning Willow of pressure and pain.

"Ouch…I thought you said there wouldn't be any pain…" Willow gasped.

"I said it wouldn't be so bad. Trust me, it could be worse. Just breath through it, in and out, in and out." The doctor instructed. He was watching her heart monitor closely and Wolf could see he was a little stressed. "Alright, final cut made. And here is Baby A. You all ready?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Willow said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, you'll feel some pressure. One, two and…" The doctor warned.

"Aww…" Willow interrupted.

"And meet Baby A, a perfect baby boy." The doctor said as he laid the first baby on Willow's chest. Maryann already had tears rolling down her face and the baby boy was crying.

"He's perfect." Maryann stated. She was still holding Willow's hand but had her other hand on the baby's stomach. In just a minute, a nurse whisked him away and the procedure started again.

"Alright, Willow; again." The doctor stated, and Willow took a deep breath.

"Alright…good, here is Baby B. You're doing good, Willow. And Baby B is a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said as he placed the baby on Willow's chest.

"Doctor, her pulse ox is dropping. I'm putting her on four liters, non-rebreather?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." The doctor answered, and the nurse put a mask on Willow. Wolf was getting really worried.

"Is everything okay?" He asked the doctor.

"It isn't an abnormal reaction." The doctor assured him. "Alright, Willow; you will feel a little pressure again, but you will be done." The doctor told her, and she nodded. Within just a couple seconds, another baby was laid on her chest. Another perfect baby girl. The nurse removed her a moment later. Wolf expected Maryann to follow but she stayed by Willow's side.

"They are perfect, sweetie. You did good. How are you feeling?" Maryann asked as Willow took the mask off.

"Hurt and I'm so tired." Willow admitted.

"We'll get you closed up and cleaned up. You can sleep soon." The doctor promised.

"Are the babies okay?" Willow asked. The pediatrician walked back over and rubbed Willow's shoulder.

"They are perfect. They're temperatures are a little low and we are taking care of that, but they are perfect otherwise." The pediatrician assured her.

"Maryann, when they're done; can I hold them?" Willow asked.

"Absolutely, sweetie." Maryann told her.

"Do we have names?" The nurse asked.

"The little boy's name is Liam Michael. The oldest baby girl is Piper Willow and the other is Zoe Christine. Jim and I wanted names that would mean a lot to you, but we had to name at least one of them after you, sort of. So; Liam, Piper and Zoe are going to love you." Maryann told her.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." Willow said.

"We wanted to." Maryann insisted, and Willow nodded. The doctor was working on her and Wolf wanted to stay by her side but knew that Jim and the rest of Willow's family would want to know that she was alright, and the babies were healthy. He was torn. Maryann seemed to read his thoughts and nodded. "I'll step out."

Within a couple minutes, Willow was closed up and doing much better. She had gotten to hold Liam for a bit before she was taken to a room. The babies were also brought in. Jim and Maryann both made sure that Willow had plenty of time with each baby. Even though they weren't biologically hers; she was very attached to them. It had actually worried Wolf. He was scared that she wouldn't be able to let the babies go.

Finally, in the late afternoon, Willow fell asleep. The babies were taken to the nursery and Jim, Maryann, Mike, Andrea and Hannah went down to the cafeteria to get some food. Wolf opted to stay with his wife. She slept really hard for about an hour and then woke up; looking for everyone.

"Where'd they go?" Willow asked.

"The babies are in the nursery and everyone else went to get something to eat." Wolf told her as he bent down and kissed her.

"You could have gone. Watching me sleep is like watching paint dry." Willow stated as she wiggled around the bed, trying to find a better position.

"I wanted to be here, and I think your dad would have stayed too. He's been worried about you." Wolf told her.

"I could tell. He's a worrywart." Willow said.

"He worries because he loves you. So, you okay with the babies going to Jim and Maryann?" Wolf asked.

"Its…I thought it would be easier, but I also know, they are still Jim and Maryann's. I just carried them. And its not like I won't ever see them again. I know you want to wait a bit. I want to have a baby of our own. Just one though…triplets are exhausting." Willow stated.

"I am good with one baby at a time." Wolf agreed.

"And the good, old-fashioned way is way better." Willow told him, and Wolf laughed.

"Just because you've missed that." Wolf teased.

"No lie there. My timing with this pregnancy and being a newlywed is a bit suspicious. Not well thought out but worth it. Seeing Jim and Maryann with those babies…it feels so good." Willow told him.

"Piper and Zoe already have Jim wrapped around their little fingers and Liam is going to be a momma's boy." Wolf stated.

"What do you want? A boy or girl?" Willow asked. Wolf had sat down behind her on the bed and was massaging her back.

"I want one of each but…those little girls are sure sweet. I think I wouldn't mind having a girl first…but we'll see." Wolf remarked.

"You've been talking to my dad. He loves his boys, but he is different with the girls. Except me, I was the tomboy." Willow teased.

"Oh, he loves you too. Therapy has done you both a lot of good." Wolf insisted.

"I love our therapy days; not so much the therapy but I love going out to eat after. Spending time together." Willow told him.

"It's a good thing your dad is a foodie." Wolf joked. He was a bit more refined and health conscious where his food was concerned. Willow and Mike loved going to obscure restaurants and healthy eating was the least of their concerns, especially since Willow was no longer a cop and Mike was retired.

"But he's anti-sushi." Willow complained.

"I will go for sushi with you. I did see in the paper; they are having a food truck festival. Next weekend. Think you'll feel up to it?" Wolf asked as he rubbed Willow's back.

"I'd like to go but that type of food is more up Dad and I's alley, not so much yours." Willow told him.

"I might take a cheat day." Wolf told her.

"That would be nice. I'm told this surgery isn't so easy recovering from though. We'll see." Willow said as she bent back and kissed him.

"How long will you be in the hospital?" Wolf asked.

"I would say at least overnight; probably even two nights. If you want to go home, I understand." Willow stated.

"Absolutely not. I am here. Any ideas on the babies? How long they will be in?" Wolf asked.

"I would guess the same amount of time. That's going to be hard. I go home, and they will go to their home. I know Jim and Maryann are excited and I will be able to see them but…it's hard to explain." Willow said. Wolf could hear the tears in her voice and kissed the top of her head. He knew she would never admit having trouble letting the babies go to anyone but him and possibly Mike, but she still needed to vocalize it.

"It won't help with being separated from them, but we can start trying as soon as you're ready to. Or we can take the foster care classes and start that process." Wolf suggested.

"I was actually thinking about those classes. There are so many kids needing homes. We could do that while I'm off work." Willow agreed.

"Okay, I will call the social worker to get us signed up. At the same time, we can also start trying for one of our own." Wolf told her.

"Yeah." Willow agreed.

"What's on your mind?" Wolf asked.

"If…I'm having trouble letting the triplets go, how am I going to be with a foster child? I know the triplets are going to a good home and that Jim and Maryann will be phenomenal parents to them. I will be able to see them grow up and even contribute. I won't have that same knowledge with a foster child." Willow asked.

"I don't have an answer. I wish I did. But I know one thing; you and I have both been foster kids. You just had triplets for Jim and Maryann and I moved Cassie to this side of the world. We've both had good experiences with our foster parents and I think that will make us better parents. They've taught us a lot. The love they have given us, we can pass along to another child. I can't think of a better calling." Wolf told her and then kissed the back of her head.

"You're right." Willow agreed. Just as she said it, everyone walked in and the conversation ended. Mike had a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand and Maryann had a giftbag.

"We all wanted to get you a few things. We know you're having a rough time with this and how attached you are to those babies. Jim and I love you so much. We always have but Willow; what you've done is so special. I can't think of a single person who would have done the same thing; other then maybe Hannah." Maryann said as she ran her hand through Willow's hair.

"And as your dad; I couldn't be prouder of you. I know you and I have had our issues. You are a very special young woman and I love you so much. I also know that your mom would be incredibly proud of you for doing this. She was the perfect mother and this reminds me of something she would do. Totally selfless." Mike told Willow as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. Willow had tears rolling down her face. The nurse came in with the bassinet with the babies just then.

"Jim and I also talked, we think it is appropriate that the babies stay with you at the hospital. We just wanted you to get some rest first. I may be their mother biologically, but they don't know that. Its your heart that they've heard and its you that they know. We trust you and Wolf with them. If you don't want them to, I understand. It might make things harder for you, but it might make it better too. And better for the babies. The nurse told us that Liam has been quite fussy and he seems to be the ringleader. Piper and Zoe are following his lead." Maryann said.

"Bring him here, please?" Willow asked, and Jim complied. As soon as Liam was settled on Willow's chest; the baby settled and was soon asleep.

"I think that's what he needed." Jim stated, and everyone smiled.

"Such a sweet boy." Maryann said as she bent down and kissed Liam's cheek. He had his thumb stuck in his mouth and opened one eye at her, apparently not completely asleep.

"That is a Jim look, right there." Willow joked.

"I remember thinking Jim was asleep and he would open that one eye. Freaked me out!" Hannah agreed.

"Like you ever tried to get away with anything." Jim said, defending himself. Hannah had always been perfectly behaved. She never stepped out of line. Not for Jim and Maryann or Mike and Andrea.

"I was too scared to. Dad's a light sleeper and you open your eyes in your sleep. That was enough incentive for me not to try anything." Hannah admitted.

"I made up for it." Willow teased with a smile. She had been the wild child and Jim and Maryann had had their hands full with her.

"You did give us some gray hairs, but it was completely worth it." Jim admitted. Hannah had yawned, and Mike was watching her closely. She had had another stroke a couple months prior and Mike was extremely protective of her.

"I think that's our cue. We need to pick the littles up anyway." Andrea said.

"Yeah, Wolf; you're staying?" Mike asked, obviously torn between his daughters.

"Absolutely." Wolf assured him.

"I'll be alright, Daddy. Thanks for the flowers. They are really pretty." Willow said, and Mike bent down and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Your welcome. Call if you need anything at all." Mike told her and then Andrea and Hannah bent down for their hugs. Wolf had stayed behind Willow the entire time, massaging her back.

"I'll get more cuddle time with those babies later." Hannah told Jim and Maryann.

"We are counting on it." Maryann told her.

"Careful, she's a baby hog. Lauren still loves her best." Mike warned as he helped Hannah with her jacket.

"Oh, everyone needs a Hannah in their life." Jim said as he gave Hannah a hug.

"She's one in a million." Willow piped up.

"Alright, enough of that. Dad, I am tired." Hannah admitted, and Mike nodded.

"We will come back tomorrow to visit. Bring the kids. Annika has her heart set on holding one of the babies." Andrea told them.

"Of course." Maryann said.

"Did you talk to them about the house?" Jim asked. Everyone had an odd look on their face.

"Oh, right…so, with triplets, we wanted a bigger house for when the kids got older. We bought the one across the street from you, Mike and Andrea. We wanted them to be close to Willow and Wolf. I just got distracted today. We close tomorrow." Maryann told them.

"And then moving starts…yay!" Jim joked.

"I'll help. I'm a retired man now. Have a truck and everything." Mike offered.

"And I'll help decorate." Hannah added. She had taken an interest in interior design and worked with Katherine frequently.

"I was going to ask." Maryann assured her.

"Good, just let us know. Mike, we better go get our hoodlums. Willow, call me if you need anything or have any questions." Andrea told her.

"Thanks. I may take another nap soon. I love you guys." Willow told them.

"We love you too." Mike told her before they left the hospital room. Jim and Maryann would be staying until the visiting hours were over. Liam was sound asleep, and Piper and Zoe were being cuddled by Jim and Maryann. Wolf was still behind Willow. It was the perfect end to a long and stressful day.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Trainer**

Chapter 35

In the long run, having the babies in the hospital room with Willow turned into a good thing. She cared very deeply for the babies and had given them more attention then the nurses could. Jim and Maryann were there during visiting hours. Mike had taken a day with them and helped them get moved into their new house. Andrea, Hannah and Katherine had teamed up and helped decorate a nursery for the triplets. The house was completely ready for its little occupants.

Willow and the babies were discharged the same day. She handled getting in a different vehicle then the babies better then Wolf figured she would. It probably helped knowing that they would be across the street from Mike. When Wolf and Willow walked into their own house, Andrea had a flower arrangement on the kitchen island, along with a basket of lotions, candles, a new nightgown. Some of Willow's favorite candies, and a book. There was a note attached and Willow opened it.

" _Willow,_

 _As I told you, I've had a c-section; you need to relax. The nightgown is not sexy, but you don't want any sort of elastic near that incision. So, take your shower, wash your hair, put the nightgown on, get in bed and make Wolf take care of you. If you need help, call me. There's a book, candles and candies. Sit back and enjoy._

 _We all love you,_

 _Andrea"_

Willow smiled at the note. It reminded her of something Christine would have done. She was really missing her mom and Andrea seemed to just understand that. Christine would have had all the answers and Andrea seemed to have the same answers. Maryann had also been a great help, but she was pretty consumed with her new babies.

"Hey, babe. Cassie just called. She's fixed a casserole for us. I told her I would go over and pick it up after you've had your shower. I don't want to leave you alone while you are in there." Wolf stated.

"Sure. Andrea got me this. Not necessarily lingerie." Willow said as she showed him the nightgown.

"Long as you're comfortable. That's all I care about." Wolf said as he followed her into their bedroom.

"You know I remember my mom wearing these types of nightgowns. She always said they are comfortable. I may just have to start wearing them all the time." Willow teased.

"And your dad liked them?" Wolf asked.

"Well, they did have three more kids after me. I would guess he didn't mind them too much." Willow commented.

"I don't even want to think about that." Wolf said. Willow laughed at him and walked into the bathroom.

Willow was thankful she could take a shower and washing her hair felt heavenly. Wolf lotioned her legs down before he left, and she relaxed into bed. It felt really good. The book was a crime novel like she liked, and her dad had probably picked it out since they had a similar taste in books. The candies were good. She found a stupid chic flick on the tv and relaxed back with her book.

She apparently fell asleep because the next thing she heard was Wolf coming in with a food tray. There was a plate of casserole, salad and her favorite apple crumble that Andrea had apparently made for her. She had already figured out that her loved ones were going to have her spoiled rotten.

"So, I got a call and I have to work tomorrow. I mentioned it to Hannah and she's going to stay here. She's taking great joy in being able to take care of you. Your day is going to include more chic flicks, a gallon of ice cream, soda and nail polish. Hannah is thrilled." Wolf filled her in.

"She's a sweetie. She loves caring for other people. When Dad got pneumonia, she spoiled him rotten. I think it drove him a bit crazy, but he would have never told her that." Willow commented. Earlier that winter, Mike had come down with pneumonia suddenly, giving Hannah a chance to care for her father. He wasn't allowed to lift a finger.

"Yeah, I mentioned it that I hated leaving you so soon and she immediately volunteered. I think your dad will also be close." Wolf stated.

"Not shocked. Cassie's casserole is really good. And Andrea's apple crumble?" Willow asked.

"Looked good. She didn't want you to try and cook. And I spoke to Jim, the babies are doing good. Said once you get to feeling better, you are welcome anytime." Wolf explained.

"I know, I just don't want to overstay my welcome. I think the world of the babies and I love Jim and Maryann, but those babies belong to them. It would really confuse them if I was around too much. I figured the day after tomorrow, I'll go visit for an hour or so. I just don't want to cause problems with them." Willow commented. Wolf sat down next to her and rubbed her knee.

"Babe, those people love you and they want you involved. You are forgetting something; you are like a daughter to them and you have given them a beautiful gift. They are not going to forget that. They are already calling you Mama Willow to the babies. They are not going to stop that, and you need to just go with it." Wolf insisted.

"And you're okay with this?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think you will cause yourself more pain if you try and distance yourself. It isn't what Jim and Maryann want and those babies need you too. Stop fighting it so hard." Wolf warned her.

"I suppose you're right. So, I think I know what I want to do this evening. I want to cuddle." Willow remarked.

"Yes, ma'am." Wolf agreed. He quickly dealt with the dishes and changed into his comfortable clothes. They spent the rest of the night doing exactly what Willow wanted. She was in some pain but knew at least her family would keep her company.

By eight am the next morning, Hannah and Mike were there. Hannah had movies, candy, popcorn, lotions, nail polishes and numerous other things. Mike simply wanted to help her carry things over and check on Willow. He chuckled when he seen her nightgown and robe.

"You remind me of your mom wearing that get-up. After she had you, it was her go to." Mike commented.

"And Andrea's too apparently. She's the one that got it for me." Willow said as he helped her onto the couch.

"Yeah, she wears them too sometimes. Especially after she had the twins. She had a c-section then." Mike told her as he gently sit her down and helped her lay down. One of the areas of contention between them was that he wasn't as tender with her as he was with Hannah. He was making up for that since her c-section.

"They are shockingly comfortable. Wolf isn't so wild about it though." Willow commented.

"I wasn't either at first. I got used to them once I figured out that after your mom had you, her body changed. She was pretty self-conscious of it. And I am sure that I could have been more supportive." Mike explained. One of the things he regretted most was how he had treated Christine.

"Dad, Mom loved you. If you were that horrible to her, she wouldn't have had three more kids." Willow stated.

"I could have loved her a lot better than what I did. Alright, you girls good?" Mike asked as he tucked a blanket around both of them.

"We're good." Hannah said with a smile. Mike leaned down and kissed her forehead and then did the same with Willow.

"You girls call if you need anything. Andrea or I will be over in no time. Enjoy your day. I love you both." Mike told them.

"We will." Hannah said. After Mike had walked out; Willow turned the tv on and found the home decorating channel that Hannah loved.

"I wish he wasn't so hard on himself." Willow commented.

"I never knew that he and Mom had so many issues. They sure seemed like they loved each other. I thought they were the perfect couple." Hannah told her.

"They played the part and I think they did really love each other. Dad told in therapy that when they were engaged, he considered calling off the wedding. The understanding I had was that his parents and her parents more or less pressured them into getting married. Mom was such a good person that Dad didn't want to hurt her. He went ahead and married her but was miserable. His parents pressured him to stay in the marriage to save face. A lot…more then I even wanted to know has come out in therapy but essentially, I was the result of them being drunk on their first anniversary. He also thought you and Lucas were a way to keep him interested. MJ too, possibly. But, no doubt, Mom adored Dad and he was…committed to her. I think he loved her more then he realizes, and she definitely wouldn't want him beating himself up." Willow commented.

"Dad beats himself up way too much. I remember before Lucas died, Dad was in the Arctic and we didn't know what was happening. Mom had told us she was having a baby. I was so excited. Mom was too. I remember asking her about Dad and she said she thought he would be happy too, and then added that she hoped. She made a remark that she was really a lucky woman to have the husband and kids that she did." Hannah said.

"Hannah, have you ever told Dad that?" Willow asked.

"Never had a reason to. I will now. I just always thought things were perfect." Hannah told her.

"Apparently, he made the mistake of telling Mom that he had considered leaving her at the altar when Lucas was about a year old and that he had thought about divorce. She was obviously really hurt. They went to counseling, but he feels he didn't do everything he could have, knowing Mom would compensate for him." Willow filled her in as they ate brownie bites.

"And Mom still adored him. I think if she had survived, they would have still been married. I don't mean that badly towards Andrea and I know Dad really loves her. But him and Mom; they had a special relationship. Its hard to explain but I don't doubt, they loved each other. Dad is too critical of himself." Hannah stated.

"You don't think they would have gotten divorced?" Willow asked.

"No. Mom and Dad always just…got each other. Maybe he and Andrea understand each other better but there was something special. I don't think Mom would have ever divorced him and I don't think Dad could have ever done that to Mom. He…revered her. Still does. Remember them dancing in the kitchen?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah and being grossed out by them kissing. I think they did that just for affect." Willow said.

"I wasn't feeling good that night. I always wanted to sleep between Mom and Daddy when I didn't feel good. Let's just say…I walked in on something. I didn't get it then but now…yuck!" Hannah said, and Willow almost choked on her drink of pop.

"Oh, the visual! You were how old?" Willow asked.

"Ten or so. I don't think they even realized I was in there. They were well occupied. I didn't know what they were doing but got out of there." Hannah explained.

"Did you ever tell them?" Willow asked.

"No. Like I said, I didn't know what they were doing and now that I know, I don't want to embarrass Dad. Or embarrass myself." Hannah stated.

"I don't even want to imagine." Willow told her.

"I'd like to forget but it does tell me, they were happy." Hannah said.

"You know, you might have witnessed MJ's conception, just thinking of the math." Willow teased, and Hannah immediately threw a bag of chips at her.

"The sad part of that is that it's a distinct possibility. Yuck. Just, yuck; Willow!" Hannah said, all while laughing.

"Better you then me. I would have embarrassed them. Since you didn't know what they were doing; what was it you thought they were doing?" Willow asked.

"Do you seriously want this detail?" Hannah asked.

"I'm intrigued by your reaction." Willow said. It was giving her something to laugh about and focus on.

"I thought Daddy was crushing Mom. She was moaning and everything. Fortunately, the sheets were covering them, so I didn't see anything more then Dad's back and Mom's hands." Hannah said with a grimace.

"You are as red as a beet. Now, am I going to be able to face Dad knowing what position he prefers?" Willow teased.

"You are horrible. You've brought up all these memories for me." Hannah told her, covering her eyes dramatically.

"Happy memories?" Willow teased.

"Knowing what I know now, no. Horrifying. But yes, Mom and Dad were happy." Hannah agreed as she pulled her hands away.

"Yeah, I generally am after Wolf and I do that too." Willow continued teasing her.

"Hey, now. I'm eighteen now. Soon as Eric comes back from deployment; I'll plan a romantic weekend. I may be crippled but I'm not dead." Hannah threatened.

"Not saying you shouldn't but Eric is still terrified of Dad. I promise, no romantic weekends for you until he has asked Dad for your hand and gotten you the best ring he can afford." Willow told her.

"He's already said he would have to make senior chief. I don't know how long that will take." Hannah remarked.

"Ask Dad." Willow suggested.

"Ask Dad how long it'll be before Eric makes senior chief, so he and I can have a romantic weekend? Dad will kill Eric." Hannah remarked.

"Oh, yeah. Bad idea. I could ask Wolf. He likes Eric, but he is a bit protective of you too." Willow told her.

"Probably not a good idea because Wolf would harass him." Hannah explained.

"Oh, right." Willow agreed. It had felt good to laugh and visit with Hannah without worrying. Hannah could be a therapist because she could put anyone at ease. It was easy to see why Mike adored her the way he did. They spent the day talking, laughing, watching tv and eating entirely too much junk food. It had taken her focus off not having the babies with her and not dwelling too much on being too involved with her. Hannah, as always was the perfect cure. Hopefully, she would be able to help Mike in the same way.

 **Okay, maybe one or two chapters. I want to cap off Mike feeling so badly about Christine and then a jump forward. Thanks for all the reviews. And I don't mean to be taking over The Last Ship page on here.**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Trainer**

Chapter 36

Andrea had helped Hannah back over to the house after Wolf returned home. It gave Hannah a chance to tell her that she wanted to have a conversation with Mike, privately. Andrea completely understood and agreed. She knew better than anyone how hard Mike was on himself. She had tried to help him but had failed. It was time for 'Hannah therapy.' After dinner, she took the kids up for their baths, giving Mike and Hannah time alone.

"Daddy?" Hannah said as they sat on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah?" Mike asked. He was focused on the TV until Hannah muted the volume, telling Mike that Hannah wanted his attention, something that was rare for her.

"Willow and I are worried about you." Hannah commented. She knew, saying that would worry Mike.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Over the pneumonia. You don't need to worry about me." Mike told her. Mike hated Hannah worrying about anything.

"You still cough sometimes. I hear you at night, but this isn't about that. It's about Mom." Hannah stated as she scooted closer to Mike on the couch.

"What about your mom?" Mike asked as he put an arm around Hannah.

"It's just…you've made some remarks about Mom. That you didn't treat her well, didn't love her enough. Dad, after Mom told us she was having MJ; we were all excited and she told me she was lucky to have the kids and husband she had. She knew how much you loved her, and she loved you as much. Remember, before the Father/Daughter dance at school? You were trying to teach me how to dance and you and she started dancing in the kitchen. Maybe you don't think you loved her correctly or treated her well; but the important thing is; Mom didn't think that." Hannah told him. Her voice was confident and strong, telling Mike she felt strongly about what she was saying. As passive as Hannah was, he knew better than arguing with her when she felt strongly about something.

"Sweetie, I loved your mom and maybe she knew it, but somethings happened between us that shouldn't have. I, at one point, told her that I had almost left her at the altar and had consulted with the divorce lawyer. There is no go back from that. And your mom? We were already in therapy and she threw herself into being the perfect wife and mom. The house was spotless, you kids were well taken care of, she went to the gym every day to lose weight she had gained with Lucas and did everything the therapist said. Meanwhile, I didn't do the things she suggested. I knew your mom would compensate for me. I took advantage of her. I knew your mom would never divorce me even though I gave her every reason to. I wasn't ever the husband she deserved." Mike argued back.

"Maybe not, but she still loved you. Dad, Mom could have left and took us with her, but she stayed." Hannah stated.

"Granted but maybe she thought there were no other options. She and I married young. Our parents pressured it. Hannah, your mom was a good person and I didn't want to hurt her. I turned into exactly that person. There is no telling what your mom could have accomplished, had it not been for me." Mike told her. He was trying hard not to be too sharp with her.

"All Mom ever wanted to be was exactly what she was. She never wanted a career or huge house. She just wanted to be a wife and a mom. You allowed her to do that. Dad, seriously; stop beating yourself up about Mom. She loved you and she knew you loved her. Besides, not that I want to know or bring this up, but if she felt that underappreciated, she wouldn't have had MJ. I have no doubt that if she had told you no, you would have listened. You don't doubt that he's yours, correct?" Hannah asked.

"He's mine. No doubt." Mike agreed quietly.

"Dad, I am an adult; I know what it takes to make a baby. If Mom felt like you didn't love her; she wouldn't have had sex with you, and MJ wouldn't have happened. I know you well enough, that she was consenting. I think I am making my point." Hannah stated.

"I am not having a conversation with you about this. I love you, but it is not happening. Hannah, seriously; enough. Go on to bed. Now, please." Mike said. He was even shocked at the anger at Hannah. She stood up and walked away but midway to the stairs, stopped and turned back around. She walked back over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy. Just, think about what I said." Hannah said before going up the steps. Mike rubbed his forehead, not proud of the way he had handled the conversation. He had lashed out at the one family member who was always on his side, always loved him even when he wasn't loveable, and always advocated for him. He knew that Hannah, and by extension, Willow had only wanted to make him feel better about his relationship with their mother. They had a right to try, they remembered it.

Mike stayed downstairs for at least an hour, just staring into space. He finally got up and locked all the doors and went upstairs. Katherine's door was the only one that was closed, and he left her alone, but he stopped and looked in on all of his other kids. He had to readjust MJ in his bed and Lauren had worked her leg out from under the cover. He tucked the blanket back around her and then walked to Hannah's room. After several strokes, Mike checked on Hannah several times through the night and despite his anger at her, that night would no different. He hoped that he hadn't stressed her to the point that she had a seizure or migraine, or worse, another stroke. He would never forgive himself if he caused her a setback. He watched her sleep for a couple minutes, satisfied that she was resting comfortably. He looked over at her dresser and smiled at a picture of him and Christine after Hannah was born. They were both smiling and seemed extremely happy. As he focused on the picture, he noticed that Christine was looking at him, not at the camera.

It made him wonder, how did Christine see him? She had just given birth and seemed thrilled with their baby girl. Her biggest concern that day was if he was as happy with Hannah. She had been worried that he had been disappointed with a second daughter. He had assured her that he was happy with their baby, but he remembered that she was less then convinced. He also remembered, he hadn't asked her how she felt or if she was in pain. He remembered a couple days after Christine and Hannah got home to buy her a bouquet of flowers from the grocery store. She had been thrilled with those flowers and when they planned her memorial service; Mike had found one of the dried roses inside her Bible.

Mike's attempts to make Christine happy or feel appreciated were generally half-hearted but Christine had always treasured them. He finally bent down and gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek. He would apologize for his reaction in the morning. Andrea was already sound asleep when he walked into their bedroom, and so he quickly undressed and laid down next to her. He fell asleep quickly, but it was a fitful sleep. He was too worried that he had stressed Hannah too much. At some point through the night; he had a strange dream about Christine.

 _Mike remembered the beach from a day trip that he and Christine had taken the kids to about a year before the Arctic. The kids were playing in the sand and Christine was sitting on a log, watching them. Mike sat down beside her and smiled over at her. She hadn't changed a bit. Christine looked as serene as she ever did. She winked at him and began talking._

" _Mike, you have got to stop beating yourself up over things. Hannah was right. If I wanted to leave, I could have. You gave me the opportunity. I choose not to take it, instead choosing to have a fourth child with you. MJ was not about giving you another reason to stay. He was conceived in love. If you had really wanted to leave, it wouldn't have mattered how many kids we had or how much you loved them. You would have left." Christine stated._

" _I could have done…better loving you, letting you know how much I loved and appreciated everything you did. Tried harder." Mike commented._

" _For years, I watched my dad step out on my mom. I know, you never cheated on me. It was years before you and Andrea began seeing each other. That tells me that you were devoted, rather you think so or not. Do you remember the night we conceived MJ?" Christine asked._

" _I think it was the same night that you and I were trying to teach Hannah how to dance for the Father/Daughter dance?" Mike asked._

" _Yes. If you remember correctly, it was not you that initiated that. It was me. I wanted that with you. Not to conceive a baby. MJ was a surprise. I wanted my husband to make love to me and you did that. If I didn't feel loved, I wouldn't have done that. Like I said, it was not to get pregnant. Just for the sake of doing it. You have got to stop beating yourself up. You have fixed things with Willow and she is past what all has happened. To have you constantly rehashing it, doesn't help her. I am a bit disappointed in how you treated Hannah tonight. It was a flashback to how you have lashed out at Willow in the past. The difference is, Willow is strong. Hannah is too, but her strength is different. It's her health that is frail and you typically do a really good job taking care of her. You didn't tonight. And then you didn't fix it. You should have." Christine chastised him._

" _I know I screwed up there and I thought about waking her up but didn't want to stress her even more." Mike admitted._

" _Not correcting it will stress her. Hannah just wants peace within her family, even if that means peace within one self. You'll wake up soon and I suggest you go in and wake our girl up. Talk it out. You've done well with Willow and that was like nailing jello to a tree. Hannah adores you and will be fine. For your own peace of mind, you need to wake her up. You are a good dad, Mike. It was one of the things that I loved about you, still love. I am quite proud of how you have done with MJ. I can tell that you love that little boy. You have to love him for me too, remember that. Love him, double the amount; even though he has Andrea." Christine instructed._

" _Thank you for him. He is a blessing. Is…Are you with Lucas?" Mike asked._

" _I am, and he is okay. He loves and misses you, but he is okay." Christine told him._

" _Can you…tell him that I love and miss him too? There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him…or you for that matter." Mike asked._

" _We know, Mike. That shows how much you loved me. This many years later, and you still miss me. That is the impact I wanted to have. Hannah has the same impact. She is the sort that doesn't cast the brightest light but the sort that when that light is gone, you realize just how beautiful it was. I don't want you to ever have the same regrets with her that you have with me. And I don't want you to have these regrets anymore. Mike, I know you loved me and appreciated me. I see it in how you love our kids, how you remember me and how you honor me. Continue to honor me by loving our kids. I truly consider myself a very lucky and blessed woman to have had the husband and kids I had. Now, go do what I told you to do. Wake Hannah up and talk to her." Christine ordered._

Mike woke up and immediately got out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and pair of pajama pants. Andrea was thankfully oblivious, and Mike left their room before he woke her up. Hannah's room was next to theirs and she was tossing and turning in her bed. Mike gently shook her awake and sat down next to her, pulling her close.

"Hannah, I need to apologize for how I treated you earlier. It was completely uncalled for. You were only trying to help me, and I shouldn't have been like that." Mike told her as he ran his hand through her hair. He could tell Hannah was having difficulty registering what he was saying. While she always woke up in a good mood, since her strokes; she struggled having to wake up quickly.

"Its four am. You could have waited." Hannah said, obviously a little agitated at Mike's early wake up call for her.

"I know, but I…felt badly about how I treated you and needed to apologize. I was scared I had stressed you." Mike admitted.

"I'm fine, Dad; just tired and my head hurts." Hannah told him.

"Migraine?" Mike asked, immediately worried. Hannah's strokes always followed a severe headache and nosebleed.

"Not yet. Seriously, Daddy; I'm okay. I just wanted you to stop beating yourself up over Mom. It isn't what she would want you to do. Besides, Willow and I watched the two of you. You may not think you loved her the way you think she deserved, but I promise; she didn't think that. She was completely in love with you and Mom…she wouldn't have if you didn't love her. She wasn't a doormat." Hannah said. She had pulled away but sat up against her headboard.

"That is true." Mike agreed. He still felt terribly about how he had treated Hannah.

"Alright, Dad. I love you, but I am tired. I want to sleep this headache away. Stop stressing yourself out about Mom. She loved you and you loved her. End of the story. Willow and I know for a fact how happy she was with you. Maybe you weren't happy in the marriage, but we would have never known it and deep down, it didn't matter to Mom. You stayed, and you were attentive to her. I'm sure you can say that you could have been more attentive, but we all thought you were pretty great. Dad, we had a happy home. Yes, you were gone on deployments a lot and we did miss you, but when you were home; you were all there. Mom never wanted for anything. All she ever wanted was to be home with us kids and you made that happen. She could cook and bake to her heart's content, even had a little side business doing that. That is what she wanted, and you gave it to her." Hannah lectured.

"You've made your point. I do still feel badly for how I treated you earlier." Mike remarked.

"Don't worry about it. Now, either let me go back to sleep or take me out for breakfast." Hannah said with a smile. Hannah loved going out for breakfast with him, but she rarely asked for it. Mike just randomly took her. It was also something that Christine had loved doing.

"How about this, we both get some more rest, and then I'll take you out?" Mike bargained.

"Works for me." Hannah said as she repositioned herself to go to sleep. Mike tucked the blankets around her and shut the bedside lamp off.

"I love you, sweetheart. More than you could ever imagine. Wake me up if you need anything at all." Mike said as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy. Now, promise me something. Stop stressing yourself out." Hannah stated.

"I promise." Mike said. Hannah knew him entirely too well. He had trouble breaking a promise to any of his kids. He waited by the door for a moment, listening for Hannah's breathing to even out. Once satisfied that she was asleep, he walked back into his own bedroom. He actually felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Hannah had been right. Christine was no doormat and if she had wanted to leave their marriage, she could have. Between the dream about Christine and the conversation with Hannah, he felt more at peace then he had in a long time.

 **I am going to do one more chapter on this, a jump forward. I just wanted to get this loose thread tied up, even if I did it a bit strangely. Love reading the reviews.**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Trainer**

Chapter 37-2 years later

Willow smiled down at the baby boy that was sleeping on her chest. Wolf had the baby's twin sister in his arms. He was totally enthralled with her, not that he wasn't with the baby boy. Willow could tell he would have a very special and loving relationship with both of them, not different then what Willow had finally developed with her own father.

"We have to come up with names." Willow remarked.

"Did you have any idea?" Wolf asked.

"Nope. Not a clue. Did you text my dad? You know he's worried." Willow asked. Mike and Andrea had agreed to babysit the two kids that Willow and Wolf had adopted; Carly and Nick. Carly was a very inquisitive five-year-old orphan and Nick was eighteen months old. They would have their hands full and Willow had quit working to become a stay at home mom. Carly and Nick were the only two kids that they had fostered and had immediately agreed to adopt them. And Mike and Andrea were doting grandparents.

"Do you want me to wake him up? Its three am." Wolf asked.

"Knowing my dad, he's pacing the floors. He's turned into such a nervous Nelly." Willow remarked. Hannah had had another severe stroke about a year before and lost the ability to talk. She eventually regained it through speech therapy, but Mike had become even more guarded about her health. It didn't help that the same week, MJ had fallen in the pool, hit his head and almost drowned. Had Wolf not seen him fall, they would have lost MJ. Mike had been at the hospital with Hannah and had met them in the emergency room, in near hysterics. Thankfully, MJ had come through it with nothing more than a scar, but it had a lasting effect on Mike. He became almost obsessive about his kid's health and safety.

"Alright. Want me to tell him to come in the morning after visiting hours?" Wolf asked as he pulled his phone out.

"Yeah, that'll give me a chance to take a nap before my very large and very loud family shows up and hopefully have names picked out." Willow said as she kissed the baby boy's head. He had dark brown hair and big brown eyes and Willow was completely in love.

"They are absolutely perfect. I love you." Wolf said as he handed her their daughter and pulled his phone out.

"I love you too and I had a good partner to have babies with. What about Kristin for her?" Willow asked.

"For your mom?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I don't want exact but close. And Hannah suggested another name that I really like. Hope. Kristin Hope." Willow suggested.

"I really like that, and it fits her. What about him? The one we talked about?" Wolf asked.

"Daniel Michael? I love it." Willow stated.

"Perfect. So, Daniel and Kristin; I had better text your grandpa before he has a heart attack." Wolf remarked.

 _"Willow, Daniel Michael and Kristin Hope are all doing very well. Willow is wanting to get some rest and she says to come after visiting hours start. Are Carly and Nick behaving themselves? Willow figured you would want the text to know they were okay. She knew you would be worried. Hope we didn't wake you?" Wolf texted. Within just a minute; Mike texted back._

 _"I was awake. The kids are sound asleep. No problem at all. The babies are beautiful, but my baby is okay? I was really worried about her. And I am honored, and I know Christine would be too." Mike texted. Wolf wondered how the man had known about the names. Daniel's middle name was obvious, but Kristin's was a guess._

 _"We wanted to, and she is fine. Handled everything like a champ. Just tired now." Wolf answered._

 _"Okay. Tell her that I love her. We will be there about nine or so but let me know if she's still resting and we will hold off." Mike texted._

 _"Will do. Get some rest." Wolf ordered and then pocketed his cellphone so he could concentrate on Willow and their babies._

"Want me to take them to the nursery to get some proper rest?" Wolf asked.

"Not really but you had better. I am tired." Willow stated.

"Your dad said to tell you that he loves you and will be here later this morning." Wolf said as he put each baby in the bassinets. Both Daniel and Kristin were perfectly happy babies. Willow had given them both kisses and Wolf walked them to the nursery. By the time he got back to Willow's room, she was all but asleep. Wolf crawled in next to her and she snuggled up. Within just a few moments, she was sound asleep.

Wolf couldn't be happier with how his life had changed since he had met Willow. Four kids in two years had been crazy but Wolf couldn't be happier. Willow also helped Jim and Maryann with the triplets frequently and Hannah always needed a helping hand.

Wolf fell asleep soon after Willow and stayed asleep until the nurse came in to check on Willow. It was almost eight thirty and Mike and the rest of the family would be due soon. The nurse helped Willow get ready while Wolf got himself ready and got the babies from the nursery and received a report on how they did. Daniel was going to be a heartbreaker, according to the nurse and Hope was a sweetheart.

When Wolf returned; Willow's entire family was there in addition to Carly and Nick. Both kids were on the bed next to Willow and were anxious to see the babies. Mike was concentrating on Willow, more than the babies. After a few moments with Carly and Nick; Wolf helped Hannah hold Kristin. Mike was watching her closely but had leaned over and was talking to Willow.

As many issues and problems that Mike and Willow had had; they had developed a close relationship. It was something Wolf respected and wanted to have with his own children. Mike was both tender and tough when he needed to be. There were times he struggled balancing being Hannah's caretaker and her father, but somehow, they found a happy median. Mike had also developed an adorable relationship with MJ, despite not knowing him the first six years of his life. Wolf looked over and saw Mike bent down and showing Daniel to MJ and how they smiled at each other.

The family spent their day cuddling the twins and loving on Willow. Andrea had left midway through and came back with flowers, a "mommy basket" for Willow and stuffed animals for Daniel and Kristin. Willow would be going home with the babies the next morning. It was time for the family to leave, but Mike was struggling with leaving Willow.

About two, it become obvious that the younger kids needed naps. They were all becoming fussy and Hannah was becoming increasingly tired. She normally rested from two to four every day.

"Daddy, I know you want to stay here with Willow, but can we please go home? Please? I am really getting tired. Sorry, Willow." Hannah finally asked from her wheelchair.

"It's okay, Hannah. I understand." Willow told her. Mike nodded, knowing that a nap was in order for other members of his large family.

"Yes, it's time. We'll have your house ready when you get home and can keep Carly and Nick an extra night if need be. Just, let me know." Mike said as he bent over and kissed Willow's forehead.

"We will. Love you, old man." Willow said, obviously teasing her father.

"Ha-ha, funny. I love you too. Call us if you need anything. Hannah, you ready?" Mike asked as Andrea helped get the other kids collected.

"Can you help me stand up so I can give Willow a hug?" Hannah asked. The two sisters were extremely close, and it was generally Willow that Hannah went to when she needed a break from Mike or felt Mike needed to spend time with one of the other kids. She was also particularly close to Katherine because Katherine allowed her to be a normal twenty-year-old. Mike immediately helped her to her feet and then held her so she could hug and kiss her big sister. "Thank you for naming Kristin after Mom. She would be so happy." Hannah whispered in her ear.

"She would be happy with you too. You are our light." Willow told her. Of all her kids, Christine would be particularly happy with Hannah and the way she persevered and never lost her happy-go-lucky spirit.

"She'd be proud of both her girls. Hannah, you ready to sit back down?" Mike asked, obviously having overheard the conversation.

"Yes." Hannah answered and Mike helped her back into the wheelchair. The kids were completely ready, and Mike would be pushing Hannah's wheelchair.

"See you all tomorrow. Love you all." Willow told her entire family as she cuddled Kristin close. Wolf was changing Daniel and they would settle in for a nap soon.

"Love you too." Several family members replied. Nick had ended up on Hannah's lap and Carly was 'helping' Mike push the wheelchair. As soon as they left, Willow let out a sigh of relief.

"I love my family, but I was ready for them to go home. Spend some one-on-one time with these guys." Willow said as she kissed Kristin's head.

"I could have scooted them out sooner?" Wolf asked as he sat down next to her with Daniel in his arms.

"Nah. It's okay. Tomorrow, we'll have Cassie, Jim, Maryann, Katherine and the triplets visiting. They all mean well. Just wanted some time with just us and the twins. And Carly and Nick needed a chance to see them." Willow remarked.

"Well, your dad and Andrea will spoil Carly and Nick rotten. Your dad loves being a dad, but I think he loves being a papa just a bit more." Wolf mentioned.

"It's a close race." Willow agreed.

"Let's just relax and enjoy these guys. The circus of having four kids starts tomorrow. Your dad and Andrea make it look easy." Wolf remarked.

"She told me organization is the key. You've seen her schedule book. Color coded for each person. Buying in bulk and keeping Dad on that frame of mind? That's a battle. She said he was her biggest obstacle at times because he likes random date days and days out with the kids." Willow explained.

"Their one and only argument. Otherwise, they are a super couple." Wolf told her.

"They are perfect. Andrea's organization and Dad's crazy. It works for them." Willow agreed.

"It does and if we can be even close to like them; we'll be doing good." Wolf remarked.

"Your organization and my crazy?" Willow teased.

"Something like that." Wolf said as he gave her a long kiss.

 **Mike's House**

Trying to get six kids under the age of ten to bed before midnight was harder then Mike imagined. Not to mention, Hannah requesting a shower. Something Andrea had to help her with. Carly and Nick were both well-loved and Mike adored them, but they were not always perfectly behaved; not that Mike's own kids were.

"Alright, boys! Five minutes and its lights out." Mike said as he walked into the boy's room. Tommy and MJ roomed together, and Nick was on a trundle. They had plenty of rooms, but the kids preferred to be together.

"When is Mommy and Daddy gonna be home, Papa?" Nick asked. The little boy had been abandoned at the hospital when he was a few hours old and Willow and Wolf had had him from his release. Mike's family was the only family he would ever know.

"Probably tomorrow. The doctors need to make sure your mommy and the babies are okay." Mike answered as he tucked the little boy in.

"Oh, I miss Mommy and Daddy." Nick said with tears in his eyes.

"I know you do, Buddy. If you get lonely in here, you can come in with Nana and me. Just knock on the door first." Mike instructed.

"Alright, Papa. I love you!" Nick answered.

"I love you too, buddy. Alright, Tommy and MJ. Beds, boys." Mike said. Tommy complied but MJ blatantly ignored him. MJ was not any less strong-willed then Willow and Mike frequently had to discipline him for not behaving. Mike counted to ten while tucking Tommy in and giving him a goodnight kiss. He was still in therapy with Dr. Grover and she had given him some tools to use instead of letting his temper flare; something that frequently happened with MJ. Once he stood back up from situating Tommy, it was time to deal with MJ. "Alright, MJ, bed." Mike ordered.

"But, Dad; I want to play some more." MJ argued. Mike gently took the toy out of his hand and guided him to bed.

"Its past your bedtime." Mike answered. MJ was at least headed to his bed.

"Dad, remember the day after tomorrow? You were gonna take me to watch the high school football game. Did I lose that?" MJ asked. One of the things that Mike struggled with was using outings to punish MJ. The little boy looked forward to one-on-one outings with Mike and Mike enjoyed them. Mike hated taking those away from him.

"You haven't lost it yet, but you really need to go to bed and behave tomorrow. You have been tap-dancing on my last nerve." Mike answered.

"Yes, sir. I really do want to go." MJ responded as he crawled into his bed. Mike covered him with the blanket and tucked it around his body.

"I do too. Alright, you good?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir. Good night, Dad." MJ answered after a yawn.

"Good night, son. I love you." Mike said. It was another thing he had learned, telling his kids that he loved them even when he was arguing with them or disagreed. It tended to slow his temper down too. He leaned down and kissed MJ's forehead and laughed at his groan.

"Dad, I'm almost all grown up. Why do you still kiss me goodnight?" MJ asked.

"Because you are only eight and I love you. I will kiss you goodnight as long as I still can." Mike answered.

"Okay. I am sleepy." MJ admitted.

"Then go to sleep. If you need anything, wake Mom and I up, okay?" Mike asked as he stood up.

"Yeah." MJ said, clearly almost asleep. Mike smiled down at him and then shut the light off. All three boys were almost asleep and as Mike looked into the girl's room; Annika, Lauren, and Carly were also asleep. Andrea was helping Hannah settle down for the night and Mike stuck his head in to tell her goodnight before going to his own bedroom. Andrea would join him soon, but it gave Mike a bit of a reprieve. He looked at his dresser and smiled at the picture of his family.

When Willow had quit working, she had been worried that he would be disappointed, but the reality was, he couldn't be prouder. Hannah was taking online courses for design school and once she graduated, she would be joining Katherine at her architecture firm. She refused to allow her disability to stop her and had been doing better since her last stroke the year before. There had been no more seizures and only one migraine. It took a brain surgery to make it happen and Hannah did exhaust easy, but she was gaining ground every day.

The same week that Hannah had had her last stroke and her brain surgery; MJ had fallen in the pool and hit his head. Mike had argued with MJ just before Hannah had her stroke and then left before he could assure MJ that everything was alright. He had panicked when he got Andrea's call that MJ had been hurt. Despite not being able to talk, Hannah let him know to go to MJ and Mike met them in the ER. By that point, MJ was awake, and Mike held him while he received fifteen stitches to the back of the head, coughed up a copious amount of water and cried in Mike's arms.

Mike had always been protective of his kids and between Lucas' death, Willow being shot in the line of duty, Hannah's illness and MJ's injury; he become hyper-aware. It drove Andrea a little crazy, but she understood.

Retirement agreed with Mike. It allowed him time to spend with all his kids and Andrea. He was by no means, perfect but he was able to be a devoted husband, father and grandfather. He had started finding himself slipping into the same complacency that he had had with Christine, with Andrea. Despite her differences, Andrea did have some basic similarities to Christine. She didn't require much and complained even less. Being retired afforded Mike plenty of chances for date nights and even romantic time at home. Andrea just soaked it up and it was a second chance for Mike to do things right.

Despite the stress and arguments, Mike couldn't be happier. It had been a fluke that he had even assigned Wolf to be Willow's trainer. Had he not, he might not have ever found his family. His nightmare would have continued until it drove him insane. Now, he had more then he ever bargained for.

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I wrote and rewrote this chapter three times; even having a version that Hannah died in. I just couldn't leave this story like that though! So, it is finally complete! Thanks to all that have read it and reviewed.**


End file.
